That Girl
by louie-fly
Summary: Ashley Pearson loves playing ice hockey, and her team the Auckland Steamrollers are currently in Tampa Bay Florida for an 8-week compeition. She doesn't know what surprises lie ahead for her in the coming days.
1. Chapter 1

This is strictly a fan fiction based around the NHL and ice hockey in general. It's got nothing to do with the Mighty Ducks movies.

Ps - to anyone wondering about my 'Streets of Dublin' story I'm still working on it! Not to worry!

'That Girl'

By: Victoria Liu-Pearson

All Rights Reserved

**Chapter 1**

Coach Michael Seymour anxiously glanced at the game clock; 4:08 to go in the game and his team the Auckland Steamrollers trailed their opponents, the Kansas Bay Lightning by one goal.

'Come on, guys we can do it. One goal that is all we need,' he said to his players at the start of their 30 second timeout.

'But how? We've tried everything their defence is just too good,' Caleb Thomas said.

'There is always a way, Caleb you just have to think outside the box a little that is all.' Michael said he grabbed the whiteboard marker and made quick sketchy drawings.

'Is that what I think it is coach?' Ashley Pearson, the 13year-old black-haired girl asked he looked at her a smile on his face and nodded his head.

'Yes, it is and you know this move better than anyone here Ashley. You've rehearsed it enough to know the move off by heart,' he said she shook her head.

'Yes you can.' He urged.

'But—but that is all in practice I've never tried it in a live game,' she protested.

'Well now is a good time as any to give it a go,' 'So with the defensive face-off in our end that's your chance to start the rush. Remember you have to get the opposition thinking you are aiming to dump the puck deep into their end rather then set up for the back door rush,' he added.

'Ok,' she answered still not quite convinced this would work in the time they had left.

'Good.'

Michael then turned his attention to her two line mates; James Sattler and Angelo Cotton.

'It is your job, the both of you to keep the opponents away from her and clear the path. This won't work if you don't do your jobs right,' he said the two boys nodded.

'We got it covered coach,' James answered. Just then the siren went off indicating the timeout was over.

'All right guys go get them and send this game into overtime,' Michael said; the rest of his players sat back down on the bench while Ashley, James, Angelo and the two defensemen David Gidley and Markus Neely skated down the ice to their end of the zone. Goaltender Andrew Prince gave them an acknowledging nod when they arrived.

'So what's the plan?' he asked Markus.

'Just wait and watch,' Markus replied. Their opponents were now making their way over for the face-off. The guy that was taking the face off against Ashley gave her a little sneer.

'This is just too easy,' he said with a laugh she skated up to the spot and moved into position he did the same as the referee came between them with puck in-hand.

'No tricks,' the referee said and both sticks were poised in position with eyes focused on the puck. The referee held it for a few more seconds then dropped it, it hit the ice and the sticks swiped, the puck went behind Ashley and David took control of it and dashed behind the net while James and Angelo skated to centre ice drawing the oppositions' defence with them and Markus took the space inside their blue line. Ashley skated towards where David stood behind the net he moved out and passed the puck back to her as the Lightings' left winger came up, though she was past him before he could try and stop her and she zipped by him passed the puck over to James. He just narrowly avoided a hard check by the right winger, then headed across centre ice faking a big wind up that pushed the defence back. That is when he slid the puck back between his legs just as Ashley came from behind to take control and skipped into the oppositions' zone. She went around the defence again right across in front of the goaltender, but instead of going for the shot she pushed the puck behind the net. The defenseman went to get it but she escaped another check and chased the puck and just managed to poke it out of the defenseman's reach. He swung around to retrieve the puck again but using her pace she was past and came around the net, the goaltender was moving side to side but too late she saw the space and flicked the puck into the net on her backhand. The crowd was up and cheering and her line mates were ecstatic the bench went crazy. Ashley too was happy but for a few seconds there it all felt surreal to her, practice was one thing but for this move to come off first time she ever tried it, it felt amazing, they skated back to the bench and joined in the celebrations.

'All right, all right clam down we still got a lot of work to do,' Michael said he grabbed his board again and checked the clock 2:24, there was still time to put on a play to win forget the over time.

'Ok Stephen we're going with your line next,' he said and began drawing out his new plan.

The puck was dropped at centre ice, Stephen and his line mates worked straight into the oppositions' zone to set up, but the Lightning's right winger was able to get the puck out of the zone forcing a retreat accept he had full control and raced down the ice, it was one on one with the goaltender. He faked one way and wet top shelf it was in.

'Crap.' Michael frowned, there was less than a minute to go in the game they were set to lose.

'It's all right everyone you did well just wasn't meant to be. We still have another game in three days to prepare for now,' he added as the clock wound down and the final siren sounded. Slowly the crowd began to disperse and the two teams left the ice.

'Excuse me,'

Michael turned around to look behind him, and saw two men dressed in casual clothing stood in the vacant seats behind the players' bench separated by the glass pane.

'Yes can I help you gentlemen?' Michael asked.

'We'd like a word with you in regards to a couple of your players,' one of the men said.

'Yes of course,' Michael answered.

'I'm Scott Preston and this is Oliver Riley,' Scott said.

'Michael Seymour,' Michael said.

'Pleasure to meet you and now it's down to business. We are here as acting scouts to several NHL clubs' Oliver said he pulled out a notepad from his pocket and flipped it open.

'The players we have in question are James Sattler, Caleb Thomas and Ashley Pearson,' he remarked, Michael was nodding his head before it registered.

'Wait...What? Did you say Ashley?' he asked.

'Yes.'

'Wh...Why?' Michael asked.

'We've been very impressed with what we have seen of her in these last three weeks. That kid's got some talent and more even beyond her years,' Oliver answered.

'Yes, yes I'm aware of that but why would any professional team be looking into her? As you guys already mentioned you work with several NHL clubs,' Michael said.

'We never said anything about getting these players into the big time we are merely responsible for finding the talent and alerting the clubs of any potential. The rest is up to the clubs. In the case of your young female star the potential she has may see her getting a glimpse with the woman's' hockey association,' Oliver replied.

'Right, right I see. Well what do you want to know?' he asked.

'At the moment we'd just like you to know we have highlighted those three in particular. One of the club's we represent, the Detroit Red Wings are due to come by and watch the next round of games,' Scott explained Michael nodded, he was pleased by this though he was pretty certain his team wasn't the only one being scouted.

'Well thanks I won't say a word to any of the players as I know it will become a distraction to them.' He added Scott and Oliver nodded and extended their arms over the tall glass pane to shake his hand and they took quickly left the rink. Michael quickly left the bench and entered the locker room as his team finished getting changed and had their equipment packed away.

'Right team before we get of here I just want to remind you of our next game back here on Wednesday against the local team the Tampa Bay Bulls. You have the rest of today off and tomorrow, but I want everyone on deck for practice first thing Monday morning.' He said with a hard glare around the room.

'Is that clear?'

'Yes sir!' came the autonomous reply.

'Good now go on, scram and have fun just not too much!' Michael called as the excited chatter of the kids filed out of the room and out of the rink. There in the parking lot was the team bus and much to the surprise of the players they also found a small group of kids their own age and younger waiting nearby.

'What's this?' Caleb asked moving forward, three of the young kids about 5-years old slowly came up to him.

'Can we get an autograph?' one of the boys' asked. Caleb was so taken back he had no answer for several seconds but James quickly came up from behind him and gave him a nudge.

'Oh, right ok sure.' He replied and happily signed his name. Then surely but ever so slowly the rest of the payers were asked to do the same as well as photographs. When it was all over the youngsters ran off back to their families and the players boarded the bus.

'That was heaps cool!' Renee Marsh said.

'Yeah it was great! That was just little kids imagine if we got some really hot male fans too!' Danielle Hurst gushed, behind them the guys all groaned and the two girls turned around to glare at them.

'What, as if you all wouldn't hope for female fans too.' Danielle answered.

'Well we don't wish we already have,' James smirked back Danielle rolled her blue eyes.

'Whatever!' She said then she and Renee sat back in their seats. The bus driver closed the doors started up the engine and turned the bus around and drove towards the exit.

It had only taken half an hour for the team to arrive back at their hotel and the players happily disembarked grabbed their bags and headed inside.

'So what is everyone's plan?' Markus asked all eyes turned on Troy Parker. He was the party animal of the group being the oldest in the team at 17years old. A big bright smiled appeared on his lips.

'It is a good thing you asked Mark my man because I have just the perfect plan.' He said.

'First of all get refreshed and come back down here and meet me by the pool and I will show you,' he added, everyone whispered excitedly to each other they couldn't wait to find out the surprise he'd planned. Ashley just muttered under her breath and walked to the elevator with Danielle and Renee right behind. Their hyperactive chatter only got on her nerves more.

'Ashley, you going to come to the surprise?' Renee asked.

'No.'

'Aw and why not?' Danielle asked. Ashley just sighed and shook her head.

'I just have a lot of work to do. And besides I'm not interested in some stupid party Troy organises,' she replied the two girls huffed that was in their opinion a sad excuse.

'So anti-social,' Renee mumbled but still within ear shot Ashley pretended not to hear and waited for the lift to stop off on the 7th floor. Once it did they got out and headed to their rooms as more lift stoppages were heard and their team mates filed out of the lift laughing and making one hell of a noise. Ashley quickly got into her room and closed the door left her bags there and collapsed onto the soft double bed. She was purely exhausted after today's game and though it resulted in a loss she was glad it didn't go to overtime. Their three previous games had gone into overtimes and they'd played those within two days of each other and it had slowly taken its toll especially for her. She sat up after a few minutes and looked down at her bag all of the equipment needed cleaning but there would be time for that later. Next her gaze fell upon another bag that was situated next to her luggage. A small smile appeared on her lips she knew what she wanted to do right now, stood up grabbed the bag and pulled out the pair of in-line skates.

'No better time than now,' she said and sat back on the bed to pull the skates then picked up her hockey stick, and a spare plastic puck then patted her back pocket to ensure her room key and phone were there and stepped out. The hallway was bright but empty not a sole in sight. It was a tough task getting down the hallway in skates with the carpet causing friction but eventually she got to the end of the hallway to the lifts and pressed for it. The lift arrived and she got in and pressed the button for the basement car park. The coast was clear and she hit the ground fast. Skated around the parked cars, fired the plastic puck at the stone wall and generally had a bit of fun. She saw the exit, it was starting to get dark outside now with the late afternoon sun fading and evening began to take over. She headed out into the fading daylight and skated by people along the pathway around the front of the hotel. Taxi's honked their hors when she dashed in front of their space, several people shouted obscenities as she zoomed by. Most of them complained about the dangers of skating on the path, others over the stick afraid it would hit an innocent bystander but Ashley was in full control of it all and skated smoothly along the path she went by the shops. She came to a crossing and appropriately stopped and while waiting for the lights to change she saw just a few meters down the street on the other side of the road an old basketball court where a group of kids much older than her playing a game of in-line hockey. She was intrigued by their game having played it a lot of it a few years ago. The lights changed and she crossed the road and skated down the street to the court to observe. The game was quick and the boys were very skilled at it she definitely liked what she saw with their skills.

One of the players' with a curly brown hair stopped by the fence near Ashley while he caught his breath.

'Hey!' she called out. He turned around still slightly bent over.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'Can I play?' she asked he shook his head and laughed.

'Sorry girly but this game isn't for you. Go find a nicer game to play, oh like netball perhaps,' he laughed even harder and skated back his friends. Ashley was not impressed but also not surprised by his attitude. She had put up with that thinking from plenty of people ever since she took up playing ice hockey anyway so it was nothing new to her. Still it annoyed her that everyone assumed this game was just for the guys.

'Girly are you deaf? Go play some other game!' the guy called out; but Ashley wasn't intimidated by him so instead she moved to the side of the court up the side path and into the area and skated towards the guys, they came fourth and encircled her.

'You really shouldn't come into my territory unless I say so.' He said his tone now serious.

'Is that a threat?' she asked.

'Oh it's more than a threat little one.' He said.

'Yeah you better listen to him too,' one of his friends' added. Ashley shook her head and smiled.

'I have an idea. How about i play you,' she said pointing to the curly brown haired guy/

'One on one. And if you win then fine I'll go, but if I win you will let me play,' she said. The guys broke out laughing.

'Don't be stupid you wouldn't stand a chance,' he said.

'Ok so why not?' she challenged. He thought about it she seemed serious enough to consider playing with them and he would love nothing more than to show her whose boss.

'Fine but if I win then you'll be working for me.' He smirked and his friends all wolf-whistled and swapped high fives Ashley rolled her eyes.

'Fine by me we'll see who walks away with the victory.' She replied.

'Yes we sure will,' He agreed and they both moved to the centre of the court. One of the guys' came forwards with the ball, waited a few seconds and then dropped it. Ashley swiped first the ball went behind and she was onto it in a flash. But he was onto her quickly too trying to interfere, she spun around he was there so she went the other way again he stayed close and got her against the fence.

'Nobody messes with me,' he said and stole the ball and skated towards the rubbish bin used as a goal. Ashley was too quick for him and before he got a shot off she stole it back and went the other direction and easily flipped the ball into the other bin his friends went silent and the brown-haired guy was speechless. Ashley ever so casually wiped the end of her stick as she skated by him.

'You look shocked a girl can play your game.' She said.

'Just play.' He snarled getting back to position at centre.

By the time the lights around the court flicked on illuminating the court Ashley had taken the one-on-one game by a score of 8-5. He shook his head in complete dismay. He had never lost a one-on-one battle especially to a girl this was more than humiliating. Ashley skated over to him and put her own plastic puck down in front of his face.

'Maybe next time you think twice about under estimating me.' She said he glared back at her.

'Also I figured you might need the puck for a little practice,' she winked

'See you boys around!' She called and skated off back to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Just wanted to say a quick 'thank you' to my two reviewers, I appreciate the comments, and the lovely member whom added my story to their 'alerts' list, thanks too!_**

**Chapter 2**

**It was Monday morning just after 7:06am and the Steamrollers was back at the rink getting ready for their morning skate, but much to the annoyance of the youngsters their coach was late.**

**'What is going on?' David grumbled he hated early morning practice and with the coach being late that wasn't helping his mood. Troy looked to the team's assistant coach Barry White for answers but he simply shrugged his shoulders.**

**'Sorry guys but I know about this as much as you do.' He said.**

**'I'm hungry!' Frank Holland whined.**

**'You're always hungry bro nothing new there,' Andrew Elsom teased.**

**The locker room door opened and Coach Seymour strode through looking happy and un-perturbed by his lateness.**

**'Michael where have you been?' Barry asked Michael patted his assistant on the shoulder.**

**'Had a meeting with some very important people Bar don't worry about it,' he answered and faced his team.**

**'All right guys hit the ice.' He said and the players left the locker room and made their way onto the ice. Michael and Barry had their skates on too along with the trainers and medical staff.**

**'First exercise I want to begin with is the skating warm up. 6 times up and down the ice 3 up and 3 down and we're doing this in group of threes,' Michael explained.**

**'Ashley, Caleb and James you are up first.' He added and the trainers went out with their cones to make out the places and the three skaters went into position.**

**'Barry.' Michael said and held out his hand; Barry placed a stop watch in his hand and also gave one to another of the trainers'.**

**'Get set...ready...go!'**

**All three skaters took off at a rapid fast pace none of them ahead of each other just equal and for the first couple of trips it was easy going but by the fourth and fifth go legs started to tire so it was good test for their stamina. Six rounds were complete times noted and the next three had their turn. When Ashley grabbed her bottle from behind the bench it was then she noticed several men seated in the rows behind looking on at their practice.**

**'Coach?' she asked.**

**'Yes Ashley,'**

**'Who are those men?'**

**'It is not your concern kid just focus is all,' he answered. Ashley somewhat bemused by his comment decided to shrug it off and get back to work.**

**In the next part of their practice Michael had them go through game plans for their next game and after that he worked with his 4 lines pitting them against each other in a battle of wits and skill. Barry has been Michael's assistant for two years now and knew Michael liked to worked his players hard and have them polished but this was different something Barry hadn't seen in quite some time. Michael seemed particularly keen to have his three best players work the hardest.**

**'Ok good job everyone take a break and we resume in fifteen minutes,' he said and the players looked relieved to get the break.**

**'Barry can I have the results as soon as possible,' Michael said.**

**'Yes of course. Edward will have them entered in the database right away and I'll get the print out,' Barry remarked.**

**'Good.'**

**Michael walked off the ice and stood by the bench facing the window pane as the group of men standing further up the seats made their way down to talk with him. The conversation was brief followed by handshakes and then the group made their way out.**

**'So what was that all about?' Barry asked.**

**'Just business,' Michael replied.**

**'Look Mike something is up you've been tight-lipped since the game so what is going on?' Barry remarked.**

**'Ok I got approached after our game by a couple of NHL scouts about three of our players, they are very interested in. Nothing serious yet but they have one of the team's here on training camp so wanted to take a look. I invited them to our practice and they are expected to be at our next game on Wednesday,' Michael explained Barry nodded his head no wonder Michael was working them all so hard this morning.**

**'Is there anything else we need to do?'**

**Michael shook his head.**

**'Not at this point. They'll make their own decisions between now and the game and inform me later.' He answered.**

**Practice was complete by 9:15am with the players free to go.**

**'Ashley I want to see you before you leave.' Michael said she cocked her head curious as to why but she didn't question and quickly finished packing then went up to her coach.**

**'I heard about your little game with some locals the other night,' he began.**

**'Oh.' She said.**

**'Ok well what about it?'**

**'I just don't want you messing with the wrong kids and especially not now. We're here to win and I expect all my players to be on their best behaviour,' he answered she nodded.**

**'Yes sir but maybe you should tell that to Troy and his little party antics on Saturday. That I think deserved more attention than me having a game,' she replied.**

**'Yes, I know that and I will talk to him afterwards but Ashley you need to listen. You have made quite an impression lately and a lot of people are starting to take notice.' 'Important people as well so I want to be sure that you stay out of trouble and leave that to what you do best,' he explained now lowering his voice so the others wouldn't hear. Ashley was a little surprised she couldn't imagine who would be take any notice of her, she just enjoyed playing the game for kicks and nothing more, and in a man's world nobody would care.**

**'All right coach it is done.' She answered.**

**'Good.'**

**He left her go and called Troy next.**

**Ashley along with the other team players went to the car park to board their bus, the sun was out and sky was a delightful light blue for such an early morning.**

**'Hey, kid!' somebody shouted. Ashley snapped from her thoughts hearing the call she looked around to see two guys definitely twice her height dressed down in shorts, t-shirts and sandals leaned against the backend of the bus.**

**'You talking to me?' she asked.**

**'Yes you, kid. We saw what you were doing in there earlier.' One of the guys' with blondish-red hair said.**

**'So?'**

**'Well we just wanted to let you know, we'll be watching you.' The guy with the darker brown hair added.**

**'Yeah, whatever if you say so.' She said and got in the two guys looked at each other and laughed.**

**'That one has some spike.'**

**'Yep she could be a handful I think,'**

*******

**After two more days of practice being over seen by Michael's mysterious visitors it was time finally for game day the Steamrollers against the Bulls. The team had arrived 45minutes early as was their habit the rink was slowly filling up as the crowd filled in ready to watch the game. Michael was extra anxious about this game more than he was in their championship faceoff last season. Aware of the attention from scouts that was growing on his players and not told them he felt the most pressure. If they didn't deliver in this game then all information he had passed to the important people would come to nothing. Barry had tried to convince him to tell the players but he refused. They had enough to focus on he didn't want them distracted by dangling a false carrot in front of them.**

**'Michael we got to let them go warm up,' Barry whispered.**

**'Huh? Oh, yeah right.' Michael stood up to address his players.**

**'Go warm up guys and just soak up the atmosphere as I always tell you. This is an important game for a lot of reasons. We win and we guarantee a spot in the next round. We lose and we will have to rely on other results which I don't want to do,' he replied.**

**'Don't worry coach we won't let you down,' Stephen said they headed out for their pre-game warm up Barry and the trainers went along to keep an eye Michael stayed behind with the medical staff though they were busy to notice.**

**'Mr Seymour,'**

**Michael turned around to look at the well dressed but slightly stocky man with a receding hair line.**

**'Oh Mr. Bowman sorry I didn't see you there,' he apologized.**

**'It is fine. Good luck today and we will be watching your team closely,' Mr Bowman remarked.**

**'Thank you and yes I know. I just hope we don't disappointed the players I mean,'**

**'I am sure they will not. They have shown a lot of potential already and it is why we are here and have watched them in practice.' Mr Bowman said he shook Michael's hand and left. Michael breathed out at last brushed off his clothing and straightened up. It was game time he had work to do. Striking his professional appearance he walked out of the locker room and moved to his position on the bench. Warm up finished and the players came back to assemble themselves on the bench.**

**'Ashley we'll start with your line,' he instructed she nodded. The referee called for the two lines they moved to centre ice.**

**'Let's have a good game guys,' the referee said and dropped the puck Ashley won the face-off. The Bulls left winger; Jacobs gained control of the puck and went into their zone he was skilled and got past the defence and pulled a wrist shot on Markus but he saved the ref blew the whistle it was another face-off.**

**'Watch yourselves guys they mean business.' Markus said.**

**'I got it.' Ashley answered her opposing centre laughed aloud.**

**'Please you got lucky girl. I'm the best centreman here,' he remarked James sniggered.**

**'You have no idea Riley. Pearson is just as good as anyone here so don't under estimate her.' He said. Scott Riley only laughed more not at all interested.**

**'Just play.'**

**'You got it.' She agreed and again won the face-off; Riley growled but went to play. Angelo was able to get the puck to the Bulls zone and set up, they swung the puck left to right finding the right shot and before the Bulls could gain possession.**

**'Throw it behind!' Ashley yelled. James sent his pass across but it was blocked and sent back out again, David quickly regained but his team mates had to come back onside they did in a hurry and he dumped the puck in.**

**'Change!' Michael called and Stephen's line was on.**

*******

**The game through the first two periods was scrappy but the Steamrollers held a 2-1 lead as they headed into the final period. Back out on the ice Michael opted to use Troy's line to kick things off. He felt his 3****rd**** and 4****th**** lines might be able to weather the storm in the first few minutes before his two top lines got back out there. In the next few minutes of the time passing by his plan worked the Bulls looked to tiring now this was his chance.**

**'Ashley you are up.' He said.**

**'Got it.'**

**'Change!' Shane's line was off and Ashley's line back out there they gained control of the puck at centre ice and made an attack. This time though she pushed David from his usual defence position on the blue line to mark the area behind the net and passed the puck to Markus he made a gain only for the Bulls right winger Henderson to come force the puck loose, though Markus was able to regather and bounded the puck off the boards towards Angelo. He ducked a check and fired a quick wrister through a screen block by James it clanged right off the post the crowd groaned and the puck bounced loose and Ashley chased after it just got beaten by Riley.**

**'See the master!' he exclaimed jumping on the loose puck and a breakaway but she followed and dashed up behind him he tried to hold her off with his free hand so she wedged her stick between his own stick on the puck he still fired a shot but one that was much weaker allowing Prince an easy save. Riley was frustrated and lashed out his elbow caught Ashley across the face, the referee was quick to blow the whistle as the others came rushed over to get involved.**

**'Change now!' Michael yelled and this time he sent out Troy's line.**

**'Ashley are you all right?' Danielle asked but Ashley just waved her concern away.**

**'I'm fine,' she answered and pulled off her gloves to touch her cheek and could already feel the bruised area start to swell.**

**'Eddie get the ice pack.' She called the medial man got one and gave it to her and she delicately applied it to her face.**

**'Just another scar to add the growing list,' Angelo teased her; Ashley grunted she was in no mood for fun and games right now.**

**The clock wound down with 10 minutes left to go in the game still with the Steamrollers ahead by one goal, while the lead was safe Michael was sure the Nulls would have some sneaky plan up their sleeve. He'd spent enough time studying their style of play in their previous games to know this.**

**'Listen up team we need to go for all out attack now,' he said.**

**'So what do you plan to do?' Stephen asked.**

**'New line this time I want Stephen, Caleb, James, Ashley and Darren as a unit out there,' he remarked they all knew he meant business.**

**'The Bulls will want to attack as well so I want you guys to do the same. Show no mercy to them,' he answered.**

**'Right gang you heard him let's do it.' Stephen replied and they moved in for the face-off that was in the neutral zone and Stephen took charge. He won the face-off but the puck was stolen by Henry Jones the Bulls left winger. They passed the puck around trying to find a way to get it into the Steamrollers end but their defence proved too good to penetrate at this point. So Jones received the puck back from Carl Chisholm his centre man and dumped the puck in the zone instead. That's where Darren gained control skated around the net headed up ice the others made checks on their opponents to clear a path for him. Out the corner of his eye he saw Ashley looming up on the right hand side so instead of a big wind up he faked a pass to her and bounced the puck straight of the sideboard and allowed it to trickle inside the Bulls end. That was where Ashley picked it up and with the rest of the Bulls players out of play from the checking of the Steamrollers, it left her with just the goaltender. She went for five-hole but he had that covered so at the very last second as she slid by flicked the puck up had a air swing whack at it but still managed to get a piece of it and get it over the out-stretched hand of the goaltender. It fell into the net, the man behind the goal in the seating area slammed on his red right, the ref pointed to the spot the crowd was in raptures and Ashley didn't even have time to think when she got swamped over by her line mates. The score now 3-1 to the Steamrollers with 8:32 left to go in the game. They returned to the bench to join in the celebrations with the rest of the team.**

**'Ok, ok guys calm down t here is still plenty of work to do and enough time for the Bulls. You guys stay out there a little longer just in case. I will call you in for a shift change soon.' Michael said and they returned for the face-off but Stephen got chucked out after going too early so James took it and won. The Bulls went hard on attack as soon as they gained control and Michael could see his players were tiring quickly as the Bulls kept shifting the puck around the zone. Darren made a blocked shot but lost his stick, Caleb and Ashley were both struggling to get to the puck and force it out of the zone. At last though James was able to put in a diving slide to poke it away from Jones and the puck was free and Stephen grabbed a handle on it and was able to force it right down the other end for an icing call, the only problem was Michael couldn't get a change of lines in as that was the rule on icings.**

**'Hang in there guys not long!' he called. Luckily Stephen won the draw and Caleb got the puck to centre ice allowing for a change and Troy's line albeit with one change was on the ice.**

**By the end of the game the Steamrollers won their game 5-3 with the last 7-and-a-half minutes a frenzy of end to end action. The crowd began to disperse now and the Bulls were quick to get off the ice not happy at losing the game.**

**'Gather in guys.' Michael said his team got around in the huddle.**

**'I am very proud of all of you today. You came through very well and delivered the match winners. Be proud of yourselves guys. We are off to the next round.'**

**'Woohoo!!' the players cried and high-fived each other and along with the trainers and medical staff headed for the locker room.**

**'Mr Seymour,'**

**Michael turned around Mr Bowman and his two assistants Mr Lewis and Mr Drysdale and four guys approached him.**

**'Hey Bar can you do me a favour and get Pearson, Thomas and Sattler back here?' Michael asked Barry nodded.**

**'I won't be long,' he said and true to his word a couple of minutes later Barry was back with the three players in tow. Ashley frowned a little when she noticed two of the guys she recognized from two days ago.**

**'Caleb, James and Ashley I want the three of you to meet Scotty Bowman, Dave Lewis and Greg Drysdale the coaching staff of the Detroit Red Wings,' Michael introduced them.**

**'Far out,' Caleb said Michael shot him a glare.**

**'Sorry.' Caleb quickly apologized.**

**'And the four men with them are Captain Steve Yzerman, Nicklas Lidstrom, Kris Draper and Kirk Maltby,' Michael continued with the introductions. Ashley, Caleb and James glanced at each other with shock, they couldn't have heard those names right.**


	3. Chapter 3

NB- THe Red Wings players that have so far featured in the previous chapter and here are all actual players, around the the 1996-1998 seasons. I also just want to point out, I've never personally met any of them, don't know they. So they way they get presented in the story is just through what I make up so it won't alwayys be accurate and if you know the players, watched them all the time..etc and notice anything way off, well it is a story!

Oh yeah and I am a massive Red Wings fan, been following the NHL since 1996 and I am a little upset they lost to the Pens this morning...but anyway...

Chapter 3

The three youngsters dared not say a word they were in quite extraordinary company.

'So...Um why are we here then?' Caleb asked, finally gaining the courage to speak.

'Kids we have singled t he three of you out because of your natural talents at hockey, and we've been watching you closely over the last couple of days. Today's game has only further confirmed what our scouts said to us.' Dave said.

'But at the same time we want to make our own assessments so after a brief discussion in amongst us and we've made a decision,' Greg answered; Michael could feel his stomach begin to twist with anticipation of the next words.

'We want to offer the three of you the chance to come and take part in the club's off-season training scheme for the next two weeks,' Steve remarked.

'Ho—are you for real?' James asked the expression on Steve's face didn't change he was not kidding it was a definite genuine offer he had laid in front of them.

'What do you say, kids?' Michael asked a huge smiled spread across his face.

'Hell yeah!' James and Caleb cried they swapped high-fives.

'Ashley?' Michael asked she snapped out of her thoughts she hadn't even realised she was day dreaming.

'Oh yes, yeah sure,' she said all in a rush and looked a little bashful.

'Good well the sooner you can start the better. We will see the three of you here first thing in the morning next Monday,' Scotty remarked.

'I will have them here on time.' Michael said.

'Good,' Scotty added with a nod and once again they shook hands with Michael and gave an acknowledging nod to the three youngsters then made their way out of the arena.

'Can you believe this? We so have to the others right now.' Caleb said now he was beyond excited but before he could rush off to spread the good news Michael grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged him back.

'Not so fast, Thomas this is big news for the three of you and I understand that, but you are just going on a trial run with the club. There is no promise of anything beyond the next two weeks. I don't want you to get ahead of yourselves at this point. So keep it quiet until I say so. Then when the time is right I will inform the rest of the team,' he said.

'But—but' James began to protest Michael shook his head.

'I said no,' he added. James and Caleb slumped their shoulders.

'No fun,' they muttered they walked back to the locker room Ashley followed a few steps behind it still hadn't quite registered in her head, the invitation felt quite surreal at the moment. When the three returned to the room they got flooded by endless questions from their curious team mates but their satisfaction wasn't filled as Barry reiterated it was personal business that could not be shared with the group just yet.

'I don't see why they need such secrecy,' Danielle said she hated being left out of gossip; Ashley whom walked just ahead of them turned around.

'Get over it Danz you aren't in on it so live with it.' She said and turned back to face the front, behind her back Danielle pulled a face.

*~*~*

The week went pretty fast especially for Ashley, with the Steamrollers needed to play two more games after their victory over the Bulls on the Wednesday. Friday they had a game against the New York Chargers followed on Saturday against the Ottawa Eels, games the Steamrollers won quite easily. Though Ashley, James and Caleb played in the two games their game time had been cut down considerably with Michael keen to have his players as fresh as possible for their big two weeks. His decision annoyed Ashley she hated her time on the ice being cut but it was her coach's orders so she had to wear it. Now the team's next round of games was sorted they were given the week off to relax and prepare for the next part of the tournament along with several other teams.

Now it was 8:17am on Monday morning of the brand new week, a week that would be a massive change for the three players as they faced a new challenge.

'Are they here yet?' Caleb moaned he was growing tired of waiting, in general he liked to spend his days off sleeping in and lately he was being denied that personal privilege.

'Quit your whinge Thomas,' Michael said. They heard a door slam followed by footsteps down the corridor towards the rink. A short time later the coaching staff came into view they descended the stairs to ice level.

'Good morning Michael and kids,' Dave said.

'Good morning Mr Lewis,' the three youngsters said.

'Our players are getting organized now so they won't be long,' he replied.

'This is what our plan is for today,' Scotty said he pulled a piece of paper from inside of his jacket and handed it to Michael. He read the paper his eyes went big.

'This is just for off-season training?' he asked in awe Scotty nodded.

'We have increased it as we start pre-season training next month and then hit pre-season games by September.' He explained.

'What is it?' Caleb asked Michael though pulled the paper away from his view.

'Just be prepared to work very hard these next two weeks, kids and keep your wits about you,' he answered.

'We always do,' James remarked an air of high confidence in his voice Michael smiled.

'We shall see about that one James. Don't get too cocky,' he answered. Ashley was now board of all this waiting so while her coach chatted with the Red Wings staff, James and Caleb occupied with teasing each other, she skated off on her own around the ice. Michael saw this from the corner of his eye he excused his conversation and leant down on the bench seat and picked up a puck.

'Ashley!' he called. She was at the other end of the ice heard her name being called and looked back, Michael flung the puck onto the ice it slid across the smooth surface and slowed up in the neutral zone. Her lips cured into a sly smile there was twinkle in her eyes.

'Oh no here we go,' James mumbled under his breath Caleb too knew what this meant.

Ashley skated to the puck swiped it with her stick and took off at [ace towards the empty net. But instead of just easily putting it away in the net she circled around and flicked it in with her backhand, came back around and took it out and went the opposite direction only this time as she headed down the ice she pulled out a few little fancy stick-handling moves and with the puck in position against the blade she was able to wrist flick it towards the upper-right hand side of the net.

'Show off!' Caleb yelled.

'Do you reckon you can do better Mr Thomas?' Scotty asked with a raised eyebrow a smile on his face. He'd always loved to see competition among the players.

'Uh no sir I don't think so I've never tried,' Caleb said. A loud shuffling noise with loud chatting voices broke the scene as the Red Wings players emerged from the dressing room and went onto the ice. Ashley was oblivious to this action too busy enjoying her alone time. She had retrieved the puck from the empty net and headed up ice again.

'Whoa look out girl!' someone exclaimed when she narrowly avoided a collision with him.

'Sorry!' she called and kept skating; he shook his head an idea came to mind.

'Hey Kris don't even think about it. You are not in any condition to mess around,' Mathieu Dandenault said; Kris rubbed his jaw a grim expression on his face.

'Thanks I really needed the reminder.' He mumbled.

'All right boys let's get to work.' Scotty said, Michael whistled for Ashley she went back to the bench.

'Good dog,' James laughed at her, she shoved him away playfully.

'Everyone meet James Sattler, Caleb Thomas and Ashley Pearson.' Michael said.

'They are my three best players,' he added and the Red Wings players gave an acknowledging nod and hello.

'You will get to meet everyone in time,' Scotty added.

'Now guys show these kids how we start off the morning session,' he said.

It had only taken a couple of minutes for the players to sort out into three separate groups on the ice, the two goaltenders; Chris Osgood and Kevin Hodson took their positions in their respective nets. One group stayed at centre ice going through the warm-up stretches and a tag-team style run up and down the ice. The second and third groups were set up with the goaltenders in a similar tag-team only they had a mini-shoot out.

'Now this is way cooler than what we've ever done.' Caleb remarked.

'I heard that,' Michael answered.

'Sorry coach,' Caleb said.

'Just go join in whichever group you want and don't worry the guys are great once you get to know them,' Scotty replied. _* Yeah I bet! * _Ashley thought. James and Caleb opted to join in the shoot-out while she weighed up the chance she had with the group doing the warm-ups and the skate. _* Why not. I Might teach them a little lesson or two. They might be pros but they haven't seen how I operate just yet * _she thought a smug smile on her face.

'So kid it looked like you had quite a few moves,' Doug Brown remarked when she approached the group.

'Oh so you all noticed?' she asked he nodded.

'You definitely got everybody's attention,' he said it made her blush a little but she just shrugged her shoulders.

'Well it is nothing just stuff, I bet it is nothing compared to any of you,' she answered he pursed his lips together.

'I guess we will find out,'

Ashley grinned she was beginning to enjoy being in this company. She decided no matter what happens in the two weeks she wanted to take complete advantage, the opportunity was given to her and she was more than keen to make great use of it. Michael could see the attitude change in his three players as he watched the morning session un-fold. They were enjoying the time mixing with the professionals, learning all there was to learn and he was sure it couldn't have happened to better trio of players at such a young age.  
The session had gone for almost two and a half hours with different skills being worked over by the Red Wings coaching staff they wanted to cover all their bases and Michael too was getting tips on coaching as well and he took every piece of advice on board.

'Excellent work everyone; now take a 20-minute break get changed and meet us outside in the parking lot.' Dave said.

'What is next?' Caleb asked

'A test on your endurance,' Greg Johnson replied.

'Oh cool that is always my favourite part,' Caleb said all the players made their way to the rooms now and Michael turned to the coaching staff.

'Well thank you for allowing me to be a part of that session it was quite eventful.' He said.

'It is our pleasure Michael and don't worry we will take care of your players just as long as they can keep up.' Greg said Michael nodded.

'I have every faith they will,' he answered. Handshakes all round and Michael left the rink with the assurance he had done the best for his players. Now the rest was up to them. They play their cards right and who knows what might happen after the two weeks ends.

A half hour trip and the team was left at a remote coast beach just east of the city centre.

'Think of it as an obstacle course,' Michael (Mike) Knuble said when he saw the shocked look on the youngsters faces.

'Just once around the rock face then up the sand dunes and back here,' he added.

'That is a piece of cake I can do it no sweat,' Caleb said James and Ashley caught sideways looks at each other both of them had the same thought run through their mind. Caleb loved to show he was the toughest guy in the team could do everything and never get injured.

'I don't think he learnt his lesson from last year.' James whispered to her and she nodded in agreement.

'Guys you know the drill we have run over this course once before, but please be careful with our youngsters and we will see you back here when you're done,' Scotty remarked all the players broke into a casual jog and hit the sand towards the rocks. The gentle waves lapped at the base none of the other players took any notice Ashley though did, and while she had no fear of the water to run over these jagged rocks filled with slippery moss and water down below it wasn't something she was too keen on doing.

'Come on Ash! You can't dawdle out here!' James called he waved his arms in the air and continued to run.

'Easy for you say,' she muttered.

'Need a hand?'

She looked at Larry Murphy he smiled down at her she shook her head.

'No it's ok I'm fine. I just haven't done this before so it takes getting used to I guess,' she answered he nodded.

'You will get the hang of it in no time,' he said and made the climb she followed him and soon they caught the rest of the pack, scaled more rocks down a slope got wet and ran up a pebbled step pathway and into the deep sand dunes.

'Man this is crazy,' she mumbled, the first few strides up the dune was relatively easy but the trek soon grew tiresome she huffed and puffed the way up; and already a few of the guys were ahead, her sight wasn't helped by the particles of sand that swirled in the wind. _*** Maybe it was a bad idea to agree to the offer! * **_She thought.

'Here,'

She looked up to see Kris and Kirk stood in front of her with hands on hips.

'What?' she asked. Instead of replying they held out their hands she stared at them with a blank look then accepted their help.

'I know what it looks like,' she remarked.

'Oh, and what do you think that might be?' Kirk asked they headed up the hill to catch up with the others.

'Well it is rather obvious I bet. After all what is a girl like me here it looks pretty stupid,' she said the two shook their heads.

'Not to us and definitely the other guys don't think so either. We have watched you especially closely so we know your capabilities,' Kris explained.

'But for what? This feels a bit out of place,' she said.

'I wouldn't say that yet,' he answered she looked at him a puzzled expression on her face but he remained tight-lipped. She got the feeling there was more to what he said but she was supposed to figure it out on her own.

*~*~*

'I'm dead tired,' Caleb groaned in his seat.

'Yes we know that already. You've said it a thousand times over,' James replied in the seat beside him. James leant his head against the tinted window of the buss as it sped through the city traffic. Caleb looked over to Ashley but she was busy writing a text message on her phone.

'Hey, Ash.' He said he hoped he wasn't disturbing the rest of the players in the seats in front of them. She looked up from her task and across at the two boys.

'What?'

'Well, aren't you tired?' he asked she rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, of course but you don't hear my complaining non-stop about just how tired I am feeling.' She retorted James sniggered in his seat Caleb elbowed him in the ribs.

'Shut it!' he growled, Ashley shook her head and returned to her message she read over it again and pressed send. She could already imagine what the reaction would be to her message once her parents read it.

'So then kids.'  
The three looked up to see Jamie Pushor stood in the aisle of the seats with his arms rested upon the two seats at his sides.

'How did you find your first day?' he asked.

'Great!' Caleb said enthusiastically James and Ashley slapped him across the head.

'Hey! That hurt!' he moaned with a glare at the two of them Jamie laughed at their antics.

'Well aside from it being great.' He said.

'It was a challenge and really exhausting.' James answered Jamie nodded.

'Yes well I thought so but for your first time you guys did great so that is an added bonus.' He said.

'There is more to come too!' Mark Major, one of the guys' that sat in the seat in front of James and Caleb said, curious to his comment Caleb got up and leant over the seat.

'Oh, yeah? What is install for tomorrow?' he asked.

'It will be a surprise for you just wait until tomorrow morning,' Mark replied a sly smile on his face Caleb sulked he dropped back into his seat Jamie had returned to his own seat the bus slowed down as it moved through the traffic.

'There is just one thing left to do,' Mike answered at this point the bus took them to the underground car park of a hotel, one the three youngsters didn't recognize. The coaching staff got out first and the players quickly got organized and got out with the three kids the last to exit the bus. No one even explained anything to them so they followed the group to the lifts and in their little groups got into the lifts and went upstairs.

'Is anyone going to tell us a thing?' James asked Aaron Ward turned to him a sly smile on his face.

'For this part of the day, no consider it a surprise,' he remarked, *_Great like we need any more surprises come our way! * _Ashley thought. It was their turn in the lifts and, along with three of the other guys they headed to the hotel lobby.  
They arrived at the hotel lobby and walked through without turning a head by the visitors as they moved past the reception, the entrance down a long corridor of the duty free shops and instead headed down another corridor to a set of double glass doors that automatically slid open when they neared it, and immediately they heard the sound of water splashes. They reached the in-door swimming pool, spa and sauna but there was another room just to their right-hand side through a see-through glass set up with massage tables and what looked like ice baths.

'Now, this is more like it,' Caleb grinned he rubbed his hands together a glint in his eyes, he didn't need to be told he already knew where he was headed first.

'You know it's probably good coach isn't seeing his behaviour he wouldn't be happy,' James said Ashley nodded.

'We're only here for about an hour and a half, so make use of your time,' Anders Ericksson said James and Ashley agreed.

'We sure will this is just too good,' James answered he rushed off to the massage room as well. _* Typical boys! * _Ashley sighed instead she walked towards the change rooms; she had decided a relaxing swim was in order after today, just then she heard her phone beep indicating a message had arrived. She quickly put her bags down and pulled out her phone to check the message from her mother.

_Michael called us the other day and informed us of the news._

_We are very proud of you, Ashley._

She smiled as she read the message. It wasn't t hat long ago; Ashley remembered how much her parents were against the idea of her playing hockey and they'd come up with plenty of reasons not play. Then they went along to watch one of her games in the Rattlesnakes team and knew there was no way they could stop her from pursuing it in the future.

'Thanks mum.' She said and closed her phone and went to get changed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The remainder of the first week was full on fitness training. It was quite the test of fitness levels and endurance of the players and everyone got through it pretty well. As for the three youngsters it took its toll but they fought on un-willing to let it get the better of them.

Arrangements had now been made for the second week of training to be moved back to Detroit with more of the focus on hockey side of things. The three youngsters' parents were also invited over to watch, and it was all organized very quickly where they would stay and for how long. But little did the kids know that behind the scenes of training with the big boys the serious side of their presence was being considered. Red Wings owners Mike and Marian Illitch were in constant conversation with the coaching staff and the senior players about the three kids, they discussed their strengths and weaknesses and their skill sets, and that was the main focus for this week.

Michael left Barry in-charge of the Steamrollers for their third round games, as he felt it important to be there for his three best players as the serious stuff in the training got underway. Everyone was on the flight from Tampa Bay to Detroit except for the kids' parents they would go to Detroit directly and meet the group there.

'How cool is this?' Caleb remarked to James and Ashley the three of them sat together for the flight and he was being a constant pain for his two team mates.

'Do you ever get tired of talking Cal?' James groaned he grabbed the pillow to cover his ears to try and get to sleep but Caleb ignored the comment and though Ashley wasn't asleep she had her Discman on and never heard a word. Caleb un-buckled his seatbelt and went for a walk down the aisle, most of the Red Wings players were in the next cabin though a few were spread out in different seating areas, Caleb couldn't resist popping by to see if he could gain some inside information. Un-noticed by any of the air stewards he slipped into a vacant seat sat there motionless for a few seconds and then peeked over the head rest of the seat in front, he spotted Kris, Nicklas and Doug, a couple of rows away they looked involved in quite a serious discussion. Caleb inched his way close to the three guys to try and eavesdrop on the conversation. Eventually he had managed to maneuver his way close enough and sat in the seat behind them.

'... what do you think of Thomas?'

'He has plenty of skill but I get the feeling he is not utilizing it enough.'

'Yeah I got that impression as well, we will see more of it this week I hope so. He just needs to stop trying to outplay the girl first. He gets too caught up with wanting to prove who is better between them,'

Caleb shook his head. _*** They are wrong I have to prove it. She won't get the better of me here! * **_He thought.

'About the girl she is quite the talent,'

'Hell yeah she's got the goods I can see it. It is too bad she can't play in the big league because already I have the feeling she could be quite the star,'

Caleb gagged he had a problem with girls playing the game and especially Ashley, he hated the fact everyone always talked about her and not him, he always felt he was the better player in all areas. Now to hear the professionals talk about her it agitated him still he continued to listen in.

'Kris you are getting a bit too attached to that kid,'

'Hey, I resent that Nick and it is nothing like what you are trying to suggest.'

'I heard Scotty talk to her coach and he was saying she's a bit of all rounder type can play in the forwards and on defense as well but likes the centre position,'

'I heard that too so it'll be interesting to see how Scotty sorts it out first thing tomorrow,'

By now Caleb had enough he muttered under his breath and very quickly slipped out of the cabin back to his own seat. Ashley, whom had finished listening to her Discman, looked up when he sat down in his chair a grumpy look on his face.

'What's wrong with you?' she asked he only grunted in reply; she shrugged her shoulders.

'Hey don't get too comfy I got to get out,' she added and packed her belongings away and squeezed past James and Caleb into the aisle. She looked around at the rows of seats around most of the passengers were asleep, reading or watching one of the many channels on their TV screens. She gave a stretch and walked down the aisle and past one of the crew areas.

'Miss Pearson,'

Startled she turned around to look and in the row of seats to her left-hand side was her coach Michael and Dave.

'Uh...hi.' She said.

'What is wrong Ashley, unable to sleep?' Michael asked she nodded.

'Yeah, there is so much going on.' She answered Michael nodded and she continued on most of the players were asleep so she kept as quiet as possible as to not wake her up.

'So look who is up.'

Ashley once again turned and saw the familiar face of Kris from his seat, still conversing with Steve and Nicklas, the other two kept talking.

'Why are you still up?' she asked.

'We're busy having a discussion,' he said with a little grin.

'Actually we could do with your opinion.' Nick said; Ashley cocked her eyebrows up but they encouraged her to come she tentatively moved through the row of seats until she got to them and sat.

'How do you rate your team's chances in the tournament?' Steve asked.

'Pretty good, we've done quite well been competitive in all our matches. But now we're in the 3rd round it will be quite a test but as long as we play well we should be in the finals.' She said she narrowed her eyes when she noticed the three guys exchange smiles.

'What?'

'Don't worry about it.' Kris remarked.

*~*~*

'Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking we are now beginning our decent into Detroit right now. The weather is overcast with light rain and it just after 5am local time,' the captain said. Caleb got up and nudged his team mates awake; James pushed his hand away and Ashley mumbled in her sleep.

'Hopeless the two of them.' He said and just then Michael appeared he shook them awake.

'Wh...What?' James grunted he rubbed his eyes.

'We are about to lands kids it's time to get up,' Michael remarked James and Ashley were now fully wide awake and started to get organized Caleb just remained in his seat he was prepared well in advance, they felt the plane begin it's decent from the clouds they looked out the window at the damp gray clouds and the drizzle of rain that beat against the window and below it was enveloped in darkness bar a few lights; they were still on the out skirts of the city.  
Eventually more of the city came into view with it tall skyline against a black sky and within a few seconds the plane was level with the buildings and the wheels touched the ground and the plane raced along the runway. After a couple of minutes the plan came to a slow crawl heading towards the airport, several other aircrafts were already parked.

'We're here now.' Ashley whispered.  
When the plane came to a complete stop the passengers began to get ready to disembark though it wasn't for another few minutes before the doors were opened and the passengers started to leave the plane.

'Right, kids come on. I'm sure your parents are looking forward to seeing you later today.' Michael remarked. As the amount of passengers lessened he indicated to the youngsters they get a move on, which they did and went to the exit, down the tarmac and into the airport, clusters of passengers from other flights were also Dave waved to Michael indicating where the rest of group were Michael and the kids joined up and everyone headed out to the luggage area. It didn't take long for their luggage's to be collected, they passed through customs and headed off out to the arrival hall it was like a ghost town there hardly a soul in sight though for such early hours of the morning it came as no surprise. Once the group got outside of the airport the morning chill swept through unusual for a summer day, the players soon moved off to meet their wives and partners that had come to pick them up some others headed home as a group Michael and the kids stayed with the coaching staff though they got into the van that had come to park on the curb side.

'We arranged for your parents to stay at the Hilton for the week and you all have your rooms there as well,' Greg said.

'That is cool! Can we order room service too?' Caleb asked.

'Thomas that is enough,' Michael growled embarrassed by the display of young Caleb, he slumped in his seat and stared at the window.

'I apologize for his behavior of late he isn't usually like this,' Michael remarked the van went quiet.

The drive into the main city took about 45minuts, the van finally pulled up directly in front of the hotel.

'Kids wake up we're here.' Michael said the stirred away and rubbed their eyes. Two of the hotel's bell boys came down the steps and had the door open and started to unload the bags, Michael, the three youngsters and the Wings coaching staff exited the van and climbed the steps inside. The Hilton is a fancy hotel with its shining marble floors; elaborate lightning and decorations throughout the lobby, and even the reception desk looked specially done just for the hotel. Greg and Dave headed over to the reception desk to finalize the rooms and while they did that Ashley got her phone to ring her parents.

'Hi mum, we're in the hotel downstairs. Yeah ok our rooms are just getting sorted and I will come and see you,' she said. Scotty and Michael had a quick conversation then Scotty walked off in the direction of the hotel's restaurant; Dave and Greg returned from the reception and handed the set of room keys to Michael.

'Well we hope you enjoy your stay, and also kids have a good rest because this afternoon at about 2:30pm we will run our first session,' Dave said, James and Caleb moaned about it being too soon but as soon as they started they stopped when Michael gave them his firm glance.

'Thank you, for doing all this, it is more than we would've ever expected.' Michael remarked Dave and Greg nodded they shook hands and the two men walked off in the same direction Scotty had gone.

'Are they staying here too?' Ashley asked Michael shook his head.

'No they have a meeting with someone but Scotty didn't give any details,' he answered.

'Anyway, kids come on let's get some rest and you can see your parents I have their room numbers as well.' He added they walked off to the lifts.

Ashley closed the door to her own room on the 5th floor; she dumped her bags by the door and took a good look around the room. The carpet was a rich cream colour though it had a plush Red Indian rug on the top; while at the far end of the room was the tinted window, partially covered by forest green curtains. To her right was a closed wooden door curiously she turned the knob and poked her head around the door into the bathroom/laundry area. A porcelain toilet in the right-side corner, a glassed shower cubicle and a vanity granite bench top and basin with gold brass handles on the cupboard and drawers and the hand towel rail. Even the heated towel rail next to the shower was brass. A see-through glass door just beyond the basin she assumed was the laundry.

'Not bad,' she said and closed the door. Next she walked further into the room to see the king-size four poster bed with four fluffed up pillows against the headboard and a light baby blue dooner it certainly looked inviting.

'I'll just close my eye for half an hour,' she said kicked off her shoes, shrugged off her jacket and climbed onto the bed and lay down instantly her tired body melted against the soft mattress within seconds she was sound asleep.

*~*~*

'Ashley, Ashley wake up.'

A hand against her shoulder gave her a soft shake.

'Go away,' she mumbled.

'Honey it is 12:30pm you need to get up,' the gentle voice of her mother became a little clearer. It took several seconds before her words finally registered in Ashley's head, suddenly she sat up.

'12:30 crap! I don' have time!' she shrieked she jumped from the bed almost knocking her mother over as she ran to her bags and un-zipped them.

'Sweetheart don't panic there is still plenty of time. Michael told your father and I about some practice that's being organized later this afternoon,' her mother replied.

'Exactly and that's 2hours away not enough time at all mum. There is so much to do. Get ready, eat and whatever it is coach has planned for us before then,' Ashley said she didn't look up while she continued rummage through for a fresh set of clothes her mother put hands on hips.

'Ashley Erin Su-Yow Pearson,'

Ashley stopped and turned around her mother rarely called her by her full name unless she was mad.

'Honey I think you are over reacting just a bit here.' Her mother said.

'There is lots of time don't worry so how about spending some of that with your father and me?' she asked Ashley nodded and lowered her head.

'Sorry mum,' she remarked.

'It is all right honey now go and get ready then you and I will head downstairs your father is waiting with James and Caleb's parents,'

Ashley groaned.

'Do we have to hang out with them? I've seen enough of those guys lately.' She said.

'Well I don't know what is being organized but I'm sure we all won't be together.' Her mother answered. _*** Hope not! * **_Ashley thought she found a pair of denim shorts and a vest top and headed to the bathroom.  
A few minutes later Ashley and her mother arrived in the hotel's main lobby they walked over the meeting lounge with its luxury couches that's where her stepdad Daniel was along with Richard and Judith Thomas, Caleb's parents and Walter and Tania Sattler, James's parents.

'Afternoon sleepyhead,' Daniel smiled at her, Ashley pulled a face.

'Thanks dad,' she replied and poked her tongue out.

'At least you're up before the boys they still aren't even ready,' Tania remarked she shook her head. Catalina, Ashley's mother turned to her husband.

'Dear maybe we should go now?' she suggested he frowned, at first not understanding what she meant.

'Oh yes sure.' He remarked and stood up and looked at the other parents.

'Well we will see you later this afternoon I'm sure.' He replied.

'Yes, yes we will you guys have a good day.' Richard remarked, Daniel Catalina and Ashley made their way out of the hotel her parents were quick to flood her with questions about the last few weeks she struggled to answer everything it was all too much.

'Enough with the questions already,' she moaned her parents smiled.

'You can't blame us dear there is so much going on around you we've been kept out of the loop,' her mother said.

'Yeah and if you had all come on this trip earlier then maybe you would know everything,' Ashley said the knowing look her parents shared confirmed they knew that was coming their way.

'Honey it is not as though we didn't want to come but—'her mother began but Ashley just shook her head.

'I know, Mark and Danz are doing so well you guys had to be there for them too,' she said.

'Yes and your brother and sister are doing really well at the moment. Mark wanted to come with us but he has exams on and your sister is in her final year of high school now,' her stepdad explained.

'I know,' she said.

'What about these professional players are they being nice to you?' her mother asked.

'Yeah they've been great. I don't think they treat me any differently to anyone else, besides I just like learning off them it's been great,' Ashley replied.

'Remember though you can't expect anything more at the end of the week,' her stepdad reminded she nodded.

'Yeah coach told us from the minute we agreed to the offer.' Still Ashley had to admit at least to herself, that the prospect of something happening would be even better.

*~*~*

The van pulled into the parking lot just outside of Joe Louis Arena; home of course to the Detroit Red Wings.

'Look at the size of it,' James remarked everyone got out of the van and the three kids could only stare up at the large building in complete awe, at the way it loomed above them.

'Ok.' Greg said.

'Parents if you will follow me please and kids you stay with Scotty and Dave.' He said and he took the kids' parents up the flight of steps through the main entrance of the arena.

'Kids we're headed this way,' Dave remarked they followed the two older men across the car park and around the side of the building to a back entrance.

'On game days this whole area is full with cars and sometimes fans as well so for the most part there will be security guards by this door,' Dave explained. They walked into a very dimly lit hallway; there was nothing here except for the over head lights of poor quality. Scotty lead the way this time he took them down the hallway and turned the corner into another hallway, this one had much better lighting and the walls were decorated with framed photographs of previous players and successful teams of the past. At the end of the hallway it split into two sides and just beyond that they could see part of the seating inside of the arena.

'When you're ready come and join us on the ice.' Scotty said he and Dave left the kids in the hallway on their own and entered the main arena.

'Well, I don't know about you two but I'm not going to stand around,' Caleb said and slung his equipment bag over his shoulder again and walked to the dressing room on the left James shook his head as he watched on.

'He always thinks he is Mr. Cool and can't do a thing wrong,' he answered.

'Yeah well who cares. We have better things to do than worry about him,' Ashley remarked and she took her own bag to the room on the right; James with a shrug of his shoulder went to the same room Caleb did.  
Out, in the main part of the arena Dave and Scotty took their spots on the bench, most of the Red Wings squad players were on the ice along with the trainers and Greg along with Michael and the youngsters' parents had a good view from their seats on the first level. Greg explained to them what was going to happen today for all the players.

Ashley, James and Caleb met up again when they were ready, but as usual Caleb strode ahead of the other two they followed both quietly seething mad at the mistreatment by their own team mates they arrived at the bench.

'Ok, kids now this warm up is going to be a little different than what we have done previously,' Scotty said he nodded out on the ice. The trainers had set up a set of three cones from the blue line on either side of the ice; at centre ice was a mass stack of pucks and the two goaltenders; Kevin and Chris were in the goal ready to go and the rest of the players stood at centre ice.

'Just watch them first,' Scotty replied he gave the nod, the first two players in the group; Brendan Shanahan and Tomas Sandstrom skated down the ice, one went the far end the other player to the near side. When they reached the final gone, they turned and straight in one motion they each flicked a shot on the goal. Easy save for both goaltenders though they had to be quick with their reaction.

'That is a piece of cake,' Caleb scoffed Scotty raised his eyebrows as he looked upon the young man next to him.

'Are you sure about that Mr. Thomas?' he asked Caleb nodded his head Scotty gave a smile.

'Well be my quest then.' He remarked, with a huge grin on his face Caleb skated out to centre with the rest and without even waiting he got a puck and headed down ice. His speed off the mark was good he swung around at the far cone and flicked the puck upwards on his back hand, but he'd put too much power in the shot and it flew right over the net. A complete miss. James and Ashley quietly laughed and exchanged high-fives.

'That should teach him,' James said. Scotty then looked to the two.

'How about you two then? Keen to have a go and make a better play then your friend?' he quizzed.

'Sure.' James answered he and Ashley headed onto the ice, Caleb was getting some helpful advice over his shooting from Dallas Drake.

'You and me, then Ash?' James asked when the pair got to centre ice.

'Yep.' She answered they both got pucks and hit it off but just as quick as each other down opposite ends of the ice. They turned simultaneously and fired their shots, James's one just managed to sneak through Kevin's pads while Ashley had gone top shelf to beat Chris's out-stretched hand. Caleb had watched this unfold he shook his head.

'Stupid show offs, I'll get them eventually.' He muttered, Joe (Joey) Kocur and Vyacheslav (Slava) Kozlov were the nearest to him and over heard they looked at each other and shook their heads.  
This exercise continued on for about 20minutes the goaltenders did a great job keeping a majority of the pucks out of the net though a few did sneak through from time to time.

'All right guys we are moving onto the next drill' Scotty said he waved to the trainers Dave with his own set of ice skates on went onto the ice to help them out and pass on the message. The players knew what was going on though they all headed back to the benches except for Timothy Taylor and Tomas Holstrom as well as both goaltenders.

'What is going on now?' James asked.

'Just a bit of one-on-one action. It is the coach's way of assessing the offense and defense strategies of players. Not everyone does it though only a select few of us do it each day.' Doug explained. When Tim and Tomas finished the next pair to head out was Nick and Steve but it was clear from the outset that Nick always had the upper hand, a specialist defenseman against one of the team's best offensive players. As soon as their run was over Scotty then looked at the three youngsters; and he could tell by the looks on their faces they were eager to have a go though just before he gave them the go ahead he heard one of his own players call to him.

'Yes Joey?'

'Do you want to put two of the kids against each other or against one of us?' Joey asked.

'Well I am quite keen to see how Mr. Thomas is against Miss Pearson if that answers your question.' Scotty answered.

'This we all would like to see.' Stu Grimson replied, Scotty looked at the two kids.

'Mr. Thomas,'

Caleb turned around.

'Your coach tells me you favor playing in the forwards and that you aren't too fond of the defensive side of the game,'

'Yeah I hate defense,' Caleb said.

'At least he is honest,' James mumbled.

'Well then this is as good a time as any for you to learn, and Miss Pearson it is up to you to be on the offense,' Scotty remarked; Ashley and Caleb glanced at one another there was a great sense of tension going on between the pair the others standing around them also felt it. The two moved on out to centre ice the goaltenders at both ends were ready to go Caleb slid back a short distance giving Ashley possession with the puck. She kicked it forwards onto her stick and skated well wide to the right-hand side Caleb followed her but didn't come forwards he wanted to wait and watch. _*** Bad idea boy!* **_She thought she cut in towards the centre of the zone and forced him to come in as well she stopped and doubled back and fired the shot saved by Chris.

'That is nothing,' Caleb said.

'Wait until you see my move,' he added Ashley didn't bother with a reply though and skated back to centre ice. Caleb got the puck and headed forwards Ashley was more than happy to give him that bit of room to move, and he took great advantage. He entered the zone pretty easily and did a zigzag across the zone Ashley though stayed with him but didn't attack just let him move freely, he spun around and tried to flip the puck further into the zone but Ashley read that one and used her stick to intervene. Since the puck bounced back onto Caleb's stick he was quick to re-gather and give it another try this time using his technique of rapid stick movement and hard skating. It did get Ashley into quite a twist but before he could fire a shot off she skated up from behind and again used her stick to poke-check the puck away just out of his reach.

'Get off!' he yelled.

'Ok! Guys, that's enough come back in!' Scotty called before it got out of control, the two kids skated back to the bench and James had his chance against Michael Ramsey.

'Caleb,' Joey said Caleb looked around at the older man whom smiled gently.

'Kid you have a lot to offer any team but what any of us can't understand is why you are wasting so much effort to show up your team mates.' He remarked; Caleb snorted he glared towards Ashley but never noticed she was more preoccupied watching James as he played.

'I just hate being out played by anyone it doesn't matter who it is,' Caleb answered.

'Well that shouldn't even enter your mind. Play towards your strengths rather than your weakness,' Joey advised.

'Yeah but—'Caleb began to protest though Joey shook his head.

'There is no but in this, kid if you want to prove yourself then you work on what you are good at and show it and not attempt to outplay anyone else,' Joey remarked.

'Also, defensively you have some work to do,' he added Caleb said nothing he couldn't, all that Joey was telling him was true and he had to sallow his pride and take it.  
A few more of the players had their turn one on one then the goaltenders were given a break.

'All right thanks everyone now the rest of you can go except for the youngsters, Dougie, Brent, Darryl, Stu, Dallas and Igor.' Scotty said, and the rest of the squad made their way off the ice and left the coaching staff and the players singled out on the ice.

'All right then this is the last session for today and this is how I have planned it. Kids you are all good in your positions and as I understand Miss Pearson and Mr. Sattler play on the same line,' Scotty said the two nodded.

'Well I want to see things from a very different perspective this time, and this is why I have requested six of my players to stay behind.' Scotty explained.

'You three will work with two completely new line mates for the rest of this week; get to know each other and work as team mates. I don't expect perfection in a short space of time but I do want to see some resemblance of cohesion and good communication,' he said.

'Now, Mr. Sattler you will be paired with centre man Darryl Laplante and Dallas Drake on the other wing. Mr. Thomas you have Igor Larionov at centre and Stu Grimson on the left wing side, and Miss Pearson I have put you with Dougie Brown and Brent Gilchrist both of them fine wingers in their own right,' Scotty explained.

'So from now until Saturday you have the opportunity ahead of you so make use of it. Time will be set aside for the rest of the week just for the lot of you and regardless you will get assessed. Then come Sunday I will put each of you in a short game not only against one another but with one of the other lines as well. Dave here will oversee your half an hour slot,' he added and with that all said he turned and left the bench and Dave took over.

'Well you heard it so get to work.' He said.

'So,' Ashley remarked as she glanced at the two guys standing behind her, both of them had expectant looks on their faces she inched a sly smile.

'I expect my wingers to be on the pace with me any slacking off is not welcome.' She remarked.

'Well then let's put that to the test,' Doug answered she nodded.

'Just what I was thinking,' she answered.  
The three players took off in that instant and raced down the ice circled around the empty net down the far side.

'Come on guys you have to keep up!' She yelled when she got slightly ahead of the pair.

'Short cut!' Brent yelled.

'Cheat! You get back in line!' Doug yelled after him Brent just laughed and kept going Ashley and Doug had to floor it just that bit harder to catch him. They eventually caught up to him on the second lap Doug tagged him but then tripped he hit the ice on his back Brent fell right on top of him and Ashley who came into them far too quickly skid-halted and fell on top as well they broke out laughing and everyone else whom had witnessed this adventure laughed out loud.  
Greg turned to Ashley's parents.

'Your daughter has a lot of life in her always having a laugh and enjoying the game,' he remarked; Catalina nodded her head a soft smile on her lips.

'She is happiest when she is playing that much was obvious to us from the start. Even her biological father was impressed,' she answered but the smile soon faded from her face.

'If only he spent the time to see it rather than hold it against her,' she muttered, Daniel placed his arm around her shoulders.

'Don't worry about that now Cat, that is long in the past.' He replied she nodded a sigh escaped her lips.

'Yes it is and we are so much stronger because of it especially Ashley but she should never have had to hear those words from her own father.' She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was now 10:30am the following day straight after the morning practice session and already the three youngsters had aching muscles. Their parents left them to do their practice and went off on their own around the city, and while practice was over for the day for Ashley in particular her two line mates had decided much to her annoyance this as the best time do their get to know their new friend.

The three of them went to a small cafe not far from the Joe, and ordered a round of drinks the guys got their coffee and Ashley opted for an iced lemon tea and they also put in an order for some sandwiches.

'Ok then Ash,' Brent said she gave him a curious look.

'I think it is time for you to tell us a little something about yourself,' he said.

'Why? There is nothing of interest.' She answered.

'Come on surely there is, like what drew you to playing hockey in the first place, how you got into the grades, you know, that sort of a thing,' Doug added she rolled her eyes. They sounded like a bunch of gossip queens.

'Really there is nothing to tell,' she said.

'So you just decided to play hockey?' Brent asked she cocked her head.

'No but I liked it, it appealed to me so I gave it a go.' She said.

'Well start there then explain it more,' Doug remarked she laughed they just wouldn't give up.

'Ok well if you insist then.'

'It is a long story thou,' she added.

'Yeah go ahead we're listening.' Brent said he took a sip of his coffee.

'All right, so I was born in Auckland, New Zealand but both my parents were originally from Singapore, a small Asian country, I've got an older brother and sister, they were born there, my parents got divorced when I was 9, and I started playing sport when I was 7, played netball, basketball and a bit of soccer with my brother. I remember after a game with my brother at the park we passed by some kids his age playing hockey next door so we went to take a look and I just liked what I saw from them. My brother then asked them everything about it and I just took it up after that and as soon as I turned 8 I went from playing it outdoors to indoors on the ice.' She remarked.

'Just like that with no previous training?' Brent asked she shook her head.

'My old coach at the Rattlesnakes which I played for before the Steamrollers told my parents I had a knack for the game he didn't know how and neither did my parents. He spent a lot of time working with my though so I was able to get into the Steamrollers side when I was 11, and that is early. Most of the players in that side are 15 or 16 at least.' She said.

'I can see why you made the grade so early.' Doug remarked she gave him a quizzical look.

'You don't know? He asked she shook her head.

'Not really, I just play the game and what I see that is all. Don't think there is anything particularly special about the way I do it,' she replied the two guys exchanged smiles she frowned.

'What?'

'Every player is judged on their skills as individuals as well as the way they perform in a game. It is not always about the big plays that are made but also the small things that usually go un-noticed. The difference between the great players and the average ones and who makes the top grade is defined by their ability. Perhaps it was something in those areas that caught your coach's eye. If you showed the capability to play with kids older than you, then I can only presume you were doing what the coach wanted to see at the next level.' Brent answered.

'Yeah I guess so,' she said.

'Follow the NHL much?' Doug asked.

'Yeah I watch it all the time when our country covers it don't follow any team just watch whatever game is on.' She answered.

'No favorite players?'

'No,'

'So you said your parents are from Singapore and they divorced,' Brent remarked.

'Um...yeah I don't talk about it,' she said.

'Oh, ok sorry I asked,' he said.

'No, no it is ok.'

There was an awkward silence around their table for a couple of minutes at this point the waitress arrived with their food orders she put the plates in front and left them alone again the three dug into their sandwiches.

'This is great,' she said swallowing the first mouthful the two guys nodded.

'On most days after practice and games during the season we all come here,' Brent said.

'Ok so what now? We don't have another session until tomorrow?' she asked.

'Nothing just relax and enjoy the rest of the day off,' Doug said.

'I'm sure your parents will want you out with them,' Brent added.

'Oh, yeah I forgot.' She said and pulled a face; she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket to call her mother.

'Hi mum where are you guys? Ok yeah we've finished for the day. Sure we can do that ok bye.'

She ended the phone call and put her phone away.

'Guess you were right my parents already have planned well ahead,' she remarked.

'Well my kids always love being around my wife and I so I'd assume all kids are the same,' Doug answered Ashley though shrugged.

'Guess so,'

Brent and Doug glanced at one another something told them there was probably a little more going on for her then they knew but as it wasn't their place to ask they kept quiet.

By the time the trio arrived at the hotel where the three youngsters were staying, Ashley's parents had also returned from their trio in the city.

'My mum said they are in the restaurant,' she said.

'It is this way,' Brent remarked he pointed to their right the entrance to the restaurant was there they headed in Ashley spotted her parents at the far end talking to another couple.

'Hey, isn't that Ken?' Brent whispered Doug nodded.

'I wonder what they are doing here,' he answered; Ken noticed them first and waved them over Ashley had met general manager Ken Holland, already but she too wondered what he was doing here and talking to her parents.

'And how did you find practice this morning young lady?' Ken asked.

'It was great,' she replied he smiled and nodded.

'That is what we like to hear.'

He then looked at Doug and Brent.

'How about the two of you, what are your thoughts on her performance so far?' he asked.

'Good, fast improvement already even though we started just yesterday,' Doug said.

'All right well Mr. Pearson and Mrs. Pearson it was a pleasure to meet you and I am sure we will be talking again before this week is over,' Ken answered, Catalina and Daniel agreed and shook hands with him; then Ken along with Doug and Brent left the hotel.

'Mum, dad what did he say?' Ashley asked her mum though simply shook her head.

'It is nothing for you to worry about Ashley, you just focus on what you have to do and leave the rest up to your father and I.' she answered though Ashley could see there was a slightly troubled look on her mother's face.

'Have you eaten?' her stepdad asked.

'Yeah we got something earlier,' she answered.

'Then we can go out again,' her mother said.

'Ah not yet, I want to get cleaned up first I can't go anywhere like this,' Ashley moaned, her mother gave her a one over look.

'You look fine.'

Ashley shook her head, although she was back in her regular clothes and not the training stuff she still felt dirty.

'Just give me fifteen minutes,' she added, Daniel and Catalina nodded Ashley picked up her to equipments bags and jogged off out of the restaurant while her parents went to wait in the main lobby.

'Oh excuse me sir and ma'am,' somebody said, they turned around, a man and woman whom looked to be in their mid 30s and dressed in smart-casual clothes.

'Can we help you?' Daniel asked.

'Well we sure hope so. We noticed a couple of the Red Wings players leave not long ago with the team's general manager,' the man said.

'And we saw your daughter as well so we were just wondering if you knew anything about it,' the woman added.

'No.' Catalina remarked sharply she didn't like the way they were attempting to fish out any information and she wasn't going to enlighten them Daniel also caught onto his wife's thoughts.

'Our daughter is here with her team playing in a competition. Those players being here would only be by co-incidence,' he said.

'I see, I see. Well, thanks for your help then enjoy your day,' the man remarked, however the woman wasn't going to give up so easily.

'Really, because I know the junior competition is being held in Florida and not here,' she said but Daniel and Catalina refused to comment further they walked away to the other end of the lobby.

'Stacey that was a step too far,' the man beside her said.

'No it wasn't they are hiding something that much is obvious. It is our job to find the facts and expose it, Jim trust me. I have an odd suspicion something is up with the team it is close to pre-season so they are on the move.' She answered Jim shrugged his shoulders.

'And what makes you think that family and their kid has to do with it?'

'I don't know yet call it my sixth sense if you want. Come on we have some work to do,' she added and grabbed his arm they quickly fled from the hotel. Catalina saw the pair leave, she was relieved she didn't like the look of them the minute they spoke to her and Daniel.

'Dear we must be careful now.' She said.

'Honey I don't think there is any reason for you to over react.' He said but she shook her head.

'I didn't like what that woman was insisting at all and if she does find anything out you know how distracting it is and if the children's' father—'

'Relax Cat it will be fine. If you want I can look into it but I'm no expert.' He answered.

'Yes, yes do, it and see what you can find I know it isn't your area but you have that—that, friend.' Catalina remarked.

'Jeffery Palmer,'

'Yes him, get him on the job he has connections.' She added Daniel comforted his wife.

'You just need to relax and leave it to me; right now our main priority is to enjoy our time here with Ashley and support her through this period,' he said she nodded. So while she waited for Ashley to return from the room Daniel moved back to make the phone call and this left Catalina alone with some time to think. The words from Mr. Holland, Mr. Drysdale over the past couple of days had taken a lot out of her mentally and she had barely any time to digest the information. According to Mr. Drysdale, her daughter was making quite an impression and in front of the right people even if she wasn't aware of it and the talk even at this early stage, was there was interest from at least three clubs in the local area, two girls' teams and one a mixed team.

'Mum?' Ashley asked her mother looked at her daughter and smiled.

'Ok so are you ready to go?'

'Yep.'

Catalina turned to look for her husband he was still a fair distance off talking on his phone and he had his back to them, Ashley felt her phone vibrate inside her jacket she quickly retrieved it to read the message.

_We just got informed of a dinner the club is holding on Friday night for everyone so make sure you let your parents know. Gilly. _Ashley took note of the message and sent one back, it was a good thingshe had both Brent and Doug's numbers in her phone now, just in case anything came up like that message.

'Hey, mum.' She said.

'Yes Ashley,' her mother though was watching her husband carefully he seemed to be talking quite animatedly now his free arm waving in all directions.

'Are we doing anything on Friday?' Ashley asked, though she too had seen her stepdad's frantic hand movements.

'I don't think so, why are you asking?' Catalina asked.

'One of the guys told me that the team's holding a dinner type thingy on Friday and we're all invited,' Ashley said.

'Oh I see well we will be there then,' Catalina answered Daniel ended his phone call he smiled at them.

'Ok are we ready to leave now?'

'Yep!'

Together the three of them out of the hotel and luckily for them there was a couple of cabs already parked outside ready to be used. Daniel had a quick conversation with the driver and soon the family was on their way, they were headed back to the city centre, still plenty there for them to explore.

When the cab dropped them off in the city centre Daniel suggested they go back and take a look at the restaurant they saw earlier Catalina agreed and they went through the shopping mall entrance in front of them and for Ashley this was the opportunity to see the city. Since the Steamrollers had arrived in Florida some weeks ago the players barely had any time to sight-see aside from going off on their own like Ashley had managed to do on that one occasion, even their post-match parties were restricted to their hotel. Inside the shopping centre even for a late Tuesday afternoon, was busy and alive. Families, elderly people and teenagers lingered around in the shops, the food court and the arcade.

'I'll be there,' Ashley said her parents didn't have the chance to protest she was off to the arcade Daniel laughed.

'Still a kid can't expect any more than that,' he answered; the good part was, the restaurant they were looking for; an Italian restaurant by the name of Ceasers Palace Diner wasn't too far away from the arcade, they went in and were greeted by a waiter standing at his post near the doorway, there Daniel and Catalina inquired about the menu, the service and any availabilities for that evening.

Ashley on the other hand took a casual wonder through the loud arcade it was full of kids and teenagers all of them in groups of four or five gathered around game stations, yelling as the video games unfolded on the screens in front of them. She continued to walk around, though she loved to play all the games the ones that only interested her the most were the race cars ones, at the moment all the stations were taken by all the guys, so instead she stood back to watch them. She'd been doing that for about five minutes before any one of the guys noticed. One of them, dressed in shorts and t-shirt turned around to look he had quite long and un-tidy blondish hair.

'Why you standing here?' he demanded with a glare at her

'What does it look like to you? I want a turn when you're finished,' she said he nudged his friends they also turned around to look.

'Well we are still playing and we will be here for a while so move along girly,' his friend, with black hair answered he made a waving motion in the other direction, Ashley though wasn't going to be easily put off by this, and instead she stood her ground and folded her arms. The guys cocked their eyebrows up.

'I have a better idea.' She said.

'Oh yeah, and what's that?' the blond one asked she nodded to the game behind them.

'We have a game I'll take you and your friends on and whoever wins should leave,' she said; the guys looked at one another she could tell they thought she was being stupid.

'What is the problem? You afraid you might actually lose to a girl younger than you?' she asked.

'Whatever! You don't stand a chance. We have played this game more than a thousand times,' the blond answered.

'So what is the problem? I'm keen I don't see why you aren't the same,' she remarked.

'Fine.' He said, he and his friends moved around to a car seat station and Ashley did she wasn't worried no matter what the result from this; it was all in the name of a little fun for her.

'Get ready girly,' the blonde called across to her, she didn't reply as they got underway, and passed all the usual introduction parts of the game. Then it was time to play, the loud music and over voice gave the five second countdown and the green light lit up, all of them hit the accelerator along with the computerized cars it was a full on charge on the open track, before it turned into a much narrower road. Since the game would last about four laps there was no need for her to panic this early in the game she was happy to take her time and slowly pick the other drivers off when didn't expect.

'Ha-ha!!' the blond said.

'I'm way in front of you, and you'll never catch me!' he yelled, she had moved into second place behind him and his car was about 500meters ahead and they were just about to start the final lap. She slowly gained up on him and his shouts from the other seat went quiet pretty quickly. With not long left until the end of the race Ashley was able to get her car up and alongside the blond guy's one and they were neck and neck but, then he went for a sly cheap shot ramming his car into hers, it proved a good trick as it threw her off her course. Ashley kept quiet and just kept going she'd fallen behind slightly but soon was up alongside, but this time she was a lot wiser and saw him move in for another slam and she returned the favor. That caught him by surprise but she had the momentum and forced his car away and as he desperately tried to regain she shot ahead further. The race was nearly over as they passed the final turn the blond guy and his friends were closing in fast though and one of them even reached her car's rear bumper but she still got over the line first.

'Holy crap!'

Ashley turned around a whole crowd had, out of nowhere gathered around their game station to watch many of them looked surprised she'd just won. She turned to look at the blond guy and his friends; they shook their heads and muttered in amongst their group.

'A deal is a deal you know,' she remarked he glared at her.

'I know.' He muttered, he grabbed his stuff and stormed off through the crowd she shook her head.

'What is it with guys not taking to losing to a girl?' she mused. The crowd slowly began to walk away and return to their own games and Ashley saw her parents out the front and she quickly ran to join them.

'What's next?' she asked.

'Ashley dear you really shouldn't be showing off,' her mother said.

'But I wasn't!' she protested but her shoulders slumped when she saw the disapproving look on her mother's face.

'Just a bit they those guys were being mean!' she added.

'That is still no excuse Ashley and you know better than that. Just because you come out a winner it does not make you any better than them,' Catalina replied.

'I'm sorry.' Ashley said.

'That is better. Now come on I think you will need some new clothes to take home after this trip is over,' Catalina said.

'Mum,' Ashley moaned her mother only smiled and lead them off to the lifts.

*~*~*

The next morning Ashley, James and Caleb and the Red Wings were back at the Joe for their morning practice session. Scotty had already informed them the minute they all arrived that today's session would run a half hour longer as they were also being observed by several members of the NHL and the NHLPA.

'This is great; do you know who those guys are?' Caleb remarked.

'Yes Caleb we know,' James answered as he laced up his skates.

'Yeah well don't get too cocky James because I'll be the one impressing them.' Caleb answered James laughed.

'What is just so funny to you?' Caleb demanded.

'You really think you'll be the one they are here to see?' James asked.

'Yes and I know it for sure,' Caleb said he walked off out of the room and nearly collided with Ashley when she emerged from the opposite room.

'Get out of my way Pearson,' he snarled and gave her a shove to the side he walked ahead she bit back her tongue.

'He is so asking for it one day,' she muttered and headed out to the ice. She had barely gotten near centre ice when out of nowhere Caleb flew right by and elbowed her in the side then, he skid-halted spun around and came after her again this time he hit her with a little more force.

'Caleb quit it!' she snapped he smirked and turned back to come for her yet again but Kris was quick to intervene.

'That's enough Thomas play nice.' He remarked Caleb grumbled but did as told and skated away.

'Guys the way we will start off today is playing one on one with the goalies. Come up with a few plays, use your creative skills and have fun.' Scotty said. All the players except for Drapes went to the bench; he had a huge smile spread across his face.

'Now watch the master!' he said all his team mates shook their heads and laughed. He skated off down the ice with the puck on his stick and that's when the tricks all started. First he slid the puck down between his skates then up to his stick, managed to flick it up and bat it down then followed it up with a very nice spin-around move and in one quick motion to put the shot up, it was a good save.

'Ok it is my turn,' Caleb remarked James and Ashley covered their faces and gagged.

'Why does he insist on embarrassing himself even more?' James whispered to Ashley.

'The world revolves around him?' she offered he laughed; Caleb heard the laugh he turned around to glare at them and pointed his stick in their direction.

'Watch this,' he remarked and skated away with the puck and pulled out a slick skate and slid on his stomach move and that enabled him to get the puck into the net with a second effort.

'That is going to leave a mark,' James said.

'Yeah, and one he'll show off if he gets the chance,' Ashley replied he nodded and laughed with her.

'All right then who is next?' Scotty asked and everyone looked at Ashley she simply stared back.

'What?'

'Miss Pearson would you like to go next then?' he offered.

'Uh...'

'Go on, and show everyone you got a better one then what Cal just did,' James whispered to her, she gave him a glare.

'I dare you to,' Caleb added from the other side of the bench.

'Fine,' she said and moved off to centre ice she thought of any particular moves she'd learnt in the last couple of years but there wasn't much aside from that blue-line back door rush she had practiced every day, but they all would have already seen it. She needed something that was different even one she had never tried at all, then one did come to mind. It wasn't a particularly difficult move but it could be tricky to pull off.

'What are you waiting for man, hurry up!' Caleb yelled she just smiled. There were already two pucks so that was a good start she moved them apart about six meters and skated backwards in a half circle. She moved forwards putting one of the puck's onto her stick and did a circle back and scooped the second puck. Everyone watched on in silence, she skated on down the ice handling the two pucks with one stick then, as she went past the blue line she wound up a shot and dumped one puck down the left-hand corner of the zone then did the exact opposite with the second puck only this time she aimed for the right-hand side of the ice. She had hit both pucks with enough force to send them down the corners and around to the back of the net. Then she chased after them skating hard down there behind the net jumped over the two pucks, swiveled back and scooped one onto the blade of her stick and came back to the front and fired a shot on the forehand, then doubled back for the second puck and flicked it on net with the backhand. Caleb mumbled under his breath James shook his head a small smile on his face he had seen Ashley do this once before and it's been a long time. The Red Wings players and the coaching staff looked impressed but they didn't show it. Ashley, happy with that headed back to the bench James gave her a nudge.

'That is going to a hard act for me to follow,' he said she laughed.

'Not my fault,' she remarked.

For the next half an hour the players all went through their creative styles on the goaltenders, but none of the players gave any thought to the people that watched them. Caleb did and it was obvious to the other players that whatever he did he wanted to show he was the best at it Joey could only shake his head as they watched the next drills, this one was a speed test, Dave was on the ice too with Scotty and like the last time they had their stopwatches and the clipboards ready to take notes.

'I know who will top the list,' Kris remarked he was standing right behind Ashley and she heard him but she didn't turn around. Caleb was out there now and he skated long and hard in the drill. His strides were smooth and his speed was consistent though not spectacular. Caleb always had good acceleration at the start but he tended to fade out the longer he went on and like the last time this drill was run he got tired pretty quickly.  
Up in the stands the guys from the NHL and NHLPA were also taking their own notes and the tree youngsters parents were also there, but Caleb's parents in particular were beginning to get nosy. They asked endless questions about what everyone thought of their son's performance so far.

'He does have a lot of potential,' one of the guys' a man named Peter Douse answered.

'Not just a lot he is the most talented player back home,' Richard remarked. Peter didn't show that he had taken in Richard's comment instead he turned to another guy that was seated beside him, Frank Mortimer and whispered something to him. Frank nodded got up and left the seating area.  
Back down on ice level the speed test had moved on, three other Red Wings players; Stu, Darryl and Vladimir Konstantinov had done theirs and now it was Ashley's turn.

'Are you ready?' Dave called out; she was poised next to the orange marker cone on the other side of where the coaches stood and she gave them the nod.

'Go!'  
She was off and skating down the ice and around the net and back up again, her strides were also fairly smooth and her acceleration from the stop-start position was good. As she came to the end of her run she dug deeper and made a fast sprint to the end. The stopwatches clicked off there was a hushed silence in the group the coaches exchanged brief chats gave a nod to each other.

'Mr. Sattler you are next,' Scotty answered and everything resumed its normality. Ashley though was slightly bemused by that brief moment of quiet but nobody enlightened her about it. Frank had come down to ice level he was stood by the bench near where Caleb was taking a break. James finished his run a short time later and the coaches made more notes then Scotty handed everything back to Dave and he in turn moved to the bench and gave it to Frank.

'What are you going to do with that stuff?' Caleb asked.

'We'll keep a record of it and be in touch with the club in the next few days Mr. Thomas.' Frank explained and he left and headed back to the seating area.

'Guys we are moving onto the next drill in ten minutes so take a break and come back refreshed and ready for our next session.' Scotty replied they all headed back to the bench grabbed their drinks bottles and just lounged around to have a chat. Scotty and Dave exited the bench and made their way to the seating area.

'So Pete, tell us what do you think so far?' Scotty asked.

'Well Scotty your scouts definitely know how to spot the talent.' Peter remarked.

'We hire the best,' Scotty said a smile played on his lips. Caleb's father Richard quickly jumped in on the conversation.

'What about my son then? Does he have what it takes to make it here?' he asked though the comment didn't come out as a question more of a demand and his wife looked particularly embarrassed at her husband's display.

'Mr. Thomas I can understand your keenness but it is not up to us to make any judgment call,' Peter said.

'That alone comes down to the individual clubs and I am pretty sure the Red Wings will be going through that process at the end of the week. For us we just come in to make observations and lend our thoughts to them but we play no other part until the composition of contracts to the players in question.' He explained.

'Then where does this leave our daughter?' Catalina asked.

'I know for her it is a learning experience but I just feel it to be a little unfair.' She replied.

'I assure you Mrs. Pearson we are not going to make any quick judgments about your daughter just yet. As you were told earlier she is being considered for many of the local clubs in the area.' Scotty answered.

'Wait a minute.' Richard interrupted.

'How can you make those statements about their kid and not have anything solid for my son?' he added.

'Richard, please just sit down and listen,' Judith scolded him but Richard wasn't perturbed by this and pressed on.

'You call yourself professional and yet you can sit here and be disorganized like this, it is an outrage.' He said. Dave signaled for the security guards and they quickly moved in on Richard. He spun around to glare at them when the two men grabbed hold of his arms.

'What do you think you are doing get your hands off me.' He said.

'Sir you are coming with us.' One of the security guards replied and they escorted him away, Judith feeling terribly embarrassed by all this made an apology and followed her husband. Down at ice level all the players and the three youngsters saw what happened and everyone looked at Caleb but to his credit he let it pass and continued the conversation with Dallas.  
When the break was over Scotty and Dave returned to their positions on the bench and the next drill which focused on the shooting was underway. That went on for about 25-minutes before Scotty called time and the youngsters with their line mates were given their half hour time slot to practice. It was this part of the drills that caught the most attention from the guys from the NHL and NHLPA. They kept jotting down endless notes and whispering to each other nodding at the kids. They weren't the only ones surprised at what they saw on the ice with James and Ashley's parents also looking surprised. They were well aware of their kids' talents but not to this extent. Here they were playing with the professionals and they made it looked all so simple.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey lucky readers you get two chapters for this story this time! haha. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Later that evening Ashley was back at the hotel and resting in her room while her parents opted to go out for dinner. Ashley could still feel her muscles ache from today and even a hot shower hadn't helped to soften the pain. So after her shower she fluffed up the pillows and ordered room service and was now settled back in bed with an ice cream and the TV on. She heard her phone buzz on the bedside table and rather reluctantly she leant over and grabbed it. A text message had arrived from her mother she opened the message and it read:

_We will be back late.  
Make sure you have got everything  
Organized for tomorrow._

'Typical mum instead of enjoying the night out she spends it worrying about weather I've done my chores,' she answered she left her phone on the bed and finished up the bowl of ice cream and moved that aside. She did have some laundry to do as well as giving her skates a clean she figured she might as well do that instead. She slid off the bed and picked up the already very full bag of dirty clothes and went into the laundry area to start the washing. When the washing machine was going she returned to the main part of the room and un-zipped her equipment bags and moved her two hockey sticks aside then pulled her skates out, next she looked inside of her suitcase for another set of blades. For the most part the players had the trainers do much of the work on the equipment but she had always preferred to do it on her own. She hated it when anyone went near her things it wasn't some silly superstitious thing just her preference she learnt quickly over time thanks to her sister.

'...and in breaking sports news tonight hockey town's beloved team the Detroit Red Wings have started their training this week as well as their early season recruitment. The word here is they've scouted out three players from an overseas team,'  
Ashley stared at the TV screen as the segment moved on to talk about the hockey competition and all the overseas teams that was involved in it she watched with shock as the report then revealed the Steamrollers team and the current form they were in as well as the way they've progressed in the competition; then the report moved onto the three missing players.

'How...who...?' She muttered stunned at what she saw as the report continued to detail the information about her, James and Caleb. Her phone started ringing but she ignored it she was far too stunned at what she saw on the TV. When the news was over Ashley left her skates on the bed and ran from her room.

'Ash!'

She turned around and looked down the corridor and James was walking towards her.

'Hey James did you see the news?' she asked.

'Yeah I did, I tried to call you but you didn't answer,' he said.

'Oh yeah didn't hear my phone. How did anyone else find out we are here?' she asked he shook his head.

'I don't know. I'm just surprised my parents aren't here but they are going to be mad,' he answered.

'Mine too.'

'Guys!'

Ashley and James looked back over their shoulders to see Caleb run up towards them.

'Guess what?' he gasped excitedly and James pretended to think long and hard.

'Let me take a wild guess. You saw us being talked about on TV.' He said Ashley laughed seeing the upset look on Caleb's face.

'How—'

'We watch TV too bro you aren't so special,' James remarked.

'Whatever so about the TV thing, can you believe it? We are famous!' Caleb said.

'We are yeah but why? We haven't done anything of significance,' James added.

'Maybe you and me are impressing everyone and they want to expose us to media and then we will get all the attention,' Caleb answered Ashley rolled her eyes his ego had grown ten times in the last few days if not by more. There was a bright flash immediately the three youngsters spun around but all they saw was a flash of a red jacket.

'Hey! You come back!' Caleb yelled he ran down the corridor Ashley and James followed. The three of them turned the corner and again they saw the flash of red ahead of them disappear through the fire exit door.

'Ok guys stop for a second. We won't get anywhere just running after that person like this. We should split up.' James remarked.

'Well I'm going after him,' Caleb said he ran to the fire exit door James slapped his head.

'Does anything we say ever get through his head?' he muttered.

'Never mind, come on we got to try and catch that other guy,' Ashley replied she dragged him along with her as they ran back to the lifts and luckily for them one was already on their flor and they rode it down to the basement.

'You sure they'll go to the basement?' Ashley asked James shrugged.

'Just a guess.' He said. The lift stopped at the level 1 basement car park James and Ashley ran through the car park they didn't see anything suspicious there, and by the time they arrived at the front of the hotel and caught up with Caleb the red jacket person had long fled.

'Now what do we do?' she asked both guys shook their heads.

'No idea.'

They gave up and headed back inside.

'Hello kids,' someone said, they looked up at Stacey the reporter Ashley's parents had run into the day before.

'Hi I'm Caleb Thomas,' Caleb remarked.

'Cal shut your mouth.' James said.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Ashley asked.

'Information, it is my job as journalist to get news and bring it to people's attention, but that is not really important for you. My name's Stacey Fuller and I would like to interview the three of you about being here, the competition you were part of not so long ago and of course about your talents as hockey players especially at such a young age.' She said.

'I'm afraid that will not go ahead Miss Fuller.'  
Started they all turned around to see a man in his early 30s with blonde hair and dressed in cargo jeans, a black vest top and topped by a black leather jacket.

'Well, well.' Stacey said with a smile.

'If it isn't the PR expert Brett Calder to the rescue,' she answered.

'Kids you can go.' He added; James, Caleb and Ashley headed away from the two adults to the lifts, and it wasn't until the three of them were in the lifts and headed up to their rooms, did Brett then turn towards Stacey.

'Why am I not at all surprised by your work.' He said.

'Of course it's my job obviously. And you don't need to come in here on behalf of the club because there is nothing you can deny, you know my report is correct in every way facts and all,' she remarked.

'Yes that is true but it doesn't give you a free passage to come and bombard us. When the club is ready to reveal its information about those kids they will but until then I advise you stay away and kept your nose out of it.' Brett said. Stacey crossed her arms a hefty sigh escaped from her lips.

'Fine I'll leave it for now but you can be sure I won't let this go far from it in fact,' she answered Brett said nothing and only watched on as Stacey gathered her belongings and stormed off out of the hotel, and when she was gone he also left.  
Up in her room Ashley fixed in the new sets of blades to her skates and began to put new strapping to the blade of her stick. All the while though her head swam with thoughts about that journalist Stacey, the way she talked Ashley wondered if it was something to worry about though she didn't know much about the media. Her, Caleb and James were just regular kids nothing too spectacular about them and for some reason that lady found it interesting enough to report on.

'Mum is not going to like it,' she mused.

At the Joe the next afternoon the place was a flurry of activity. Not only was practice underway but the owners and the general manager and some of the players had a meeting to discuss how best to deal with yesterday's news bulletin. Even the youngsters' parents chipped in all of them worried about their kids being under this sudden spotlight for really no reason although according to Richard he thought it was a good idea and unsurprisingly Caleb agreed with his father.

'I'm not going to sit here and pretend this is a bad thing for my son.' Richard remarked he stood up and Judith looked at her husband a worried look upon her face.

'Caleb let's go we have people to impress out there,' he added.

'Mr Thomas I don't think that is such a good idea.' Brett remarked.

'We will just see about that.' Richard answered and with Caleb in tow they left the office Judith quickly followed them it was all she could do.

'Now what are we supposed to do?' Tania, James's mother asked.

'We will just have to leave them for now.' Mike said.

'Brett how fast can you get the press release done?' he asked.

'Just give me 15minutes.' Brett remarked.

'Ok so the best thing we really can do for now is get on with today and let Brett do his job.' Mike answered.

'But—'

'Please Mrs Sattler and Mrs Pearson we understand your concerns and we will take every precaution to work around this problem.' Marion added, so somewhat happy with this they all left the office, James and Ashley went downstairs to get ready though they wondered if Caleb would be joining in any time soon.

'What do you think that Stacey lady wanted?' Ashley asked.

'I don't know but she wasn't very nice yesterday and judging by the reaction of everyone today she is not a good person to work with that is my guess.' James replied. They went to get ready but on the way they heard someone shout their names. When they turned around Caleb ran up to them all out of breath.

'I'm surprised you decide to come and do some work.' James retorted.

'Are—are you—kidding? I—I'm no—not going to miss out.'

'Besides you—you guys sho—should have seen it out---outside. Caleb answered.

'What do you mean?' James asked.

'There were tons and tons of journalists and photographers. It was awesome.' Caleb added.

'If you like that sort of a thing sure it is great.' Ashley remarked.

'Yeah well you wouldn't understand since you don't care about appearance anyway,' he retorted.

'Oh and you do?' she snapped back; by this time the three of them arrived at the locker rooms. Caleb this time didn't bother with a response and walked into the room James followed him and Ashley headed to the opposite room.

'Hello Miss Pearson,'

Startled she spun around to find that very lady from last night, Stacey standing in the middle of the room.

'Wh…wh…what are y..yo…you doing in here?' Ashley asked. Stacey though just smiled coyly she placed both hands in her pockets Ashley noticed this and narrowed her eyes.

'I have nothing to say.' She answered.

'Oh come on now, a young lady like you in such a position, here practicing in amongst some of the best players in the NHL. Surely there is a lot you must be learning from them. After all I haven't heard of an NHL team taking in kids in training camp when they are not being considered for the big league,' Stacey remarked but Ashley shook her head.

'I hear that you are one of the main stars on your team.' Stacey said. Again Ashley refused to say a word as she changed into her training gear.

'What about the rumours I keep hearing that between you and your team mates James and Caleb, you are the one whom continues to stand out and impress everyone here at the club?' Stacey asked.

'No comment.' Ashley growled this time she was beginning to lose her patience. She finished getting dressed and walked out of the room Stacey could only shake her head.

'You are a stubborn one that's for sure; well I'm not going to give up. I will get you to talk eventually,' she said.

Ashley re-joined the rest of the guys out on the ice as they began the warm ups. Though they were all together as a group there was obvious tension hanging over them. Even the coaching staff was unusually quiet. Nobody saw Stacey sneak out from the locker room and discretely snap a few photos and then she sneaked out again.

'Ok guys listen up.' Scotty said everyone looked in his direction.

'Now I know I said I wasn't going to put the line match-ups until Sunday but I would like to see how everything is progressing so far.' He said. In the next few minutes he got the infamous Grind line of Draper, Maltby and McCarty out there; sometimes Kocur played on it too they altered the line-up from time to time. They were up against the line was Caleb has so far been playing with and no doubt he might enjoy this battle since it meant he could play his best side the offensive hockey. Caleb's talents on the ice definitely shone through here especially with his work ethic. He was never the type of player to take things easy during a game he always went out there to win and his passion and drive made him an asset for one team but a total annoyance for the opposition. He skated hard and was communicating well with the other guys.  
'This is a surprise, he isn't being a puck hog for once,' James remarked Ashley sitting beside him cracked up laughing.

'I bet he's been doing it all the time but the others told him off so he had to wear it,' she answered.

'Oh yeah you can bet on it to,' James agreed.

It wasn't long before Drapes and his mates were able to turn the tables and play the offensive side which meant Caleb had to deal with his defensive problems and right from the start he struggled. He misread the play three times and generally looked terrible but he tried and if anything else there was a small sign of improvements.

'Next line!' Scotty called and it was James's turn now. Instead of facing against the grind line, this time Scotty used the line of Yzerman, Shanahan and Sergi Fedorov.  
'Oh that is going to be tough for him,' she mumbled Brent over heard and leant over to her and gave her a nudge.

'A little bit of inside information?' he asked she quickly shook her head.

'No, no.' She answered but he wasn't perturbed at all by her response and she noticed the look on his face and she felt her cheeks blush.

'Uh...never mind,' she said quickly he laughed.

'I'm only teasing.' He answered. Just then Dave leant over to them.

'Get ready you guys are up next and you'll have the best of both.' He said Ashley didn't quite get this.

'Wait, what do you mean?' she asked however Dave only smiled.

'You will see once you get out there,' he answered she frowned then looked to Brent for a further explanation but he didn't say a word. _*** What is it with these guys? * **_She thought. In a few minutes Scotty called the players back and he sent the grind line back out there and it was Ashley and her two line mates against them.

'Heh heh now this will be some fun for me,' Kris remarked and Ashley inched a little smile.

'Oh so do you think you've got the edge on me?' she said he cocked his eyebrow.

'Experience kid and I have plenty of it.' He remarked.

'Well yes I'll give you that but we shall see first.' She answered with a smug smile and Kris just shook his head and laughed.

'Yes we will see.' He said.

'Cut the chatter now.' Scotty called and they got underway. It didn't surprise Ashley one bit at their tactics she had watched them play for a while and knew their moves and was able to counter it quite well. She avoided their sneaky tactics to try and trap her and with a few little moves of her own with the puck she turned things around, and it was further helped since Doug and Brent knew what she wanted to do.

'How the..?' Caleb grunted this was starting to tick him off more and more. It seemed that every time he had made changes and improvements in his own game; Ashley was still ahead of him in all areas.

'Still jealous Cal?' James teased with a nudge.

'Shut up.' Caleb mumbled.

Once Kris and his mates had their turn to take the offense they got quite stuck since Ashley and her mates had created a few plans to stop them. Impressed so far Scotty decide to send out his top line and see if things changed, they did manage to break the defensive structure but still it took them a bit of time to settle. Scotty and Dave looked at one another and shared an approving nod and even the other players nodded at what they saw, while up in the viewing stands Daniel and Catalina had watched it all unfold along with James's parents.

'How does she do it?' Walter asked he shook his head with surprise.

'Wish we knew the answer,' Daniel answered.

'Her coaches have all said she has natural talent but I don't know where she gets it from.' Catalina replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was Friday evening and the night of the club's dinner was on.  
Ashley stared at her mother a not very impressed look on her face.

'A dress!' she shrieked her mother nodded.

'No way,' she said.

'This is an important dinner honey so we all have to look our best.' Catalina explained.

'Well yeah, but—but you know I hate to get all fancy dressed and everything.' Ashley moaned she looked down at the dress it was a brown and yellow floral dress not one of her favourites.

'Honey I don't want an argument with you just be ready and-'  
Knock! Knock!

Catalina went to the door and opened it Daniel was there and had a quick word with her. She then turned to look at her daughter.

'Be ready when I get back.' She said and was out of the room before Ashley could say another word.

'This sucks,' she grumbled and hastily snatched up the dress and went to the bathroom to change. She didn't see the point of this dinner as far as she knew it was all strictly business and that was something she wasn't at all interested in. She would be so much happier to stay in tonight and watch TV and even plan for tomorrow but no she had to be dragged out for dinner.

Around ten minutes later Ashley was ready she'd changed into the dress and put on the shoes her mum had bought earlier in the week.

'Honey are you ready to go?' her mother asked when she re-entered the room.

'No.' Ashley muttered.

'What's wrong?' her mother asked.

'I don't know what to do with my hair,'

Catalina walked over to the bathroom and Ashley just looked at her mum with a frustrated sigh.

'You don't have to make it fancy sweetheart. Leave it down and you look fine.' She said Ashley frowned.

'Are you sure?' she asked her mother nodded so Ashley just nodded and left the bathroom she stuffed her things into a small black purse and tucked it underneath her arm.

'Right then I'm ready to go.' She said Catalina smiled and nodded.

'Well come on then let's not keep your father waiting for you,' she said and headed for the door opened it and Ashley gasped. There was another man much taller than her stepfather and he looked built though his body mass was disguised very well through his suit.

'Uh...who is he?' she asked pointing at the man.

'Don't worry honey he is just here for any precaution, we must get going.' Daniel replied; Ashley though was still quite uncertain she tentatively stepped out of the room and just helplessly stared at the big man he smiled she returned the smile but still felt uncomfortable at his presence.

'All right is everyone ready to go?' Daniel asked; Catalina and Ashley both nodded and the big man led them down the corridor to the lift, it arrived on their floor just in time and a couple stepped out and they immediately recognized the younger girl.

'Hey, hey hold a second.' The guy remarked. _* Oh no here we go * _Ashley thought.

'Sorry guys but we must go maybe next time,' the big man remarked and the young couple looked surprised as did Ashley but her parents exchanged a knowing glance, and once the couple were ushered on the family got into the lift and headed down to the lobby. When they exited instead of heading out the front entrance the big man instead took them through the back way where one of the hotel's parking valet's had already brought a waiting taxi around.

'What is going on? Why all the sudden change?' Ashley asked she didn't get it at all and it bothered her that things had altered so suddenly.

'Just don't worry about it.' Her mother remarked and climbed into the car and a short time later the taxi drove them away towards the inner city.

During the drive Ashley felt her phone vibrate in her purse and discretely she opened it to look at the message.

_As far as we've been told_

_It's for precaution and _

_Some security thing._

_We got one 2 & I think Cal has_

_As well._

So James and Caleb had the same thing well at least they sort of knew what was going on but despite what James had said Ashley still wondered why this was even needed it wasn't like they were some big names nevermind about what happened the other night on the news. That big man wasn't mean or anything he seemed quite nice but she didn't know him and if he was supposed to be following her or parents around for however long the thought just didn't sit too well with her. Catalina could see the uneasiness in her daughter's face she laid her hand against her shoulder.

'Ashley, sweetie you must stop worrying it is not good for you. This whole week has already been about you and work, so for once don't let anything else occupy your mind and relax and enjoy the dinner,' she remarked.

'Yeah but...but I don't understand it.' She said.

'Just leave that one to us.' Her stepfather answered and the look on both her parents' faces told her there was to be no more word on the subject.

When they arrived at the restaurant it was one of the very popular Steak and Cobbler places already there were quite a large number of customers inside. Daniel led them through the doors and a waiter and waitress were already there welcoming in all the customers.

'Good evening.' The waiter said.

'Yes good evening. Is Mr Holland here already, by any chance?' Daniel asked. The waiter flipped through the appointment book and scanned down the page.

'Ah yes here we go. He has arrived I will take you to their table right now.' He answered and with that she scooped up the menu and led them through the crowded restaurant floor. The dining area was fairly open and lightly decorated with checked table clothes and wooden chairs with comfy cushions on the seats. They were taken past a set of closed double doors presumably the kitchen area and there was a ton of noise coming from behind those doors, they rounded another corner which looked like a closed off area for the staff and up a flight of stairs. This part of the dining area was also quite large with a beautiful 360 degree view of the city's skyline.

'Mr Pearson!'  
They turned around to see a very long table set up at one end of the room and seated there was Ken Holland, Mike Illitch, the coaching staff, James and his parents and Caleb and his parents. The waiter led them to the table and pulled out the chairs for them.

'So glad you can join us. We were just talking about what all the parents do,' Ken said.

'Oh right well I'm a stockbroker,' Daniel remarked and the continued conversations went from there but Ashley was quick to tune out. She noticed the big man that was with her family had now moved off to the side and stood with two other similar looking men.

'They make me heaps nervous,' she said to James.

'Oh you are such a baby, grow up man they aren't that scary,' Caleb remarked she sneered back at him.

'Shut up Caleb I wasn't talking to you.' She answered.

'Kids.' Tania, James's mother said she glared at the three of them and they kept quiet instantly.

As time went by some of the players also turned up with their partners and even their kids and that gave some company for the three youngsters well James and Ashley as Caleb couldn't be bothered with anyone younger than him and the meal was also lovely. In the middle of the dinner as the adults continued to converse with each other Caleb got board of just sitting around so he made an excuse and left the table. He wandered around the restaurant but there nothing of great interest to him so he headed outside to the car park and that is where he saw a group of guys about his age playing a game of hacky sack so he walked up to the circle.

'What do you want?' one of the guys asked.

'I want to join in.' He said the guy laughed.

'Fat chance we don't need another player.' The guy remarked.

'Listen I want to play and there is nothing in the rules to stay I'm not allowed to play,' Caleb said.

'Yeah well I make the rule here so get gone,' the guy snapped. Caleb though stood his ground he folded his arms.

'Make me.' He said the guy and his friends stopped their game and turned around.

'Boy you really are asking for trouble aren't you?' one of the guys' said.

'What is so wrong with wanting to play too? I think you are being way too sensitive,' Caleb said he saw them advance on him.

'One last warning for you, kid now get lost.' The guy said he even pointed in the direction of where to go but Caleb shook his head.

'I won't go anywhere,' he answered.

'All right then I guess we will settle this with fists.' The guy said a big grin spread across his lips.

*~*~*~*

Nobody asked Caleb about what happened following the dinner but it was clear from his bruises he got quite a beating. His parents were absolutely livid with him and had every intension to send him packing straight home with them but with still two more days until the two week trial was over the club was happy for him to stay on until their final decision was made. The coaching staff had changed things up for Saturday's practice so they gave everyone the morning and afternoon time off and set it up for 6:15pm that evening. Little did anyone know but the guy Caleb had run into the previous night had decided to follow up on him and without being detected they sneaked into the Joe. However since it was only 5:45pm only the three youngsters had arrived on the advice of their parents and they took advantage of the extra ice time.

'So Cal do you want to tell us what really happened yesterday?' James asked.

'No,' Caleb answered he touched his cheek and winced.

'Well, well look here boys! Seems our friend has company with him.'  
James, Caleb and Ashley looked up to see the group of guys stand by the bench.

'What do you want?' Caleb asked.

'We came to visit you of course. But I see your friends might need a lesson as well,' the guy remarked.

'Don't they aren't apart of this.' Caleb said. As much as he hated James and Ashley for out doing him here he definitely couldn't get in more trouble by letting anything happen to them.

'Oh and why not? We all have heard about the three of you. A bunch of foreigners' invading our team that is not a good look.' The guy said then he pointed to Ashley.

'As for you, this is no place for a girl like you,' he added.

'And you weren't invited here,' she retorted he glared.

'Did you just speak girly? Nobody asked you for your opinion,' he snapped.

'Hey leave her out of this. If you got any problem then deal with Caleb and me.' James said. The guy and his friends all laughed they came out onto the ice too and to the three youngsters surprise they had their skates and sticks.

'Then let's have a game. It will be a one on one with two players each. As full time players I'm sure you will know this game,' the guy remarked.

'I like to call it the 3-bar game. You got to hit both posts once then hit the crossbar. First two players from either side to hit all three wins,' he added.

'Done.' Caleb answered.

'Not so fast.' Ashley said.

'You stay out of this missy,' the guy said she cocked her eyebrow.

'And why is that?' she challenged he narrowed his eyes.

'Because I say you don't belong here now butt out.'

'Actually come to think of it let's make it three against three,' Caleb remarked Ashley smiled James shook his head.

'Cal are you crazy?' he asked.

'Nope. I think we stand a god chance.' Caleb said he gave Ashley a warning look.

'Just don't mess this up.' He snapped the guy and his friend stood and laughed.

'Well you are already handing us the win this will be good.' He said.

'Let's play.'  
Caleb was to start off against one of the guys' named Brandon. They skated in the neutral zone for a bit neither one of them allowing the other any space to set up. Eventually though Brandon made an inside-out play which allowed him to get past Caleb fairly easily he fired his first shot it clanged straight off the right-hand post.

'Come on Cal use some defensive strategies!' James yelled. Since Brandon was successful on his first shot he had another opportunity however Caleb learnt on the first attempt and made it much more difficult for Brandon though he was still able to manufacture a shot chance but Caleb intervened and deflected the shot wide of the net.

'Yeah, bro! Good job that's the way to do it!' James yelled again. Caleb had control of the puck now and without too much effort he was able to wrong-foot Brandon at centre ice and it gave him a clear shot of the net. He fired he hit the post too James and Ashley cheered like crazy and swapped high-fives Caleb grinned.

'That was too easy. I guess you and your friends have no idea what you got yourself into tonight,' he answered. He was again successful with his second shot the gang was not impressed. Caleb miss-fired his attempt from the crossbar and Brandon was able to even scores 2-2 but he too failed to convert and handed advantage back to Caleb; this time he wouldn't miss his high slap shot hit the crossbar.

'Woohoo! Yeah bro you did it!'  
In the next match up James had to go against the gang's head leader Boyd.

'Your friend got a lucky break but you won't be quite so lucky.' He said. They got underway and Boyd was true to his word he didn't give a chance to James to even settle and knocked him on his bum several times and made his first shot count. His second chance was easy too leaving him to hit just the crossbar next and James yet to make an impact.

'For crying out loud James you idiot!' Caleb said. Boyd won that battle 3-1 and this game was going to be decided in the final match up with Ashley up against Jonathan.

'I don't know why you bother this game is ours.' Boyd replied Caleb just gritted his teeth and James swore under his breath. Jonathan laughed at Ashley she said nothing and didn't react.

'Since you will lose anyway here's the deal.' Boyd said.

'We win and you three will be sorry for crossing our paths and if, that is a big IF you win then we leave.' He said. James and Caleb said nothing too they didn't like the odds against them but Ashley on the other hand wasn't perturbed by any of this. If there is one thing she has learnt quickly in this game nothing hurts a guy more than wounding his ego. Jonathan wasted no time he got control of the puck and raced down the ice Ashley followed him but he was able to throw her off balance with his elbow and she hit the boards.

'That's illegal!' James shouted but Boyd only smiled.

'That's the game we play,' he answered. Jonathan hit the post and they were up 1-0. Ashley dusted herself off and got up again and as she skated past the gang Boyd called out to her.

'I told you this wasn't for girls. Now watch my man put you and your friends to sleep.'  
She kept skating and waited for Jonathan to make his next move. He did the same thing she was happy to back off at first then she moved in to force him out side so he changed direction to the right she chased him across the face of the zone he used his quick feet o pass her but then she wedged the blade of her stick underneath his left hand skate and lifted he slipped and fell forwards and lost the puck.

'FOUL!' Boyd and his gang screamed Caleb and James laughed.

'That is the game.' They said. Ashley then jumped on the puck before Jonathan could regain his footing and she hit the accelerator sprinting down the other end of the ice and backhanded her shot into the post 1-1 now.

'Yes! Yes! That's the way Ash! Keep it up!' James cheered.

On her second chance Ashley again used her better speed to elude Jonathan when he tried to come in for a heavy check against the glass boards then he tried to do a poke check but she was quick to bounce the puck against the boards chased after it and got it and fired a quick shot but it missed wide. Jonathan grabbed the loose puck and was away and he hit his second post giving the gang a 2-1 lead.

'Damn it Pearson what the hell are you doing? You screwed that chance,' Caleb yelled at her she ignored his comment and instead turned around to face him and James.

'I think it is time to watch and learn boys.' She said.

'Yeah right please. He needs one more shot and they win,' Caleb muttered he glared at the gang they were swapping high-fives. Ashley saw this too and she tried hard not to laugh. _* Boy do I have a trick up my sleeve for them. * _She thought. Jonathan had the puck and made his way down the ice but Ashley once again used her speed to get to him and intervene with his play but she shrugged her off and readied his shot. Ashley made a cross-check from behind that threw him off his shot and she swiped the puck away from his stick and to the side of the empty net just when she was about to head around to retrieve it he tripped her, the side of her head narrowly missed the metal part of the post but did get her face shoved into the netting.

'C'mon Ashley! Get up!' James yelled. She leapt to her feet in an instant gathered the puck and raced away from Jonathan he scrambled to catch up but she was long gone down the other end of the zone, fired the forehand shot and it smacked straight off the second post 2-2.

'Yes, yes we're even. Take that!' Caleb said.

'Jon you absolute fool! Get into gear! Don't stuff this up for us.' Boyd demanded and Jonathan was up on his feet he would have to defend though since Ashley had the chance to close out this game. She had the puck from centre but instead of going for the net she took it and skated back behind the other net and stopped.

'Chicken come on!' Jonathan called she just smirked at him.

'Why don't you come and get it?' she said that was tempting enough for him and he skated hard and fast to her; she waited and waited until he just got to circling around the net before she made her move. She skated out as he came in and using all her speed she raced up ice she could tell he was on her heel so as soon as she passed the second blue line and fired the puck deep in the zone.

'That'll be mine!' Jonathan yelled he made a bee-line after the puck as it slid along the boards towards the back of the net.

'Try if you want!' Ashley called back she took off down the other side of the zone and to the naked eye it looked like they were headed for a collision course.

'Look out!' everyone else yelled; Jonathan wasn't about to care he wanted that puck and he had the intention to make sure he won this game. He was coming in on the puck fast he was focused on in he never saw Ashley come flying in until the very last second she hit him in the chest and his legs went up from underneath him he landed flat on his bum. She stared down at him with hands on hips.

'Shame on you, now you will just have to live with the humiliation of losing to a girl along with your friends,' she said, she took the puck and skated past him out to the front of the net and set up for her usual high slap shot, it was a direct hit into the crossbar.

'YES!' Caleb and James screamed they bounced over the bench and raced down to Ashley they nearly gang tackled her onto the ice. Boyd and his friends stood there looking shocked beyond belief.

'This did not happen.' Boyd said his friends kept quiet. Ashley, James and Caleb skated over to them with triumphant smiles on their faces.

'Well bro your little plan backfired,' Caleb remarked Boyd gritted his teeth he glared furiously at Ashley she smiled back at him sweetly.

'The door is that way.' James added he pointed the way; and the gang had no words they had to bite it they slowly walked off and away from sight.

'Nice job out there kids.'

Caleb, James and Ashley looked around Joey, Kris, Kirk and Darren stood in the seats behind the benches.

'Uh—hi.' The three youngsters said.


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next part, I hope you are enjoying the story so far as much as I'm enjoying writing it :-)**

**Chapter 8**

'It...It isn't what you think, those guys were giving us a hard time,' James aid.

'Relax we won't tell anyone else what we saw but as Joey said you three did a good job.' Kris remarked.

'Thanks but it was a piece of cake,' Caleb said James and Ashley groaned and slapped their heads.

'Piece of cake Cal? Have you already forgotten that Ashley here was the one to save you from any embarrassment with those guys,' James replied Caleb though simply dismissed his friend's comment.

'Can we just get on with it?' he asked.

'Patience kids the others will be here shortly.' Darren said.

Ashley spotted her parents further up in the stands along with another man.

'Who is that?' she mused.

'A friend of your stepdad's I believe,' Kirk said.

'Have you already met him?' she asked he nodded.

'Yeah we saw them outside when we arrived. I think your stepdad said his friend worked for a newspaper in Dallas.' He explained.

'Oh ok.' She answered she didn't know why her dad would ask for that kind of help especially since the media here was catching onto their appearance in the city. She watched as her parents and the mystery man began to walk down the steps and edge closer to ice level.

'Ashley, honey can you come here for a minute?' her mother called and made a waving motion with her arms.

'No not right now. I am kind of busy.' Ashley answered.

'Now.' Her mother added sternly, and Ashley with a hefty sigh and roll of her eyes stepped to the bench and went the long way around. Soon enough though she reached the seating area where her parents and the mystery man were waiting for her.

'Ashley I would like you to meet Jeffery Palmer he is a good friend of mine and works for a newspaper outlet in Dallas, and Jeff this is our youngster daughter Ashley.' Daniel said.

'Well Ashley I have heard so much about you from your parents.' Jeffery said.

'Uh—thanks. I think.' She said and shot a quizzical look towards her parents.

'I want to talk to you about the current situation that involves the media.' He added.

'We are being bugged by this lady Stacey...somebody don't know her last name. She won't get off my back,' Ashley said.

'Well that is the job of a journalist and fortunately I know Stacey quite well. I've worked with her a few times over the past couple of years. She is a very good journalist whom on the odd occasion can push the boundaries a little bit.' Jeffery said.

'So can anything be done about it?' Catalina asked.

'Not that I don't trust what this club has in place or anything it's just I don't like the way she is conduction her business when it concerns our daughter,' she added Jeffery nodded his head.

'Yes, I understand and I will work hard to ensure Stacey backs off until the time is right for the club as I am sure their own PR will do the same,' he answered.

'Pearson!'

Ashley and her parents along with Jeffery turned around to look and on ice level the rest of the Red Wings players and coaching staff already arrived.

'I'm coming!' she called back and quickly and rather ungainly in her skates headed down to join them. At the same time James's and Caleb's parents arrived to watch the session, the youngsters' coach left yesterday to return to be in charge of his team as they began preparations for the up and coming game against the Colorado Devils, one of the other form teams in the competition. In the paper this morning the journalists covering the competition had already predicted a loss for the Steamrollers without their three key stars, but it seemed the journalists forgot about the team's captain, Stephen a great talent in his own right.

The Red Wings coaching staff had the players do a much easier warm up session first with plenty of stretches but in particular for the three youngsters they enjoyed it after their earlier battle. It had taken a bit of energy out of them but with the stretches they were able to ease their tired bodies even for a short time.

'I can't believe they are talking about her again,' Caleb moaned to James. He pointed to Ashley who was talking to Kris, Doug, Brent and Nick. James laughed and patted his friend on the back.

'This time Cal I don't think you can really object to it. They saw what happened and what Ashley did to win the game for us I reckon it is only fair.' He answered Caleb snorted.

'We wouldn't have had to rely on _her_ to get us out of it if you did your job properly,' he replied.

'Hey if it weren't for you indulging them the night before we would not have ended up in the position earlier,' James snapped.

'That is enough boys.' Dave said as he walked passed them James and Caleb kept quiet but still shot glares at one another.

'Two minutes.' Scotty said.

When the warm ups were finished the first drill was the one-timer shots. Everyone was split into two groups set at opposite ends of the ice and put into pairs. Scotty was with one group and Dave with the other. The drill was fairly simple. One player passed the puck to his partner then it was returned and the one timer was to be fired at the net. Because both players are on the move as they did it, it was also a good test for their accuracy and one for the goaltenders too. A onetime shot might look easy for a goaltender to deal with but in a game situation they also have to contend with a heavy traffic screen in their vision line, and with a onetime shot if it deflected off anything the puck could go just about anywhere the puck was always un-predictable. Every single time the puck clanged off any part of the goal, the glass behind the sound echoed all around the stadium and the three youngsters sitting up in the stands cringed at the sound. Jeff, seated with Ashley's parents laughed seeing their expressions.

'Still not adjusted to being a sports fan huh?' he remarked.

'No, oh no, no we do enjoy it but it is just...how Ashley can play such a tough and very rough game and be good at it still amazes me.' Catalina answered.

'I'm just glad she hasn't had any serious injuries.' She added.

'She will' Jeff mumbled under his breath but Catalina overheard.

'What?'

'Well as you say it is a rough sport and if she has been lucky up until now I'm sure it will change. I don't want to offend you Mrs Pearson but it is just the reality of sport.' Jeff remarked Catalina sighed and nodde1.d she knew he was right.

Out on ice level laughter was heard all around as the players had fun mucking around with their one-time shots before they moved onto more defensive orientated drills. As per usual Caleb struggled with it even though it wasn't too hard but slowly as time went on the more he improved. In the first half of the drill Scotty had set about getting the three youngsters to firstly focus on just the puck. They were advised to watch the puck at all times and not waiver from that view. They followed that up in the next by getting them to just focus on the players in possession of the puck. Watching where their heads turned, where their eyes looked and that sort of a thing. Once the youngsters had mastered that control, Scotty then had them got them to do both drills at the same time and it proved a little bit of a challenge and at different times the three of them stuffed it up. He gave them a bit more time to adjust and sure enough they soon got the hang of it. When those drills were finished they moved onto working an offense and defence odd-man rush. All the players had fun doing this over the next ten to fifteen minutes; communication was all over the place and even a little bit of frustration crept in but they still enjoyed it. Later on Kris and his two mates Joey and Kirk insisted on playing against Ashley and James, not that she minded she could tell they were always keen to give her a hard time but so far she'd managed to deal with their plans quite easily. James on the other hand felt a little bit more intimidated and it clearly showed through his poor decision making on the odd-man rush and his general stick handling. Ashley on the other hand really excelled in their company and it was as though she played it in a different gear and state of mind.

'Stupid, stupid show off.' Caleb muttered. He was tiring of this and he wasn't the only one. Up in the stands his father Richard was also getting upset as he watched the younger girl go about her business. Finally it just got too much for him and he stormed away from the seating area Judith hid her face and muttered under her breath. It wasn't long before Richard made his appearance by the bench; Scotty, Dave and Greg were caught by surprise.

'Mr Thomas, if you please take a step back we are trying to work here,' Greg advised him but Richard refused to budge and instead he walked over to where his son stood.

'I want a full explanation as to why my son is being ignored and all this ridiculous focus is being put on the girl. She isn't even going to make it anywhere after tomorrow,' He remarked.

'Mr Thomas I want to remind that all three of these kids are being viewed and evaluated fairly and are being considered on their talents, and no one in the team is picking favourites,' Scotty answered.

'Then you should let my son be more involved.' Richard said.

'In time.' Scotty remarked and turned his attention back to what was happening on the ice.

When the offensive and defensive drills were complete the coaching staff then pitted the three youngsters against one another and things between Caleb and Ashley really did get fierce. Caleb went about his business with one thing in mind. TO win and he clearly showed that talent. His passion stood out not that Ashley lacked any of that herself but she had a very different approach. She had the same drive to win and always succeed and definitely showed it but had a bit more class.

'Caleb you try harder you hear me?' Richard bellowed to his son. Caleb did just that and turned around taking a big swing with his stick Ashley saw it coming and ducked out of the way and knocked him over she stole the puck that sat at his feet but she didn't skate away, and instead stopped short and turned around. Caleb still sat on the ground he slammed his stick hard onto the ice and almost snapped it in two.

'Poor Caleb you can't control your temper. No wonder those guys beat you up,' she answered.

'Shut up!' He snapped he leapt to his feet she spun back around and took off he chased after her but she was more than happy to play the chase game with him, all the while she kept a good distance ahead.

'Stop fooling around!' Richard yelled.

'Hey.' Brent remarked he gave Kris a little nudge.

'What?'

'Why don't you go make Caleb's job easier? You seem to have taken to making life tough on the girl so why not give it another run?' Brent teased him Kris shook his head a cheeky grin appeared on his face.

'Think I'll save that for tomorrow,' he said Brent laughed at his friend and they continued to watch the drama unfold. All sorts of regular hockey rules were being broke much like the youngsters tussle with the other boys earlier in the night and it was starting to get very heated. Caleb's foul language rose to the surface several times while his father also let loose on his son as well as aiming a few comments to Ashley but she easily tuned out of his comments. At last Richard's taunts had grown tiresome for the Red Wings players and the coaching staff and he was asked very politely to leave but he refused and was once again assisted away by the arena security guards.

'Mr Pearson Mrs Pearson?'

Daniel and Catalina turned around in their seats the club's owner Mike and his wife Marion along with the GM Ken stood behind them.

'Yes can we help you?' Daniel asked.

'We'd like a word with the two of you in private if that is ok with you,' Mike answered.

'Yes of course,' Daniel said he quickly got to his feet Catalina did the same and they left the seating area, Walter and Tania watched them leave.

'I have a feeling it is bad news.' Tania said there was a hint of joy in her voice Walter didn't comment he wasn't as sure as his wife.

After dinner in the city Ashley and her parents returned to the hotel there wasn't much left to do but enjoy the rest of the night and look forward to tomorrow it was a huge day ahead for the three youngsters. As Scotty had informed them that night tomorrow was their biggest test and they were not to consider each other as friends anymore, and see each other instead as full on opponents. Ashley was excited about it everything they've learnt in the past two weeks would get put to the test for real and if there was one thing she always enjoyed even at her age, was to tackle a challenge head on. Tonight though her mind was a bit more preoccupied with other thoughts she had noticed since they left the rink her parents had looked slightly troubled. Her mum said it was nothing and that Ashley only needed to focus on tomorrow, but the younger girl couldn't shake the feeling that her parents were up to something and had inside information they weren't willing to share. She had tried to ask her two line mates but they too had refused to say a word but merely hinted tomorrow would be the time when she found out.

'What are they hiding?' she muttered while at the same time she packed up her suitcase. Just then she heard her phone beep and she snatched it out of her jeans pocket. It was a message from James.

_Coach says d rest of our team is_

_Flyin here early tomorrow morning_

_They rgonna b_

_Watchin us tomorrow._

She stared at the screen of her phone for a few seconds. The whole Steamrollers side was going to watch them? Like she, James and Caleb needed that extra pressure. Although on the bright side it could help ease their nerves to have even more familiar faces in the crowd. She went to charge her phone and decided to have an early night tonight. Who knew what tomorrow could bring.


	9. Chapter 9

**Been a while since I last updated this one. Busy with work and all! Anyway on with the next chapter!!**

**Chapter 9**

Ashley was jolted awake by the sound of her phone alarm she turned the noise off and sat in the bed.

'It's my last day here.' She said with a loud sigh she tossed the duvet to one side and swung her body over the side and stood up. With a stretch she walked around the side of the bed and opened up the window. It was still very early in the morning with a small hint of the morning sun's rays as it slipped into dawn. She then went to her suitcase rummaged through it and pulled out an outfit, which consisted of a pair of denim shorts and a yellow vest top.

**Knock, Knock!**

Ashley tucked her clothes under her arm and walked to the door she yanked it open.

'Honey glad to see you are awake already,' her mother remarked she stepped into the room.

'Yeah I want to get a head start.' Ashley said she shrugged her shoulders her mother walked over to the bed and sat down she smiled at her daughter.

'Honey your father and I are just so proud of what you have achieved these last couple of years. She said.

'Thanks mum'

'And one more thing, we know you will go out there today and show everyone just how good you are and show your friends James and Caleb that you do deserve to be noticed ahead of them,' Catalina added Ashley nodded in agreement.

'I will don't worry mum they've never ever gotten the best of me and they won't start now.' She answered. Catalina smiled, she definitely meant ever word she just said to her daughter, however deep down she was dreading today's big event. It would set up her daughter's future either in the sport or not and after what her and her husband were told yesterday; Catalina had a feeling the former just might happen. It pained her to even think about it but she had thought about it long and hard since yesterday. Although the owners and general manager didn't say much the general feeling she received from them was all positive. If things panned out the way they expected it to today then everything would get sorted out today and that was what she feared the most.

'Mum?' Ashley asked she waved her hands in front of her mother's face.

'Oh, I'm sorry honey.' Catalina said she stood up.

'Well you get ready then come down to our room we will order in some special breakfast for you.' She said before Ashley had the chance to object to the suggestion her mother was out of the room.

'Ugh like I need any more special treatment,' she groaned then went off to the bathroom for a shower.

A short time later she joined her parents in their room for breakfast although on the way to their room she did bump into Caleb and typical of his personality and attitude towards her, he simply kept walking with his head held high and only after she was about to enter the room did he then turn around to say;

'By the end of today you and James will be out of my life for good!'

She didn't reply, rather she'd let the events on the ice speak for her.

'Ok what is wrong?' Ashley asked her parents she'd caught them exchanging worried looks every so often and now it was starting to bug her.

'Nothing for you to worry about Ashley it is just business for your mother and I discuss.' Her stepfather answered.

'But I know something is up.' She protested.

'Let us deal with it honey it is like I told you earlier,' her mother remarked; Ashley sat back in her chair and sulked she hated it when her parents made it as though she wasn't old enough to understand their 'big business' issues she wanted to be in on it too but they have so far refused, her mother believing she had a lot of growing up to do and it was best not to rush it.

'Ok I'm done.' She said and pushed the empty plate to the centre of the table.

'Well why don't you go and get some fresh air for a bit. Your mother and I have no plans at the moment,' Daniel said.

'Ok.'

Ashley agreed with the suggestion, she headed out of the room and this time she bumped into James he looked a bit surprised to run into her so early and for a couple of minutes they stood there in the hallway an uncomfortable silence unfolded around them.

'I—uh—see you later,' she remarked he just nodded and gave a little wave she quickly jogged the rest of the way to the lifts and rather impatiently pressed the down button. When the lift came she got in and took it down to the lobby. Unfortunately the very moment she stepped out from the lift a bright white light flashed in her eye line and instinctively she threw her arms in front of her face.

'Ashley Pearson!' somebody shouted, she lowered her arms slightly the flash had gone and now she could see that annoying lady Stacey and at least three other people Ashley assumed to be also journalists.

'No comment.' She answered as they all shoved microphones and tape recorders in her face but she brushed past them as quickly as possible, however these journalists were more than just persistent they even jogged ahead towards the hotel's main entrance and crowded around blocking the way out. Ashley stopped in her tracks and with hands on hips she glared at them.

'Please, move out of my way.' She said.

'Tell us, about your experience here especially with the Red Wings,' one journalist said.

'No comment. Please move out of my way.' Ashley answered but they still blocked the way so instead she turned to go in the opposite direction they followed and further stood in her way.

'Excuse me but you must move.' A loud and gruff voice spoke up and immediate the journalists were pushed aside and Ashley recognized the big security man from a few days ago. He grabbed hold of her elbow firmly and escorted her through the otherside of the lobby while the hotel's security staff stepped in to keep the journalists away.

'There you go.' The big man replied when they reached the hotel's backyard where the outdoor swimming pool, spa and sauna as well as a tennis court was located.

'Uh...thanks,' she said.

'You are welcome just be careful next time.' He said she frowned.

'Next time?' she asked.

'Well from what the club's officials have told me, you and your friends have been the topic of interest and it will only get worse tonight.' He said.

'Wait...wait are you saying some of those media people out there are being invited?' she asked with alarm, the big man nodded a slightly grim look on his face.

'But...but I thought it was a private viewing for only those in the club and our parents,' she said the big man shrugged.

'I can't help you there little one.' He replied.

By the afternoon Ashley had long forgotten about the run- in with the journalists and she even forgot about the big event that night. She hung out with her parents as they did a little shopping and sight-seeing. The city of Detroit was massive and they hadn't the time to cover every part of it but what they've seen so far they've enjoyed and even her parents made the suggestion they could come and live here one day. They returned to the same shopping mall they'd gone too only days before and Ashley saw the arcade place and like the last time it was full of kids.

'Don't think about it you know what happened last time.' Her mother said sternly Ashley rolled her eyes but made no comment. As they continued on past the arcade something caught her attention.

'Oh no.' She mumbled as soon as she caught sight of a familiar face.

'What is wrong?' her stepfather asked.

'Nothing, nothing let's just go.' She remarked but they hadn't gotten very far.

'Well if it isn't that little cheater!'

Ashley spun around and glared at Boyd her parents came forward.

'Young man you better learn some manners,' Daniel said.

'We're just having a little fun, sir no harm done.' Boyd answered and when her parents weren't looking he then pointed at her with his fists clenched together but nevertheless Ashley paid him no further attention and followed her parents to their next stop which was the bookstore combined with a newsagent that was a blessing in disguise for Ashley since she did need to stock up on some stationary items. She was quick to grab everything she needed her parents paid for the items and then while they became engrossed with reading magazines Ashley took the opportunity to nip off to the hockey store just a few doors away.

'Can we help you young miss?' one of the sales people asked just as soon as she stepped into the store.

'Oh—uh—well I—uh—do you sell any skate blades here?' she asked.

'Yes of course we do please follow me,' the salesman said and he showed the way through the store, past a wide assortment of jerseys, sticks, skates and other accessories until they got to the backend with a different area set up. There were some skates here with the blades all attached as well as single blades.

'We sell a few different types of blades and some are even customised for specific players and their skates.' The salesman remarked.

'Then you better make sure she gets the kids one because soon that is all she can do.'

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes she immediately recognized the voice and she didn't even need to turn around.

'Look.' She said and turned around to face Boyd and his friends.

'You lost to us the other night fair and square so stop bugging me and go away,' she replied.

'Oh stop bugging me and go away!' he mocked his friends laughed Ashley did her best to ignore their continuous sniggers she picked out a few blades and handed it to the salesman he took them and walked to the register while she continued to browse all the while turning a total deaf ear to Boyd's mumbling.

'You still cheated my boys of victory there is no way you can play our game,' he said finally though his comments got to her she spun around a fierce look on her face.

'Oh!' he laughed and looked to his friends.

'She is mad! We better watch out!' he added they burst out laughing but a sly smile spread across her face instead.

'In fact I have a far better idea. Why don't you all come along and watch us play tonight? Then we will see if you really think us girls aren't cut to make it in this game,' she remarked Boyd raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest.

'Like I want to waste my time with you,' he said she shrugged her shoulders.

'Well suit yourself but it would be a shame to miss out on the viewing. After all it will be Caleb, the guy you bet up, James and me out there tonight and not you,' she added and went to pay for the items, Boyd and his little gang laughed cheekily and decided to follow her once again but this time around Ashley was going to play it smart and jogged on ahead of them and dodged through the crowd.

'You get back here! We are not finished!'Boyd yelled but nevertheless she kept going until she saw one of the exit doors that lead to the car park. Without even giving it a second thought she ran out there, the mild day's temperature didn't' bother her and she stopped for a rest.

'Hey!'

'Not again.' She moaned her head dropped and her shoulders slumped.

'What's the matter pimp squeak?' Boyd remarked he and his friends started to come around and gang up on her; she glanced at them now she was starting to get a little worried.

'Oh so what's a matter eh? Not so tough without your friends around by the looks of it,' Jonathan said.

'J...just leave me alone please,' she answered.

'Hmm let me think about that for a minute...no.' Boyd replied and laughed he exchanged high-fives with his friends.

'What is going on here?' somebody asked the whole group turned around Ashley could quite believe her eyes, why was it they always seem to turn up at exactly the right time and when she least expected it.

'Wait—wait I know you guys,' Boyd said there was a look of shock written on his face as it dawned on him.

'Good then maybe you wouldn't mind explaining what you are about to do here?' Kris asked he had his arms folded across his chest and along with him stood Doug, Brent and Kirk.

'Uh...it's nothing. We—we were just having a little fun,' he answered all this while Ashley quietly slipped away from her capturers.

'Well maybe for you it is fun but next time tread carefully otherwise your parents will be notified and speaking from experience most parents are never happy when their kids misbehave,' Doug answered.

'Yeah, ok look we are going to leave now.' Boyd added him and his friends began to back-track their steps.

'Oh and one more thing,' Kris added as he called out to them, they looked back.

'You are all invited to come down to the rink later this evening. There is going to be a great spectacle on and only a small handful of people are invited to watch.' He said. Brandon leaned over to Boyd to speak to him and at first Boyd was shaking his head then he stopped and nodded his head instead the conversation between him and Brendon ended and Boyd faced the older guys.

'Well that is fine with me. We'll be there tonight.' He said and Kris smiled and nodded.

'That shouldn't be a problem then.' He added, him and the other guys as well as Ashley headed back into the shopping mall.

'Ashley! Honey where were you?' her mother exclaimed just as soon as they walked back I n, the look of imminent relief was on her face.

'Oh..Um I just went…uh outside for a minute. Fresh air it was starting to get a bit…um crowded,' Ashley answered. Catalina arched her eyebrows she looked around them there weren't too many people in the mall though it was a weekend.

'We just arrived ourselves, came to get a few things,' Brent quickly said.

'Oh ok that's fine then.' Catalina remarked she seemed to believe that story more Ashley sighed she glanced sideways at Brent and mouthed a thank you.

'Well let's go we still have quite a few things to do before this evening,' Daniel added.

'Ok.' Ashley said after the run-in with Boyd and his friends she wasn't really in the mood to do anymore shopping.

'Just take it easy, kid and don't think too much about it.' Kris said.

'Yeah, thanks I'll try.' She answered with a half smile and reluctantly followed her parents.

*~*~*

At exactly 4:30pm, Ashley, James, Caleb and their parents arrived in the parking lot outside of the Joe. They noticed at least half a dozen if not more cars already in parking spaces, a barricade was set up alongside the side entrance the kids were shown earlier in the week, and already four camera crews and journalists standing beside it at the ready.

'I thought this was meant to be a private session?' Tania asked.

'Just because you don't want anyone to see how bad your son is,' Richard laughed when he brushed passed her; Tania shook her head and sighed. As the days wore on Richard had grown more and more restless and upset, he snapped at everyone and pushed his son hard.

'There they are!'

The whole group turned while the kids grabbed their kit bags from the back of the van

'Kids, kids tell us what you are feeling right now, it's a big night with so much at stake!' all the journalists yelled and shoved their microphones and tape recorders in front of their faces; their parents and the three body guards were quick to intervene and pushed the nosy reporters back a small distance except for Richard he grabbed Caleb and pulled him forwards towards the reporters.

'My son Caleb here is ready for anything they throw at him today and he will be the one that impresses everyone so keep him in mind.' He remarked.

'As for the other two they mean nothing they'll be long gone even before this night is finished,' he added.

'Yeah, you here that? My dad is always right,' Caleb said Ashley and James ignored him however and just kept walking. They passed the barricade and in through the side door. Once inside they were met by Dave and Greg and they took the kids' parents away to their usual seating spot.

'Who are they?' Judith asked pointing to the ice where another group of skaters were already there and gathered at one of the benches.

'Grand Rapid Griffiths and they are one of our affiliate teams in the lower grades, a fine team too and at times some of our top players will play for them during the season, though most of it is when they come back from injury,' Greg explained.

'Now we aren't due to start for at least another couple of hours so you are more than welcome to take a wonder around the place and even met some of the other guests whom will be in attendance,' Dave added then he excused himself and left the seating area.

'That I will do.' Richard answered he was on his feet again but his wife remained seated.

'What are you doing Jud? We have work to do for our son's sake we can't just sit around and do nothing,' he snapped Judith made no reply and stood up to dutifully and followed her husband. Walter, Daniel, Tania and Catalina shook their heads at the sight then had just seen.

'Not a very happy family right there,' Walter said.

'Poor Caleb as well I feel he is the one suffering because of his parents,' Catalina answered. Shuffling sounds from behind them stopped that conversation and when they turned around they saw the same camera crews whom were lined up outside just a few minutes earlier make their way into the seating area and begin setting up all of their equipment. More shuffling noises and over to the left-hand side the journalists got into their seats and began making notes.

'I think this will be a long night,' Catalina answered Daniel glanced sideways at his wife he nodded his head he was just thinking the same thing.

In the meantime down in the two locker rooms the three youngsters found the time for a bit of privacy, at least Ashley did while James and Caleb still had to put up with each other but they kept a good distance apart. The trainers had gone to both rooms to tell the three youngsters they needed to begin their pre-warm ups. Ashley was the first of the trio to emerge from the room she didn't look anywhere though she could hear the team at their bench and she even caught a few words being whispered when she skated past them, bright flashes from the seating area also didn't bother her but she was well aware of the photographers. She did a fairly slow skate around the rink then started her blue-to-blue line sprint that definitely got a few tongues wagging from the opposition and one of the guys' with spiked blond hair, and he stood about 5ft 10, had a sly little grin on his face.

'Hey so that is the one everyone's been talking about eh?' he asked his friends they all nodded their heads.

'Well then, guess it won't be too difficult to show her who the boss is.' He said brimming full of confidence.

'Boys, listen to me I don't want to repeat myself yet again.' Their coach, Jarrod Campese remarked.

'You need to stay focused we are here to play against those kids that is all and nothing more,' he said, the blond however exchanged a cheeky grin with his friends he had another plan one entirely different from his coach.

James and Caleb joined Ashley only a couple of minutes later though it was clear for anyone to see the tension between the three of them, the distance they kept from each other, and when they did cross paths albeit accidently the sharp snaps was all the indication needed to show just how much pressure they were now under. When their pre-warm up was done James, Caleb and Ashley left the ice while their opposition stayed put. Catalina and Daniel left the seating area and took a walk around the building, and every so often they bumped into people from the club, and while they were all very polite they kept tight-lipped when Daniel questioned them in regards to their daughter's chances. The only reliable response he received was a;

'Let's just wait and see.'

'This is frustrating.' Daniel remarked he shook his head as they walked back inside the seating area.

'Don't worry honey I do believe Ashley has a very good chance, she has impressed all the right people and that is what counts for her,' Catalina answered and they took their seats.

Down in the locker room area Ashley had her skates and other equipments off and dressed back into her regular clothes and shoes, and was contemplating the idea of heading upstairs for a while and get away from the impending night ahead, but at the same time she didn't want to be anywhere near those nosy journalists, photographers and even her parents. Instead she zipped up her bags and headed out of the room there was nobody around in the hallway so she then slipped on her baby pink cap; she took another sharp glance around and still there was nobody around, and headed off down the hallway and out the back exit door. It was still quite bright and sunny even as the sun was beginning to set she put her sunglasses on and shoved her hands into the side pockets of her jacket and keeping her head bowed slightly she walked through the car park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When the clock ticked over to 6pm, the journalists had their pens and note pads out, the photographers with their fingers on the button, the three youngsters' parents with their eyes glued to the ice, and of course the Steamrollers arrived ready to watch their fellow team mates in action. The opposition team; in the Grand Rapid Griffiths got into their warm up skate, and did the usual thing by practicing their shooting and passing game. Caleb had left the locker room early to get a sneak peek and from what he saw of their warm up brought a smile to his face.

'Such amateurs,' he smirked. It wasn't too long after the Griffiths' began their warm up before the three youngsters along with their Red Wings line mates' came out to do the same and they were accompanied by Scotty, Dave and Greg along with the trainers.

'Now, remember kids this is not about showing off who is the better player, but we want to see how you fair against the other team. We want to see you play at your absolute best. Give it the 110% we've talked about all week.' Scotty remarked.

'Yes, sir.' Caleb and James answered Ashley only nodded her head, the others could tell she was in no mood to make polite conversation and those who knew her particularly well knew when it was game time her whole personality changed and it was time to get serious.

'All right well let's get right into it.' Scotty answered he gave a nod over to the oppositions bench and their coach also nodded back and in the next instant three game officials dressed in their usual black and white uniforms skated onto the ice.

'Ok then this is how the game is going to work. We will have the usual three periods that will be 15minutes long, and in the case of a tied game we will have five minutes each way and if we don't get a result then it stays a drawn game.' The first referee said, all were agreement with the rules and it was game on. On this occasion Scotty left his assistant Dave in-charge of the team and instead he took a back seat to proceedings.

'Let's go Pearson you're up first,' Dave remarked.

'Oh, um...yeah ok.' She said and jumped over the bench, Brent and Doug followed, the Griffiths also had their line out there, and theirs consisted of centre man Rick Castle, left wing Jarrod Smart, and right wing Alistair Graham. For this game the defensive pairings were left out as the view by the Red Wings they wanted the forwards to be able to play both ends of the ice.

'Come on then, let's get this game underway,' the referee said he raised one arm and in the other hand he held the puck. Ashley was more than ready to take these guys on she looked around the photographers were already taking their photos and the journalists furiously writing on their notepads, and she moved to centre spot, Rick was there poised in readiness a grin crossed his face.

'I have heard a lot about you.' He remarked.

'Oh, yeah? Then you will know what you are up against then,' she said he just laughed.

'We'll see.' He replied. They waited for the referee, he stood still for a few more seconds then the puck dropped Ashley swiped it first and pushed Rick aside, and instead of following the puck he chased after her, she quickly ducked his attempted stick swipe to her head and halted to let him pass and before he had the chance to swivel around she was off down the ice along with Brent who had control of the puck and Doug. The puck was dumped in, and it was Jarrod whom went in after it but Doug just beat him to the punch, and they were quick to set up a play that left their opposition struggling to get any form of control. When the puck was dumped in-behind the goal Ashley and Rick were the ones to chase after it, and just like the one on one battle she had the previous day she went for the man and not the puck or at least faked to do so. Rick was the one this time to come in hard and fast and with both arms raised he looked ready to lay on a heavy check; but Ashley saw that move coming just minutes before he could execute it, and she made a dive forwards, in which she only narrowly escape colliding with him. Nevertheless she managed to get a slight touch on the puck enabling her to push it further, Rick spun around but Ashley was quick to get to her feet and before his fellow team mate Jarrod came along she side-stepped him and passed it over to Doug, he fired the shot it flew wide and banged against the glass. The puck rebounded out Brent managed to get to it before it slipped out of the zone. He made a spin-around move and flicked the puck across back to Doug on his backhand, and he in turn sent it to Ashley, she was on the opposite side of the net trying to shake Rick off her back as he kept pestering her. When the puck came it was enough of a distraction for him but, Ashley saw her chance, and again beat him to the advancing puck, and quickly shifting her stick in her left hand she flung a shot up, the save was made by the goaltender though, and the referee blew his whistle.

'You just got a little luck.' Rick remarked she shrugged her shoulders but kept quiet, they heard the call from the bench and changed, this time Caleb had his chance.

'I'll show you how it is really done.' He answered.

'Give it your best shot, Cal but I doubt it.' She remarked. Again the Griffiths lost the face off but they succeeded in forcing the puck out of the zone and it was their turn to play the attacking game, sitting on the bench, James and Ashley watched in silence as Caleb was showing a near flawless defensive performance.

'How the heck did that happen?' James mumbled Ashley didn't reply she couldn't believe it.

'That boy has improved right out of sight,' Scotty mumbled, James and Ashley in overhearing that comment cringed, there was no way Caleb could have improved his defensive problems overnight, something was up and they knew it. Soon enough though Caleb got to play on attack and his nature of being the typical puck hog came through on each play. While his two lines mates worked with him to give him the opportunities' Caleb made it all his own show.

'Maybe not,' Greg whispered. Their time on attack soon came to end and Dave sent James's line out next with the scores still 0-0.

After a ten minute break the second period got underway and still there was no score, the two teams had kept up a very good defence wall which they found difficult to breach. To start off the second period Dave once again went Ashley's line and it was no surprise the Griffiths used Rick's line against them.

'This time you won't get near our goal,' he said.

'Why don't you save all this talk and just play instead?' she remarked he muttered under his breath, the referee dropped the puck he dived for it, but again Ashley's quicker hands gave her the win. Doug had the puck and headed up ice and with Brent just slightly ahead he passed the puck and Brent flicked it into the zone Ashley raced ahead to beat the other players to the puck and in a blink of an eye she pulled a shot to the stick side of the goaltender he reacted and got a small piece of the puck but instead of deflecting out it rebounded off him and dropped into the net 1-0.

'All right!' the guys on the bench cheered except for Caleb, and even the players sitting in the stands were up and clapping, the journalists kept writing notes and of course the photographers had their fingers on the button to catch the images, while the kids' parents looked on, each of them surprised at what they'd just seen. Catalina and Daniel were proud of their daughter but it was as though they had never seen this side of her before and it was all very new to them.

'Ok calm down there is still work to be done.' Dave answered and it was Caleb's turn. And he went into this shift hard and his attitude went up a few notes. The hits he put on were furious and he wouldn't let up, but his temper was beginning to get the better of him now, and while Igor was able to get the puck out of their end, a fight broke out between Caleb and Todd Martin the Griffiths'' second line left winger. The pair traded blows though inaccurately and danced around for a couple of minutes as they tried to get into better position. As they continued to tangle Todd was the one who got Caleb into a fierce headlock and hammered him onto the ice that's when the officials intervened to break up the fight.

'Go to the rooms and cool off.' The head referee said he and his linesmen sent the pair back to the benches.

'Why should I? He started it!' Caleb growled he pointed at Todd.

'Just go,' the referee replied and pointed the way, the two guys went this caused a bit of a problem especially for Dave as he now had to re-jig the lines, thus handing more ice time to Ashley and James and they took advantage. James had his opportunity on the ice now and they were on attack, the puck movement in the zone was spectacular but soon enough it went wrong. James had a notoriously bad habit where when he felt his stick handling was first class he would over do it and easily turn the puck over and that was exactly what happened. The Griffiths' defence man Nathan Taylor was able to poke check the puck away, but before any recovery could be done by Drake, the other Griffiths players made the play to the other end of the ice, they were fast and within a blink of an eye the scores were level once again at 1-all.

'Sorry,' James mumbled when they came back to the bench.

'Don't be sorry, son that is just the way the game works. We'll get it back don't worry,' Dave answered and it was Ashley's turn, and the first thing she decided they needed to do was run the opposition tired, as they too had used the stop in play to change lines. The face-off was back at centre ice, only this time Ashley lost out to David Hughes, the blonde guy, he smirked at her.

'Nobody beats me in face offs,' he said and gave her a tap on the head as he skated away; she shook her head and mumbled under her breath, but headed after the puck. There was quite a fight on for it behind the Griffiths' net and it was a tangle between both sets of wingers, then out of nowhere the puck was shovelled to the otherside of the zone and there was a mad rush after it, with Ashley leading the chase, and just as her stick touched the puck she was hit hard from behind and slammed straight into the glass she grimaced as soon as she felt a twinge in her left wrist.

'This is my territory,' David whispered he leant against to whisper in her ear then back off, both Doug and Brent jumped on him and shoved him away and the referee blew his whistle.

'Are you all right?' Doug asked and Ashley nodded.

'I'm fine.' She answered and it went into the next face off this time she won it much to David's displeasure and he took much acceptation to it and chased after her during the shift and at every opportunity he got he made it count.

'Get off!' she snarled when he kept hassling her with his stick, eventually they were able to dump the puck in the zone and jump over for a line change, and it was back to James's turn though by this stage Caleb and his opponent were allowed to return to the bench.

'I'll get him back,' he mumbled.

With two periods gone there was still no change to the score it remained 1-all, and that meant the start of this third period the intensity was about to lift, and regardless of it going into overtime the attitudes from both sides wouldn't change.

'This time.' Dave said.

'I want to see complete attention to detail. Leave no stone un-turned,' he added.

'Got it.' Caleb remarked and it was his line that was given the first opportunity and he wasted no time to get straight into the action. The puck was dropped and Caleb got to it first.

'Yeah! Yeah that's the way Caleb. You show them how it's meant to be. Do it on your own!' his father yelled from the seating area.

'Richard, please just sit down. You aren't making it any easier on him.' Judith said the tone in her voice indicating she had now lost her patience with her husband; not that he showed he heard a word as he kept shouting instructions to his son, and of course all of this was also being noted by the journalists. Caleb and his Red Wings pals eventually dug the puck out of their zone and with quick puck movements they created a 2-1 odd man rush with Caleb and Stu

'Go! Go!' Everyone cheered. The two passed the puck then it was Stu who made the fake shot before sliding the puck over onto Caleb's stick he perfected the one-time shot and hit the puck ever so sweetly and it flew into the back of the net.

'Yes! Yes that's my boy!' Richard screamed and pumped his fists. Dave called their line back and for the next shift sent James's line and they too played a very up-tempo offensive game this was putting a ton of pressure on the Griffiths' defence; Laplante then got a great pass from James and he fired a shot straight between the pads of the goaltender giving them a 3-1 lead now.

'It is difficult to split them,' Scotty whispered to Greg he nodded.

'They're putting on quite a show,' he said. Now it was back to Ashley's turn and just like her friends she wasn't going to waste any time, with the face-off won and Doug took it and skated behind the net.

'Ah here we go I know what they're about to do,' Scotty remarked Greg nodded and even Dave had a sly smile on his face. Ashley then circled around behind the net past him and the puck came to her and she set off down the ice, and before one of the Griffith's players came in to try and put on a hard hit Brent intervened and threw in a heavy hit, the Griffith's player landed hard on his butt. Ashley continued to skate on with her flankers dealing with their opposition and that was giving her plenty of space to move. She was over the opposition's blue line as she neared the goaltender he moved into position ready to make the save but instead she skipped and went behind him, by now the Griffiths' players had recovered and come to chase she ducked an oncoming cross check but at the same time tripped but managed to flick a weaker shot, easy save though for the goaltender, except he didn't' get the chance to grab the follow-up rebound but Brent had followed up and snared the rebound with his forehand shot the puck sailed into the net the score jumped to 4-1.

'Yes, yes! We are going to win!' James and the rest of the group cheered and swapped high fives Caleb reminded seated and mumbled under his breath he still had work to do and there was time left for him and he wasn't about to let his chance slip away because of that annoying girl.

'I want out there now,' he said to Dave but the older man gently shook his head.

'Not yet. I'll leave them out there for a bit longer,' he said Caleb grumbled but there was nothing much he could do for now. This time the Griffiths meant serious business as they made their attack they were able to hold the puck in the zone for quite a while and their shifts from left to right and through the middle was impressive, but still they could get any shot to reach the goaltender. One particular one time shot was a complete miss-fire but it bounded off the glass hard and slid across the ice towards the blue line and stopped only an inch short of crossing over. Immediately there was mad rush for the puck and Ashley was just about to touch it with the blade of her stick, she got shoved from behind, the weight of the hit threw her off balance and the side of her head smacked into the boards.

'Oh my god!' Catalina screamed she leapt to her feet her husband too was on his feet.

'What are doing just standing there? Do something!' he yelled and waved his arms. Everyone else on the ice was told by the officials to move back while the medical staff came on to see to the young girl.

_Ashley looked around at her surroundings, it was pitch black._

_*Where am I?* She thought she continued to look around._

_'Hello?' she called out but all she got back was her own echo. As she continued to look she noticed the darkness began to fade away into a light white then more vibrant colours appeared. She didn't move just watched as it evolved around her, though slowly but surely things began to take shape._

_'Miss Pearson.'_

_'Huh?'_

_Ashley spun around she looked to her left and right but saw no one._

_'Who's there?' she called, again all she received back was her echo._

_'I don't get it. Where am I? Who was it that spoke before? Someone please tell me what is going on!' She yelled into the empty darkness. Again there was a shift in the lightning that was surrounding her, and then she noticed a long rectangular table appear in front of her, it was covered by a black, yellow and white cloth and on it was one microphone. Behind the table stood a four panel background with the NHL logo on it, this brought a frown upon her face. A bright white flash erupted several times she put her hands up in front of her face and in doing so she started to hear muffled voices that slowly became clearer._

_'Miss Pearson! Miss Pearson! Tell us what you are feeling right now!' several of the voices yelled, this was followed by more bright flashes Ashley now recognized as photographers. She saw movement over in the left-hand corner as a figure stepped out and into view._

_'Oh my god!' she exclaimed. She watched with wide eyes as the prominent figure took their seat at the table and leant against the t able closer to the microphone._

_'Well, I am excited about the opportunity that is ahead of me in the next few days. It is a rare occasion for most players and at the moment I can tell you I feel privileged to be in this situation and I look forward to the series.' The figure answered. Ashley shook her head she just couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was impossible._

'Ashley, Ashley honey. Are you all right sweetheart?'

Ashley heard her mother's worried voice and she desperately wanted to speak but her head was throbbing and her whole body ached, her throat felt dry and her brain seemed to refuse to work. All she managed to do instead was nod her head and she felt somebody pat her arm.

'Just rest honey, just rest.'

She swallowed her throat still burned and her lips felt parched but she slowly managed to speak.

'Wh...wh...what hap...happ...happened in the ga...game?' she asked.

'Shh you don't worry about that now.' Her mother said, but she wasn't happy and though struggled with her throbbing head she opened her eyes and slowly began to sit up.

'Honey really you should lie down,' her mother insisted but Ashley put her hands up.

'Mum please. Just stop worrying I know you and dad are all stressed out but I'm fine. Just a bit sore,' she replied.

'Well the doctor said you needed to rest for the remainder of the day and he'll assess you in the morning,' her mother replied alarms went off in Ashley's head she took a look around the room her mother was right, they were in a very plain hospital room.

'How did we get here?' she asked.

'Ambulance,' Catalina said she got up from the white plastic chair and walked to a small fridge that was set on top of a two-drawer cabinet. Ashley watched her mother open the fridge and take out a heavily padded face cloth.

'What is that for?' she asked.

'Just relax this will help with the bruise,' Catalina said, Ashley then raised her hand and touched the side of her head, immediately she winced the lump felt huge and it probably looked enormous; her mother came closer and gently applied the cool face cloth to her head.

Knock, Knock!

'Come in,' she said the door was pushed open, Catalina and Ashley turned to look at their visitor.

'Hi guys.' Ashley remarked, Doug and Brent along with Kris and Kirk walked into the room, and shortly after them her stepdad also came in.

'So, Pearson how do you feel?' Kris asked.

'Fine,' she said they laughed.

'Yeah and nice bump you got there too,' Brent teased she stuck her tongue out at him.

'Anyway we won't stay we just stopped by to make sure you're ok.' Doug added.

'Well thanks and I'm fine. But tell me what happened with the game.' She said again the guys laughed she rolled her eyes.

'Well if it puts you at ease, then you will be happy to know we did win.' Doug answered.

'Oh, there was one more thing,' Kris added he looked to her parents.

'Mike and Ken wanted us to come and inform you they are holding a meeting with you and your parents along with your friends and their parents in the afternoon at about 12:30pm.' He explained.

'What for? If they can't tell our daughter is in no condition to be anywhere. She is to stay here, in the hospital until the doctor gives the all clear and he said she would need at least 48 hours,' Catalina said.

'Mum.' Ashley moaned.

'I am serious Ashley you have no idea just how dangerous this injury of yours is, and who knows what possible damages could have happened because of it,' Catalina remarked she gave her daughter a fierce glare.

'Mrs Pearson we understand your concern but I do believe this is a very important meeting for all of you to attend,' Kris remarked.

'We will be there don't worry,' Daniel said.

'Good we will see you tomorrow,' Doug remarked, and the guys quickly left the family alone Catalina scolded her husband.

'We don't owe them anything Daniel, they've done enough and while it has been well worthwhile tonight's incident is one I don't want to see repeated,' she answered.

'Cat, let us just see what they have to see. Besides this has all been for Ashley, and the least we can do for her is to see it through,' he said.

'Yeah, please mum? I want to know what they think tomorrow,' Ashley added; Catalina looked at her daughter then back at her husband the look on both of their faces was a pleading one she couldn't refuse.

'All right, we will go.' She said.

'Yes! Woo ho! Oh thanks mum you won't regret it I promise,' Ashley cheered.

'Yes and don't make me regret it either now you, get some rest and we will be back first thing in the morning,' Catalina added. A few minutes later with Ashley feeling a bit more refreshed after a quick meal her parents left.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Caleb, James and Ashley along with their parents languished around in the Sir Gordie suite, with its carpeted floors, and expensive dinning; the suite was also a short walk to the owner and general managers' offices.

'What the hell is taking them so long?' Richard demanded he paced near the door.

'Ah ha! Here they come now.' He said just moments later, and he was correct to as the door opened and Ken and Mike along with Scotty and Steve came in.

'First of all I want to thank the three of you for taking part in the training with the team these two weeks and from all of us we hope you have learnt from the experience.' Ken said he eyes lingered on the three kids individually for a couple of seconds.

'We came to our decision only a few hours ago and I can tell you we did not come to this decision lightly. We took in all aspects and reviewed all our information we have collected.' Ken explained.

'Just cut to the chase and tell everyone you have picked my son,' Richard answered.

'However we want to discuss this with all of you individually.' Ken added with a pointed look at Richard.

'That is a waste of my time. I know my son is the best player here so just tell them and we can send the other two on their way,' he added.

'Mr Thomas if you and your family would kindly step into my office please and we will discuss this in private,' Mike answered. Caleb eagerly did so his parents followed though Richard wasn't impressed and when they were gone Ken turned to the others.

'Just make yourselves comfortable, grab a bite to eat and relax. We will come and get you Mr Sattler next.' He said then he turned and also left the suite. James and Ashley exchanged a glance she quickly diverted her eyes though and that's when she saw the concerned look on her parents faces.

'What?' she asked.

'Don't worry sweet heart, now why don't you go for a walk or something? See the place one last time?' her stepdad suggested there was a look of urgency in his eyes and when she looked at her mother the same expression mirrored her face Ashley shrugged her shoulders and got off the chair.

'Ok well ring me as soon as we get called in.' She answered her parents just nodded and she slung her backpack over her shoulders and walked to the door. The security man at the door opened it she wandered away from the suite and through the corridor leading down to the other corporate suites. The one that was right next to the Sir Gordie suite was the Lindsay Lounge, this one wasn't quite as fancy but still quite upmarket, it had wooden polish floorboards with a red and white floor runner, one large dining table covered with a white table cloth and a silver plate setting. She also noticed several seven leather couches in black leather. On the left-hand side she could just make out a bar area. Ashley then moved on further down the corridor she came upon the lifts and got in and headed to the main floor that was where she wanted to be right now. Just as soon as she had exited the lift the smell of the ice filled her nose. She walked up to the bench area and took a good look around, then she opened her backpack and pulled out her camera, happily she snapped as many photos as possible. Then, after taking a quick glance around to ensure nobody was in sight she ever so cautiously tip-toed onto the ice.

'And just what do you think you are doing?'

Alarmed she turned around fast lost her foot and landed on her butt.

'Ow!' she groaned, and tenderly rubbed her bottom, upon hearing the laughter she looked up back to the bench.

'You guys are mean!' she moaned as she struggled to get back to her feet, Kris and Kirk chuckled they too walked onto the ice though far more sophisticated than her, she just pulled a face.

'I could've done that, if you didn't scare me.' She replied the two guys came closer and helped her to her feet she looked behind, and shook her head in dismay upon seeing the debris of ice stuck to her jeans.

'So what are you doing all the way down here on your own?' Kris asked.

'Nothing,' she said and fiddled nervously with her camera at this Kirk saw his opportunity he named the camera from her hands.

'Hey!' Ashley protested.

'Give it back!' she yelled.

'Well, come on and get it then,' he answered a smirk spread across his lips and he jogged casually back to the bench, she thought twice about following him, after taking the fall only a few minutes earlier and instead changed her mind.

'You can have it then,' she answered the two guys burst out laughing.

'You learn fast, don't you kid.' Kris answered, he patted her on the shoulder she blushed a little but just tried to fob it off with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Actually there is something we'd like to show you,' he added Ashley burrowed her eyes but he only smiled sly and headed back to the bench; she followed him and the trio headed back down the corridor but instead of turning left towards the lift where Ashley had come from, and instead they went right towards the home team's dressing room.

'Uh—guys what...why are we going in here?' she asked getting slightly nervous.

'Hey don't worry everything will be fine,' Kris answered they pushed open the door, stepped in she tentatively followed them and the minute she stepped into the home team's dressing room her jaw almost dropped open. This one was much, much nicer than the away team's room, with gray floors, with the team's logo painted in the centre, and stretching from one end of the room to the other was the row of lockers. Most of them were only half full at the moment but it looked clean and tidy and un-touched.

'Wow, this is so cool,' she said.

'We have the place renovated during last year's off-season and there are plans to do more in the future as the whole arena will be undergoing upgrades as well.' Kris explained.

'Ok.'

She wasn't at all interested in any of that she already loved the look of the room, and while she was pre-occupied taking in the surroundings Kris and Kirk went towards the opposite end of the room to another door, and for a couple of minutes they stood there and had a discussion.

'Be right back,' Kris added she just nodded and watched as he slipped through the door.

'Where is he going?' she asked Kirk just laughed he walked over to her and handed her camera back.

'Just to the back room to get a few things, don't worry he will be back.' He answered he then walked off to the opposite end of the room and she watched in silence while he opened a fridge door.

'Catch this!' He called and threw a bottle in her direction. Ashley quickly slid her camera into her pocket and dropped her backpack just as the bottle came and she caught it right at her finger tips though with her head turned to the side.

'Nice catch.' Kirk replied.

'Thanks.' She answered, it was only water but nevertheless she un-screwed the cap and took a big gulp. The door Kris had disappeared into opened again and out he came with a couple of sticks in hand Ashley burrowed her eyebrows by the look on his face she had a feeling something was up.

'Come on over here a second.' He said and motioned for her at the same time with his free hand, while he set the two sticks next to his locker she walked over to him.

'All of us have been really, really impressed with what you've done over these two weeks, kid you have shown plenty in the short space of time,' he said.

'Thanks.' She said, though she could feel her cheeks beginning to get warm.

'And from what we have observed we do think you are a far better player than your two team mates in Caleb and James.' He added she certainly wasn't going to dispute that comment, though Ashley so far had never been the type to brag but her quiet confidence was enough to ensure she knew her talents though always played it down.

'We also think though it is just our own opinion that your chances are very good,' he said.

'Huh?' She asked not quite getting what he meant but he shook his head a vague smile spread across his lips.

'Don't worry I'm sure you will find out soon,' he replied then he leant down and picked up both sticks and held them out to her; she gave him a puzzled look in response.

'What's this?' she asked.

'Just our way of saying thanks for being here and that we also hope you've enjoyed the time too,' he added.

'Oh, I—uh...thanks.' She replied.

'Besides we also thought those would come in handy soon,' Kirk added she burrowed her eyebrows at his comment not quite understanding what he meant by it but her instincts told her there was some kind of meaning behind it. Just then though her phone rang she quickly snatched up her phone from her bag to answer and missed the knowing look the two guys shared.

'Hi mum, oh really? Why didn't say goodbye? Oh ok yes I'm on my way.' Ashley said she ended the phone call dropped her phone back into her bag.

'I'd better go then, it is my turn soon.' She replied.

'Ok well good luck with it,' Kris answered.

'Thank you.' She remarked she swung her bag over her shoulder and picked up the two hockey sticks and headed out of the room.

When Ashley arrived back in the suite she found her parents there no sign of Caleb and James or their parents just like her mum had told her over the phone.

'They just left?' she asked.

Catalina and Daniel nodded their heads.

'Caleb and James have gone so it's just us here honey. We don't know about their outcome we were only told they left,' her mother answered.

'What are you doing with those sticks?' her stepdad asked.

'Oh, um...the guys gave them to me, sort of like a present type thingy.' She said.

'Well that is nice of them,' her mother answered Ashley nodded. They heard the suite's door open and turned around to see Ken and Mike stood by the entrance.

'So then Miss Pearson I suppose you are the only one left,' Ken said.

'Yeah,'

'Then let's get this done.' He added she nodded and along with her parents they followed the two men to their office.

'Please take a seat.' Ken said there was three chairs set up in front of his large rectangular oak desk. And on top of it was a mass of folders and papers, a computer to the right a desk lamp and a telephone on the left, along the walls were photographs of family members and players from the team of the past.

'Now then Ashley, I would like you to tell us what you have thought about these two weeks, what you have learnt from the guys.' Ken said all eyes turned on her.

'It is, well different to what I am used to back home. Uh...well my coach has a whole different set up for us.' She said.

'Yes go on.' He encouraged.

'I—I think I've improved a bit especially with the communication thing and um—I know a little bit more about the game now,' she said both Ken and Mike nodded their heads they knew what she meant.

'And uh yeah that is it,' she added.

'Nothing else to add?' Ken asked she shook her head.

'Very well then,' he answered he opened up the folder that was in front of him flipped through the papers picked one sheet out and placed it on the desk in front of the family. Daniel the closets to the paper picked it up and read through it. After a few minutes he passed it to Catalina she too read through it the expression on her faced changed to one of utter shock.

'This, this can't be right,' she said looking back at the two men the looks on their faces didn't change.

'I can assure you Mrs Pearson what is written on that piece of paper is exactly right.' Mike said.

'What does it say?' Ashley asked she tried to get a better look at it but her mother held it away.

'Everyone here and even those in the league have seen what your daughter has shown in the short space of time. It is something of a rare talent not found in many players especially this young. Usually we don't see their talents come through at least for another 4-5 years,' Ken answered.

'We have thought long and hard about our decision, we have also held discussion with the players they played a big hand in the decision as well. We have been through all the right channels with the NHL and the NHLPA, and we believe, that with the right coaching your daughter will have a bright future,' Ken said he paused for a few minutes and gave a sidelong glance at Mike he nodded his head.

'A bright future where?' Catalina asked.

'The National Hockey League,'

'WHAT?' Catalina, Daniel and Ashley exclaimed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Ken and Mike exchanged smiles they'd expected that reaction from the family.

'She...that's...that is impossible,' Catalina said.

'She can't play in this league. She is far too young she could get seriously hurt,' Catalina remarked.

'Yes and we are well aware of that fact Mrs Pearson and, there is no way she will play right now, and perhaps not for a while. For the time being though we want to keep her here, for a couple of years and give her the right training that will help become a better player,' Ken explained, all of this was completely lost on Ashley her head was a mess. These two men had just said she could play in hockey' most prestigious league!

'I don't think I can let her, it is just far too risky,' Catalina said Daniel laid his hand on his wife's leg.

'Cat, honey just calm down. Maybe you and Ashley want to take a walk outside and get a bit of fresh air?' he suggested but she shook her head.

'No I'm fine,' she remarked.

'Very well,' Ken said he placed the new sheet of paper in front of them, and for the second time Daniel and Catalina were left speechless.

'$500, 000?' she exclaimed and looked back at the two men they nodded their heads.

'That is exactly right, it is what we are offering, keep in mind this is not per year it's for the period of the time we want her here for, from this year until the end of the 1998 season.' Mike went on to explain. Ashley sat between her parents still not quite recovered from their earlier comment, and this new piece of information was even more difficult for her to absorb, it was all coming too fast, her parents on the other hand held silence as this slowly begun to sink in. Catalina was the first of them to speak.

'This is all too much, you can't just expect us to just let her stay here and play sport she has a future ahead of her you are right about that but not only at sport there is study and a bigger life she needs to live,' she answered. Daniel cleared his throat and looked at the two men.

'Could you just give us a few minutes?' he asked Ken and Mike nodded they rose from their seats behind the desk and made their way out, just as soon as they were out of t he office and out of ear shot Catalina turned to her husband.

'Do not tell me you are just willing to let them run the show, and grab the money and run,' she said Daniel put his hand up.

'No of course not, but I am trying to weigh up the opportunity she's just been given Cat. I know you feel she is too young for this, so do I and you know that. But we've seen just how capable she is, you and I both know this is not some game they are trying to play. They sound more than genuine in their offer and I believe their decision is exactly what it is,' he remarked.

'But we need time to discuss this we can't very well just give them the go ahead right away.' Catalina remarked Daniel also nodded his head.

'Yes we will but right now I think we should ask Ashley what she thinks first,' he remarked; the two adults then looked at their daughter, she was staring back at them with wide eyes and a confused look on her face.

'Sweetheart what do you think?' her mother asked.

'I don't know,' Ashley replied.

'Do you enjoy playing your sport?' her stepdad asked instead of replying she nodded her head.

'And do you want to play it more often?'

Again she just nodded her head.

'Ashley, honey look at me.' Her mother said, the young girl tentatively looked at her mother.

'If this is what you want you have to tell us we can't read your mind. This won't be a time to just play all day every day it is serious work too and your father and I want to ensure we aren't wasting our time,' Catalina answered, Ashley sighed she knew what her mother was saying but she just didn't know what to say. There was a part of her that wanted to jump on the chance, while another part was telling her this was too overwhelming and maybe she wasn't ready for all of it just yet.

'Sweetheart its ok you can tell us,' her mother answered.

'I—I do want to play, but I'm not sure I can.' She remarked.

'Oh, honey of course you can. Your father knows it, I know it and everyone here knows it too.' Her mother said Daniel also nodded his head. He got up out of his seat, they looked at him.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'I think it is time to do some negotiations,' Daniel replied a sly smile on his face he walked over to the door pulled it open Ken and Mike turned around they'd been standing in the hallway having a discussion while they waited.

'Are we ready to start?' Ken asked Daniel nodded his head.

'Yes we're good to go.' He answered so the two men stepped back into the room and sat back down at the large desk.

'So have you come to a decision?' Ken asked, Daniel and his wife exchanged glances each of them gave a slight nod to one another and they both looked at their daughter Ashley just half smiled back at her parents she was excited but nervous at the same time. Still none of this information had really sunk in yet, she felt like she wasn't really there and this was still all a dream.

'We have come to our decision,' Daniel answered.

'Yes, so what will it be?' Mike asked.

'We are happy to accept with conditions,' Daniel said.

'That is fine so let's go over your conditions first before we put pen to paper,' Ken answered, the four adults had soon got into a very animated discussion but all of it was totally lost on Ashley as she tried to listen. For the most part of what she could catch it sounded like her parents were doing a lot of the negotiating and so far Ken and Mike were more than happy to oblige to their requests.

'Well that is it then, all we have left to do is have this contract signed, then it will be reviewed by the NH, once it has their approval everything will be in place,' Ken said he held out the pens to them. Once again Daniel and Catalina looked at one another, as soon as their names were signed everything they had just been discussing and what they had seen in the last couple of weeks would turn into more and their daughter would have a whole new challenge ahead.

'Ashley, honey you go first.' Her mother encouraged.

'Ok,' she said she got up off her chair and moved closer to the desk she couldn't look at anybody and just stared at the piece of paper, she'd never had to sign her name for anything up to now and she could feel her hands tremble and get sweaty. With her hands still trembling she put it on the paper and moved to the line she needed to sign and put her name down.

'Very good,' her stepfather replied he stepped up next and signed his name then her mother had her turn. Once they were finished signing the papers Ken and Mike then too added their names on it.

'All right so that is all done we'll fax the papers to the NHL's headquarters and we will know if they want adjustments made or if they are happy with what we have outline first thing tomorrow morning,' Mike said.

'Great so that is all? There is nothing else for us to do here?' Daniel asked.

'Nope, we're done we'll let you know when we've heard back from NHL headquarters,' Ken added the four adults stood up and shook hands over the desk and the two men also shook hands with Ashley she smiled.

'Uh, thank you.' She said the two men smiled in return, they said their goodbyes and the family left the office.

'Are you all right honey?' her mother asked Ashley turned around looked up at her parents and nodded her head.

'Yeah it's cool.' She replied and continued to walk ahead of them towards the lift and it was only then did a smile spread across her face; Daniel and Catalina looked at each other bemused expressions on their faces. Quite remarkably their daughter was relatively calm.

'Daniel what are we going to do? There is so much we need to organize and we can't always expect these people to do everything for her,' Catalina replied but Daniel simply put his arms around his wife.

'We have plenty of time Cat don't stress. Right now we should enjoy this moment and instead let's celebrate it for our daughter's sake.' He remarked.

'The lift is here!' Ashley yelled.

'Well let's go then,' he added and gave his wife an encouraging hug she nodded and they headed to the lift.

*~*~*~

The very next day Daniel was called back to the Red Wings office for a very brief meeting, the news turned out to be good as the NHL had given the green light to the contract and it was now official Ashley was part of the team. She couldn't believe it when her stepdad rang to pass on the good news, while she and her mother were at brunch at a small coffee shop.

'Do Mark and Danz know about this?' she asked.

'Not yet. I don't want to distract them right now they have to focus on their studies,' Catalina answered.

'Then what about me?' Ashley asked in alarm though her mother smiled softly.

'What do you mean?'

'Do I have to study?' she asked.

'Yes of course you will, do you think your father and I will just let play all day every day?' her mother remarked a scowl on her face Ashley slinked back in her chair.

'Sorry,' she mumbled.

'All right so have you finished your food?' her mother asked, instantly changing the subject Ashley nodded.

'I'm not hungry anymore,' she answered.

'That's fine now just finish off your juice and we will continue with our shopping,' her added this just brought a moan from Ashley her legs were already tired from all the walking they'd done so far this morning. She didn't want to do anymore.

'Do we have to? We bought enough stuff already.' She complained Catalina shook her head.

'We still have a lot more things to buy so hurry up and don't dawdle,' she remarked they finished their food and drinks and left the coffee shop and as they strolled through the mall by passing several different shops Ashley felt a little uneasy when she caught sight of other people that walked by whisper and point in her direction.

'Mum?' she asked.

'Yes Ashley?'

'Can we just hurry up and go? I don't want to stay too long.' She answered Catalina sighed she stopped walking and turned around.

'Just what is the problem now darling? We have tons to get through before the day is over,' she replied.

'Yeah, I know that but...but look,' Ashley said she nodded in the direction of a group of teenagers not much older than herself, and they stood right opposite and they were exchanging whispers and making pointing gestures.

'Well don't worry about them,' her mother said she pushed her daughter to walk ahead of her, Ashley didn't reply and did as told but when she had a glance back over her shoulder she saw the group of teenagers share a laugh and still point in her direction.

A few of the local newspapers had reported on the game yesterday and there was a little in today's paper too but she didn't make a big deal out of it though she was more interested in finding out why she hadn't seen James and Caleb since the game. Her parents were very tight-lipped about it but insisted they knew nothing of what had happened; but Ashley was sure her two team mates were still around when she saw James and Caleb's parents in the hotel lobby this morning though they never took any notice of her.

'Mum?' she asked when they entered a store.

'Yes?' her mother said.

'Are James and Caleb leaving?' Ashley asked.

'I don't know Ashley, I didn't speak to their parents this morning,' Catalina answered.

'Yes you were I saw you, that's why I know they are still here,' Ashley argued her mother sighed.

'Honey they didn't tell me much they just wanted to know how yesterday went, I didn't tell me a lot but I also did not think to ask if they were leaving or staying.' She explained.

'Oh ok,' Ashley replied. She left her mum browsing through a rack of jackets and she walked in the opposite direction to where a rack of hats hung off the wall, there was also a side mirror there and she caught a quick glimpse of two familiar figures.

'Hey Ashley!' one of the girls called out; Ashley grimaced she really wasn't up for talking to them right now, but with a smile she turned around to face the two girls.

'Hi guys! I haven't seen you in ages.' She said, Renee and Danielle moved closer, both of them carrying an armful of shopping bags.

'Oh my god, yeah tell me about it. Boy haven't you been in the news heaps too,' Danielle answered.

'Yeah, I guess so.' Ashley replied she shrugged her shoulders.

'What about your head? Does it still hurt?' Renee asked.

'A bit yeah, the doctor wants to see me again in a few days to reassess or something like that I'm not sure,' Ashley answered she continued to browse around with Danielle and Renee following her, and they talked far too loud that it was enough to get attention from everyone else in the store and they all just kept staring.

'Ashley honey; come along now' Catalina called; she was relieved her mother wanted to leave the shop and she said her goodbyes to Danielle and Renee and followed her mother out of the store.

'Can we please go now?' she asked.

'All right, all right we will go.' Her mother answered and Ashley was glad her mother finally agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It had been four days since Monday's meeting and getting the contract all signed up, and it being fully approved the day after and still all of it was still lost on Ashley, not helped by her constant headaches after the game on Sunday. Yesterday her parents took her back to the hospital to be assessed by the doctor, and he was so far pleased with the progress on her concussion though there was still cause for concern because of the headaches. His advice was for her to continue to lay off any strenuous activity for a couple more days then he wanted to put her through a medical test to see how she responds, and that would then give him a better indication if she has recovered enough.

Today Ashley was in for quite the surprise, as part of the Red Wings organization's welcoming party she was going to observe them while they played their favourite team past time game of paintball. She had heard a lot about this activity of theirs but to be able to watch it all up close was very exciting.

When they got out of the bus she was a little shocked by the sight that was in front of her. The grass was growing wild though it was dirty yellow from a lack of water and pieces of scrapped metal and wood blocks covered in colourful paint were scattered all across the ground. It was also difficult to make out the tower look outs since they'd been painted a similar off dirty yellow to the grass. Even the green shed looked old and faded.

'Is this where you play?' she asked.

'Yup it sure is. Best place to play out this game and you'll see why very soon,' Brent remarked. While everyone headed away to get changed into their paintball gear Ashley instead took a wander out in the field to explore; the wind direction was mild but nevertheless it brought some level of comfort from the sun's steaming afternoon rays. She decided to investigate further and walked towards the tower that was close by, and as she drew nearer to it she then thought twice about getting any closer. It looked worn out with holes everywhere and splint wood peeling from its side.

'All right let's hit the fields!'

Ashley swung around at the loud voice to see all of the guys now make their way into the field and for a few seconds she couldn't tell anyone one of them apart, since they all had on the exact same outfits that were coloured similar to the arm and it blended perfectly with their surroundings.

'Ok.' She said with a frown on her face.

'How am I supposed to know who is who, you guys all look the same to me,' she replied.

'Yes with just one slight difference with the arm bands,' Aaron answered and nodded to a white band that was wrapped around his left arm.

'Oh, oh I see.' She replied when she saw the others also with white bands and red ones too. The group with the white bands started heading off through the thick grass to their post it was the one farthest away.

'So you going to come and join us then?' Brent asked she shook her head.

'No, no way. I can't, I just want to watch.' She answered but he shook his head and tugged her along with the rest of the group, some of the guys then began to fan out through the grass and to different hiding spots.

'Wh---what am I going to do? I've never played this before,' she answered.

'Don't worry, besides you won't have to do anything, and you will be watching but just not from the sidelines. You will get a far better view of all the action from being in the middle of it,' Doug explained, she burrowed her eyebrows and she looked tentatively at the two-story tower, she really didn't want to go in there it didn't look safe; but Kris and Doug climbed up the ladder and didn't at once care that it creaked under their weight.

'Come on then, kid you don't want to get hit believe me.' Kris said Doug burst out laughing and slapped his friend on the back.

'Ozzie did get you good, man what a shot,'

Kris only grumbled in response Ashley climbed up the ladder and she was relieved when it didn't make as loud a creaking sound as it had done earlier. When she got to the top platform that's when she took in more of the surroundings, all corners of the tower had open windows though covered by very flimsy forest green cloth though the cloth barely moved in the light winds. In one corner of the tower was an old lamp and a couple of torches.

'Why do we need those?' she asked.

'Just in case, we have played at night as well,' Kris answered he was lying flat on his stomach looking through one peep hole in the wood while the pointed end of the paintball gun was poised out of another peep hole. Doug was standing facing out one of the open windows, they obviously knew what they needed to do but she had no idea.

'Now what?' she asked.

'Wait, watch and listen.' Doug remarked she burrowed her eyebrows but before she could speak a loud crack that sounded like a shot gun fired through the air, she flinched and covered her ears.

'What was that?'

'Game on.' Kris answered he pulled his gaze away from his peep hole and pulled out a walkie-talkie.

'Hey, Malts are you guys all in position?' he said, there was a few seconds of just static noises before the reply came back.

'We're ready,'

'I see movement up ahead,' Doug said Ashley, keen to see this went up to the window pane and looked out, she strained her eyes but she didn't see anything move aside from the grass.

'I can't see anything.' She answered.

''You will it just comes with practice,' Doug explained.

'Ok guys, the other team is starting to make their move, we need to get a move on.' Kris said into the walkie-talkie.

'J and Gonzo will head up the attack,' Kirk had answered.

'Good let's get into it then.' Kris said. Ashley this time focussed a little bit more on the scene and specially a set of old oil rusted drums, she saw movement there with the two guys ever so slowly creeping out and low to the ground. She then moved her attention further in ahead in the field towards the other tower she saw a quick movement in the grass.

'Hey! I saw something!' she exclaimed.

'Are they on the move too?' Doug asked.

'I think so,' she answered.

'Right well we best be on our guard since they are making their move as we are at the same time.' He added.

'Um...so what are we supposed to do?' she asked.

'Just stand here all day and watch everyone stalk through the grass?'

'No, no not at all.' Kris answered he pulled away from his spot and sat up straight and rested the paintball gun against the wall.

'You see the red flag hanging there next to you?' he asked Ashley glanced over her left shoulder to see a red flag tied to the railing.

'Yes, but what about it?' she asked.

'Well, the main object to this game is each team has to capture the other team's flag to win, while at the same time using all their skills and tactical plans to defend against the other team's chances,' he explained she nodded understanding the game now.

'That shouldn't be too hard then, should it?'

'In theory yes but nothing like it when it comes to the real thing.' Doug answered.

'You'll learn as you watch,' he added so the three of them being the only ones in the tower settled in for the day ahead.

*~*~*~

A couple of hours had passed since the start of the game the two teams had already traded paintball shots but nobody was hit, though their activity rate was high, running and diving for cover as well as screaming directions at each other although much of the communication was lost with the echos and carried away by the breeze. Ashley had found it rather exciting even though it was usually quite a long wait in between the action. Her eyes had adjusted quickly to the sight and soon she forgot about doing the observation side of the game and became even more involved. She'd taken the walkie-talkie from Kris and barked out instructions to the other guys in the field and they listened to her, that surprised the guys though but it was obvious she liked to take control that was clearly evident when she played hockey. Much of the game was even so far with neither side making much ground though the red team had made some in-roads into the white team's territory.

I think they'll need some help out there.' Kris remarked both Ashley and Doug agreed they watched as he climbed down the tower and into the field Ashley then relayed the message onto the other guys.

''Looks to me like you are enjoying this more and more,' Doug answered.

'Yeah, I guess so.' She remarked.

'Hey, nothing to feel ashamed about, I think it is good and I'm quite sure the rest of the guys think so too. They have responded well to your orders,' he added.

'Yeah,' she said she didn't know what else to say in response to his comment just then there was a crackle over the walkie-talkie.

''Change of plans.' Kirk said.

'What?' Doug asked he grabbed the walkie-talkie.

'I think it best if we attack them separately instead of together if we get close enough. Drapes has taken some of the guys east to try and catch the white team off guard,' Kirk answered.

'But that wasn't part of the plan.' Doug answered.

'Well it is now.'

Doug handed the walkie-talkie back to Ashley he shook his head.

'That is typical Drapes for you. Always changing plans to suit his own needs. He is a team player all the time, but from time to time he likes to go in his own direction,' he remarked.

'Hey! Look over there!' She exclaimed and pointed in the distance towards the other tower.

'What is it?' Doug asked he strained his eyes to see what she saw but he couldn't pick up anything.

'They are also making their move but not to stop our guys.' She said.

'How far are they?' he asked.

'Don't know.' She remarked. Doug quickly took the walkie-talkie from her hands.

'I don't think that will help,' she said he thought about it and had another idea.

'You just stay here,' he answered she frowned at him

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Ah no time to explain just stay here that is all,' he remarked and quickly climbed down the stairs and ran off through the grass. Ashley scrambled to look out of the window and watched him run up the slope, a shot was fired he ducked behind a broken barrel just in time to avoid being hit and she grabbed the walkie-talkie.

'Hey! Hey! Can anyone hear me?' she said but there was no response she huffed and folded her arms and just watched from her perch.

When the sun had finally set a few hours later, the paintball game came to an end with neither side coming out the winner. Ashley though had thoroughly enjoyed the day and even when she wasn't supposed to be get involved she did through the communication with the guys out in the field.

'Did you have fun, honey?' her mother asked when she joined her parents at dinner in the hotel.

'Yeah, it was heaps fun! I so wish I could play though.' Ashley replied.

'No, no that is too dangerous for you. We can't afford to have you get involved in too much and hurt yourself.' Her stepdad said Ashley just pulled a face.

'Now honey you father and I have been discussing about your education,' Catalina said.

'Yeah, what about it?' Ashley asked.

'Don't be rude Ashley.' Her mother said sternly.

'Sorry.'

'Since you'll be staying here until your time is finished at the end of 1998; your father and I have agreed to let you go to school here and also one of us will stay on here to keep an eye on you,' her mother answered.

'Really? That is cool.' Ashley remarked.

'Yes well don't get too excited remember this will not be just all fun and games. We've talked to Mike and he has suggested a school nearby. Your mother called ahead earlier today and we have to go and see them first thing tomorrow,' her stepfather said.

'Tomorrow? But—but I can't,' Ashley said a panic look on her face both her parents frowned.

'What is wrong?' her mother asked.

'Um...well I guess Mike forgot to tell you but I have to do some kind of a medical thing test tomorrow. I think it goes for like an hour.' She answered both her parents though sighed with relief.

'Don't you fret honey; we've booked the meeting for the afternoon and the medical test is on in the morning so it will be fine.' Her mother answered.

'Ok that is cool then.' Ashley answered she sat back in her chair and while her parents made their own conversation she had a look around at the restaurant but there wasn't much to look at, the place wasn't busy with only a few other customers having dinner.

'Oh no,' she muttered her parents cut their conversation they saw what she saw too and both groaned. Stacey walked in with two men with her one of them had a heavy equipment bag while the other man carried a camera tripod under his arms.

'Now what do they want?' Daniel muttered he rose from his seat. Stacey walked up to them a placid smile on her face.

'Why hello Mr. Pearson how is your day today?' she asked Daniel though kept a straight face.

'There is no need for the polite chat so why don't you just tell us what you want this time?' he asked Stacey still had the placid smile on her face she nodded to the two men stood beside her.

'Well if it is alright with you we would like to make an interview with ayour daughter. All it is, is we are going to ask her a few questions in regards to what is happening with the Red Wings,' She answered Daniel shook his head.

'I'm sorry but that is not possible. If you can't see we are having some family time at the moment and we would like to be left alone. There is also nothing new going in with regards to the club. The trial period has finished, and we will be returning home within a few days.' He answered

'Oh really? Is that so?' Stacey asked she looked at Ashley and Catalina but the both of them ignored her.

'Is this really true Miss Pearson?' Stacey asked.

'Yup.'

'Fine then,' Stacey said.

'You can play hide and seek with me for only so long but I will get the information I need don't you worry about it,' she added.

'We'll see about that Miss Stacey,' Daniel remarked she smiled slyly.

'Yes, yes we will indeed so enjoy your evening for now,'

With that parting comment Stacey along with her two companions made their way out but it was only when they reached the front entrance of the restaurant the three of them split up.

'Remember what you need to do,' she said to the two men they both nodded, and together they snuck around through a side corridor. When they were gone Stacey made her way to the lifts and nody even looked her way even the security guards and the people at the reception desk didn't notice.

'This is better than I thought,' she said with a grin she patted the side pocket of her jacket. The lift arrived and the doors slid open she stepped in and pressed for the floor she wanted. As soon as she got to the floor she got out of the lift and had a look around, there was nobody in the corridor.

'Perfect,' she answered she put her hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out two sets of room keys she found Ashley's room and after another look around she slid the key into the keyhole. Stacey just pushed it open slightly enough so she could slip inside then closed it behind her. She took a good look around and to her annoyance the room looked exceptionally tidy.

'Taught to leave no trace I see. Well you aren't the only one to play that game.' Stacey remarked she pulled out her pen and notepad to make quick notes. Whatever they were trying to hide she would find and make sure everyone knew about it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

By the time Ashley and her parents arrived at Southwest High School early that afternoon; her legs muscles ached and her back was screaming for relaxation. The medical test was a lot more brutal then a regular training day, and it was one she hoped she would never have to do again.

'Can't we post-pone this to another day?' she groaned as she rubbed her back and winched immediately at the pain.

'No we can't there is a lot to get through in this meeting and the sooner we can get it done then the sooner you can start school,' her mother replied, Daniel parked the rented Ford station wagon in a free parking space next to a shiny black Nissan Silva and three of them exited the car. Ashley grimaced as she rubbed her back again.

'Stop doing that,' her mother said.

'It hurts,' she moaned.

'Well bare with it for now please.' Catalina remarked and Ashley pulled a face behind her mother's back. They walked up a concrete path stairway that led to the entrance of the tall three-story building. At the right-hand side of the steps, was a wooden sign that read: 'Welcome to Southwest High' along the top and just below the welcome message was written: 'Excellence is our aim and we aim to please.'

Ashley and her parents walked inside the building and the first thing they saw pasted against the wall in front of them was a long rectangular trophy cabinet stacked with hundreds of trophies, certificates and awards from a variety of sporting and academic activities

'Wow.' Ashley muttered.

'Come on the reception is this way,' Daniel said they headed down the left side of the large corridor, with its endless rows of lockers, and doorways into class rooms; and from time to time as they passed each room Ashley had a quick peep inside. In many of the classrooms there looked to be a large number of students and in others only a small collection. They reached the front reception area where inside the main office it looked like a buzz of activity was happening with two middle-aged women furiously typing away on theier computers and chatting animatedly on the phone. One of the two women looked up from their computer screen and motioned for them to take a seat, which Daniel and Catalina did but Ashley remained standing. She noticed where they were by the reception area directly opposite was two closed doors. The door on the right-hand side had a golden plague against it with black writing: 'Mrs Henderson head principal'

'Sorry about that sir, our phones have been going off all morning,' the woman remarked she came out of the reception area with a clipboard in-hand.

'Not a problem, first week back at school for everyone?' Daniel asked and the woman nodded.

'Yes, certainly is and it's been chaotic.' She replied.

'Now then.'

She looked at Ashley for a brief moment.

'Are you enrolling here Miss?' she asked.

'Yeah.' Ashley said.

'We have a meeting with a Mrs. Henderson,' Catalina said.

'Yes. Sure if I can just get you to fill out these forms. It won't take longer than ten minutes or so, then Mrs. Henderson will be right with you,' the woman explained.

'Sure that is fine we're happy to wait,' Catalina added she took the clipboard with the papers attached to it along with the blue pen and began to fill it out.

'Can I go for a walk?' Ashley asked.

'Sure honey just don't be too long, you don't want to miss out on the meeting,' her mother remarked a sly grin on her face Ashley pretended to huff and roll her eyes.

Yeah, thanks mum like I'd miss it at all.' She said.

'Of course you won't now go on, go and take a look around.' Her stepfather encouraged and Ashley didn't need to be asked twice. She headed off down the corridor pass another long row of lockers and more class rooms. One of the room doors was left open however and she heard a fair bit of noise coming from it. Curious she moved closer hugged the side wall and ever so cautiously poked her head around the corner. Inside of the room a group of seven or eight kids sitting together on top of the desks with the chairs scattered all around in a messy state.

'So yeah we won by a huge margin yesterday. Coach is happy and he says if we keep playing like that for the next few games, then by the time the season kicks off we will be far better prepared than all the other teams,'

'How cool will that be as well? Then we will definitely be champions for sure unlike last year,'

'Yeah, screw the Eagles they robbed us.'

Ashley did her best to try and not laugh and give her position away she was used to hearing this sort of talk but it was amusing nonetheless.

'Man I'm hungry I'm going to grab a bite from the cafeteria.'

There was the noise of the chair scrapping the floor and shuffling of footsteps Ashley pretended to be interested at a painting hanging on the wall and in the reflection she saw a guy with dark brown hair wearing a loose plain black t-shirt and baggy shorts leave the room. He didn't even give her a glance and just kept walking and once he was a fair distance out of ear shot she turned back to the doorway of the room the rest of group were still chatting away; but this time instead of eaves dropping she walked into the room.

'Hey!' one of the kids called out she turned around.

'Hello.' She said.

'This is a private room go away china girl,' one of the boys' spat but Ashley only smiled back at them.

'I overheard you guys talking about a hockey game,' she remarked.

'Yeah? What about it?' the same guy said.

'Well can I join in too?' she asked, the guy and his friends burst out laughing all of them pointed at her.

'As if! You wouldn't last; this game is for the big boys. Go back to playing on the computer and doing your maths equations or whatever it is your type is good at,' he replied but Ashley just smiled coyly in return.

'I have a far better idea.' She said.

'Not interested so just get lost.' He said before Ashley could come up with a reply she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

'Maybe next time then,' she said the guy just laughed and waved his hand.

'Whatever,' he said and turned back to continue chatting with his friends, Ashley left the room and jogged back down the corridor her parents were already waiting for her and so was a middle-aged women dressed in a navey blue business skirt and a white shirt.

'Miss Pearson?' she asked.

'Yeah.'

'Ok good I'm Mrs Henderson the principal of the school, pleased to meet you,' Mrs Henderson remarked.

'Yeah, yeah same here I guess.' Ashley answered they followed Mrs Henderson into her office.

'Please take a seat.' She said nodding to her desk, there were three chairs already there perched directly in front of a long rectangular wooden desk with a computer, a lamp, printer and other office supplies. Behind the desk was a book shelf filled with files and books all to do with the school.

'So you want to enrol here?' Mrs Henderson asked. Ashley looked at her parents they both nodded.

'Um...yeah,' she remarked.

'Very well let me see what we have here.' Mrs Henderson replied she put on her reading glasses and browsed through the papers on the clipboard.

'I see you love your sport.' Mrs Henderson remarked she peered over her glasses.

'Yes, I do, but I just play hockey.' Ashley answered.

'Well that is a good thing since our school has a hockey team and a very good one. I'm sure you'll fit right in with them.' Mrs Henderson added; immediately Ashley thought back to those kids she'd seen a few minutes earlier.

'Yeah ok that will be cool,' she remarked.

'And it says here your strongest subjects are English and computer studies,'

'Yup.'

Mrs Henderson stopped flipping through the papers she folded her arms across the desk and looked at the family.

'I would like to see your recent school reports as well to go along with this file we have now, is there any way you can get those sent as soon as possible?' she asked.

'I've contacted our daughter's school back home in New Zealand yesterday and they will fax a copy first thing in the morning,' Catalina replied.

'All right well on what we have here I am happy to accept your enrolment into our school.' Mrs Henderson answered.

'Really?' Daniel and Catalina asked; somewhat surprised at her quick decision she nodded.

'Even with the information you have given us here I can judge students quickly, and your daughter here obviously has some talents that our school system can sharpen, only if she is willing to apply to her studies and work just as hard at it as she does with her sport,' Mrs Henderson added.

'But let us not forget I was on the phone with Mrs Illitch earlier and she has explained to me the details of everything as to why we were recommended by the club. When the time comes we will find a way to schedule your school timetable around the hockey schedule.' Mrs Henderson remarked.

'Ok thank you,' Ashley said.

'I do want to remind you though that just because of that particular perk you have it is still important you keep to your studies while you are a student here.' Mrs Henderson answered Ashley nodded so did her parents.

'That sounds good so the sooner she can get started the better,' Catalina said

'Of course but first let us now sort out your core subjects and the electives,' Mrs Henderson added she moved to one side of her desk and opened up the drawer ruffled around in there and placed a folder in front of them. The folder was neatly organized into subjects' headings along with papers inside detailing all the subjects available.

'I just have a few errands to run at the moment so I'll leave you for a few minutes to discuss what you'd like to do and then we can make the final arrangements for you to start here first thing tomorrow morning.' She added.

'Thank you, we really, really appreciate you doing this in such a short space of time,' Daniel said he rose from his seat to shake hands with Mrs Henderson she returned the hand shake and did the same with Catalina.

'Just take your time with this; it is a big decision especially for you Miss Pearson. We want to ensure all of our students are happy with their choices,' she added.

'Ok.' Ashley said, the elderly woman than walked out of the office and left the family alone to make their decision.

'Well then honey go on, pick out what you want.' Her mother said.

'I don't know,' Ashley said. She looked at the papers in front of her a helpless expression on her face.

'It's too confusing,' she added.

'We have plenty of time honey and don't worry. Read through everything carefully and make your choice. You know your father and I will support you as we've done from the very beginning,' her mother answered.

'Yeah, yeah I know. But...it is all so different to what I know at home.' Ashley said.

'Ashley, sweet heart I think this is a very good opportunity for you to be a grown up,' her step father added Ashley looked at her parents the both of them gave encouraging nods.

'Ok well here goes,' she remarked.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Early the following morning at around 8:47am Ashley was back outside of the school gate with her mother. Her stepdad had gone to a meeting with some business friends in the city she didn't even know he knew anyone from his work here. Hundreds of school kids roamed across the school's front lawn and around the car park. Many of them didn't even give Ashley and her mother a second glance though from time to time some stared at her for a little longer than was really necessarily.

'I don't like this now.' She said.

'Don't be silly. It is your first day of course everyone is going to be curious,' her mother answered.

'So what do I do now?' Ashley asked still feeling uneasy with all the stares in her direction.

'It is just like I told you on the way here. Go up into the main building to exactly where we were yesterday and Mrs Henderson will be there waiting for you. She has already arranged for someone to take you around for the first few days,' Catalina remarked.

'And what else?'

'Just enjoy your first day and honey don't try to annoy anybody please,' her mother said Ashley rolled her eyes and groaned.

'Yeah thanks heaps mum that is a great help to me,' she said.

'Go on then,' her mother gave her a nudge forward.

'Ok, ok I get the picture,' Ashley answered she swung her backpack across her shoulder and picked up her hockey bag it weighed down against her shoulder but she trudged on up the steps and her mother with a smile on her face got back into the waiting car and it drove off down the street. Ashley reached the top of the front steps and huffed heavily obviously she was still feeling the effects of the previous day's medical.

'You look pathetic!'

She craned her head over to the right-hand side to see the same group of boys from yesterday seated around a bench and all of them looked in her direction.

'What, no comment? Has the cat got your tongue?'

Ashley shook her head and picked up her bags once again and headed inside the building.

'Hey, hey! You are not going to walk away so easily!' the guy yelled after her, he and his friends jumped from their bench and chased after her into the building. She had not set a single foot more inside when the group of boys corned her by the entrance.

'What do you want?' she demanded the quiver in her voice becoming clearly evident this brought back memories from an earlier encounter.

'Well, well then let us see what special goodies you have in here,' one guy remarked he made a reach for one of her two hockey sticks she had in her hands; but at the last minute she whipped it up with the blade end pointed towards his face he stopped short.

'Did you want to re-think that action now?' she asked. He gulped slightly and cast his eye over to his friends they too looked surprised Ashley smiled.

'I guess not then and probably a wise decision as well,' she said she moved the blade of the stick away from the guy's face.

'You play do you?' he asked after wiping his chin.

'Sure do,' she remarked.

'Miss Pearson,'

Ashley and the group of boys turned around the head principal stood behind them with hands on hips.

'Geoff don't you and your friends have somewhere to be right now?' she asked.

'Um...uh...yeah, yeah.' Geoff the blonde haired guy said.

'We're going, we're going.' He added he and his friends slowly backed away and Mrs Henderson gave her nod of approval once the boys were off she then turned to Ashley.

'I do have to let you know Miss Pearson we don't condone any form of violence or threats from our students make sure you remember that one,' she said.

'Yeah ok I'm sorry it's just I don't really like any one near my stuff.' Ashley answered.

'Come with me and we will get you started right away,' Mrs Henderson added now changing the subject she lead the way down the corridor towards her office, only this time Ashley noticed another girl about her age with shoulder length blonde hair and dressed down in a pair of navy blue flair jeans, sneakers and a white strapless tank top.

'Jessica, this is Ashley,' Mrs Henderson said.

'Hello,' Jessica said with a bright smile.

'Hi,' Ashley remarked.

'Now Jessica as I've already explained to you I'd like you to show Ashley around the place make her familiar with all that we do here and most importantly help her fit in.' Mrs Henderson said.

'Yes, miss I will,' Jessica said.

'That is good,' Mrs Henderson replied with a nod of her head and a smile on her face.

'So then girls what are you waiting for?' she added.

'Oh um ok.' Jessica replied Mrs Henderson walked into her office then re-emerged only moments later with paper in hand and she handed it to Ashley.

'That is your timetable based on the selections you made yesterday.' Mrs Henderson explained.

'Ok.'

'Oh can I look?' Jessica asked she didn't even wait for an answer and snatched the paper her eyes quickly scanned over the timetable.

'Oh you have a few classes with me that is so cool oh we are going to have so much fun too,' she remarked.

'Um...yeah ok I guess that's cool,' Ashley said.

'Come on then you have to meet the rest of the gang. They are heaps great trust me,' Jessica added Ashley only nodded her head and once again picked up her bags and followed Jessica. They headed down the corridor, past more students as they dashed inside and outside of the main building.

'Where are we going?' Ashley asked.

'Just follow me,' Jessica answered they left the main building now and were outside in what looked like the backside of the school. There was smaller building around them, a large basketball court and sports field beyond it, it was all packed with kids playing games and just lingered around.

'Guys! Hey, guys!' Jessica yelled she waved her arms towards a group of kids sitting on a picnic bench beneath a large and low hanging tree.

'Jess, hey where did you go? We were looking for you.' A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair said.

'Yeah sorry guys Mrs Henderson called me in,' Jessica answered.

'Oh did you get in trouble for skipping class yesterday?' a guy with similar brown hair to the previous girl teased; Jessica laughed and poked her tongue out at him.

'No, of course not and be quiet! No one else needs to know about that either.' She said.

'So who is your friend then?' the brown-haired girl asked, now changing the subject.

'Oh, oh sorry! Everyone, this is Ashley she is new here and it's her first day today,' Jessica said she turned to Ashley and indicated for her to come closer.

'Hi.' She said looking around at the group she felt a little uncomfortable at the way they stared.

'Ashley these are my friends, and hopefully they'll be your friends too.' Jessica remarked.

'We have Nicole and James.' She said pointing to the two brown-haired people.

'And then there is Michelle, Cody, Alex and David.' Jessica explained she made the introductions to everyone and each person in turn said hello.

'Come and sit down.' Nicole said she patted the empty seat next to her.

'Thanks,' Ashley said she dumped her stuff next to the bench and sat down.

'So where did you move from?' Michelle asked.

'New Zealand,' Ashley remarked she noticed a confused look appear on all their faces.

'Next to Australia, you know the one with that yachting team that won the Americas Cup last year?' she said.

'Oh yeah, yeah I remember that one,' James remarked.

'And guess what guys she plays hockey too.' Jessica remarked, inwardly Ashley cringed she wanted to try and keep that quiet despite what happened earlier.

'Really that is awesome,' David answered and Ashley could tell just from the tone of his voice, he held the same thought about her type playing in this game as many others she had encountered over the years.

'Yeah it is I enjoy it.' She said.

'Hey, that reminds me, our school's team is holding an audition type thing for the team tomorrow.' Michelle said and Ashley just tried to play innocent.

'Oh ok,' she answered.

'Why don't you try out for it then?' Jessica suggested; Ashley shook her head.

'Nah, I only just play for fun it's not a big serious thing,' she said.

'But how would you know if you don't at least give it a try?' Nicole asked.

'Mmmm yeah I guess so.' Ashley said she hoped that would give them the indication she didn't really want to talk about it any longer, luckily Nicole had caught the hint.

'Anyway, guys what's the plan after school?'

'Straight home for me,' Alex said with a heavy sigh.

'How come?' Michelle asked.

'Mom and dad have a big family gathering tonight so I have to be home on time to help them get everything organized,' Alex said, she went on to explain the rest of it to the rest of the group, Ashley didn't listen to that and instead looked at her surroundings. She watched the kids on the basketball court and in a way she envied the way they happily played out their game without a care in the world. From what she could tell Jess's friends weren't that sports mad, not that she could rule it out for sure; but if they weren't then maybe it wouldn't be quite as difficult to keep the real reason she was even here a secret from them.

The bell's shrill ringing from the main building interrupted everything outside and all the kids were soon on their way heading in separate directions.

'First class is English,' Jessica remarked she nodded for Ashley to follow her again and this time the whole gang together made their way to class, and as they were approaching a small building that housed two classrooms another building just beyond it caught her eye.

'What's in there?' she asked.

'Oh that, that's our indoor rink,' Jessica said.

'I'll show you later if we get a chance,' she added.

'Ok that would be great.' Ashley agreed they headed into the class room; she frowned as soon as she spotted Geoff seated at a desk at the back of the room with his buddies from earlier. He had seen her as well and he too didn't look happy still she just tried to ignore him and sat at the empty desk behind Jessica's.

When the final bell rang signalling the end of the school day Ashley was relieved. She had taken in far too much information for one day already and anymore would leave her in a far grumpier mood. She had also almost lost her temper with Jessica numerous times today because of her constant pestering.

'Great new,' Jessica said as the two of them left history class.

'Oh yeah?' Ashley asked.

'What is it then?' she asked but Jessica smiled coyly a hint of cheekiness in her eyes.

'Well I can't tell you because it is a surprise,' she said.

'Great, great, I hate surprises,' Ashley mumbled they went to join the main group again and much to Ashley's surprise nobody was at the usual seating ground.

'Ok now what is really going on?' she asked.

'Come on I'll show you our rink now,' Jessica remarked ignoring her previous question. They headed back towards the building where they had English class earlier that morning. On this occasion though they passed by that building and headed towards the one with the rink. Ashley then noticed a number of the school's students had gathered outside of the building.

'What is happening here?' she asked.

'Remember I told you earlier about the team holding its try-out thing tomorrow?' Jessica asked.

'Yeah.' Ashley said but still not quite understanding where she was going with this comment.

'I also forgot to say that today they are having a practice session so everyone can see what their standard is for new players.' Jessica added.

'And if we get really lucky some of the people who want to try out might even get a chance to play, if they are lucky though,' she added. When they reached the other students everyone was cramming in to get inside as the doors had only just opened. Everyone got in, all of them chatting excitedly as they moved inside. Ashley looked around, when she and Jessica walked into the rink. It was a pretty big rink; decent size at least with the usual glass panels up surrounding it, the roof was high and from it dangled a variety of different banners. The seating was pretty plain with three rows of benches that went from one end of the rink to the other.

'Those are the guys all wanting to try out,' Jessica said; Ashley looked in the direction that Jessica pointed. To their left-hand side she saw a big group of guys with all their equipments, some looked nervous and others excited about the prospect ahead of them.

'Oh and here they come now.' Jessica said she nodded to the ice as the school's team of players skated out, Ashley immediately recognized Geoff and his two friends.

'Geoff's the captain of the team too and he is the best player in the side.' Jessica remarked.

'So I think he and the coaching staff will do the selection,' she added Ashley just nodded her head. She knew, because of her current situation she didn't need to spend any more time playing and training for the game. Still though as she watched the guys warm up on the ice that tinge she felt wouldn't go away.

'Come on let's find a spot to sit.' Jessica suggested and they headed through the seating area to try and locate the rest of the gang.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The following afternoon after school, all the students were back inside the rink. Today was the day when the school's team, Ashley now knew as the Panthers, would hold their try outs. All day Jessica and the rest of the group kept trying and trying to persuade her to do it but she refused.

'I'm happy to watch.' She said.

'It is a waste though since you play but you don't want to even try out here,' Jessica replied.

'I have my reasons,' Ashley remarked.

Meanwhile, out on the ice the Panthers team were out and going through a very causal warm up, along with them was the same group of guys yesterday that Ashley recognized as the ones who were up for the try out.

'Could be good viewing,' she said quietly as the group found a seat closer to ice level.

'Hey, you!' somebody shouted. Ashley looked up, Geoff had skated to their side of the rink he pulled his helmet off and ruffled his hair.

'So, what about you then?' he asked she pretended not to know what he was talking about she pulled a dumbfounded expression.

'What about me?' she asked.

'I know you can play otherwise you wouldn't have all your stuff with you. So get out here and we'll see if you are as good as the rest of them,' he said she shook her head.

'No thanks. I don't want to waste my time with show-offs.' She replied Geoff scowled at her, at first then a smiled played on his lips.

'Do not think I am not aware of your reasons for being here,' he said she recoiled in shock and her new found friends were confused.

'What do you mean Geoff?" Nicole asked he smiled and nodded back at Ashley.

'Just ask her.' He answered they looked at her for an explanation she shock her head and glared back at Geoff.

'That is none of your business,' she said.

'Hit a nerve, well then if that is what you say why don't you come on out here and prove me wrong,' he added Ashley muttered she didn't want to do it, her mother's warning words from yesterday to not annoy anybody rang in her ears.

'Go on, Ashley it'll be fun.' Jessica encouraged her as did the rest of the group.

'Too chicken I guess oh well that is just a pity for you.' Geoff said he begun to skate away.

'Not so fast,' she said he stopped and turned around he was smiling he knew he'd won.

'Come on then.' He added Ashley picked up her belongings she gave him another glare and strode off to get ready.

It wasn't long before she joined the rest of the skating group on the ice all the guys made comments and sniggered but she just ignored them. The panthers coach blew his whistle and his team immediately stopped their warm up and he approached the newbie's.

'Alright kids welcome to the Panthers try outs, I'm Coach Henry and I will be marking you on all aspects of your game today. This is not just all fun and games for you it is serious. Out of today we will cut the group down to 10 players then 5 and eventually 2, since we have only two vacant spots to fill this year.' Coach Henry explained. One of the boys' raised their hand.

'Yes Andrew?' Coach Henry asked.

'Even if you are only after two can we still be considered if there injuries and stuff?' the guy named Andrew asked.  
'Yes that is fine and you will be all considered but only if you do enough today to impress me and the rest of the coaching staff.' Coach Henry replied.

'Alright well enough with all the introductions we will get this try out underway now.' he added he skated backwards closer towards centre ice indicating for the group to follow him which they did.

'Now, kids the first think we will test you on is your speed. As players I'm sure you are well aware, that in this game all aspects are important but especially having good acceleration off the mark and good speed in general is always an added bonus.' Coach Henry remarked. One of his assistants came up behind him and whispered in his ear, Coach Henry nodded, and the guy moved off he collected an orange bucket and began setting out cones all the way down the ice on both sides. Another one of his companions also had an orange bucket in hand and he turned the bucket upside down and tipped out all the pucks that were inside of it.

'But, as you can all see this isn't just about pure skating ability.' Coach Henry remarked. Geoff and another one of his team mates stood at the top of the first cone.

'Geoff and Stuart will show you what we are doing here.' Coach Henry added; and Ashley couldn't help but snigger they all looked at her.

'Do you have something to say?' He asked.

'No sir, sorry.' She said quickly he turned back to his players.

'Ok, then boys let's show them how it is done.' He replied he put the whistle that hung around his neck to his mouth and blew on it. Geoff and Stuart sprinted down one side then came back and zig zagged in between the cones, when they got to centre ice they each retrieved a puck and skated to the other end also through the cones and back all that done swiftly.

'And, that is how it is done. Now, are there any questions?' Coach Henry asked, he looked at each of the new kids they all shock their heads.

'Good.' He smiled.

'Then let us not waste another moment, first two, come on out here.' He remarked. For a couple of minutes the kids just looked at each other none of them wanted to make the first move.

'Let's see how the girl does,' Geoff remarked all eyes fell onto Ashley she glared back at Geoff the wicked smile on his face.

'What do you say then, you and me? I reckon I can take you.' He said.

"Geoff now is not the time to challenge anyone that will have to wait for another more appropriate time.' Coach Henry said.

'Actually,' Ashley said she skated forwards.

'If it is ok with you, sir I'd like to give it a try,' she said; Coach Henry raised his eyebrows.

'Are you very sure about this young lady?' he asked she nodded.

'Yeah,'

'Well, alright if this is what you want to do then be my guest.' He answered.

'Everyone move back and give these guys a little room,' he added while everyone in the crowd really started to get interested when others spoke of what was about to happen.

'Is she crazy or something?' Jessica asked, Nicole sitting beside her shock her head.

'I don't think so, I think she is serious.' She replied.

'We've known her two days how can you be so sure?' Michelle asked.

'I guessed?' Nicole shrugged her shoulders.

Out on the ice Geoff and Ashley were lined up at their respective cones he gave a sideways glance at her but Ashley didn't notice; and instead she watched the crowd as they begun making some noise.

'Get ready and on your marks. Get set...go!' Coach Henry blew his whistle both players dashed away down the ice matching pace for pace; when they reached the last cone and spun it was Geoff whom had a slight edge.

'Come on then, girly try let's see just how good you are at this.' he called as he continued to sprint ahead. Ashley rolled her eyes still her parents' constant warning swarmed in her head. She didn't want to do it but this guy's attitude was beginning to get on her nerves. _* Well I have nothing to lose anyway. * _She thought. Both players swooped onto the pucks at centre ice and went through the cones with the pucks. When they got to the far end and turned to head back Geoff, in his hurry to make it all in one quick move like he'd done earlier with Stuart, his legs went from under him and sent him on him bum and the puck slid farther away from him.

'Oh my god,' Jessica clamped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud, everyone else around her though had a good giggle, out on the ice however Geoff threw out his frustration with his stick then got up and finished the remainder of the skill. Ashley gave a light shake of her head when he returned.

'Lost your footing?' she called out to him; Geoff turned around to glare at her and she just smiled back in response.

When everyone else finished with that skill Coach Henry then put them through their paces with other skills, and while Ashley couldn't help it she used what she'd learnt so far from the Red Wings players every single time. Her new friends were obviously very impressed at what they saw from her they did not expect her to be this good. A fair player perhaps but from what any of them could tell she looked to be too good to even play for the school's team.

'What do you guys think Geoff was talking about before?' James asked.

'Don't know but we should definitely ask Ashley when she is finished.' Nicole remarked. Meanwhile, out on the ice Coach Henry next instructed for the new kids to showcase their defensive attributes against his top offensive players. Unsurprisingly he put Geoff out there against Ashley this only made Geoff even keener to beat her but she wasn't in the least bit worried about him.

'You aren't going to get so lucky this time,' He said through gritted teeth.

'Then let's go.' She remarked.

'Hey, play nice the both of you,' Coach Henry warned them he had the puck in his hands and stood between the two both of them ready at the go. Ashley noticed he was position for the full-on offensive faceoff win that was enough to tell her what sort of a player he was when it came to the real game. She opted to play the more cautious defensive faceoff.

'Too scared I see,' he remarked she just rolled her eyes.

'If that's what you think,' she said. Coach Henry dropped the puck Geoff immediately dived forwards for it Ashley though used her stick to block his way and any chance he had to grab the puck then she threw as much of her weight as she could against his frame.

'You little wretch!' he yelled she ignored the comment and with her foot managed to kick the puck away from him the pair separated and when he again tried to get around her to follow the puck she turned and pushed him away.

'I'm afraid you're going to have to do better,' she said and took off after the puck. He pursued after her with a hard intensity but every attempt he threw at her she was always able to counter. When he tried again to get the puck off her stick she slid the puck between his legs then retrieved it skated farther up the ice. Geoff yelled out in frustration this was getting to him more and more by the second. His coach and everyone else whom watched from the sidelines showed very little emotion but they liked what they saw from the young lady while at the same time annoyed with their star player. Geoff continued to use all his cunning and skill to play things right but Ashley always seem to have the answer for him and that left his offensive prowess in tatters and especially his wounded ego.

'All right, everyone that is it for the day!' Coach Henry said

'Now gather in.' He added all the players skated to the bench where he stood with the rest of his coaching staff.

'Everyone has played well today though some have done far better than others. We will take a couple of days to narrow down our list and those who do make the cut will be informed at the end of the two days. Then you will be required to go through another try out.' Coach Henry explained.

'Now, go on and get out of here,' he remarked with a wave of his hand. The group slowly headed off the ice and the crowd that had been watching all of the action also began to leave.

'Ashley! Hey, Ash!' Jessica yelled she skated to the other side of the rink to where her friends had gathered by the boards.

'Yeah?' she asked.

'Wh—where did you learn all your skills from? That was an awesome display and especially against Geoff,' Jessica said.

'Just practice I guess,' Ashley said she shrugged her shoulders.

'Oh so can you teach us too?' Cody asked.

'Uh...well...I don't know. I—I'm not really an expert,' she said.

'Come on, it'll be fun too.' Michael added.

'Maybe I'll think about it,' she said at last.

'Ok guys let's go for burgers!' Michelle replied they all agreed to that and Ashley quickly headed off the ice to change and re-join her friends.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The weeks went by pretty fast for Ashley. She had settled in well at the school and gotten along with her new friends, it also didn't surprise them when she also made the Panthers squad but ultimately turned down their offer to be part of the squad after she realized she would be taking too much on. Her doctor told her to play less as did her parents and of course those at the Red Wings had also suggested she not play for the school's team. Coach Henry was disappointed with her decision and instead went for their second choice player Roland Williams, at the same time Ashley's mother returned home to New Zealand and her father stayed on with her.

The media had begun to pick up on Ashley's appearance with the club though with Brett's help, the Red Wings PR man they had conjured up a believable story about her being here for work experience and the story had worked a treat for the media and all of them bought it except for nosy journalist Stacey. She spent a fair amount of time by the rink with anticipation of any news.

Today, on a cool Wednesday morning Ashley re-joined her Red Wings friends as the club had organized for them to do several appearances at the local schools and hospitals in the downtown Detroit area. It would be the first time Ashley was away from school and her friends and she knew their curiosity would come about when she was back there tomorrow. Everyone arrived on the team bus that had picked them up from the rink first and then took them to downtown Detroit. They were dropped off outside the front gate of St Auburns' Memorial Hospital, the first stop. Scotty and the rest of his coaching staff and of course GM Kenny Holland also came along and they got all the players organized together.

'All right, so we've set aside a two hour session for you here.' Ken said.

'Remember to just enjoy yourselves. We are here to help brighten up the day for these young kids.' He continued.

'I have also split all of you into groups of four and we will all rotate around so everyone gets around to see all the kids, Now, go on and have a good time,' he said. The groups walked inside the main entrance to the hospital. Everyone there the staff and patients recognized them, many of them made polite comments and even some bravely went up to the players to ask for autographs. All the players were very obliging to the fans though after about ten to fifteen minutes the hospital security guards then stepped in to move the small but building crowd along. After a few minutes they were able to enter the children's ward where at the front reception desk three of the members of staff whom Ashley thought looked a bit young to be working there smiled and giggled at the sight before them.

'Yo—you—you can go straight through,' one of the young nurses with shoulder length dirty blonde hair said.

'Thank you.' Ken answered he led the group further down the hallway stopped and turned around.

'Right, then let's go make some kids happy.' He added; immediately the players separated into their assigned groups, Ashley followed Kris, Brent, Doug and Kirk into the room closest to them. Inside of the plainly decorated hospital there were four beds two placed on either side of the room and each had a curtain rail with a plain white sheet attached to it. Only one of the kids' a 12year-old boy with sandy blonde hair named David, had his parents at his bedside. Ashley noticed the boy's left arm was neatly tucked up against his chest and wrapped inside of a white arm sling.

'What happened to him?' she asked Doug.

'He had an accident about four months ago, at home in his parents' driveway,' Doug explained.

'Oh.' She said, the guys went over to the young boy and his parents and chatted with them while she stood back a little to watch it all unfold.

'Who is your little friend?' she overheard David's mother ask Ashley quickly snapped back to attention she didn't want to get caught out the four guys turned around.

'This is Ashley she's here learning all the tricks of the game.' Kris answered. David's parents seemed to accept that though his father had a frown on his face but he quickly dismissed it.

After they spent a bit more time around David and his parents, the guys then moved onto another young boy, his name was Michael and he was in hospital mainly for recovery after heart surgery a couple of weeks ago, his parents too were with him and they explained everything to the guys, Ashley happily listened in it was all quite familiar to her though having been through something a lot like what Michael had but she didn't offer any extra information. The guys continued to go around to all the kids in each room for about an hour before taking a short break at the hospital's cafeteria, there they got even more recognized by other patrons, whom casually approached them and politely asked for autographs and photos.

'Isn't that really annoying?' Ashley asked.

'No, not really you get used to it after a while. The only time when it gets uncomfortable is when you're trying to have a bit of private time with family or friends. But usually the fans are quite good here.' Doug said. They spotted their team mates also heading towards the cafeteria.

'Hey, guys how did you go?' Kris asked.

'Good so far, it is always very rewarding to be able to put smiles on their faces.' Steve answered they grabbed some more chair from nearby tables and joined them.

'And, what about you young lady?' Aaron asked.

'Hmm?' she replied all the guys around her hid their laughter she didn't see what was so funny.

'You've learnt a bit today as well.' Jamie added.

'Oh, well...yeah it's interesting.' She said.

'Many of these kids aren't as lucky as others so we make it a point to come around here and many other hospitals to help keep their spirits up. It is never easy for them to be stuck in hospital for long periods of time,' Brent said.

'Do you guys do schools often too?' she asked.

'Yup, those visits happen more often during the season though, and every two to three weeks we run a hockey clinic. That allows the kids an opportunity to further work on their skills.' Steve explained. She wondered if they would visit the Panthers squad maybe someone could teach Geoff a lesson or two, she froze in worry when she then realized if the club did do one of their clinics at her school then the cover they'd worked on would fall to pieces.

'Is something bothering you?' Brent asked he gave her a gentle nudge.

'No.' she said.

'All right guys I have some news for you.' Ken announced when he and the coaching staff came into the cafeteria, they all turned to listen to what he had to say.

'I got a call about ten minutes ago from the local radio station and they want to do a short live slot here at the hospital with us. I agreed to it so they are now on their way over. So just be aware they will be around so remember be careful what you say, not only to the patients but the radio presenters as well.' He explained.

'Also don't give them any reason to dig for more information it's not necessary at the moment,' he remarked all the guys exchanged knowing looks at each other Ashley didn't know what they were on about though with a wild guess they could be talking about her. When the staff members headed away again the players continued to mingle together, chatting about the kids they'd met and how special their stories were and how it affected them. As she watched them together she was in great envy of the way they were able to so easily socialize as a group. In her team it was the opposite. Although the kids did hang around together and party, they were never a really close group. All the guys were competitive with each other and for the most part they only played the game to gain attention from the girls, on the other hand, the girls in the team also wanted to gain attention from the boys and they showed very little interest in wanting to learn the game and even make an effort. In truth she envied these guys, though it was a very different situation she only wished her team had been better together. Their games usually went well but more than anything they had a stack of individual players rather than having a team.

'So, where were you yesterday?' Jessica asked with great intrigue when Ashley sat down next o her before their social science class the next morning.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Wow have you got memory lapse or something?' Jessica remarked Ashley gave her a frown.

'No, and I don't know what you are talking about,' she answered.

'Ok so you missed a whole day of school and that is not unusual for you?' Jessica continued to press.

'No. Not really.' Ashley said.

'Why not?'

'Jess, cut it out If Ash doesn't want to tell us then leave her alone and stop bugging her.' Nicole added.

'Fine,' Jessica sulked she turned to chat to another girl sitting on her right, whose name Ashley couldn't remember but as far as she knew this girl wasn't part of their group.

'Thanks.' Ashley said Nicole smiled and nodded her head.

'That's ok. We all know just how annoying Jess can be. And that is pretty much all the time,' she answered.

'Yeah, tell me about it.' The two girls laughed Jessica had overheard them but choose to ignore her words.

'Why weren't you here yesterday?' Nicole asked cautiously.

'Just personal stuff with my stepdad.' Ashley said she caught, at the corner of her eye, Geoff stroll into the classroom with his friends in tow, but instead of going to sit in their usual seats at the back of the room, they walked across to her and her friends. She looked up when he stopped in front of her desk.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'You and me, outside now.' He said.

'No.'

'What's wrong, are you afraid?' his friend challenged she narrowed her eyes.

'No, I just have no interest in dealing with him or any of you.' She remarked.

'Well I do.' Geoff said she turned back to look at him.

'That try out was ages ago, it's finished you lost out that is all, I don't see why I should bother,' she added.

'I don't lose to anyone.' He said.

'Well you did so live with it.'

Geoff leaned forwards and slammed his hands forcefully on her desk she didn't flinch at his action.

'We will settle this here and now and you won't walk away from it a winner,' he said.

'What is the deal?' she asked.

'Simple, I win and you don't play ever again.

'And what about if I win?' she remarked his lips curved into a smirk.

'That is a big 'if' and I will decide that when it happens, if it happens but I can guarantee it won't happen.' He answered he went to turn and walk away.

'No deal,' she said.

'Excuse me?' he demanded he stalked straight back to her, this time Ashley got up from her seat and walked around her desk and squared up to him.

'Here's the way I look at it.' She said she was aware they had gotten the attention of everyone else in the classroom.

'You win and yes I won't play.' She remarked she saw him smile.

'But, when I win you don't come around and stick your nose in my business and you leave me and my friends here, alone, that means you can't come around and bother us,' she added.

'You aren't in any position to be negotiating with me,' he said.

'Then we have no deal.' She said he chewed on his bottom lip he didn't want to budge from his plan but she was making it a little more difficult.

'What have you got to lose Geoff?' Nicole added he glared at her.

'Mind your own business.' He remarked.

'She's right.' Ashley added.

'If you have nothing to lose in this, since you are obviously so confident, what is the hold up?' she continued.

'Fine it's settled, a deal is a deal.' He answered through gritted teeth she smiled slyly, Geoff made no other comment he turned back to his friends.

'Let's get it done then,' he replied and along with his friends they headed out the door, and for a few seconds nobody in the room made a move.

'Let's go!' one boy exclaimed; and in the next instant they rushed out of the room and spilled out into the hallway, knocking on other classroom doors and relaying the message.

'Great like we need a big audience to watch us,' Ashley said. She turned to grab her stuff and with her friends they walked out of the room and ran straight into their teach Mr Kasasnoff.

'Just where do you think you are going kids? We have a class to work through.' He said.

'Just to the rink sir, there's a challenge about to happen. We promise to be back straight after it.' James remarked.

'Well make sure you do.' Mr Kasanoff remarked, eagerly the kids rushed off down the corridor.

At the rink everyone had packed in, all of them excited about what was going to happen in just a few short minutes. Geoff's friends were at the bench along with him; Ashley's friends had joined her too though she had told them she was fine being on her own Geoff skated towards them.

'Very simple game, it's one on one, first person to five, then as extra you need to hit both posts and the crossbar to win it.' He said.

'Sounds easy enough then.' She said she followed him out to centre ice the puck was already there. Geoff didn't hesitate he gained control of the puck immediately and headed off down ice. Ashley chased after him though he still managed to keep a good distance ahead of her; he skated flawlessly towards the empty net he casually walked it to the net and slid it in. Over at his bench his friends went crazy as did a few others in the crowd.

'You know, you won't last long in this game.' He said to her when he skated past.

'Oh, so you just do well first time around and you think you got it all, do you?' she remarked.

'What, you want to try and prove me wrong?' he challenged Ashley smiled slyly.

'We will see in a couple of minutes,' she mumbled quietly under her breath. She went to retrieve the puck from the net since Geoff was obviously too lazy to do it and she headed back to centre ice where he was waiting for her, but instead of meeting him there she stopped just short of the blue line.

'Too scared to come any closer?' he laughed she just glared back at him but kept quiet. When she looked around at the crowd as they made noise she caught sight of a couple of familiar faces there; but she couldn't quite make out the people, all she knew was she had seen them from somewhere.

'Hey, you stop day dreaming and get on with it!' Geoff yelled. She skated forwards as he did as well to try and cut her off but she was very slick in her movement and headed to her left he went to follow but she spun again this time going right and was already around him before he could do a full circle, then she fired the quick wrist shot. The puck clanged hard off the inside of the right-hand post and fell neatly into the empty net, on her side of the bench all of her friends cheered madly and there came a bit more noise from the crowd too. Geoff rolled his eyes he was not liking this, it seemed from the moment this girl got here she had been gaining far too much of the praise and attention thus taking it all away from him. Well he was going to make absolutely sure that would stop right now.

'Now look at who is day dreaming!' Ashley yelled across to him. When he turned around and looked her way she had the puck again and stood at centre ice.

'That is mine.' He remarked she smirked.

'Well come on and get it then.' She remarked. He charged towards her she didn't move as he quickly advanced upon her, then right at the last second she skated away from him though instead of making her way towards the empty net she went the other way.

'What...is she up to?' Jessica asked bemused by her actions. Ashley always kept a bit of distance from Geoff as she continued to let him chase her through the defensive zone then back out through the neutral zone and into the attacking zone. Once in there she still kept hold of the puck even though on a couple of occasions already as she circled she had the opportunity to put the puck in the net.

'Give me the damn puck!' Geoff yelled in frustration.

'Nope!' She answered. She swung to her right and though for a moment surprised to see him that close she nudged the puck further ahead and dashed again in front of him and swiped at the loose puck. She hadn't been able to get too much power into the attempt so the puck only slid a few meters.

'Ha-ha you are crap! Just as I thought!' Geoff cried as he went to retrieve the puck she went to follow him and when he turned around with his stick at the ready to attack, she dodged out of the way then used her own stick and tripped him.

'That's cheating!' he yelled, she swooped in on the puck and skated it right into the net, then she turned around and looked at him with a grin on her face.

'In this game anything goes. I think you need to try harder.' She answered. She glanced over at her friends at the bench; they were all jumping and cheering like mad while Geoff friends just shook their heads in dismay.

'That's the way, Ash! You're ahead now! Keep up the great work!' Nicole yelled from the bench.

'Excuse us kids.' Somebody said; they all turned around.

'Whoa, do you guys see what I see?' Jessica whispered to Michelle; she shock her head her eyes wide. James, Cody and David were just as much speechless as the rest; and even the kids in the crowd that sat beside and behind the bench whispered excitedly to one another. Ashley had returned her attention back to the game; Geoff was back on his feet and with the puck. She let him move freely from his own zone up until they got to centre ice.

'You may have gotten a little lead but I can assure you it won't last long. And this will be the very last time you will get any advantage from me.' He growled; Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes.

'Man, just stop talking.' She said he glared.

'If you actually spent more time on your game instead of talking, then maybe you would be better.' She said.

'What do you know about it? You know nothing.' He snapped he was furious. She only grinned at him and with her eyebrows raised she pointed at him with her stick.

'More than you might know,' she answered, just then she heard somebody whistle from the bench she turned to look and her eyes widen. _*** What are they doing here? ***_ She thought. Kris, Doug, Brent and Kirk were there at the bench along with her friends not at all concerned with the reaction their presence caused.

'Ok, kid you know what you're meant to do to put the guy away so let's see it.' Kris said she gave a nod in reply she glanced over her shoulder at Geoff. He was seething even more now and if anything he was more determined than ever.

'Let's go.'

Geoff pulled a big slap shot on the puck from his standing position; it flew across the ice hit the side board and bounced into the face-off zone, immediately there was a race between the two players for the puck with Ashley, with no surprise getting ahead of Geoff again. Instead of just poking the puck ahead like she would do most of the time she scooped on it and skated around the net. Geoff tried to take the short cut across the net but Ashley was past him in a flash. She headed on up ice he didn't hesitate as he skated hard to catch up. She could hear his footsteps and in the next minute she was flat on her stomach and the puck slid in front of her, Geoff was around in a flash to gather the puck.

'Now we'll see who is better and that will be me!' he laughed as he skated away. Ashley jumped to her feet and chased after him just like he knew she would and he had just the right plan in mind. When she was close enough he quickly fired the puck towards the net; though in doing so he'd put too much force into the shot and again the puck sailed wide. He heard her skates though and with a sly smirk he tightened his grip on his stick and swung around.

'What the hell?' he exclaimed. She had grabbed hold of the heel of his stick with her free hand and held it from her face.

'Let go.' He seethed but she only held it firmer.

'I think that is called cheating.' She said and let go of his stick.

'Be careful where you point that too.' She added he growled but turned around and skated off after the puck she followed him and kept close. As the two of them neared to where the puck was he once again tried to make a sneaky move by throwing his weight across to get her out of the way, but she also saw that one coming and stopped short, and that sent Geoff flying onto his side as he landed on the ice.

'You...you...little bitch!' he yelled at her, Ashley smiled she leant over and patted his head.

'Maybe next time,' she answered he quickly scrambled to his feet she was off and gathered up the puck and escaped from Geoff's reach as she sprinted off down ice to the empty net. She wasted little time in sending the puck straight in and putting her 3-1 up now.

'That's it, you got him now!' Nicole and Jessica yelled the rest of their friends also cheering, while the four guys only smiled and nodded at each other. What they were seeing here only further cemented the decision that was made by the club not so long ago. Out on the ice Geoff had the puck finally and he was in no mood to mess around. He played hard and fast while keeping Ashley at a fair distance. He fired the shot from just outside of the blue line, it was a great direct hit into the net and put him one score closer. Again he had the puck only this time when he tried the earlier move it didn't work Ashley had already figured that one out and used a tactic of her own. When he attempted to slide the puck back through his legs to keep it out of her reach; she'd poke checked him and knocked the puck loose. Geoff still managed to get it back but then Ashley used her stick to lift his and stuck out her right foot and made contact with the puck. Geoff pushed her off though she slid backward though quickly regained her footing cross-checked him from behind and he retaliated with a slash and caught her flush on the wrist.

'Hey! You can't resort to violence like that.' Kris called Geoff sneered he got the puck and headed away. Ashley chased after him threw in another cross check and this time was successful in knocking him right off his feet, she gathered the puck and headed back to her net and dumped it in improving her score to 4-2.

'Yes, yes just one more!' her friends yelled. The two players returned to centre ice Geoff's face told a whole story. Ashley though smiled softly back at him.

'Why the sour face?' she asked.

'Shut up.' He snapped.

'Oh well.' She said with a shrug. She took the puck went straight into the zone, wound up and smacked the puck with force and sent it rattling along the boards behind the net. The chase was on now between her and Geoff she just beat him to it like always raced by and snatched the puck. Spun around when she got to the left-hand face-off circle and fired and the puck landed into the net.

'Game over!' her friends yelled.

'Not yet.' Geoff remarked through gritted teeth she laughed.

'It is as good as gone,' she said, went to get the puck and moved back into the slot. She wound up and made a direct hit into the left-hand post then followed up and did the same with the right-hand post and now all that was left was for her to hit eh crossbar. It was dimple enough but unlike hitting the two side posts with the crossbar it required a little bit more accuracy.

'You will fail.' Geoff replied she craned her head around to glare at him.

'Speak for yourself. You're the one that only has two points on the board. I just need the bar and that's it,' she answered.

'Then let's see if you can hit it on the first go.' He said. She turned back to face the empty net she blew air out through her lips and her grip tightened ever so slightly on her stick.

'Here we go,' she mumbled she did a little stick handling then aimed up and struck the puck. It flew off the blade of her stick and rose higher and higher off the ice she held her breath as she watched on and around her everyone was quiet their eyes fixed on the puck as it got closer and closer to the net.

_Clang! _The puck hit the crossbar and fell onto the ice.

'Wahoo!' Nicole, Jessica and the rest of the gang cheered loudly and crowd burst into whistles, cheers and applause. When Ashley turned around she saw Geoff already skating towards his bench and there his friends were patting him on the back and talking to him, but he shrugged them off and disappeared into the locker room. Ashley shock her head with a wry smile.

'Well maybe that'll shut him up for a while.' She said she skated over to her friends.

'Oh my god, Ash! I can't believe you did it!' Jessica exclaimed giving her a hug and the others also congratulated her with high-fives; Ashley though just shrugged her shoulders.

'No big deal,' she remarked.

'Not bad, kid not bad at all,' Brent said she smiled.

'Thanks.'

'Hey how do you know them?' David asked she panicked.

'Uh...' she stammered she glanced at the four guys for some help.

'Ashley's doing work experience with us, her dad's good friends with our club's owner.' Kris explained.

'Oh, ok yeah I heard about that on the news the other day.' David said.

'All right, everyone back to your classes please.'

Everyone inside the rink looked towards the main entrance, Mrs Henderson was there looking not the bit pleased with all of them.

'Now.' She said in her warning tone. Almost as quickly as they had come from the classroom into the rink, the kids made a mad dash out not wanting to further anger the deputy.

'Miss Pearson.' She said.

'I'd like a word with you in my office right away.' She added.

'Excuse me Mrs Henderson,' Doug said she looked at him.

'What can I do for you sir?' she asked.

'Actually before you talk to Miss Pearson we'd like a word with you first if you don't mind of course,' he answered.

'Yes of course. Now if you gentlemen would please follow me,' she said. The four guys left the bench and followed the deputy principal away from the rink and into the main school building; Ashley went to change then re-joined her friends back in class.

At the end of school Nicole, Jessica and Michelle invited her out to see a movie with them she had declined at first, tired from today's events but their persistent paid off in the end when she gave in. Her stepfather had also agreed for her to go out, he wanted her to have friends outside of the sporting community he didn't want her living in that small world all of the time. So after a quick stop at home and four girls met up at the local mall went to grab some food from the small collection of food stalls then made their way to the top floor where the cinemas was located. There was quite a big queue at the ticket booths so they decided to walk around for a bit until the line lessened.

'Hey guys.' Michelle remarked a slight quiver in her voice.

'What's wrong Mich?' Jessica asked.

'Every time I look over my shoulder, I keep seeing this guy, he's really huge and keeps staring at us,' she said.

'Oh that's just Warren,' Ashley answered she didn't bother to look up when she spoke.

'Who is he?' Michelle asked.

'A body guard,' Ashley remarked, and this time she did look up past her friends and to the burly man and waved. He just returned her gesture with a slight nod of his head.

'Body guard?" Jessica and Michelle exclaimed on-lookers that walked past the girls looked at them with a frown on their faces.

'Yes.' Ashley nodded.

'Why –why would you need one?' Michelle asked Ashley sighed and shock her head.

'I don't know. He just got assigned this job.' She said.

'But...but...I don't understand,' Jessica said.

'Guys the line is shortening.' Nicole said suddenly.

'Oh let's go!' Michelle exclaimed she jumped up and ran ahead of the others towards the line, Ashley let out a deep breath glad she was able to escape more nosy questions for the moment. She knew though they wouldn't stop pestering her at any chance they got, from now on and at some point she was sure the cover story that was being fed wouldn't last for much longer.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'Is this the place?' Ashley asked, a frown her face as she looked at the single-story brick and cedar flat. Daniel closed the boot on the station wagon he bought from the Ford dealer only a matter of two months ago and placed the last of their bags on the ground. He straightened up next to his daughter dusted down his jacket and too looked at their new home.

'Yes, home sweet home. We couldn't stay in the hotel forever, Ashley you know that. We can't just keep taking from them after all they've done for you.' He said.

'But they never complained or said anything,' she said.

'They don't have to, but I know what they're thinking. Come on let's go in and get settled.' Daniel answered he picked up the two heaviest luggage bags Ashley followed her stepfather and they walked up the front steps to the small porch. Daniel fumbled around in his jacket pocket for the house key inserted it into the lock it took a couple of minutes before he un-locked it and pushed the door open. The front door creaked on its hinges they walked inside the small, narrow and bare hallway the floor was plain wood planks, and right in front of them was a closed door.

'Where does that door lead?" Ashley asked.

'Kitchen,' he said he walked to the end of the hallway but stopped before the door and instead turned to the right and followed the hallway.

'Dad?' Ashley called after him.

'The rooms are this way,' he answered. She quickly followed him it was also another short walk they passed by the bathroom. Her dad turned around.

'You can use this one there is one in the master bedroom,' he said.

'Thanks.'

'Here is your room,' he added they'd gotten not far from the bathroom Daniel stopped and opened a closed door. When the door opened up Ashley was greeted with a very bright and airy room, with two large windows; one that over looked the front and the second over looked into the backyard of the next-door neighbours. She walked slowly into the bedroom it was quite large with plenty of space when she investigated further she doubled back.

'Dad?" she asked.

'Yes?' he asked, he remained at the doorway with his arms folded across his chest a light smile played on his lips.

'Wh—where'd all this—stuff come from?' she asked.

'I got a few things organized before we could move in here but that is something you really don't need to worry about. You just enjoy everything that is here for now until your mother can arrange for all of your things to be shipped over.' He said. Ashley turned around to continue to check out her new belongings Daniel left her to it and took his bags to his own room.

'This is way too cool.' She said surveying the room. To her right against the back wall was the double bed already made up ready to be used and stood next to it was a one drawer bedside table decorated with a lamp and alarm clock. On the other side of where the bed was a cream white study desk complete with a black laptop positioned in the middle of the desk another lap sitting to the right-hand side and on the right side a stack of stationary items. She then moved her eyes to her right side and at the wall was the wardrobe it was of decent size, enough to fit her clothes and her other belongings. She kneeled down on the floor next to her bags and began the long process of getting everything un-packed and settling in.

Later that night Ashley and her stepdad hung out in the lounge room it too like every other part of the flat was done up. It had a plush couch and two accompanying armchairs and faced the TV screen that was positioned on the TV cabinet against the wall. On their oval coffee table two opened boxes of half eaten pizza lay as well as two plastic cups empty after draining the bottle of soda that also come with the pizza order.

'Are you full?' Daniel asked.

'Yeah.' Ashley remarked she leaned back on the couch and rubbed her stomach.

'Too full,' she added he laughed.

'Good, now don't forget to sleep early it's a big day for you tomorrow,' he said.

'Oh yeah. I need to make sure my stuff is ready.' She said she left her dad in the lounge bounded off to her bedroom and closed the door. Her dad was right she did have a big day ahead, after getting the all clear from the doctor at the hospital and the Red Wings medical staff earlier that morning she could go back to full time training. To add even more excitement they'd also given her the opportunity to get things started with the Griffiths from tomorrow. Although full pre-season didn't start until the middle of September which wasn't for another three weeks a lot of the players started early since there was much to get through once the season got underway. She went to the wardrobe and pulled out her equipment bag opened it up and took out two rolls of tape she returned to the wardrobe to fetch her sticks in particular the new ones she got given some weeks back and began the task of taping the blade and the top of the stick. While doing her job she heard a car pull up in the driveway curious she moved to the window and peeped out. A white Mazda had parked in the driveway and three people got out; a man, a woman and a young girl. They walked up to the front door and knocked Ashley heard her stepdad walk from the lounge room into the hallway and opened the door. There was a brief conversation followed by footsteps and she assumed her stepdad had invited their guests inside.

'Ashley!' Daniel called out; she put her stick down and headed out of the room.

'Nic?' she asked, alarmed the young brunette sitting with the adults too looked surprised.

'Um—hey Ashley.' She said the three adults exchanged looks.

'Do you girls know each other?' Daniel asked

'Yeah we're in the same school,' Ashley said.

'Well that's good, Nicole's father and I work in the same company, we've known each other for a few years,' Daniel remarked.

'Oh ok cool.' Ashley replied.

'Why don't you show your friend around?' He added with a pointed look she got the hint and nodded her head.

'Ok, sure.' She said she gave the nod to Nicole she quickly jumped to her feet and followed Ashley; the two of them walked away from the lounge to her room.

'Sorry I was just doing a bit of work before tomorrow.' Ashley remarked.

'That is cool. I didn't know we'd be coming here actually my parents didn't tell me a thing,' Nicole said.

'Yeah and my dad doesn't tell my mum or me about the other people he works with. I don't think we know any of them,' Ashley replied.

'Yeah me too,' Nicole agreed.

'So what is it that you're doing tomorrow?' she asked.

'Training tomorrow with the Red Wings junior affiliate team, whatever it's called the Griffiths or something like that,' Ashley remarked she didn't see the surprise look on Nicole's face.

'Di—did you—mean the—Grand Rapid Griffiths?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Ashley replied.

There was a long pause of silence though Ashley wasn't perturbed by this her mind too focused on getting the blades of her two sticks taped.

'Are you serious?' Nicole finally screeched Ashley looked up at her friend seeing the awed look on her face.

'Yeah I am. But why do you look so surprised?' she asked.

'Oh my god that—that is so cool! There is like heaps and heaps of guys that try out for that team like every year from what everyone at school says. It is so hard apparently to get into the team because that is like a direct way or something to get into the National Hockey League,' Nicole rambled Ashley shrugged her shoulders making it out like it was not a huge deal.

'Oh oh well that is cool. Guess it might be good to learn from them then,' she said. Nicole was quiet there was a number of thoughts circling in her head that she was trying to make sense; and t he more she put two and two together the more it all clicked.

'Hang on.' She said.

'What?'

'Your going to play in the NHL?" Nicole asked Ashley laughed.

'No, of course not. Don't be silly Nic that is like a game for the men.'

'There is no way I'd play there it is stupid. Can you imagine?' she said Nicole nodded she relaxed sitting down on the bed.

'Yeah I guess you're right. Sorry I'm probably just reading too much into it. We don't know anyone else that has their own bodyguard—'She paused seeing Ashley shake her head.

'Or gets to hang out with the hockey team too.' She remarked, Ashley thought about it for a moment she was desperate to tell somebody but its' to be kept within the organization.

'Ok can you keep a secret?' she asked.

'Yeah sure I can,' Nicole answered.

'Cross your heart?'

'Yes.' Nicole said she was baffled by Ashley's words.

'Ok.' She said.

'This—thing is not at all about work experience,' she began.

'It's not?'

'No.'

'See it was weeks ago, I was in Florida with the Steamrollers' She paused seeing the look on her friend's face.

'My old team from NZ,'

'Ok cool.' Nicole nodded.

'We were playing in this tournament over there. It was pretty good we went ok I guess. We beat some awesome teams too so that was cool,' she said.

'Then, after one of our games our coach introduced us to the Red Wings coaching staff and some of their players,' she said she paused for a while deep in thought.

'And...?' Nicole asked.

'And they gave us, me and two other players on my team a two week trial,' Ashley added.

'Oh ok that is pretty cool.' Nicole answered Ashley nodded she smiled remembering those two weeks all too well.

'So...what else happened?' Nicole asked Ashley quickly shock her head out of her thoughts.

'We learnt tons of stuff and had fun; you know it was really good to see how the professionals do it.' She replied.

'Ok.' Nicole said she wasn't a huge sports fan but vaguely all of this made a little sense to her.

'I don't get it though.' She added.

'What don't you get?' Ashley replied by this time she'd finished taping the blade and moved onto the knob.

'Didn't you say it was for two weeks?' Nicole asked.

'Yeah.'

'Then...well...how come you are still here?'

'They wanted me to stay on,' Ashley replied.

'Stay on?' Nicole echoed; Ashley sighed she really didn't want to go into the full details with the contract with her friend.

'They thought it would be a good idea if I stayed around for the year to learn from them.' She said.

'Oh ok that is cool,' Nicole remarked.

'Yeah it is ok I guess,' Ashley said.

'All right then so how do you do that?'

'Do what?'

'What you are doing with the stick.' Nicole added.

'I'm taping the top end, the knob it is called.' Ashley answered.

'Here let me show you.'

It was a little over two hours later when the girls finished compiling Ashley's equipment for the day ahead.

'Nicole?' they heard Nicole's mother from out in the hallway.

'Coming mom!' She said she quickly got her feet bounded out of the room and into the hallway Ashley followed her; both girls found their parents stood by the door and Nicole's parents ready to leave.

'Are we going already?' she asked.

'Yes we are it is late.' Her mother replied.

'Ok well see you later,' Nicole answered Ashley just nodded in response. The two men spoke for a few more minutes then said their goodbyes Nicole and her family got back into their car and slowly drove away.

'All right, well I think we need an early night tonight,' Daniel remarked.

'I'm not tired yet,' Ashley said though her stepdad shook his head a wry smile on his face.

'No excuses young lady I can't have you turning up tomorrow in a grumpy state. A lot is already expected of you, and I know you are aware of it. Now go on off to bed I'll see you in the morning,' he answered Ashley mumbled under her breath but Daniel showed he didn't hear a word as he headed back into the lounge to clean up the left over from dinner. Ashley returned to her room and set about tidying up the mess then she changed into her pjs and snuggled into the bed. She was excited and a little nervous about tomorrow it felt like she was starting everything again for the first time. She was aware a lot of talk had now been circulating around in the media about her and it was gaining momentum each day. However her stepdad had stepped in very quickly along with the Red Wings PR man to try and defuse the situation as best they could and kept all the reporters at arm's length. After telling Nicole about the whole situation tonight Ashley felt a little bit better, of late it was like she was keeping this all to herself and nobody aside from her parents, and her as well as the Red Wings club. Finally she turned off the bedside table lamp and pulled the duvet up to her neck she stared into the darkness in the room and as her eyes lids began to grow heavy she slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Ashley found herself in a strange yet familiar atmosphere, inside of a room though on both sides it was pitch black. The only thing she could see that was lighted up was in front of her, the exact table she recalled seeing from her last dream was still there nothing about it had changed._

_ 'What is all this?' she said out loud. However she only heard her voice echo in and around the space, and unlike last time she didn't hear any noise. A bright white flash flickered off which she'd caught sight of at the corner of her eye._

_ 'Oh, no here we go,' she mumbled, she watched on as everything that unfold next happened in slow motion. Two men dressed in simple black suits walked up onto the stage and tok their seats, then next in line to follow them-she couldn't believe her eyes it still seemed too crazy to even think it was her._

_ 'Somebody pinch me,' she said._

_ 'I can't-I can't this isn't possible,' she added. She watched on as the supposed person that was meant to be her answered questions and though Ashley couldn't hear exactly what was being said she could tell from the way this girl talked she looked very settled and professional._

_ 'What does it mean?' she pondered._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Ashley joined her stepdad in the kitchen early the next morning for breakfast, the smell of scrambled eggs brought her from her slumber.

'Morning,' she said. Daniel turned around from where he stood at the stove and stirred a pot of hot porridge a soft smile spread across his lips.

'Morning to you too sleepyhead.' he said.

' Did you have a good sleep?' he asked Ashley shrugged her shoulders she slid into the bar stool and rested her chin on her hands.

'It was all right I guess,' she remarked, Daniel in hearing the uncertainty in her voice once again turned around a look of concern on his face.

'Do you want to talk about it?' he asked.

'No,' she answered.

'Not at the moment.' She added he just nodded his head and returned to his cooking.

'Dad.' She said.

'Yes?'

'Um…well what do I do about today?' she asked.

'What do you mean?' he asked in return she shrugged her shoulders.

'I don't know.'

'It's like—it feels like everyone is going to be watching me now and that is just well kind of weird,' she said.

'Of course they will be watching you. I don't want to scare you honey but that is the true reality of the situation. A lot of people are now much more aware of what you've been doing so it is only natural they will be even more curious and will want to see it. There are not a lot of people who believe girls should play this sport and I know you know this for a fact,' he said.

'Yeah but it's not a big deal is it?' She asked.

'That I can't really answer we will find it all out later today,' he replied he finished cooking their breakfast and served both into two separate white plates.

'There you go,' he answered and placed the plate in front of her on the table.

'Cool thanks dad.' She marked and happily dug into the meal. Daniel walked across to the fridge to pour them a cup of orange juice.

'Now you finish up here while I get ready as I have a meeting with work this afternoon. I also expect you to be ready when we need to leave,' he said.

'Yes sir.' Ashley answered with a mock laugh her stepdad just shock his head a sly smile on his face and finished off his breakfast in only a few more bites.

'Remember what I said,' he added he put his plate into the sink and headed off back to the room leaving Ashley on her own lost in thought. She hoped there wasn't going to be too many people around today the less the better if things were starting to get bad now with people talking she knew it would only grow and everything would become much harder to ignore. Just then she heard her mobile ring from her room and she quickly jumped off the chair and ran to answer it. She didn't even look at the screen when she picked it up.

'Hello?'

'And a good morning to you too miss.'

Ashley laughed she recognized the voice.

'Thanks Drapes morning to you too,' she answered.

'Yeah, yeah I can't wait.'

'A little nervous but I'll be fine, oh are you guys? That will be heaps cool. Ok cool bye.' Ashley quickly ended the phone call she jumped in excitement. If what he said was true and all the guys would be going along she couldn't wait there was no way she'd be all stressed and nervous now. By having them there would ease so much of the pressure.

'Hurry up Ashley!' Daniel called from his bedroom.

'Coming!' she yelled back.

The drive up to Grand Rapids took about 40minutes and the long trip did nothing to settle Ashley's nerves, now more than ever she just wanted to get the day over and done that way it wouldn't keep playing on her mind. She also had that strange dream to try and sort out in her head none of it's meaning made any sense to her but she wanted to understand it.

'Well here we are,' Daniel said. The scenery had changed from the busy city streets she'd observed earlier on in the trip; the houses were much smaller and the land was far bigger, and in some cases the houses looked brand new with sparkling clean gardens and matching fences while other houses looked a lot more run down with scruffy gardens. They made a turn off from the main road and into a car park outside of the Van Andel Arena home to the Grand Rapid Griffiths. From the outside the arena looked much smaller than the Joe. Daniel found a free spot to park the car he and Ashley climbed out and looking around the car park other people were also finding spaces to park.

'Try not to look at anyone,' he said.

'Why?' she asked.

'Let's just try and keep a low profile until we get inside. I've told Warren not to come since him being here may only add to the attention,' Daniel answered Ashley nodded her head she understood her stepdad she went to grab her bag from the boot of the car she also remembered she'd packed her favorite baseball cap. It was white with black stripes and the logo of the Atlanta Braves baseball team on the front.

'Come on,' Daniel said Ashley slung her bag over her shoulder pulled the cap lower on her head and followed behind her stepdad they walked through the car park dodged cars and fellow walkers to the arena. They walked through the front double glass front entrance doors to the main foyer; on the right-side wall was a huge corkboard plastered with advertisements' and announcements, the paper written on had a mix of white, blue, pink and green. To the left side was the ticket area and front desk with two young men dressed in white shirts.

'Excuse me,' Daniel said walking up to the desk both men looked up at him.

'Yes can we help you?' one guy asked.

'Can you tell me where I can find Fredrick Major,' Daniel said the guy glanced down for a moment then up again.

'Just wait here and I'll get him,' he answered Daniel nodded.

'Thank you.'

The guy leant over to his colleague whispered to him then turned to walk through an adjust door from the front desk area.

'Dad?' Ashley asked from beside Daniel.

'Just wait a minute Ashley.' He replied. She looked around as people bustled past her, not one of them even glanced her way.

'Ah Mr. Pearson.'

They looked around and back at the desk were the boy that had left earlier only this time with him was an older man looking to be in his early 30s and wearing a sports jacket and track pants.

'I'm Jarred Camaese and I'm the head coach of the Griffiths,' he said.

'Pleased to meet you.' Daniel answered.

'Likewise,' Jarred answered he then turned his attention to Ashley.

'And of course I can't forget about you young lady.' He remarked.

'You are quite the talk of the city at the moment,' he added.

'Uh…thanks.' She said she diverted her gaze to the scene around them as more people bustled past them with only a few glancing her way.

'Well if the two of you will follow me please,' Jarred answered he took them through the doors where all the other people had gone through, inside Ashley was surprised at the amount of people that had already filled part of the arena.

'Do you get a turnout like this very often?' Daniel asked.

'Once in a while if we play well though many watch the Red Wings more. If we are lucky sometimes a few of their players will play with us for bit and that definitely draws in the bigger crowds,' Jarred answered.

'Well here we are now,' He added. They had stopped directly outside a well lit corridor Ashley could assume is where the dressing rooms were located.

'The rest of them are just getting ready now and they'll be out on the ice in about ten minutes so you can take your time. When you're ready then come on out and I'll introduce you to everyone,' Jarred remarked.

'Ok thank you.' She said she looked at her stepdad he just nodded his head at her and she got the message, she turned around left the two men out in the corridor to talk. When she approached the dressing rooms that were directly opposite each other she could hear the loud noise coming from the home team.

'Well this could be lots of fun,' she said in a low whisper she entered the opposite room and went to get ready.

Twenty minutes later Ashley was finally ready to go out there and face the rest of the Griffiths. She'd spent most of the time in the dressing room trying to calm her nerves this felt like nothing she had ever done before ad the realization only made her more nervous.

'Just be yourself out there,' she said. She picked up the gloves and slipped them on then got her stick, tucked the helmet under her arm and headed on out of the room she heard the crowd making lots of noise already she walked down the corridor back to the main part of the arena. All of the Griffiths players were out on the ice getting warmed and they had split into several different groups. Head coach Jarred was also out there in the middle with the rest of his coaching staff. Ashley looked away from them and around at the crowd they were all talking loudly making lots of noise at the players out on the ice and it was only those people sitting closer that took notice of her.

'Hey, you!' somebody shouted. She glanced back over her shoulder, to see two young guys no more than a couple of years older than her on their feet.

'Go back to where you came from! We don't need you here!' one of the guys' yelled, and the people around them burst out laughing. Ashley shock her head turned back around and continued to walk ahead to the bench. One of the Griffiths training staff members who wasn't on the ice opened the door to let her in he nodded his head slightly at her.

'Thanks,' she said.

'Come on out here Pearson you can meet everyone now,' Jarred called. She stepped off the bench and onto the ice the players that were close by to the bench stopped what they were doing and took an avid interest. _*** Don't worry about anyone else. * **_ She thought. She skated straight over to the head coach he put the whistle into his mouth all the players responded to his call and came skating towards centre ice.

'All right boys listen up now,' he said. Ashley shuffled on her skates she knew some of the players recognized her but she didn't want to enlighten them.

'Right then, now we have everybody here I want to introduce our newest member.' Jarred remarked.

'This is Ashley Pearson,' he added.

'Yeah we already know coach that is not big news,' someone spoke up Ashley made a face she immediately recognized the voice as none other than Rick Castle the guy she'd played against back in the Wings v Griffiths game some weeks ago where she'd hit her head and didn't take further part in the game. She couldn't see him but guessed he was quite near to her.

'That is enough Castle I don't want that attitude from you the rest of today,' Jarred answered with a stern glare there was no more comment.

'Right so I expect you all to play nice, I see anyone giving Pearson, here a hard time will be out of here immediately. As I'm sure none of you want that to happen so you'd better behave.' He added now looking at each of his players they nodded their heads.

'Good so let's get started.' He said.

'I want to start things off with our second power play unit against our second penalty kill unit. Both of you have not performed up to standard and I want a much more improved outing and that is going to start today,' Jarred explained. Almost immediately all the players began to separate and broke off into the two units and Ashley recognized Todd Martin, the guy Caleb had fought with in that game.

'Who is who?' Ashley asked.

'Michael Fitzpatrick runs the second penalty kill unit, he does a pretty decent job a lot of the time but of late he just hasn't focused on the job,'

'The second power play unit is run by Russell Pattern, and like the penalty killers they've been good but have failed to do their job properly in the last three weeks,' Jarred answered Ashley nodded her head she stayed near him and watched as the two units got straight into action. Things started off quite well between the two though it was the penalty kill unit with the upper hand for the first three minutes before the power play unit took over for the remainder of the time.

'Sharpen up!' Jarred yelled still not impressed with both sides. He became even more frustrated at the play as it kept breaking down.

'Um…sir?' she asked shyly.

'What?'

'Can I have a go?' she asked Jarred tore his eyes away from the scene happening in front of him to look at the younger girl he rubbed his chin deep in thought.

'Well I don't know have you played on a special unit before? He asked.

'Yeah I have heaps.' Ashley remarked.

'Which one?'

'Well it is not specific I get to do a bit of everything,' she said.

Jarred didn't say anything else he watched his players as they continued to go through their paces though not with much success he rubbed his chin.

'Nathan!' He called one of the guys' stopped skating and quickly came over to his coach.

'Yes sir.' He remarked.

'Stand aside for a bit I'm going to let this one have a go and see how she fairs,' Jarred answered Nathan only nodded his head he didn't make any other comment though he gave Ashley a frown as he skated past her.

'Nathan works on the penalty kill so let's see how you go out there,' Jarred answered.

'Ok,' she answered the two units brought their previously play to a halt and she skated out towards them.

'Oh look the little kid wants to play with the boys,' Brendon Seymour remarked with a wicked laugh he was also a penalty killer, Ashley only smiled sly when she skated by him.

'All right buys stop the chit chat and get on with it.' Jarred answered and quickly the players organized into their places and Jarred blew his whistle. Immediately there was a mad rush for the puck with all the players piling in together, though eventually some how the puck came loose from the scrum. David Richards broke away first to try and retrieve it Ashley was quick to step in and in knock it loose with her stick.

'Give that back to me!' he yelled racing after the puck with her the two of them sprinted ahead of the others as they began to separate from the scrum.

'Try and catch me!' she called back as she managed to get in front him get the puck onto her stick skidded to a sliding stop David also stopped quickly and went to poke check the puck she flicked it with a wrist shot sending the puck wide and it clattered off the sideboards.

'Now that will definitely be mine!' David shouted with glee he raced after the puck she followed suit only she opted to take a different path although she soon hit the ice and slid forwards a few meters and the mad rush of guys went by in a flurry several of them laughed as they passed. Ashley mumbled under her breath and shook her head. She dusted off and slowly stood as the power play unit began to set up for their barrage on goaltender Kevin Williams. Ashley didn't follow the other three penalty killers as they stayed between the slots while the puck was sent through side to side. She watched the movement carefully and took in the amount of time each player took to pass the puck, the direction they looked in and their overall body language. They moved it around a lot forcing the penalty killers to scramble around in desperate measures to try and intervene.

'Hey!' She called out and skated through to get into the zone.

'What do you want?' Michael yelled back he refused to look in the same direction incase he lost focus.

'Listen to me.' She said.

'Yeah, right get lost kid this isn't your domain,' he growled back.

'Look.' She said and stopped right next to him, at the same time Ross Pritchard the left side defenseman flipped his wrist shot towards them the puck came flying in fast.

'Damn it now look what you've gone and done now.' Michael remarked the anger clear in his voice.

'Oh don't stress,' she said the puck came closer though the speed it was now travelling at had slowed and it was lower to the ground she took one swipe and knocked it away from them.

'Get it!' Michael yelled he pushed her out of the way and raced to the boards for the puck and he was joined moments later by the rest of the players. Ashley backed away from the pile up and instead skated over to the blue line.

'Over here!' she shouted to the scrum pile, all the guys continued to fight for the puck a few of them yelled out obscenities' towards one another.

'Give it to me!' she called out again.

'Get the puck to Pearson!' Jarred yelled he waved his arms at the group still battling against the boards. At last though the puck was squeezed out from the scrimmage Michael's stick reached it first.

'Pass it now!' Jarred yelled again and Ashley at the same time held her stick in the air to catch Michael's attention. He didn't like the idea but had no other choice he was able to get away from the group and with the puck he fired it straight to Ashley she grabbed a hold of it and took off down ice.

'I've got her!' one of the guys' running on the power-olay unit Joel Hampstead yelled, he was one of the players in the Griffiths side with quite a lot of pace but Ashley had a good head start on him, she in quick time she was past centre ice entered the zone and aimed for the goaltender's five-hole, the gap that was there quickly closed though but she'd already shot the puck and it was an easy save. Jarrod nodded his head impressed by the display he turned to the guys on the power-play unit.

'What happened?' he demanded.

'Sorry coach we—uh—I guess we weren't quite ready,' Joel said Jarrod shook his head.

'Apologies' don't work with me Joel and that goes for all of you. I want to see a better performance next time around you need a plan I don't want to have to keep giving you one to follow. Use your own inspiration to create a play,' he said.

'Yes sir,' they all said.

'All right let's get on with the rest of the session,' he added. Jarrod had the players work through a new set of skills set for five-on-five play and he juggled his regulation lines at every opportunity throwing Ashley out with other players and every singe time she continued to impress that only annoyed the other players. Out in the audience, the regular fans kept talking to each other and nodding their heads pointing towards her and even a few of the younger audience started to cheer when she did well. Her stepdad sat with the few Red Wings players that had come along to watch. Daniel couldn't help it but shake his head at what he was watching it was as though he wasn't watching his daughter out there right now.

'Still quite in shock?' Doug asked.

'Yeah, this is just amazing.' Daniel replied.

'There is a lot of up-tapped potential she has inside I think and that is probably why Mike and co decided they wanted to keep her on. It is very rare trait to find in any players at this young an age to,' Kris remarked.

'You are telling me.' Daniel agreed.

'It won't be long I reckon before everyone really begins to take notice around the league,' Kirk said Daniel glanced at him.

'Wait a minute are you trying to say she could possibly make it?' he asked.

'No I'm not saying that at all. There is still a huge barrier for her to overcome before it happens and it may never happen. Still I wouldn't rule it out,' Kirk answered.

'But it is absolutely un-heard of from what I know in hockey. It's why in sport there is a separate competition for men and women,' Daniel argued.

'Excuse me.'

They stopped their conversation turned to look around and noticed the people sitting near them glance their way.

'Yes?' Kris asked.

'I couldn't help overhearing what you just said, but were you just saying about your daughter and the possibility of NHL entry?' the man asked Daniel quickly shook his head.

'No, no I never said that and I wasn't being serious at all, it was only a matter of speech,' he said.

'Yeah you know casual talk,' Brent added. The man didn't look very convinced but he turned around and left them alone and continued to watch the game unfold. Now the Griffiths players were being asked to run another penalty-kill play but instead of being only one player down Jarrod took a second player out making it a five-on three.

'You are going to start at centre ice and run the play both ends. This time I want to see full communication with all three of you and that goes for the five playing against them. It won't be perfect I know but I want you to execute as best as you can. Don't try and play favors with your teammates and use your initiative during the play,' he explained.

'Do you hear me?' he asked.

'Yes sir.' They all remarked. Running the three-man penalty unit was Ashley, Michael and Sean Marks as for the five players playing opposite them Jarrod put Joel, Rick, Anthony Meads and Brad Cooper not the usual players he'd have for the advantage but he wanted to focus more with the penalty-kill.

The training session finally came to an end an hour and half later and as predicted Ashley once again was the main talking point. While the Griffiths players hung around and mingled with one another and their friends whom had come along to watch today's session a number of people in the crowd started to hang around the players' bench just waiting for Ashley to swing past. Her stepdad and the Red Wings players moved through the gathering crowd quickly o reach her first.

'Ashley!' Daniel called; she was casually skating around centre ice taking in all of the surroundings but still aware of people looking her way, she heard her name spotted her dad and the others and skated over to them.

'Look at you,' Kris remarked with a grin.

'What?' she asked.

'You're skating around here already like you own the place,' he teased Ashley laughed.

'Just getting used to it I guess.' She answered and shrugged her shoulders.

'We have a morning session tomorrow so you might be interested,' he added.

'Wish I could but I have school,' she said.

'That is right missy no missing out,' Daniel replied pointedly the players laughed.

'Well don't' worry there will be plenty of training sessions for you to attend for a long time,' Brent remarked.

'Mr. Pearson, Mr. Pearson!'

They looked up behind the bench a man dressed in a neat navy blue suit stood just behind he had a hand-held tape recorder in his hand.

'Sorry we have nothing to comment,' Kris said quickly.

'I haven't even asked my question yet,' the man protested but Kris just shook his head.

'Sorry but we won't comment if you would like to speak t\Brett he is the PR manager at the club and he will be happy to help you and answer any question you have,' he answered.

'All I want to know is what your thoughts are about this kid you've signed.' The man said.

'Speak to Brett that is all,' Kris said he turned back around.

'All right I think we need to get out of here. We don't want to attract even more attention then we need,' he added the others all nodded.

'Good idea, come on then Ashley go and get dressed then we are leaving,' Daniel said she stepped off the ice and hurried along to the dressing room; since the Griffiths players would head to their dressing room shortly she popped in grabbed her stuff and went to the opposite room to change.

'I've got find a way to put a stop to this before it all does get out of control,' Daniel remarked Kris patted him on the shoulder.

'You don't need to worry about it just let Brett and the club deal with the media they know what to do.' He answered.

'Yes but I know a few people as well so they can help out if need be. That guy there already know she's signed with the club and I don't even know where he found out the information,' Daniel replied.

'Just hang on I'm going to make a phone call,' Brent remarked he grabbed his mobile dialed a number.

'Mike its Brent. Listen we have a slight problem here at the Griffiths training session,' he remarked.

'No it isn't serious but a few of the reporters here have caught on a little bit. One of them has mentioned about the club signing Pearson. Yeah well he is trying to gain more info from us but we're not giving out any further info at the moment. All right will do see you soon ok thanks bye.' Brent said.

'So what was all that about?' Kirk asked.

'Mike wants us at his house a little later to discuss everything, we need to get this sorted out and fast,' Brent remarked Daniel was nodding his head with every word.

'By the end of today would be the best idea if I know Ashley's mother she will be very stressed if she hears about this,' he remarked.

'Don't worry it will get sorted,' Kris remarked.

'Ok I'm ready now,' Ashley said they turned around.

'Right well let's go.' Daniel answered.

'We will be right with you.' Doug said; father and daughter then made their way towards the exit while up and in around the stands the security guards started to herd the crowd towards the exit.

'Ok so Drapes what's up?' Brent asked.

'Well I just wanted to get your thoughts on what we saw out here today,' Kris said.

'From what we saw today has only further impressed me and I think the right decision was made,' Doug replied.

'I definitely agree with Doug there is a lot of raw potential in that one and with the help we can all give her I think she will look the good very soon,' Brent answered.

'Without a doubt they're both right and today's outing confirmed it even more for me,' Kirk said. Kris took all this in with just a nod of his head and there was a hint of a smile on his face.

'All right so what's with the smile then?' Brent asked giving his friend a nudge.

'Hmm…what?' Kris answered the others laughed at him.

'You wanted us to tell you what we thought so it's your turn now,' Kirk remarked Kris grinned.

'You know what? I have a feeling that one could make more than just a few headlines,' he said the others raised their eyebrows.

'What exactly do you mean?' Doug asked Kris shook his head.

'I'm not really sure if I was being honest guys it's just a weird feeling I have and I can't quite explain it,' he answered.

'Oh that is quite the mystery now isn't it? Looks like our Drapes here could very well have his own premonitions!' Dough said teasing him; Kris burst out laughing he playfully slapped his friend on the shoulder.

'Ha, very funny Dougie and as if!' He remarked.

'Guys I think we better leave now. Ashley and her dad will be waiting for us,' Brent said interrupting them they also noticed the rink had cleared out of fans and the security guys were now coming towards them.

'We are leaving right now,' Kris added when the guards approached. The four quickly left for the exit out of the building and into the car park where only a small sprinkling of cars remained.

"Why am I not surprise at that,' Kirk remarked; Ashley and her stepdad along with the bodyguard Warren being surrounded by the group of reporters.

'Come on, Brent replied the four players began walking over to the group and soon they were shortly joined by the rink's security guards and they intervened.

'It is time to leave now.' They said.

'We will when we are finished,' one reporter said.

'He said you had to leave I don't think it needs to be any clearer,' Warren remarked a frown on his face, the reporters didn't get any more chances as the security guys started to herd them away from the group.

'Are you guys all right?' Kris asked.

'Yeah we're fine just wasn't quite expecting that to all happen,' Daniel replied he shook his head.

'It is just getting worse by the second,' he added.

'We have to get it sorted and that is exactly what we are going to do.' Kris remarked in agreement. Arrangements were made there and then Warren and Kris would go in the same car with Daniel and Ashley while the other three took the car they'd come in on the drive up and together both groups would return to central Detroit and head straight around to Mike and Marion's house.

'Is something bothering you?' Kris asked while they drove back to the city.

'No not really.' She answered.

'You sure?' he asked again.

'Yeah, it is all good,' she said with a small smile she turned around to stare out the window Kris didn't say anything further though he still couldn't shake the thought from his head and if his own predictions were right even though it sounded ridiculous he had the feeling this kid was going to see a lot more action then what they were witnessing now.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

'Wow.' Ashley remarked she stared out in awe at the sight before them the two cars slowly drove up the long and winding gravel driveway that lead towards a huge mansion house.

'Don't let the sight overwhelm you. Mike and Marion have live here for years but they definitely aren't the type to treat people differently even though they live in such a big place.' Kris explained.

'I know, they always seemed really cool to me especially when I met them early on,' she said. The two cars came a stop near the front of the house. In the centre of the driveway stood a water fountain feature, it had two levels the statue in the middle was of two eagles facing outwards with their wings spread apart and their becks open where the water flowed out. There was about ten steps leading to the double-set front doors with a golden brass handles on it. One of the doors' opened and a guy dressed in loose jeans and a short-sleeved shirt emerged from the house.

'They've never been into the whole glamour thing especially when in the comforts of their own home,' Kris added when he noticing the quizzical look on Ashley's face, the got out of the cars and the guy took the keys from Warren first then Doug.

'If you'd please head on inside Mr. Illitch will be waiting for you,' he said.

'Thanks.'

They climbed up the steps towards the door it was left ajar Brent pushed the door open further Ashley let out a quiet gasp of surprise. The hallway was huge with a marble floors, a four-tier chandelier hung from the high ceiling and polished spiral staircase leading up to the second landing, a small round table stood right in the middle of the hall and on top of the table was slim vase with just a few stem of pink and orange roses. To their left-hand side was the entranceway into what looked like a huge family lounge while on the right-hand side another entrance lead to the dinning area.

'Hello Mr. Pearson, Miss. Pearson and boys.'

The group all turned around to look up the staircase to see Mr. Illitch make his way down the steps and he too was dressed quite casually in smart black work pants with a plain white t-shirt underneath a black jacket he had the sleeves rolled up his elbows.

'Sorry we've out in the backyard helping out today,' Mike said.

'That's ok maybe it wasn't the meant time to come and drop by.' Daniel said Mike shook his head.

'Nonsense there is work to be done and we can't waste anymore time. We need to get a jump on the media they've followed you very closely since we started to let them know you were going to be around.' Mike answered.

'Follow me.' He added, instead of heading back up the stairs he took through a different way to a door no one would see as it was hidden well-behind the stairwell, walking through the door they came into another hallway this one much smaller than the main one outside; but this one only lead through to a glass door.

'Sometimes I'll work from home if I'm not at the rink,' he replied un-locking the glass door and showed through to his office. It was a very large office too with a long desk near the back of the room along with a matching leather chair. Around the room family portraits adored the walls, a trophy cabinet staked with trophies probably belonging to the family and a few other items helped to decorate the room.

'I have also called Brett to come to this meeting he'll be here in about half an hour.' Mike said.

'But we need to get started first then we can fill him in,' he added.

'Take a seat.' Mike said he indicated to the lounge suite near the desk.

'Right first thing is first tell me what happened with the reporters and how the training session went,' he replied.

'Go on Ashley you tell him. You were the one out there today,' her stepdad remarked.

'Uh ok.' She answered she stared down at her hands while she gathered her thoughts.

'It was a bit—I don't know-scary at first, don't think I was made too welcome there but it was all right,' she said Mike nodded his head to all of this as well as jotting it down on a notepad then he looked at the rest of the group.

'And what do the rest of you think?' he asked.

'Well she has got a bit of work to do still but looking the goods so far,' Kris replied beside him Brent, Kirk and Doug did their best to try and not laugh Ashley burrowed her eyebrows curious as to what they found funny.

'Behave yourselves guys,' Kris replied with a hiss at his friends.

'Mr. Pearson I'd like your thoughts now,' Mike said moving on. Daniel sighed he glanced at his daughter.

'To be honest I feel like everyone is just using her for what she has and I don't like it,' he said; Ashley gasped quietly she couldn't believe what her stepdad had just said.

'I can understand that is how you feel especially with all that has gone on sine you arrived. However I can assure you we have absolutely no intention of just using her time here for nothing,' Mike explained.

'We have seen her potential and want to help her work hard at it and become a better player. We are not in the least concerned with what any one else will say about it.' Mike said

'Unlike many clubs in our league we are not worried about the self image too much and we look to stabilizes it's future and the talent we have here,' he added.

'Anyway let us move on.'

The meeting between Mike, Daniel, Ashley and the three Red Wings players continued for quite a while and went well into early evening. Brett had also joined them, and their discussions ranged from well sort out plans to throw the media off the sent and also what was planned for the whole playing roster as they started to make progress through the off-season and aim to the pre-season.

'You must stay for dinner tonight' Mike replied.

'Oh, no, no we don't want to stay too long and intrude,' Daniel said but nevertheless Mike shook his head.

'Don't you worry about a thing. I am insisting and I know my wife would certainly love for you to have dinner with us,' he answered Daniel shrugged his shoulders he gave in.

'Oh all right just for tonight.' He said Mike broke into a smile happy he had agreed.

'Good.'

The group left Mike's office and took the same route they had earlier in the day back to the main side of the house. When they returned to the hallway the place had gotten much busier with people bustling about as they dashed between all the rooms, coming out of side doors and disappearing into another door.

'What is going on?' Ashley asked.

'They are starting to get everything ready for dinner, the cooks like to start early with setting the table and all the preparations with the food they use for the night,' Mike explained Brent gave Ashley a nude in the side.

'I think you are going to have to start getting used to all the fancy big dinners,' he said teasing her she laughed.

'Thanks for the advice,' she remarked.

'Boys if you mind just stay here while I show Daniel and Ashley around,' Mike added.

'Yeah sure thing.' Kris replied he along with Kirk, Brent and Doug made their way into the huge family room with its white leather seven-seater couch, a black 24inch LCD TV screen hung on the wall opposite and on either side it had matching surround sound speaker system.

'Wow.' Ashley said her stepdad looked very impressed. Even with his take-home salary he'd always insisted on keeping things in the family home nice and simple. He never saw the need to get lavish though he could understand why some people choose that way of life.

'I will show you in there a bit later on,' Mike answered he indicated for them to follow him, and they made their way through the corridor and entered a swinging door. From the minute they stepped in they were greeted by the sight of people dressed in kitchen outfits running around a huge kitchen area as they pulled out cooking utensils and food.

'Are all these kitchen hands just for you and the family?' Daniel asked Mike nodded his head.

'We have a big family and when you are busy running your own business you don't always have the time to come home and make meals for everyone. Of course it doesn't mean we don't do some work in the kitchen because we do it is just very handy to have them around and especially on our busier days,' Mike explained Daniel nodded his head.

'There was a time when my wife and I wanted to get a maid in for our kids since we were always very busy with our working schedule,' he remarked. Mike took them past the kitchen towards a side door that lead them into a small room used to store brooms and various other cleaning equipment.

'So how come you decided against getting one?" he asked while at the same time he opened the next door and took them out into the backyard.

'Wow.' Ashley said in complete awe. They were standing on the deck it stretched out across from where they stood and across the kitchen area and even went around the corner of the house. Spread all around the deck were portable gas heaters, ones Ashley had seen outside of cafes in the city. On either side two round dining tables had been set up and the tables looked to be made of smoldered glass and steel and they even had the matching chairs to go with it. It was the scene beyond the deck, which most impressed Ashley. There was a couple of steps down onto a clean white pebbled pathway and it was clear of any clutter, the pathway wound down the garden then split in three different directions. One side of the path made towards the flowerbeds also looking very neat and tidy with their perfectly trimmed with a mix of roses, tulips, daffodils, pansies, and many other flowers she didn't' recognize. The next part of the pathway leads further beyond the flowerbeds and made its way towards a wooden locked gate. Unfortunately the gate spilt then into a long fence covering up what might be on the other side.

'Where does that one lead to?" Daniel asked he too was curious as his daughter.

'That is the swimming pool area. We have an outdoor and indoor pool as well as a decent sized spa area and complete with a sauna,' Mike explained. The final part of the pathway Ashley noticed crossed another deck though this one was much smaller than the one they were stood on, and a couple of steps up from the deck stood a glass building.

'That one there is our separate conservatory. We mainly use it for entertainment purposes so it has four guest rooms, a lounge and bathroom facilities. Behind it is the tennis and basketball courts,' Mike explained Daniel let out a low whistle.

'I can't believe it this is such he land and you have used it really well,' he remarked.

'We didn't want anything to go to waste it was important for us to use the space and make it worthwhile.' Mike said.

'Although I must admit it is not used as much now as it used to so that is something I do regret,' he added.

'Most of the time we keep our doors open to friends and family especially those who don't get the opportunity to enjoy their lives, being here gives them the chance to let loose for a while,' he said.

'Where are the rest of the family?" Daniel asked.

'At work but they'll be back in a couple of hours for dinner. Marion and I insist they come home for dinner as often as they cane especially our eldest children whom spend a lot of time away with work and other commitments,' Mike replied he took them back inside of the house past the kitchen again and this time Ashley and Daniel noticed the flurry of activity from only a few minutes ago had quiet down a little bit. Only four of the main head chefs remained and they made a start on preparing the frozen foods as well as keeping and eye on the ovens and stove. Mike then took them back towards the lounge area but before going in he instead took a right and headed up the stairs Daniel stopped along with his daughter.

'Oh I'm not sure if we should go there.' He said Mike just laughed.

'Relax our house is open to everyone.' He said and motioned for them to follow him Daniel edged his daughter forwards first she quickly climbed up the stairs and followed Mike and her stepdad came along too the three of them climbed up the flight of steps to the second landing, and there the corridor spread out two ways.

'Over this way,' Mike said he took them down the right-hand side corridor and they saw four bedrooms all of them looked very neat and tidy almost to the point of being far too clinical. One of the open doors allowed them to see inside the bathroom. It had china white tile floors and along the side is a chrome and brass two-tier towel rail there were already a couple of towels hanging on it.

'Go and take a look if you like,' Mike said breaking into her thoughts she shook her head and turned around.

'Oh, no it is ok I was just looking,' she remarked Mike shook his head.

'Go ahead be my guest I don't mind at all,' he answered Ashley looked over at her stepdad he gave her an encouraging nod.

'Go on,' he answered with a grin she scurried through the door.

'Wow.' She said further inside of the room and up against the back wall was a spa bath, hanging on the wall another towel rail set and net to it the main shower. The area was glassed up and it was so clean she wouldn't be at all surprised if someone walked straight into the glass. Ashley then noticed a skylight just above the shower illuminating the area nicely.

'That is nice,' she remarked walking back out of the bathroom and joined the two men they remained out in the hallway.

'Sorry?' Daniel asked glanced at his daughter she burrowed her eyebrows she had a feeling the two of them were discussing something important while she was in the bathroom.

'Let's move on then,' Mike said quickly clearing the air he took them further down the corridor.

'Dad what were you talking about?' she asked.

'It is nothing honey don't you worry about it and just enjoy yourself,' Daniel remarked she kept the frown on her face but Daniel smiled and shock his head.

'You just don't worry.' He added she shrugged her shoulders realizing she should give up now. Mike showed them to the end of the corridor this was a completely separate lounge area to the ones downstairs, this one even bigger then the one where the players were currently resting. The carpet was beautiful soft cream, at the back end of the room stood a gas operated fireplace above it, a long wooden plank with an array of small portrait family photos displayed across it. In the middle of the room two big couches both in midnight black and they took up a fair amount of space, and in front of them a long rectangular coffee table, which was clear of any clutter. Just off to the side stood a grand white piano a large double-sided bookcase was position against the wall behind the piano, and to the right-hand side the large French doors opened up to a deck.

'When we do entertaining downstairs the kids get to stay up here where it is safe and we always shave one around to supervise them,' Mike explained.

'My wife and I had discussed the possibility of building an extra room like this in our house for the same reason as well.' Daniel said.

'But I guess it never came to being realized as our kids all grew up,' he answered.

_Beep! _Daniel and Ashley were startled by the sound of a loud bell from somewhere in the room. Mike walked back towards the entrance from where they first entered and Ashley noticed an intercom there with a red light flashing.

'Yes?'

'Mike honey I think you can come down now the food is almost here.' Marion remarked.

'Right we'll be down,' Mike replied he looked back at the two whom had a curious look on her face.

'We've got intercoms set up in different areas of the house. It makes it much easier to get hold of someone rather then yelling from one end to the other.' He remarked.

'Anyway it is time to eat so follow me.' He added they left the room walked back down the hallway towards the stairwell and when they got downstairs the other players who were lounging around in the main family area had also disappeared. Mike took them back towards the kitchen area there was still a bit of noise going on inside. However instead of going towards the swinging door that leads to the kitchen Mike took another left turn through a sliding glass door and they walked straight into the dining area. Ashley and her stepdad were caught by surprise inside of the dining area stood a long rectangular table made out of oak; it had all sorts of dents and scratches on it giving the table character and on it running the exact length of the table a red and white table cloth. There was a set of seven chairs spread out around the table; Brent, Doug, Kris and Kirk were already seated there, as was Marion Mike's wife she smiled softly when they walked in.

'Well I certainly hope you have enjoyed taking a look around the place so far.' She remarked Daniel nodded he followed Mike and sat in the two chairs while Ashley slowly walked around to the last seat near the other players.

'Thank you for letting us have a look around.' Daniel said.

'Oh it is our pleasure, and please make yourself at home we'd like you to.' Marion replied.

'Thank you,' Daniel remarked.

'So kid.' Kris said she looked up at him.

'How have you enjoyed the day?' he asked.

'Great, really awesome been lots of fun.' She answered, the waiters started to bring out the first round of food and they set the plates in front of everyone.

'Well don't waste it dig in everyone.' Mike said.

The following week Daniel left town for work he had to spend four days in New York and then a further week in Boston. He fretted at having to leave his daughter back in Detroit on her own but Ashley had insisted she would be fine. She had plenty of things to keep her occupied while he was away with school and training taking up a lot of her time. She also didn't mind having the house to herself but her stepdad wasn't going to have her there alone. He made arrangements with Nicole's parents and along with their daughter to come around and stay with Ashley. She protested the idea with her stepdad but he was having none of it. On the morning of his flight to New York Nicole's parents came over and got the two girls ready for school that day.

'This is heaps cool isn't it?' Nicole asked while she and Ashley slowly walked up the driveway leading up to the school's main gates. Nicole kept glancing back over her shoulder to stare at Warren; he didn't give her as much of a glance with his attention mainly focused on anything around them Ashley shrugged.

'Actually I find it annoying.' She answered.

'But he is looking out for you so that's good to be a good thing at least,' Nicole said.

'Yeah I guess.' Ashley remarked they made it to the school's front gates and slid in other students whom were lingering close by momentarily stopped their conversations and stared at the two girls. Ashley didn't even need to guess what others would be thinking especially when they noticed Warren so she stopped and turned around to him he did keep his distance a little.

'Um—Warren I think we will be fine now you can go you know,' she answered Warren cracked a sly smiled.

'Now little miss you know just as well as I do I have a job to do and I take it very seriously,' he answered.

'Yeah I know but I'll be fine here.' She said he shook his head.

'I won't be intruding on your school time so you have nothing to worry about, it will be as though I am not here,' he remarked she let out a sigh and shook her head slightly she walked back to Nicole who gave her a curious look.

'What was that for?' she asked.

'Don't worry let's just go.' Ashley said Nicole didn't argue with her and they two of them headed up the front steps of the main building.

'Oh no.' Nicole mumbled under her breath Ashley only caught a bit of what she'd said and she was about to ask her friend when the familiar voice spoke up.

'Just who do you think you are?' Geoff demanded he sounded loud as he stormed over towards them.

'Oh give it a rest Geoff we don't need to hear your loud voice again,' Nicole said.

'Mind your own business.' He growled.

'It's ok Nic just leave it.' Ashley answered.

'Don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you,' Geoff said he had his arms folded across his chest a deep and meaningful scowl on his face she turned around for a moment.

'Believe what you want but it really isn't any of your business. I'm here to do what I need to do and if it means I end up playing with the best players then so be it. I guess you will just have to get used to being second best for a while,' she said; standing beside him Geoff's friends disguised their laughter and shocked looks, Ashley didn't wait for him to come up with a response and with Nicole following they entered the building.

'He is going to hate you even more now,' Nicole remarked.

'Yeah oh well too bad for me.' Ashley said she shrugged her shoulder a grin on her face Nicole laughed.

'So I guess the guys will all hate you now since you've beaten them to the Griffiths teams,' she added.

'I guess so, but from what I have seen I don't think any of them could make the team,' Ashley answered.

'Are they really strict or something?'

'Well no, not strict but I think they set the standard quite high. That is what I heard somebody say when I was at raining the other day.'

'They always talk about how being in that team is one of the key things for the players to go through before going onto the next level which is like the NHL stage or something like that, and the ones to make the cut have to be like the best of the best.' Ashley explained.

'Gee it sounds kind of hard to do.' Nicole said.

'It is a bit especially if you aren't used to it.' Ashley said. As they entered the classroom for their first class the bell went off and a short time later the hall was filled with thunderous footsteps and loud voices. Ashley was thankful she didn't have the same class as Geoff right now she wasn't in the mood for another confrontation with him.

'Hey guys!' Jessica exclaimed bounding into the classroom a huge bright smile on her face Ashley groaned inwardly if there was one thing far worse then facing up to Geoff it was dealing with Jessica and her notorious habit of wanting to grab the gossip from everyone for the day.

'Hey Jess. Did you have a good weekend?' Nicole asked the three girls went towards the back section of the room to their usual desks and took their seats; the room began to fill up with the others students too taking their seats only some of the students glanced at Ashley she ignored their glares and pretended to be interested in the conversation between Nicole and Jessica.

'…and like yeah, oh my god he is so, so hot too.' Jessica said.

'Who?' Ashley asked from the corner of her eye she noticed Nicole giving her a hard look Ashley frowned not quite understanding what her friend was trying to tell her.

'Geoff.' Jessica said.

'Wait—what?' she exclaimed.

'Did you just say Geoff? As in the guy that plays for the Panthers?' she asked again Jessica nodded her smile spread from ear to ear she could barely contain her excitement.

'When did this happen?" Nicole asked.

'Oh it was like a few days ago now.' She replied.

'Why didn't you tell us then?'

'Well I would if you were here but you two have been off busy with your own little lives so I had no one else to tell. The boys wouldn't like to know anyway it is so not their thing.' Jessica answered.

'So you are actually going out with him?" Ashley asked still shocked by the idea.

'Yup sure am and it is so good.' Jessica said Ashley and Nicole exchanged worried looks. It wasn't as though they didn't believe their friend not to be attractive but there was no way Geoff would be overly interested in her unless he had other motives behind it.

'I'll be right back,' Ashley answered rising from her seat.

'Uh Ashley I'm not sure if it is such a good idea we are about to start class,' Nicole said she nodded to the front of the room where their teacher Ms. Corydon was getting the TV and VCR equipment set up.

'I won't be long she won't even notice I am gone.' Ashley remarked with a wink and leaving her friends alone she easily passed the other students and quietly slipped out of the door without the teacher even taking notice. Ashley bounded down the corridor she poked her head into each classroom quickly looking for Geoff she had no luck over the first few classrooms and then found him as per usual lingering in the back of the room with his friends. Their teacher wasn't in the room yet as far as Ashley could see and the rest of the kids in the room were also mucking around sitting on desks putting their feet up. She strolled into the room several of the kids halted their conversations to glance her way but she ignored them and kept on walking.

'Hey look at who is here.'  
Geoff spun around and immediately his face turned into a frown.

'What do you want?' he asked.

'We need to talk, but in private without any one else around.' She remarked he laughed.

'I've got nothing to say to you,' he said.

'I certainly didn't get that same feeling when we were outside before you wanted to say a lot but I never gave you the chance. So now you have the opportunity but only if you come outside,' she said.

'Go on, man get it over and done and forget about her.' Geoff's friend answered he rubbed his obviously chewing over the idea.

'Fine but I'm going to do the talking.' He answered Ashley didn't change her expression and just turned back around and walked straight back out the door Geoff also followed her; they moved out into the middle of the corridor.

'Ok so talk then.' She answered.

'Just the damn nerve of you.' He said a tone of accusation in his voice.

'I don't see what your problem is, I got invited to train with the Red Wings and Griffiths and it is not my fault they wanted me to I wouldn't say no.' She replied.

'That is not the point. You just come here out of no where and now it is like nobody expected you to be so good or something well I don't give a shit, I work the hardest in the team here and if anyone was to make it into the big time that person would be me,' Geoff answered.

'Well I guess you just haven' impressed the right people when it counts the most,' she remarked Geoff snorted.

'Like you would know anything about that at all.' He said she laughed.

'More than you will ever know obviously because I'm the one playing with the big boys,' she remarked.

'Whatever you won't last long anyway. Only the guys get to play in the NHL and that is something you won't ever get to do,' he said she just shook her head the sly smile on her face. Geoff sighed rolled his eyes and decided he had enough he started to head back to the classroom.

'Just where do you think you are going?' she asked.

"I'm out of here.' He said.

'We're not finished yet.' She remarked.

'I am so bite me,' he answered. Ashley stalked after him and just before he could reach out and put his hands on the doorknob to open it she snatched him by his elbow.

'Get your hands off me,' he said she shook her head and held him by the elbow.

'We are finished only when I say we are, you aren't the only one with things to say,' she answered.

'I said let me go.' He remarked as he attempted to rip free from her grasp Ashley grabbed hold of his other arm and twisted both behind his back.

'Ow! Let me go!' Geoff cried he struggled to break away from her grip.

'Like I said only when we are done and we're obviously not finished, at least I haven't said my piece yet so you had better listen up,' she remarked.

'I don't need to hear anything you've got to say it means nothing,' he snarled back. _*** That is it! I have had enough of his stinky little boy attitude! * **_She thought now getting furious. She twisted both of his arms tighter he squirmed and winced at the pain shooting up his arms.

'You are asking for it.' He said through clenched teeth.

'We'll just see about that won't we?" Ashley hissed, with some strength she thrust him up against the row of lockers she released one of her hands from his arms and pressed her hand against the back of his neck forcing his face in.

'Now, we can continue my part of the conversation,' she said leaning into his ear. Geoff swore he hated everything about her right now and it just infuriated him further he couldn't get out of her grip it all looked ridiculous though he was glad nobody else could see him like this he would never live it down.

'You keep your distance from Jessica. She may very like you but I know better, you only want to be with her so you can sneak around and find out what I am up to.' She said.

'I don't care I'll do whatever I want,' he answered.

'Well that is what you think but I won't let it happen because you will know nothing and I'll make sure of it.' She remarked.

'If you want to go and play with the big boys, then don't ruin your chances while I'm around,' she added.

'Get off like you'd know anything.' He said she smiled slyly she let released the pressure on his neck.

'Oh, believe me I know a lot more than you'll ever know. It is how I got to where I am, and I know it is something you want. After all, why else would you be showing any interesting in Jessica?' she remarked.

'I can like whomever I want and you can't do anything about it.' He said she nodded her head.

'No I don't have any control there, but let me tell you this first.' She remarked.

'I'll know if you do anything to upset Jess. She doesn't deserve to be treated poorly and especially by you.' Ashley said. She let go of his arms and stepped back he whipped around a deep and upset frown crossed his face.

'You can mind your own business about that one.' He snapped she just arched her eyebrows didn't make comment, he in turn just snorted in response having had enough of the whole situation Geoff started to head back to his classroom Ashley folded her arms across her chest as she watched him walk away.

'I'll be watching you!' she called just as he went to open the room door, upon hearing her comment he turned back around to glance at her and though a frown did cross his face he refrained from saying a word, opened the door stalked in and slammed the door hard behind him. Ashley had a grin on her face she shook her head.

'Well, I suppose that will just have to do for now,' she replied making her way back to her own room and re-joining her friends.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for the patience! Here is the new chapter to my hockey series story! Ps - Keep a look out for it's follow up sequels interestingly enough all six can be either read after one another or read separately, titles will not be revealed just yet

**Chapter 21**

Pre-season was soon upon Ashley a lot quicker than she had realized. She already had a lot to do with training and schoolwork she barely took notice of just how quickly the weeks had come and gone. Now though it was time to get really excited with her spending the next few weeks off school though to her dad's dismay as he had felt she had really started to settle well into the school and work hard; and from this point on she was going to be spending more time out on the ice. Her friends were up and arms about the situation as they had wanted to be part of it as well to see how she went, but she couldn't have them around as she'd been told by the other players, that when you had family and friends around it would prove to be more of a burden than a helping hand. Aldo before leaving out of the school Ashley kept a very close eye on Geoff while he hung around their group like a puppy. Jess was completely smitten with him as well as she believed every single word he told her; his keenness to be around her though the rest of her friends tended to think otherwise, and he drew just as much suspicion when he played nice around Ashley though like her friends she knew better and just took what he said with a grain of salt. She was glad to be able to escape the clutches of school for a while though as the pressure hard started to come on of late with nosy reporters hanging around the school always waiting to get her at the right time for a quick sound bite. If they were unable to get her at the school grounds they would then try the home and the rinks, both at the Joe and also where the Griffiths play. This time around though the Red Wings organization was much more prepared for the media rush. They brought in extra security for the arena especially when the teams were at practice and Brett was on constant stand by just in case. Ashley didn't see why there needed to be all this fuss though she had seen it happen a bit back in Auckland the way people were carrying on here confused her.

'Everyone just wants to know about you,' Kris remarked. She cocked her head and burrowed her eyebrows. Today was another day of practice held in the afternoon and the coaching staff had decided to extend the session since the very first pre-season game was in two days and Scotty wanted all of his players to be ready.

'Why would they want to know about me? I'm not that interesting anyway.' She said Kris laughed.

'Well it isn't every day when we come across a player of your talent. It is a rarity in the game.' He remarked she shook her head.

'I still don't get the fuss.' She said.

'You will in time,' he answered.

'Stop chatting and get to work,' Scotty said he walked past them with his usual Red Wings baseball cap, that familiar clipboard and the whistle hanging around his neck.

'Yes sir.' Kris and Ashley answered they quickly skated away from the bench joining their teammates down ice. A small group had gathered around Chris to practice their shooting, another group did a few stretches; the next group was closer to centre ice doing passing drills.

'I have an idea,' he said the grin slowly spreading across his face he gave Ashley a nudge in the side she pretended to not know what he was on about and ignored his nudge.

'You not keen?' he asked she kept a straight face.

'Depends on how you look at it.' She answered.

'What do you mean?' he asked she skated in front stopped and turned around.

'What I mean is, are you sure you are up for getting beaten again?' she asked the corners of her lips curving into a smile Kris grinned he wiped his hands.

'I never turn down a challenge, kid and that is something you will get used to being around me all the time,' he replied.

'Ok then you are on,' she answered.

'Good.' He said.

'Guys, hey guys get out of the way. We got a little race challenge happening here!' Kris called to their teammates everyone else stopped what they were doing looked over at the two with Kris skating to the opposite end of the rink and Ashley took up her spot closer to the away team's bench.

'This should be very interesting again.' Darren said.

'Yeah I wonder if Drapes has a new plan up his sleeve.' Kirk answered.

'He better have otherwise he's going to get embarrassed again and it won't look good for the future,' Joey said.

"He has definitely met his match though I reckon. She is one of the quickest here already and we were probably only seeing her going at half pace just at training.' Brendan answered.

'You guys should have seen her with the Griffiths.' Doug said coming over to join in on the conversation he let out a low whistle.

'Oh yeah, I remember that one too.' Kirk added he nodded his head in agreement.

'More of the same?' Steve asked.

'Yeah and even more than what we have seen. Trust me you guys should have been there,' Kirk added Doug nodded his head.

'He's right we just couldn't believe what we saw her produce with the Griffiths was unbelievable. If she had any chance of breaking into the big time she would go well in all aspects of the game.' Doug answered.

'Get ready!' Scotty called out to the two players they had spent a couple of minutes doing a few stretches to get warmed up for their little race. As soon as they heard Scotty call out though the stretches came to a stop and they quickly lined up against one another at their respective blue lines.

'This is definitely going to be fun. I tell you, if Drapes doesn't win it I won't be at all surprised.' Joey said the big grin on his face the others standing around him burst out laughing.

'Let's see it all unfold then I can't wait,' Brent replied.

'Hey, Scotty!' he yelled, Scotty glanced over his shoulder back at the main group only for a brief few seconds.

'Get it going already we don't want to wait all day!' Brent yelled, the old coach had s sly grin on his face he nodded his head and turned back to face the two challengers.

'Get ready.' He said Kris and Ashley were in position they didn't look anywhere else but to where they were going to skate to Scotty put the whistle up to his mouth he hesitated for several more seconds then blew on his whistle. Kris and Ashley took off in a split second they looked evenly matched heading into the turn to go past the goal posts on either side of the ice. When they came out the other end and sprinted down line towards centre from what everyone could gather Ashley had sneaked slightly ahead but she was unable to build on her lead as they rounded the goals again to come back to where they started, crossing their respective blue lines Scotty blew on his whistle Kris and Ashley pulled up quickly turned around and gave each other a nod and at the benches the rest of the squad looked back at one another nodding their heads and whispering.

'Well coach? What did you think?' Kris asked Scotty shook his head the sly smile on his face.

'Nothing amazes me anymore with the two of you.' He said Kris laughed both he and Ashley swapped high fives and skated back to re-join their teammates.

'Ok enough of the fun and games let's get down to business I want everyone back in the dressing room we have a video session shortly,' Scotty said, all of the players shuffled along towards the dressing room talking as they went Ashley though stopped for a minute she glanced back over her shoulder towards the ice.

'Pearson?' Scotty asked she looked at him.

'Sorry sir but—um—there is something I'd like to try if it is alright with you.' She said he cocked his eyebrows.

'What is it you want to try?' he asked.

'Well it is a bit difficult to explain I think it would be a lot easier if I could show you,' she said he was curious.

'Go right ahead and let us have a look.' He said she grinned.

'Thanks I will be right back,' she answered happily rushed off to the room to find what she wanted Dave nudged Scotty in the side.

'Do you want to tell me what this is all about?' he asked.

'When the scouts guys saw her earlier in the year they said they were most impressed by a particular move she executed in one of the games. So far she hasn't replicated it since and my guess now she is feeling more comfortable around us she feels she can do it even if it doesn't come off the way she might want it to.' Scotty explained.

'I see, I see.' Dave replied.

'Ok, ok I'm back now!' Ashley said bouncing back into view followed by Kris, Kirk, Brent and Doug.

'What will you need them for?' Dave asked she just grinned.

'You will see in a second.' She said and turned to the guys.

'All right so you all ready for this?' she asked.

'Sure are you lead the way kid.' Doug remarked they all stepped back onto the ice, and at the same time the rest of team changed out of their training gear and came back out curious to see what was going on.

'Hey, Scotty what is happening here?' Joey answered.

'Wait and watch Joey.' Scotty remarked. Ashley had her fellow line mates stood at centre ice and she explained what she wanted from each of them although it did surprise her they took it in and didn't as too many questions she wouldn't have minded fielding their questions.

'Ok then so are we all on the same page now?' she asked looking at each of them in turn they nodded their heads.

'It isn't going to be very difficult to do so lets run through it,' Kris said he slid the puck over to Ashley.

'Thanks, all right guys let's show them how it goes hopefully though we don't much it up as I've only told you how to do it but not actually shown you,' she answered all of them though just simply waved their arms back at her.

'No need to fret it will be all under control you have to trust us and we'll trust you,' Brent answered.

'Let's go.' She remarked this time she moved the puck to Kirk he skated backwards giving them a little wave and a salute.

'Ok that is where you are starting from!' Ashley called out when Kirk slid to a stop behind the empty net goal.

'Then the two of you.' She said pointing to Dough and Brent.

'Head out to the sides and stay near the blue line.' They did as told and Ashley then looked at Kris he had the puck on his stick she thought about it for a minute hoping this would work even though they didn't have any opposition against them. She'd spent a little bit of time doing small tweaks to the blue-line back-door rush move, it had been used well in it's original state all through her years but, now that she was in a different league she knew changes had to be made to keep it all a secret. This was just one option she had for the move and if proved to go all right in practice she hoped there would be a chance to show case it during a game.

'You've got the puck so you're going to head behind the net to where Kirk is and the two of you will exchange a fake pass to one another, but do pass it to him and he'll drop it down to me and that's where I take over then let it go from there,' she said he nodded his head he skated off and headed down ice towards the empty net goal Ashley did the same from her direction towards them. Kris did a drop pass to Kirk he deflected it straight behind him where Ashley picked the puck up skated by the two of them, up and around the net heading for the blue line.

'Now cross over.' She remarked to Brent and Doug they skated along with her towards centre ice then just as the two of them reached the centre red line they immediately crossed paths with each other Ashley went up the middle between them and then back-handed the puck into the zone Brent chased after it straight away Doug and Ashley tapped their sticks on the ice repeatedly, Brent flung his pass across the zone the puck slid across towards Ashley she went to shoot using her wrist shot but instead she only deflected the puck between her legs over to Doug he snapped the shot the puck bounced hard off the inside of the goal post and came out again.

'I got it!' Kris yelled the others stopped and let him fly past and over to the empty net and with a little nudge with his stick the puck went in.

'Piece of cake there,' Doug answered Ashley shook her head she had a grin on her face.

'Yeah without an opponent it is easy of course. Maybe next time we'll see how it goes with the added opposition.' She replied they headed back to the bench.

'Where did you learn it all from?' Brent asked.

'I didn't, but my old coach told me to find a way to make use of my speed as best I could.' She said.

'Just tried a few little things and practice and sometimes even in games. Everyone thought it was stupid but they didn't get it,' she replied.

'So how do you manage to pull it off with your line mates?'

Ashley shrugged again.

'I don't.' she said a slightly sheepish look on her face Brent arched his eyebrows curious at her comment.

'When I started it, the whole thing was my idea so it was just my own thing to do and, the rest of them went along with it because the coach told them too. But I don't know I guess some of the guys didn't really mind because it helped make them look good or something like that,' she answered shrugging her shoulders.

'All right everyone get ready we will meet you upstairs in half an hour.' Scotty remarked.

'Will there be food to eat as well?' Brendan asked the cheeky grin on his face Scotty and his assistant coaches looked at one another they had similar smiles on their faces.

'You don't need to worry about it we have everything all sorted out,' Dave answered; all of the players chatted away with each other heading towards the locker room once again Ashley picked up her things and headed towards the bathroom area no one else paid any attention that she'd left.

Half an hour later the entire squad gathered together on the top floor of the Joe heading towards Howe's suite Ashley hadn't been back up here since all those weeks back when everything had unfolded she had fond memories of it.

'Well, well look at what we have here,' Kris replied Ashley quickly shook her head from her thoughts and looked around they had all entered through the glass doors, and all of the tables and chairs had been clearly out and stacked neatly at the far end of the room towards the back end a small table was set up with a video projector and it was facing a portable white flat screen.

'Go ahead and help yourselves first we will start the video session in a few minutes,' Dave said he motioned with his hand to something next to the group they tuned around to look, a large rectangular table stood near by and it was laden with a huge pile of food.

'Ah now this is much more like it.' Sergei said a gleeful smile on his face.

'Once again Dave you have come through for us like you always do,' Aaron answered Dave laughed.

'Just go and enjoy it but it is back to work soon so enjoy it while you still can.' He said all of the players didn't need to be asked twice they grabbed up plates and began to scoop the food into their plates. There were salads, meats and seafood and Ashley helped herself to the freshly cooked prawns toppled with seafood sauce then she next grabbed the salad.

'Don't get too carried away there kid.' Joey said she glanced back over her shoulder and gave him a smirk.

'Lucky me then I can eat anything but nobody else can!' she remarked everyone laughed the coaching staff in particular watched this with interest the youngster had settled in well no one treated her differently and form all reports at the Griffiths she was fitting in well over there too.

'So what do you think Scotty?' Dave asked.

'Time will tell Dave time will tell. There is no need for us to get ahead of ourselves at the moment,' Scotty answered, the players mingled around eating off their plates and casually talking with one another Ashley walked over to the window on the right side of the suite the view over-looked the rink below and form up here it looked small and she could only imagine how small the players would look when they were out on the ice. Ashley also got to wondering about her old friends back in Auckland, she wondered if they missed her, if they were wondering why she didn't come back with the Steamrollers and she is wondered what her old coach was going to do with team for next year.

'What's up kid, you're looking a bit lost there,' Doug said coming to sit near by she glanced at him.

'No.' She remarked shaking her head.

'Missing your friends maybe?' he asked she stared at him her jaw almost fell open surprised out of all the guesses he could make he picked that one. When he saw the look of surprise on her face he laughed.

'We have all been in similar situations you don't have to worry about a thing, you can always come and talk to one of us if you want.' He said she smiled.

'Yeah, I guess, it's just you know really strange,' she said.

'How is it strange?' he asked she didn't reply at first and instead paid more attention to peeling the hard shell case off the prawn Doug didn't push her to respond he waited and watched her work.

'Well, of all the times I have played I do it with familiar people and places and everything was easily supported if something went wrong,' she said.

'Now, now its like one stupid thing and I think it will all go wrong.' She added.

'I think you just need to relax and take things a bit easy.' He remarked.

'I also think you are being a bit hard on yourself,'

Ashley burrowed her eyes brows

'What do you mean?' she asked, Doug settled back on the chair he sat on and put his plate on the empty chair next to him.

'From what I can see you're almost putting quite a bit of pressure on yourself to perform and keep up with what everyone is expecting of you.' He said.

'I was taught to do it every since I started playing.' She replied he nodded his head.

'I know but it is not always about what everyone else thinks. You have to play for yourself too, and do what makes it a great game for you. Sometimes if us, as players keep on worrying bout playing for other people we will only make the game much more miserable and we'd take away the enjoyment.' He explained.

'I guess so.' She answered.

'Think about it,' he added grabbing his plate again he stood up and walked over to the other guys she watched him and thought over his words. * _He does make a point I suppose. No, no I had to work hard to get here I can't get slack! He has experience though so he wouldn't know, he wouldn't just tell me all of that to try and scare me. Maybe he and the other guys all feel threaten by me being here. No don't be stupid. * _Ashley wasn't going to believe it the whole club had been nothing but nice and helpful to her since her first day and they wouldn't have gone through all of that trouble with talking to the NHL. She looked around the room as the players mingled together with the coaching staff everyone was at ease with one another and while no one came to disturb her she didn't feel quite as out of place as she thought.

'Ok team, take your seats we're going to get the video session started.' Dave said, some players scampered back to the food table to fill up their plates while the rest of the team pulled out the chairs and took a seat. The screen turned blue from the black it showed only moments earlier Scotty went to take his spot next to the screen he had a long wooden stick in his hand Ashley arched her eyebrows just from the way he held onto the stick and faced the group she felt like she was back in school.

'Scotty likes to do this,' Kris whispered.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah, he has a lot of fun though all of our video sessions are a little bit like a bonding session with everyone all here together. Similar to being on the ice and training but in a much more enclosed environment,' he answered she nodded and smiled.

'That is pretty cool. My old coaches weren't like that everything was like really business orientated,' she remarked.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Ashley had a lot of trouble sleeping last night, her head hurt from thinking too much but mentally she felt wide awake. She tossed over on her side but not happy with the position she shifted again this time onto her stomach and her eyes caught a glimpse of the clock radio sitting at the bedside table the big yellow lights showed: 5:45am.

'Stupid.' She grumbled she turned her head to face the opposite side and sighed.

'If I don't try and sleep I'll be a wreck this afternoon,' she said; but even if she tried she knew it was a waste, she tossed the heavy duvet over the bed and got up, walking over to the window she peeked out from the curtains the early morning was blocked by a thick misty fog.

'Oh well now isn't that just perfect,' she said, with an annoyed sigh she turned away and for a few moments she pondered with the idea of going back to bed.

'Nah can't be bothered,' she said she walked over to the cupboard pulled the doors open upon hearing them creak she cringed and hoped she hadn't disturbed her stepdad in his room just down the hall. If he caught her awake at this time of the morning and especially on game day he'd be furious; he would want her to not think about the game. When she was sure she couldn't hear any noise coming from his room she quietly went about her business and pulled out a vast selection of clothes but none of what she picked satisfied her so she kept digging. At last after all of her searching she found an outfit she liked, she edged slowly towards the bedroom door pulled it open and poked her head around the door everything still remained pretty quiet.

'Ok let's keep it this way.' She said she slipped out into the hallway walked over to the bathroom she gently closed the door paused for a few seconds then got freshened up.

Ashley had so far gotten ready to head out without waking up her stepdad and she was glad he wouldn't suddenly catch her leaving so early. She sneaked out the front door onto the porch took a look around but saw nobody in sight she was relieved, it certainly was great to see no signs of cameramen, photographers' and nosy journalists hanging around close to their house today compared to the past few weeks; they had been on her case and her stepdad's with word slowly getting out around the city about her.

'Don't see why all the fuss.' She muttered, she knew she wasn't ever going to play on the big stage this was all just part of the learning curve and she loved it. Sure there was the big contract thingy she had done but she also knew there was no guarantee to anything this was all just a bit of fun for her, and to be able to experience a different sort of pre-season game she liked the challenge of it. Once she had put her inline skates on and made sure they were on securely she stood up gave a little stretch and had another look to make sure nobody was close by, and she skated off quickly down the driveway it felt great to have the wind brushing across her face. She didn't take much notice of where she skated she just wanted to enjoy the freedom available at this moment in time. She had skated quite a fair distance away from her house and ended up at the park, there was a small children's' playground and an area designated to picnic's and a short distance away was the basketball court.

'Not bad,' she said she took a good look around and soon spotted a drink fountain next to the basketball court as she headed towards it she heard the sound of car quite near by she quickly swung her head around.

'Well isn't that just great,' she replied rolling her eyes she recognized the old station wagon driven by Warren; she knew he'd be around there was no getting away from him, he did this as his every day job and now she just had to deal with It she continued on her way to the water fountain. She had a quick sip but more noise caught her attention whipping around she caught sight of a young man dressed in casual smart street clothes and accompanying him another guy also dressed quite well he carried what looked like a heavy camera.

'Oh great.' Ashley muttered but Warren was up and out of his car very quickly she jogged straight over to the two guys and stopped them in their tracks. The three of them had a brief exchange Warren kept shaking his head and held his arms out to keep them at bay while the guy without the camera was making endless gestures with his hand as he talked. Ashley made a decision then and slowly skated over to the trio and the guy with the camera quickly got it into position as best he could considering the weight of the camera and took several photos quickly.

'Hey.' Warren said he moved his hands in front of the lens.

' That is enough.' He said.

'We are in the public zone sir I'd think it would be allowed,' the camera guy remarked Warren shook his head.

'My client is not to be disturbed right now.' Warren said

'It's ok.' Ashley answered speaking up he turned around and gave her a curious look but she shook her head.

'It is only one. I think it'll be ok,' she said.

'Miss Pearson I don't want to have to remind you about everything that has been going on.' He said.

'I know you are aware of it as well.' He added she made a face.

'So Miss Pearson how are you feeling?' the first guy asked.

'Fine,' She said.

'Just fine?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

'There are no nerves or anything it is a big day especially to be playing.' He said she frowned they had kept everything as low profile as possible and the only word the Red Wings had given was that she would be around in the pre-season and close by watching and learning but no word ever came out about her playing. Ashley glanced sideways at Warren he too had a frown on his face.

'All right I think that is enough you two need to leave now.' He said.

'But we're not finished,' the first guy said.

'I said that is enough now leave,' Warren added forcefully.

'Come on Jess lets' just get out of here,' the camera guy remarked he grabbed his mate and pulled him along the two started back in the direction they had come Warren turned back to Ashley.

'I think it best we get you home. Your dad won't be too happy to find you missing when he gets up.' He said she nodded though sighed she would have loved to spend more time this morning going about her own business but after that run-in it was very likely she'd come across more.

'Ok.' She answered and followed Warren back to his car and when they got there they noticed a red van parked on the opposite side of the road Warren frowned.

'That vehicle wasn't there earlier.' He mumbled.

'Maybe someone just came?' Ashley asked but Warren shook his head.

'I don't think so.' He said he indicated for her to quickly get into the car Ashley didn't argue with him she slid into the front passengers' seat and closed the door. Warren strode out across the road walked around behind the van and up the left-hand side making sure he was in view of the people in the van. He walked straight up to the window and tapped on the glass and only moments later the window rolled down he smirked.

'I am not at all surprised to see you,' he remarked Stacey was seated in the front passengers' side of the van and as always she had her notebook held in her hands and in the drivers' seat her photographer.

'I am just doing my job just as you are and it isn't a crime,' Stacey said Warren laughed.

'I'd think in your line of work you would know the difference between just doing your job and then crossing the line into harassment.' He said.

'My client deserves to have time to herself she doesn't need to be forced to be cooped inside because people like you are following her every move and hoping to get tit bits of information.' He added.

'So, if I were you Miss Stacey my advise is for you to keep your distance and if I see you anywhere near my client and her father then you can be sure I will do something about it,' Warren remarked Stacey chewed in the tip of her pen the coy smile spread across her face.

'You can't really threaten me. I will get what I want and I will do it the way I see fit.' She answered.

'I never said a word about a threat it is a piece of advice I suggest you follow especially if you want to keep your job.' He said he patted the side of the van he turned away and walked back to his own car.

'Now what should we do?' the photographer asked.

'Well if we can't get a hold of the kid then well search out the rest of the players. They are bound to know much more,' she replied.

'We already tried that one plenty of times and they have each refused to comment about the girl. The more we peruse after them then the less likely they are to talk.' He said.

'Just trust me.' She said.

Warren got into the car he glanced back at the van and watched it begin to pull away from the park spot made a right turn and leave he shook his head.

'What happened?' Ashley asked.

'Be warned Miss Pearson that journalist is dangerous.' He remarked.

'I know she wants something,' she said.

'It is much more than just wanting something she is out to get you personally,' he said.

'But why? I don't think I have done too much wrong,'

'That one I can't help you with sorry. Perhaps the best person you can ask is the PR manager. He knows her quite well, so it is possible he will know what she is planning against you,' Warren explained Ashley slumped in her seat this wasn't what she had in mind especially not right now.

'I think I just have made everything worse for me,' she said.

'Why?'

'Well it feels like I have more people that hate me because of all this, and then the people whom seem to like me look like they are only doing it because they know they can get whatever is with my help.' She answered.

'Then you have to find a way to be smarter then everyone else. Learn to look beyond the person and what they say to you, a lot can be found out about a particular person when you dig underneath and look for the meaning behind their words.'

'For example a journalist will say they have your best interest when they want to do interviews, gain special access and grab sound bites. The reality is they are looking for wars to show you off to the media and everything they write about you will be positive, aimed at giving the public the very best information about you and make you seem like the next big thing. Inevitably though their real goal is to take you down just as it all looks to be going very well and the public sees you as their little darling. Once all the sugar is added on the journalist will take every inch and turn it upside down, it is how they can destroy many celebrities. They want to paint them in all this glory then at the precise moment they'll turn around and bite you in the bum.' Warren said.

'Oh.' Ashley replied she hadn't come across this sort of a tactic so far in her career, and it did help facing it now.

'However I doubt you will need to worry too much. The Red Wings should have all the basics covered with the PR manager. The club is very smart and they operate well as an organization so you will be safe in their hands,' he added.

'Yeah, well don't know about after today,' she said. Even while she had been doing some light training with the Griffiths and a few sessions here and there with the Red Wings she noticed the attention had started to grow with people coming in each day to take a look, and the players commented on the fact while they do have a lot of fans coming in to watch training the amount coming to the sessions lately had far exceeded the regulars.

'It is a big day for you though there is no doubt. I spoke to a colleague of mine who is working down at the Joe this morning,' Warren said.

'And?' she asked.

'It is a lot busier then what is the norm,'

'Word has travelled fast about you. It isn't something we see every day. We get new players in quite often but the interest hasn't been this big for quite some time.' He added.

'Well that is just great for me, like I need more stuff to worry about now,' she said when the car came to a stop outside of the house the front door opened Ashley sighed seeing her stepdad come outside he was already dressed and ready to go.

Now just where have you been?' he asked.

'Dad, I was perfectly fine don't worry.' She answered.

'Fine doesn't cut it Ashley. This is not like living back in Auckland and you need to remember that. Those people out there are nosy and they want everything they can get so you don't have the same luxury you had at home; where they were curious but didn't make as big a deal about it because the sport had no value to the people.' Daniel answered Ashley rolled her eyes she was not in the mood to hear a long lecture from him she had to prepare.

'Mr. Pearson let me assure you, Miss Pearson is quite aware of what is happening around her and she understands what she does is being watched. Still we must let her have her freedom to be herself in all this madness going on.' Warren replied.

'Go inside now,' Daniel said pointedly at Ashley she skated on past him and climbed the two steps.

'I am just worried, Warren this isn't something we had for-seen for her.' He said.

'With all due respect Mr. Pearson, it is my feeling this is a great opportunity for your daughter.' Warren remarked Daniel looked at him skeptically.

'You think so?' he asked.

'The reactions from the fans is nothing unusual, though it is a lot bigger then what anyone would have expected but, in my own opinion I do believe she does deserve to be here, and what's more you will be able to see from the three pre-season games the Red Wings exactly why they made the decision they did and you shouldn't have any further doubts about it,' Warren answered Daniel nodded his head he let out a quiet sigh and ran his fingers through his hair.

'Well let's just hope you're right. I don't know what I do if everyone's mind suddenly changes after today.' He said.

'Thanks Warren you go and take a break for a bit I'll let you know when we're ready to leave,' he added.

'Not a problem.' Warren remarked he got back into his car and drove away Daniel waited until the car had gone from sight he then made his way back into the house; walking down the corridor towards his room he paused for several seconds, at the same time taking notice of Ashley sat on her bed her head lowered Daniel walked closer to the bedroom door and knocked Ashley looked up quickly.

'Oh hey dad.' She said.

'Is everything all right?' he asked she smiled slightly and nodded her head.

'I'm just thinking about some stuff.' She said Daniel walked further into the room he sat on the bed next to his daughter.

'Did you want to talk about it?' he asked she shook her head.

'No.' She replied.

'Are you sure?' he asked Ashley sighed.

'I just don't know if I really should be here,' she said he frowned.

'What makes you say that?' he asked.

'The way I see things everyone has been impressed with you and they are in absolutely no doubt of your ability,' Daniel answered.

'Yeah, but it doesn't feel quite right.' Ashley replied her stepdad shook his head.

'Don't be silly you are here because you did what you had to do to make it, end of story it is fact. Now you've got the chance sitting clearly in front of you to prove once and for all the Red Wings made the right decision and they know exactly what they are doing by having you with them. It doesn't matter what anybody is going to say,' he explained she glanced back at him still with a doubtful look on her face.

'Is it what you want?' she asked Daniel looked alarmed.

'What do you mean is it what I want? This has nothing to do with me Ashley it is all about you,' he replied.

'I know you and mum aren't very keen on the idea though,' Ashley said.

'You must not worry you just need to focus on yourself that is the main thing. Your mother and I are a bit concerned with the situation I won't lie to you,' he said.

'But we also know we can't stand in the way.' He added she pressed her lips tightly and shook her head.

'I don't know maybe I should just stay here and not go this afternoon,' she remarked.

'That is out of the question,' Daniel answered he quickly got to his feet.

'You're going to go and you're going to play, don't try and get out of it because I won't let you. There is far too much at stake to just go ahead and give up,' he said.

'But—'

'But nothing I've made up my mind and it is final. Now you get changed make sure you're comfortable then come and have some breakfast we've got work to do this morning.' He said Ashley went to speak but to no avail her stepdad was gone out of her room just as quickly as when he had come in. She remained seated on her bed pondering what he'd said; it did make sense, but all she wanted to do is play and she wanted nothing to do with all the crazy media frenzy that had been going on.

'Ashley!' Daniel called from the kitchen.

'Ok, ok I'm coming!' she yelled back she slowly removed her inline skates and tucked them away next to her bag she was glad she had everything organized last night and not to have worry about the stress on the day. She closed the cupboard and went out to meet her stepdad in the kitchen.

'Sit down,' Daniel replied he nodded over to the table.

'So what is this other stuff we have to do?' Ashley asked.

'I'm going to make sure you are up to scratch with your game,' he said Ashley stared at him an alarmed look on her face.

'Uh—dad I don't know about that.' She said Daniel came over with the plates and placed them on the table he took his seat.

'What is wrong with it?' he asked.

'Ok don't get offended but I don't think you would know a lot about hockey.' she replied.

'Well I think you will be quite surprised,' he answered she frowned.

'Has it got anything to do with the other secret life you had before us?' she asked curiously Daniel only edged a sly smile in return Ashley laughed.

'Anyway I can't over do it too not on game day.' She said he waved his hands and shook his head slightly.

'It will just be a slight run I promise. I did have a few plans to go out but I know it is impossible then when you're ready I'll call Warren and we will head down to the rink.' He said.

'Ok it sounds like a plan,' she remarked.

'Quickly eat.'

By 11:30am Daniel, Ashley and Warren drove down to the Joe; all of the players were already there as preparations started for the game. Brett had called ahead to let them know about the media thong that was already starting to build and the security was ready for the barrage. They were also told at least 150-200 fans were already lined up outside of the rink just waiting for the gates to open up and let them in.

'Is there that many people already? For one pre-season game?' Ashley asked stunned when Warren passed the message he nodded his head,

'It isn't un-common to have the arena close to capacity for the pre-season. It always generates a lot of interest. The expectations for this team are set quite high when you look in-depth into the team.' Warren said.

'It has died down a bit with the way they have performed previously but for some reason everyone is really excited with the new season ahead,' he added.

'Yeah and I wonder why that is so,' Ashley mumbled under her breath; her stepdad sitting in the front passengers' seat craned his head and gave her a glare she kept quiet and sat back in her seat.

'You better be on your best behavior Ashley, there is going to be a lot of very important people around; and I don't think many of them have met you so when they do they will have some expectations that needs to be met and certainly not ones to confirm.' He said.

'It is all about creating the right impression,' he added she still didn't say anything.

'There will be a lot of people coming just to see how you perform as well. From what I have heard they still can't quite get over the fact you've been accepted so easily,' Warren said Ashley sat up interested in their conversation now.

'That is what my wife and I have also struggled to comprehend. The NHL had everything done and sorted so quickly as if they didn't have a single care in the world.' Daniel said Warren shook his head.

'No they care I'm sure they do, it could be perhaps this has made them curious to see, and they want to know what the Red Wings made the decision. If they see it fit they will step aside and let thing unfold but if they find there is a problem they will step in but only if it is seen to be necessary,' he explained.

'And they aren't worried she is going to be playing a pre-season game?' Daniel asked.

'As far as I am aware I did hear that the NHL commissioner is in town for this game, and straight after it he will be talking with the club. But you need to worry they will straighten it all out, and I don't see too many problems arising from it.' Warren answered.

'Ok, ok can we change the subject now?' Ashley asked.

'Well you won't need to because we're here,' Warren added he put the car's left indicator on turned the car into the long driveway leading to the arena's outdoor parking lot.

'Whoa.' Ashley said the parking lot was already full of cars and vans all of them with their boots and side doors wide open, wires trailed from one end through a long winding pattern then disappeared behind another vehicle, a flimsy metal barricade had been put up and showed a path for them to drive through past all of the other cars; but already lined up against the barricades was all the newspapers reports, TV reporters, regular journalists and even more photographers.

'Geeze I wasn't expecting it to be anything like this,' Daniel remarked Warren laughed he kept the car moving a security guard stood at the end he made gestures with his arms indicating for them to park then Warren turned off the engine.

'You two stay here until I tell you it is safe to come out.' He said he opened the door and got out Ashley glanced at her stepdad.

'I don't want to go outside now,' she remarked he scoffed.

'Relax Warren will handle everything just you wait and see,' Daniel answered but he too was quite shocked by what they had just seen. Daniel and Ashley watched from the safety of their car Warren talked to three other security guards all of them made gestures with their arms and nodded their heads Warren pointed a few times back to the car and Ashley assumed he mentioned them during his rant. Around them the photographers continued to snap photos and all of the nosy reporters shouted non-stop though they didn't receive what they wanted since the security guards continued to ignore them. Warren talked for a few more minutes then he turned and walked back to the car he opened the door.

'All right come out we'll get you inside straight away. Don't say anything to anyone and just keep walking,' he said he was being serious Ashley could tell just from the tone of his voice she glanced at her stepdad but nodded his head.

'Let's go it'll be a lot safer once we're inside,' Warren answered Ashley sighed she grabbed her two bags edged to the side flung the door open and was immediately greeted by a loud chorus of shouts from the reporters and bright flashes from the photographers she didn't have time to react before her stepdad and Warren came around to her side and they moved briskly through Ashley felt like she wasn't moving they were past the crowd and inside in a few short seconds the back exit door slammed securely shut behind them. All around the three of them crew members kept busy as they worked to get everything ready for the game no one gave them a second look as they passed and for Ashley this suited her fine.

'Follow me,' Warren said he lead them down the corridor they stuck close to the wall as more arena works rushed past yelling instructions to one another.

'Thanks John,' Warren said to a tall man dressed in uniform the man nodded his head in response he turned behind put his hand on the door and gently pushed it open. Ashley could hear a lot of loud commotion going in from inside of the room she burrowed her eyebrows it sounded like a bunch of school kids.

'Are they all in there?' she asked Warren nodded his head he motioned for her to go in she stared back at him her eye wide.

'Go on Ashley.' Daniel said.

'I—I don't—'

All of a sudden Kris came out of the room still dressed in his regular clothing and he only stopped for a few seconds to yell back at someone over his shoulder.

'So you made it.' He said noticing Ashley, her stepdad and Warren.

'Um…yeah.' She remarked he grinned.

'Well don't stand out here you're missing out on the fun. Go on in we've been waiting for you,' he added she smiled unsurely glanced back at her stepdad he gave her an encouraging nod, still uncertain she hefted her bags across her shoulders took in a deep breath and walked around Warren and up to the door Kris gave her a nudge.

'Go on in.' He said.

'Ok.'

Ashley pushed the door open further and the loud sounds being made by the rest of the team inside came out louder.

'Here we go.' She whispered trying to feel a lot more confident she straightened up and strolled through the door and into the middle of the dressing room at first nobody took any notice of her as they carried on chatting to one another, wresting on the floor of the dressing room Ashley couldn't even believe it when she saw some of the guys without their shirts.

'Hey boys look our little friend is finally here.' Darren said almost immediately all of the chatter stopped and all eyes turned on her; Ashley squirmed uncomfortably feeling a lot worse then she already did having everyone stare.

'Uh…yeah…hi.' She said. Scotty who was stood with his coaching staff behind walked up next to Ashley and laid his hand on her shoulder.

'Boys we have a big game ahead of us and I want you all to work as a team no one is to be left out today and you will all get your turn. We don't want to make it just about Ashley here because she is part of this team and will be treated that way.' Scotty answered.

'We got it coach.' Steve said Scotty nodded his head he glanced down at Ashley she still looked nervous he patted her shoulder.

'They will look after you I promise.' He remarked.

'Of course you're going to be in safe hands here!' Brent called with a cheeky grin she glared at him with wide eyes he only laughed.

'Now before we get into things it is time we do a presentation,' Scotty answered he made a motion with his head Kris walked up behind Ashley she glanced up at him and burrowed her eyebrows.

'Follow me.' He said she didn't say a word picked up her bags again and followed him a very short distance from the middle of the dressing room he stopped at his own locker.

'There you go,' Kris answered pointing to the stall next to his. She looked up at the tag above her head.

'Wow,' She whispered. Her surname was written on a black plaque in bold white writing.

'Nice isn't it?' Kris asked he gave her a nudge she blushed.

'It's cool.' She said he laughed.

'All right everyone pay attention please.' Scotty said immediately all of the chatter died down and all of the players turned to the front of the dressing room Ashley quietly gasped.

'Is that whom I think it is?' she whispered Kris nodded his head.

'The one and only.' He remarked she couldn't believe her eyes.

'Now boys as is the tradition we have before the first pre-season game we have the jersey presentation to all of our players.' Ken explained.

'Oh no way,' Ashley said.


	23. Chapter 23

Finally updated! :-)

**Chapter 23**

Ashley quietly watched as Ken, Scotty and Red Wings all time legend Gordie Howe approached each player, shook their hands and had quick little chat and then handed the jersey, followed by another quick word and hand shake then moving on.

'Hey.' Ashley said quietly to Kris.

'Is there anything I have to say in particular? I've not done this before,' she said he patted her shoulder.

'All you need to do is relax and be yourself. Don't worry about it Mr. Howe is a very nice guy and very, very easy to talk to he always puts everyone at ease,' he remarked. Ashley wasn't as convinced by this but there wasn't much else she could do except watch how the others reacted though she assumed they had been through this routine a lot so they were used to it. As the three men started to get closer to her end Ashley could feel her palms become sweaty and she frantically wiped her hands. Before Ashley realized it the three men were only a few feet away as they talked with Kris. * _**Ok do not say anything stupid.**__** * **_She thought. The three men finished their short chat with Kris they moved towards her, Ashley swallowed she looked at each man slowly in turn while they held silence and that made her even more uncomfortable.

'So young lady.' Mr. Howe remarked. She kept quiet although from the corner of her eye she saw the other guys standing opposite smile her way and give encouraging nods of their heads.

'Um…yeah…uh…hi.' She fumbled badly over her words and inwards cursed herself for sounding like a total fool. Mr. Howe though just smiled at her and he didn't appear to be offended.

'First of all I would like to congratulate you on today playing a pre season game.' He said.

'Thank you.'

'Make no mistake though because being a part of this team is more than just an opportunity. We don't make these decisions lightly. There is a lot of thought that goes into it and only the best ones, the ones we feel can make a difference have that chance.' He said she just nodded her head and tried not to look scared.

'You will be watched very closely and judged game by game just like everyone else here.' He added.

'So don't disappoint us.'

'I…I won't,' she answered Mr. Howe nodded his head he then looked to Ken and Scotty and they too nodded. Scotty held out his hands and Mr. Howe took the item though it remained neatly folded in his hands, and then he turned back to Ashley.

'So from all of us once again congratulations.' Mr. Howe said he then proceeded to unfold the item Ashley's eyes widen her mouth quivered at the sight in front of her.

'Don't drool now.' Kris said jokingly from next to her. Ashley broke out from her thoughts taking it from Mr. Howe's hands and returning his handshake followed by one from Ken and Scotty and then the three men moved on. Ashley watched the three men for a few more seconds before her eyes darted back to what lay in her hands and it stared back at her. She cautiously ran her hand over it feeling the material.

'Still not quite over it yet?' Kris said he turned to look at him she shook her head.

'No.'

'Welcome to the big time.' He said with a gin.

'Yeah.'  
Kris then turned his attention away to talk to one of the Red Wings medical staff, Ashley noticed the three men had nearly finished their rounds talking to the players and handing them their jerseys, she looked back down at her own, and though she knew what she was seeing was all true it was still taking a long time to sink in.

'All right everyone now listen up.' Scotty said the room immediately went silent and all eyes turned to the coach.

'Now I don't want anybody going out there today to try and impress it is the first game so we're all bound to a bit rusty and that is to be expected. What I do want to see from each and every single one of you is a show of consistency and communication that is important,' he said.

'I will be changing a few things at different times throughout the game so be prepared. Ok so finish up here and get out there for warm ups in ten. That's it.' He added he turned around and walked out of the room with his coaching staff following behind, all the players returned to their mingling but also got dressed properly Ashley didn't see any of this by now and she didn't care her head had gone off into other thoughts. _*** Great now he wants us to go out there and warm up. In front of all those people? I don't think I can. No I will just stay here. * **_She thought.

'You will be just fine.'

She looked up a little alarmed at being caught out and she noticed Doug and Brent stood a few feet in front of her and the both of them were already dressed and ready to go. She scrunched up her face still a bit confused by everything that had happened in the past few minutes.

'Yeah, well I guess that is the thing.' She said the two guys glanced at each other slightly bemused.

'Ok well here is the deal then.' Doug said she frowned at him.

'Everyone is going out onto the ice now. You though won't sit around here thinking about anything. Instead you're going to get all ready and we are going to be right outside waiting for you. If you're not out there in 10 minutes' we're coming back to get you,' he explained her eye widen in shock. _*** Was he being serious? * **_ She thought Brent standing beside him tried his hardest not to laugh seeing her shocked expression.

'If I were you, kid I'd listen to him. We know Dougie never lies and he will follow through on what he says,' Brent answered Ashley raised her eyebrows a slightly alarmed look on her face both the boys laughed Kris came over to join them.

'Do listen to him, believe me it is worth it.' He added he then turned around to Brent and Doug giving them the signal they should all leave Ashley remained quiet only watching as the three guys made their way over to the door and went out single file.

'Wonderful.' She mumbled, alone in the locker room she once again stared down at her jersey, it did bring back a few memories for when she broke into the Rattlesnakes team and that felt like a very long time ago.

'It is just too weird,' she said she lifted her gaze from the jersey and took a better look around the room remembering one of the earlier times she was here back on the day of the club's decision to keep her around, she hadn't taken in too much of the room at the time but now with all the players stuff sitting in their lockers the place felt even more real. Ashley slowly stood up she put the jersey down in the spot she was just sitting on she glanced sideways at the door it stayed shut. She shook her head and proceeded to start getting dressed properly.

Ashley poked her head out of the locker room there was nobody standing in the corridor waiting for her.

'Well that is something at least,' she mumbled, she took another quick look and stepped out and for the first time she realized just how far away the ice was from the room. Standing in the middle of the corridor she could hear some noise coming from the ice and she assumed it was from the guys as they skated around and yelled out to one another she even guessed a few of the work crew members were giving out orders to fellow workers as they continued to buss around.

'Ok here goes.' She said and she did her best to put on a brave and straightened up she began the walk down the corridor, along the way she passed by a few of the ground workers with a few of them pausing from their work to watch her but she ignored them. She also didn't take the time to stop and look at the photographs on the wall. Slowly she got closer to the benches and the ice and now she heard the loud talking of the crowd, but the very second she was out of the long corridor she stopped. The bench door leading onto the ice was open and she could easily see the other Red Wings players doing their own little thing, some did a bit of light skating others were stretching out, a couple of the guys had a few shots on Chris who was guarding his posts. Ashley looked at the bench, Scotty and his coaching staff stood huddled together talking making gestures with their hands, and Dave had a clipboard held out as they talked.

'Well well look at who finally decided to come and join us.' Brendon said he had come back to the bench after a short skate he picked up a drink bottle and gulped down the liquid within seconds.

'Um—yeah—I guess so,' she answered, hearing her all of the coaching staff stopped their conversation and it was Scotty whom walked over to her.

'Go on out there, be yourself and most importantly as I have said a number of times, just to enjoy yourself. Don't worry about what anyone says or thinks we can deal with those.' He said she nodded her head though the slight frown remained on her face.

'Go on.' He added nodding with his head Ashley took in a deep breath

'Ok well here goes.' She said keeping her head up and trying not to look nervous like she was about the burst, she walked to the edge of the bench, again stopped to look at all of the players on the ice they kept doing their own ting. She took a cautious side-glance to her right-hand side and saw the Blues players also going through their own warm up.

'Hey, kiddo!' Kris yelled Ashley quickly shifted her attention back to the Red Wings, Kris stood in the space between the two face-off circles she shook her head at him but he had the wide smile on his face he motioned with his hand.

'Come on out here don't be afraid now!' he yelled she cringed hearing his comment.

'He is so going to pay for that.' She mumbled. She stepped onto the ice, cautiously at first then pushed off very slowly allowing her skates to dig into the ice. She effortlessly glided along just outside of the team's blue line she didn't dare look at anyone and instead stared straight ahead. She could see people sitting on that end of the arena chatting together, some had their digital cameras up taking photos of the players and a few others were just making their way into their seats.

'So far so good,' She mumbled glad nobody had really taken too much notice of her. She came to a stop turned around and her eyes caught sight of the Blues players. A small group of them had gathered by their own bench just mingling together and each player had a drink bottle in hand.

'Oh no.' She said, one of the players' made gestures with his free hand towards her and his fellow team mates she quickly turned her head away to look in a different direction but she could see that particular group of Blues players were starting to make the short skate in her direction. Ashley tried to keep busy watching the rest of the Red Wings in their warm up and even watching the other fans finding their seats, and then she heard a loud whistle. _*** Just ignore it. * **_She thought.

'Hey, you!' another of the guys' yelled this time she was annoyed Ashley turned her head and looked towards them and the group hadn't yet moved from their spot all of them looking in her direction.

'Come on over here!' one guy called motioning at the same time with his hand she shook her head.

'No thank you.' She answered.

'Aw now come on now we won't bite!' another guy called.

'Unless of course you are just too scared!' he added a frown crossed her face she was not at all impressed with these guys. _*** Just who do they think they are talking to me like this ***_ She thought.

'Come on over then!' they yelled again.

'Fine.' She mumbled she skated slowly over to them and at the same time she could see several of the other Red Wings players glance her way with even a few of them shake their heads. Ashley stopped just short of the center red line while the group of Blues players hung at their own blue line.

'Well, well look at this here boys.' Chris Pronger remarked a talented young up and coming defenseman of the Blues. Ashley recognized him straight away she had watched enough games to know a few players in the league and she had heard a lot of people around the game had high hopes for Chris. Ashley gave him a look she didn't say anything just raised her eyebrows.

'What do you want?' she asked.

'Well I think we should talk.' He said, his mates standing around him quietly laughed she scoffed.

'No thanks I've got work to do.' She answered.

'Oh so the little kid wants to play with the big boys,' he added his friends smirked she edged a sly smile as well.

'Yes, and I can. You will have to try and keep up with me.' She answered the other Blues players laughed Chris though had a frown appear on his face. He broke away from them and came across to the center red line Ashley raised her eyebrows at him.

'Don't try and get smart with me,' he said.

'Oh so what is the matter big boy? You worried I'll make you look like a fool?' she asked challenging him Chris snorted.

'Please you are no threat to me.' He remarked.

'Then you have nothing to worry about; but like I said, you will need to keep up.' She added she turned to skate away from him but he suddenly skated up behind her and grabbing her by her shoulders.

'Back off Chris!'

Chris quickly looked up; Kris, Dough, Kirk and Brent came straight over towards him, he mumbled under his breath but quickly let her go, Ashley coughed and rubbed her neck she certainly wasn't expecting that to happen.

'Lucky for you this time.' Chris answered Kris pointed directly at him.

'Watch yourself we've got our eye on you.' He said but Chris only laughed.

'We shall see.' He said he turned and looked back at Ashley she narrowed her eyes.

'We are going to make you very welcome.' He added she didn't reply and kept a straight face, but she knew with a comment like that she could possibly be a target. Chris turned with the smile still on his face he went back to his friends and they returned to the rest of their team.

'What is his problem?' she muttered, Brent just patted her shoulder she looked back at him and the other guys.

'Come on we have work to do. Don't worry about him we'll leave that for the game.' Kris answered; she just nodded her head the group caught up with the rest of the team as they finished the warm up.

It wasn't too long after that when Scotty called all of them in at the bench, Ashley was able to ignore much of the crowd as it continued to build up, though she could tell many of them fans were talking about her when she caught sight of them pointing in her direction, some shook their heads and others nodded their heads. A game program had also been published just in time for the start of the pre-season games; the booklets looked a decent size she hadn't yet had a chance to take a look though she was curious to see what might have been written about her in it.

'Did you all get that?' Scotty asked Ashley suddenly realizing she hadn't heard a word of what he said while around her the other players nodded their heads.

'Good, ok Steve we're going with your line first,' he answered. Steve nodded his head he indicated with his fellow line mates as well as the two defensemen and the five of them moved towards centre ice for the opening face-off, the same thing happened for the Blues as well Ashley also didn't fail to notice Chris was out there on defense too.

'You have to watch him.' Kris remarked from next to her.

'I have heard a bit about him yeah, but what do you think he could possibly do?' she asked, she saw Kris frown he chewed on his mouth guard as he thought about what to say.

'He takes his game very seriously and with his talent he knows he's good so he uses it to his advantage.' He said.

'He also plays at full speed never stops too.' Kirk replied.

'Oh ok.' She answered she turned her attention back to centre ice and the two centre men were ready to go, the referee skated up between them spoke to each player for a few short seconds he held one arm up in the air while in his other hand he had the puck. Only seconds later did he then drop the puck there was a struggle between the two players then the puck suddenly squirted loose Nick jumped on it quickly sending it with a strong flat pass behind him to fellow Larry and he back tracked a bit towards his own goal to get set. The Blues right-winger Blair Atcheynum was the only one of his teammates to go up and try and to intervene with Larry's plans to move the puck, the four remaining Blues players were spread throughout the neutral zone and inside of their own blue line. Ashley wasn't at all worried about when she would get her chance out there just sitting here at the bench and watching the action unfold, it seemed so much more intense up close rather than seeing it on TV.

'Pearson.' Scotty said Ashley whipped her head around he gave her a slight nod she was confused.

'It'll be your turn very soon,' he said.

'Ok.' She said she turned back to watch the action but the excited nerves begun to really sink in now realizing she was close to stepping onto the ice surface again in a very different capacity to what she had been doing since she started playing the game.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ashley had been waiting patiently for the past ten minutes she knew Scotty had told her that her time was due soon but he hadn't said anymore then that and not even given her any other indications. She remained seated watching the other players have their turn and even though she hadn't quite got her chance yet she enjoyed watching the play-by-play action. As the referee blew the whistle for an icing call she suddenly felt the tap on her shoulder.

'Off you go.'

'Ok.' She said Kris's line came back to the bench she stood up, as did Doug and Brent and the three of them climbed over the bench onto the ice.

'Relax and breathe.' Kris said as he passed by her, she craned her head around at him.

'Yeah thanks.' She mumbled he laughed as he sat down.

'You will be fine now come on.' Brent answered him and Doug skated ahead of her to the Blues' end of the zone their defensemen Todd Gill and Rory Fitzpatrick were already there and they were waiting for the face-off, and soon they were joined by center man Pierre Turgeon, a player Ashley knew a fair bit about as well and his wingers Jim Campbell and Paul Eller, and in goal for them Mitchell Armstrong. She was quite thankful not to have Chris on the ice right now she had enough to think about and the added stress of his presence would just make it all worse.

'Hey, you ok there?' Doug asked giving her a nudge skating past Ashley broke out from her own thoughts suddenly realizing they had reached the face-off circle and the Blues players stood together chatting quietly but their conversation instantly came to a stop.

'Oh, no that is where you are wrong girly.' Pierre called over Doug and Brent glared over at him.

'Stay out of this.' Doug said.

'Guys.' Ashley hissed at them.

'I will be fine. All you guys need to do is remember the plan. As long as we stick to it then they have no chance,' she replied.

'Ok.'

Both guys said they moved away and got to position Ashley glanced at the centre dot of the in-zone face off circle. The referee was stood waiting for them his expression did not change one bit he looked at her then at Pierre.

'Come on then we have a game to play.' The referee answered Pierre glanced at his line mates each of them just nodded their heads he shrugged his shoulders but she could see the smile on his face as she skated over to the face-off dot. Ashley took in a deep trying to gather her thoughts together as she moved over to the face-off as well she ignored the wide smile on Pierre's face and instead choose to look at the referee. He raised one arm in the air while his opposite hand holding the puck twitched in front of them.

'Remember be nice I see any trouble and someone will be off.' He replied glaring at the two Ashley quietly nodded her head.

'Hey kiddo!' Doug called out from his left wing spot she turned and glanced at him.

'Don't forget we are here for you,' he said she smiled and nodded at him then looking over to her right where Brent was occupying the right wing and he gave the slight nod back.

'Your little friends won't be saving you for too long,' Pierre said she turned back to face him and this time it was her turn to smirk feeling herself rise with confidence. The referee snapped his fingers getting their attention and quickly the smirks left their faces Pierre tapped his stick on the ice Ashley narrowed her eyes watching what he did next. He positioned his stick parallel with the curved blade pointing to the left but inwards and she immediately guessed he was going to make the move to block her stick. _***Ok so he wants to block fine I'll get to him first. * **_She thought smugly.

'Go!' The referee yelled dropping the puck and just as Ashley had guessed when she went to make a dive with her stick for the puck so she changed tact in an instant and used the stick lift on him.

'Hey!' Pierre exclaimed she stood on the puck pulling it away from him then kicked it out from under her foot, Brent came forwards to take it everyone in the face-off circle broke off and it was the Blues players whom moved towards the centre of their zone. Brent easily moved the puck across the zone to Aaron and he stick handled for a bit he glanced over to Ashley whom was skating on the outside of the right face-off circle with Pierre tailing after her and trying to keep her on the outside.

'Now!' she yelled Aaron nodded his head and he looked to his defense partner Slava Fetisov and gave him a couple of short hand signals and the two of them swapped places, Doug made a dash from his wing position towards the centre of the zone Brent too went in the same direction him and Doug got into prime position in front of the net to distract the goaltender and engaging their defensive pair.

'Watch them!' Jim yelled. Ashley quickly slid past Pierre when he wasn't looking and cut through the zone. Slava now had the puck he saw her move and did a flip saucer pass across the ice Paul went to block it but the puck skipped over his stick, Ashley skated forward gathering it in one go but she didn't hang onto it for long she let off a shot just as Doug and Brent shoved Rory and Todd out of the way. Ashley's shot hit Todd's skate and re-directed to Mitchell he reacted well and slammed his glove down on top of the puck the referee blew the play to a stop.

'So much for your big plan.' Pierre sneered skating past her.

'Oh, there is so much more.' She answered. Jim skated past and gave her a little tap.

'Hey!' She cried quickly spinning around glaring at him but Jim laughed. Brent and Doug immediately came up to get between the two and Jim just laughed even more.

'Geeze what are you two trying to play at?' he said.

'Just keep your hands to yourself.' Doug said Jim threw his head back and laughed.

'Look at the two of you.' He said.

'Standing there and being all macho trying to look after this one.' He added pointing at Ashley, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

'Hey.' The referee interrupted he skated over to the group, Jim's fellow Blues teammates had come in as well but the referee and his linesman made sure they kept a good distance.

'Remember what I said.' The referee answered he gave the Blues players a pointed look.

'Guys you are off!' St Louis head coach David Pryon yelled and the players quickly headed back to the bench Ashley watched to see which players would come onto the ice next.

'Oh, great.' She said recognizing Chris as he stepped onto the ice with his teammates.

'Ignore him.' Brent said she sighed.

'Yeah I'll try but I got this feeling he won't keep his distance.' She answered.

'Come in now.' The referee said giving the signal Ashley took in a deep breath and did everything she could to avoid looking in Chris' direction and she skated to the face-off zone. Michael Singer ran at centre for this line he didn't say anything to her he just had an annoying smile on his face. _*** I wonder what this could be about * **_She thought. Doug glanced towards Chris and noticed him whispering to his fellow defensive partner and there was an unmistakable grin spread on his face.

'What do you think?' Brent asked skating over to him.

'I don't know but I definitely don't like the look on his face,' Doug replied.

'You know.' Aaron said coming over to them as well both turned to look at him.

'It isn't our job to just look after her, and besides she didn't make it this far because people were showing her the way and stuff like that,' he said.

'Yeah, but with somebody like Chris on the ice I don't think we have a choice.' Doug said.

'She very well made it here without anybody help you are right; but she isn't playing in one of her small leagues anymore and what we got here is very real.' He added.

'Hey! Quit huddling over there and lets get on with it!' Chris yelled Doug looked his way and shook his head quickly the players moved into their positions.

'In three-two-one!'

The referee's arm dropped and his hand released the puck Ashley and Michael dove for it at the same time and the two of them were quick to tie each other up.

'Get the hell of me!' Michael yelled he roughly pushed her away from him, and shortly after the puck came free from underneath his own skate he pushed it over to his left-winger Darren Gilmore.

'Fan out now!' Aaron called he made a vast gesture with his free hand him and Slava got out of the Blues zone heading towards the neutral and centre zone, Doug, Brent and Ashley did what they could to try and keep the Blues inside their red zone forcing them to pass to each other then behind the net to bouncing the puck on the boards looking for the right bounce. Chris stood behind the net got received the puck from Michael and he surveyed his options. Ashley wasn't sure what he had in mind but guessed he only had a couple of options available to him. He could take the puck out of the zone himself then dish it off to a team mate or he would pass it over now and use a decoy play to distract them. She quickly looked in Brent's direction he was circling in the space between the far face-off circle and the blue line and Doug was hanging around by the front of the net sweeping his stick in a circular motion ready to make a move once Chris did.

'What is a matter Pronger? You too chicken to make a move?' he asked, a sly smile spread across Chris' face he eye rested on the youngster for a brief moment Doug shook his head.

'Don't even try it.' He remarked.

'Ha as if you can really stop me. Give it your best shot if you like but you, nobody as a matter of fact will break me from doing what I need to do.' He answered.

'Your petty little friend will learn lessons the hard way and I will ensure she doesn't forget the lesson soon.' He added.

'Then why do you waste time standing there and talking about it, just get it over and done and put your actions into words,' Doug answered.

'Ha!' Chris exclaimed.

'You just want me to do it soon so you can find ways to protect her. I will do it just in my own time and then you will have no chance to recue her.' He answered.

'Move the puck Chris.' The referee said, was stood near by watching the play unfold he made a motion with his hand to get a move on. In hockey, unlike basketball didn't have any time limit for holding onto the puck however the referees liked to keep the game moving at a fast rate. Chris kept his mouth shut at this point he had another quick look to survey his options. He made his move coming around the net and shoveled the puck to Michael he was able to escape from Brent's close watch gathering the puck onto his tick. Ashley quickly chased after him hearing vaguely Doug's voice yelling after her and in the next instant before she could even register what had happened she was on the floor of the ice and slid into the board, immediately she winced feeling the back of her helmet make contact with the board.

'Got you good there!' Chris said laughing she didn't look up at him as her head hurt. She heard somebody skate up; there was an exchange of harsh words a bit of pushing and shoving going on until the referee and his linesmen came in to break things up.

'Ashley?' a gentle voice spoke she fought against the numbing pain in her head and wearily looked up, the trainer was kneeled in front of her with a hand on her arm.

'Tell me how do you feel?' he asked.

'Um…I think I'm ok. My head is throbbing just a bit.' She said.

'Ok well I think we'll get you off for now just take a slight break and see how you go.' The trainer answered.

'Ok.' Ashley replied still wincing slightly the trainer glanced back at the bench he yelled out a few words and made gestures with his hands.

'You all right kid?' Brent asked as he skated by.

'Yeah, I think so.' She said.

'Come on then up you get,' the trainer added helping her slowly to her feet again and they made their way to the bench lucky for her they didn't pass the Blues bench. There was a small round of applause from the crowd and getting to the bench she heard the other Red Wings players speaking to her giving her positive comments about her shift and all she could do in response was give a wave and a slight nod of her head.

'Ok now you sit.' The trainer said gently pushing her to sit down on a stool just off to the side of the players' bench and he handed her drink bottle over, Ashley gladly took a long gulp thoroughly enjoyed the feeling of the cool water rush down her throat.

'Take it easy don't go too fast.' He advised.

'How are you feeling now?'

'My head is still throbbing but not as bad now.' She said.

'Well good you didn't hit your head too hard this time so you should be fine but it is best you go easy if you go back on the ice.' He answered.

'So I can?' she asked perking up.

'Yes you can, but if you feel unwell in anyway you are coming straight off so we can assess you. We don't take any concussions lightly in our game especially for all of our players,' he added.

'I will tell you I promise.' Ashley answered.

'Good.'

The trainer patted her on the shoulder he then stood up he waved over to Scotty giving him the thumbs up sign and then he told the players; Brendan and Jamie to make a bit of room for her and Ashley soon joined the bench.

'You did ok out there earlier.' Brendan said he gave her an encouraging nudge.

'Thanks.' She said.

'Don't concern yourself too much with Pronger we'll get him back later in the game just when he least expects it,' Jamie answered a grin spreading across his face she laughed.

'Cool I will look forward to seeing it happen.' She replied.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Throughout the rest of the game both teams showed their class along with a bit of rust, the crowd got very involved in the game as well cheering along with the big hits and fast plays and even singing and dancing to the music. For the players getting the chance to put practice into a full game helped to work out what areas needed improvement going into the next pre-season game. Just as Jamie had also promised, every single time when Chris was on the ice the Red Wings players made him a deliberate target, and they did all possible to upset his play. The referees didn't get involved too much as well and just let the players play their natural game. Chris knew he put a big target on himself after going after the kid but he didn't mind he was always up for pushing the limits in every game.

The game ended in a 2-2 tie, which for both sides was rather disappointing, but they could take a lot of positives from it to build into the next one. For Ashley she had enjoyed the experience of playing out there in a game that was at a very different level she had previously played in, the intensity was much higher and the plays used by the players was at a skill level she had only witnessed on TV. Her Steamrollers team had always stuck to the basic game plans in place and did very little in variations unless her coach asked her specifically to try something different.

'Ok everyone get inside now.' Scotty said waving his hand, and the players started to make their way from the bench and back down the hall to the dressing room; the crowd was still standing and mingling around though there was a progression of people heading towards the exit doors. Ashley hung around for a bit wondering if her stepdad had decided to stick around, she had no doubt he knew what happened with the hit and was worried she just hoped he wouldn't tell her mother.

'Pearson.'

Ashley quickly turned around Scotty was looking at her with a somewhat puzzled expression on his face.

'Sorry I'm coming.' She answered skating off the ice and hurried down to the dressing room. When she pushed the door open the sounds of laughter filled her ears, just like it did when she got here before the game, and it felt good to know despite such a rusty first game everyone was still in a pretty good mood. She headed over to her own locker and she still couldn't quite get over it, this spot was hers! She didn't know how long it would be for, but in the mean time it was still such a thrill. She put her things next to the short stool and sat down; she looked around the dressing room listening to the conversations and watching the interactions going on between the players. Ashley leaned back a little bit to take it all in and even though they were ignoring her and just doing their own thing; and she couldn't help but let a smile slowly spread across her face this really did feel like home. The door to the dressing room opened the coaching staff all piled in and Daniel followed them closely, and from the way he walked into the room looking stressed Ashley knew he was worried about her.

'Ashley are you all right?' he exclaimed in relief he rushed straight over to her Ashley quickly put her hands up.

'Dad I'm fine don't worry. It wasn't a big deal or anything.' She answered.

'Not a big deal?' he said, at this the trainer came forwards.

'Mr. Pearson I can assure you she will be fine, it wasn't a major knock and it is unlikely there will be any aggravation from it but we will be keeping on eye on her very closely over the next 24hours just to be sure,' he replied.

'See?' Ashley said Daniel sighed quietly, he knew very little about sports injuries so he had to go with what they were telling him at least for the time being until he could learn about it more.

'You need to be a lot more careful when you're out there,' he remarked.

'Yes dad.' She said.

'All right, everyone listen up now.' Dave said the chatter and laughter quickly died down and all attention went to the men.

'First of, I want to congratulate all of you on playing the first trial.' Dave said.

'However there is work to be done for our next game here against the Rangers in four days.' He added he looked around the room at each individual player.

'So I suggest you all rest up and enjoy the short break. We will be in discussions about everybody's performance today and if need be we will make changes.'

'Dave's right.' Scotty answered he took a step forward.

'Now that you have had the chance to play I will be expecting a much more improved showing next time. We'll run a short practice day after tomorrow so be prepared.' He answered, then he turned and headed out of the room his assistants followed him and Daniel glanced at his daughter.

'I will wait for you outside so don't muck around.' He said Ashley nodded her head she waited until her stepdad had left the room then she began the task of removing her skates.

Ashley and her stepdad remained at home for the remainder of the day more on Ashley's insistence after hearing journalists reporting on the game to radio stations, and the news segments on TV, that were also promising a full report on the game and especially on her, and it was something she wanted to avoid. Brett had already promised them he would have something written and ready if it was needed but he had also suggested for her to keep out of sight in the mean time.

'This sucks.' She said to Nicole over the phone, sitting on her bed in her own room while her stepdad was also in his own room working on a new project with his company.

'I heard what they said on the news bulletin earlier.' Nicole said.

'Yeah.'

'Like it is one game and like I don't know I think some people are making a big fuss.' Ashley remarked, sitting cross-legged on her bed she cradled the cordless phone between her ear and her shoulder.

'Well we were watching the game on TV here my parents thought you were awesome,' Nicole answered.

'Thanks but its no big deal.' Ashley answered.

'Are you kidding?' Nicole said nearly exclaiming Ashley laughed lightly.

'No I find it is no big deal.' She replied.

'It is a huge issue, Ash, I mean come on you can't say you didn't play well except for what happened, of course but, like everyone in my family thought you were just like one of the guys and everything.' Nicole added.

'Really?'

'Yeah!'

'Well I guess it was pretty cool being out there. I don't really spend time thinking about it too much, you see I just take the enjoyment from playing and it doesn't matter about all the other stuff.' Ashley said.

'Oh hang on I think the news is coming on.' Nicole said; Ashley strained her ear a bit more to try and hear, she could only vaguely pick up bits and pieces of the newsreaders' report.

'Ashley, you so have to go and turn it on and watch they are talking about you.' Nicole said her voice rising a few decibels from her excitement.

'Ok, hang on a second.' Ashley remarked sliding off her bed she quickly headed out of her room and went down to the lounge switching on the TV, the screen showed the game with a voice over from a reporter.

'…the game was fast-paced throughout the full 60minutes with both teams not willing to give an edge. A lot of eyes were on the Red Wings newest addition, a young lady by the name of Ashley Pearson. She had a few short sharp shifts during the game and impressed a great deal. There is no doubt a lot of eyes were on her in this game' the reporter said.

'Oh man,' Ashley groaned, the reporter went on to say more stuff but she had already tuned out and switched off the TV walking back to her room.

'Come on it is so bad, I mean at least they are saying positive stuff.' Nicole said.

'I'd much prefer if they didn't say anything then I wouldn't need to worry and I can just play a game properly. That is what it is like back home, sure people were talking and stuff but they didn't make a huge deal about it. The sport isn't even popular so we never got very much media coverage and all this.' Ashley replied.

'Not here, hockey is like the big game, well kind of as it is a bit behind baseball and the football.' Nicole added.

'Yeah I guess so. Anyway I better go I will see you guys tomorrow I think.' She said.

'Ok cool see you later.' Nicole answered being dismissive of her friend's uncertain words the conversation ended quickly and Ashley lay back on her bed starring up at the ceiling. Tomorrow would be another day for her to cope with, before all of this madness had started she had school, training and games; and the transition between the three was smooth for her because nobody really cared what she did. Now, in this part of the world she could feel every move she made being watched, and felt pretty sure everyone in the school would talk about it and try to corner her tomorrow and it made here sick.

_**Knock! Knock!**_

Ashley sat up surprised to hear the knock at the door she didn't even hear a car come up the driveway.

'Dad?' she called, moments later Daniel's footsteps were heard in the hallway and the front door was un-locked she heard her stepdad talking to someone in the doorway.

'Ashley it is for you.' Daniel called out she burrowed her eyebrows confused as to why she would have visitor at this time. She made her way out of her bedroom walking into the hallway she stopped just as quickly seeing the Red Wings trainer whom had been dealing with her today's game.

'Uh…um…hi.' She said.

'Ashley how are you?' he asked.

'Fine.' She remarked.

'Good, I just want to run a quick test with you now, since it has been a few hours since the knock, as a precaution as well as to measure any differences since the game.' He explained Ashley looked over to her stepdad he gave a nod of his head.

'Ok.'

'Good.'

Daniel showed the way into the lounge room Ashley was the last to walk in she felt uncomfortable she hadn't encountered anything like this.

'So-um-like how does this work?' she asked as the trainer placed his kit bag on the coffee table and un-zipped it.

'Sit down.' He said gesturing to the couch she did so while Daniel sat in the armchair.

'First I will test your eyes reflexes.' He said he held a small torch in his hand and turned around to face her.

'By the way I'm Damien.' He added.

'Cool.'

Damien held up his free hand.

'Now I want you to just focus on my finger and follow where my finger moves.' He remarked Ashley sat up straight she stared at his finger concentrating on it, though she immediately flinched when he flicked on the torch and shined it directly into her eye line.

'Ah now I need you to stay still and just watch my finger do not look into the light.' He answered Ashley just followed his instructions and this test continued for a few more minutes then he shut off the torch.

'Ok that was good there are no signs of any damage your response there was very good as I'd expected.' He said.

'That is good.' Daniel answered.

'Yes it is but I definitely don't expect too much to happen from the hit today there was minimal damage we are just be cautious jus tin case.' Damien said he once again looked through his bag and this time he took out a stack of cards she looked at him with a perplexed expression and even Daniel now sat forwards curious.

'What do you need this for?' he asked.

'No we are going to run a quick test on the memory reflexes, also another good way of assessing the condition if anything has developed in the past few hours,' Damien answered he began laying out the cards on the table facing down then he looked at Ashley she was still a bit confused.

'Ok so what I am going to do now is, flip over a number of cards and we will start with just two first, you commit them to memory then I turn them back over. Then I pick another two, same thing and then I will ask you to recall which ones I had turned over for you.' He said she nodded.

'Good let's get started.'

Damien leant forwards a bit more his hands hovered for a few seconds over the cards, before selecting two of his choice. Ashley paid close attention to the two cards committing the number and the shapes to memory.

'Ready?' Damien asked.

'Yup.'

He flipped the first tow cards back then selected another two Ashley again did the same thing trying to keep the new selections in memory as well as recall the first she had seen he gave her a bit longer this time before turning them back over he sat back.

'Ok I think I can do it.' She remarked.

'Good let's start.' He said he again went through his kit bag and this time produced a clipboard with paper and a pen.

'Alright so tell me what were the first two cards.' Damien said.

'The first two were a 5 of spades and 10 of hearts.'

'And the second two?'

'There was a Jack of clubs and 9 of hearts.'

'Good.' He answered he looked pretty happy.

'Told you.' She said smirking a little she glanced sideways at her stepdad.

'Yes, yes I get your point.' Daniel answered he waved his hand.

'Ok, well so far so good,' Damien replied after he'd finished jotting down notes he placed the items back into his bag.

'We will see you at the next practice, and I want to run one last test with you then.' He added.

'Ok that's cool.' She said he finished packing up and stood Daniel did as well the two men made their way out of the lounge and leaving Ashley alone. She grabbed the remote and decided to turn the TV to see if there was anything on, she just hoped there wouldn't be an extra sports program. She sighed with relief to see it was an episode from the latest TV show though she didn't know which show, she hadn't been watching too much TV with her days so full with the obligations of school and hockey.

'How did you find that Ashley?' Daniel asked he walked back into the lounge he stood near the door slightly leaning on it with his arms folded she shrugged her shoulders.

'It was ok just felt a bit weird.' She answered.

'How was it weird?'

'Like I don't know because like the game ended ages ago and all that,' she said.

'You can never treat any injuries lightly they obviously want to make sure you were ok, I think it was very nice of Damien to drop by to make sure you were ok and do the test. At least, by doing it they would be able to see the after hit effects and treat it as soon as there was any sign.' He replied.

'I guess so yeah.'

'Ashley, I think you need to take a real good look at what the club has done for you so far, ad think carefully about what you are doing then start making more of an effort.' Daniel remarked.

'Wha—' Ashley began to say she turned around to look at her stepdad.

'Think about what I said.' He answered he turned and left her alone in the lounge with the TV on.

'What is he talking about?' she asked aloud, she shook her head still not quite understand his comment though as she continued to watch the TV his words began to sink in, and she let out a defeated sigh she hadn't once thought that she was taking advantage of the situation in a bad way; but obviously her stepdad and seen something in the last two months. She eventually got tired of watching the TV program and thinking about what her stepdad had said so she turned off the TV and headed back to her room, right now she had to change focus back onto school for tomorrow and hockey was the furthest thing from her mind.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Daniel kept his daughter focused on her school work and her hockey commitments over the three days and he didn't let her read any of sports sections from the newspapers and he also made sure she didn't get too caught in what the TV media said as words keep spreading fast with reporters now beginning to believe she wasn't here 'just to learn' and is indeed here to play which was then leading to reports of her possibly playing in the big time and this in turn was causing outrange and splitting reactions from hockey fans, critics and experts. Brett had moved quickly to quell those rumors making valid points like the Red Wings organization are happy to have her as part of the team but no considerations yet have been made on her future as yet. Today was going to be another big day with the second pre-season game at the Joe against the New York Rangers, also a very skilled team similar in many ways to the Red Wings in the style they play. Daniel wanted to make it a point to be at the arena before the crowd started getting heavy and before the reporters arrived looking for a new sound bite.

'Mr. Pearson.'

Daniel was stood just outside of the Red Wings dressing room leaning against the wall taking in the large framed photos on the opposite wall, he also listened in to the noise going inside the room as the door was left open. He turned around hearing his name being called Mike and Ken stood in the corridor.

'Sorry.' Daniel apologized moving off the wall and faced the two men properly.

'It is alright you should feel comfortable here we like to ensure everyone in the organization is happy being part of the team for us that is important.' Mike said.

'Why don't you head up the suite with Ken? The view is really good up there and you can relax. Don't worry too much about Ashley, she's been going just fine from what we have seen.' He added.

'Yeah,' Daniel answered he was still a bit worried.

'Follow me.' Ken remarked indicating with his head Daniel let out a quiet sigh he glanced back at the dressing room and caught a glimpse of Ashley sitting quietly and listening to the guys talking around her.

'Come on.' Ken said again Daniel followed him back down the corridor and away from the dressing room; and as they walked he could hear the excited talk coming from the crowd as it slowly started to build up. Mike walked into the dressing room the players didn't take notice of him, though it wasn't because they didn't have any respect for him they were all involved in their own thing. This also never bothered Mike he had always wanted it to be family-orientated environment without too much formality, Mike headed across the locker room passing by a number of the players and they appropriately stopped to greet him and he returned the gesture. Ashley looked up when she noticed him approach and almost immediately the players talking to her began to move away she frowned wondering if they knew what was going on.

'So.' Mike said he sat down on the vacant seat next to her.

'How have you found it?' he asked.

'Yeah its been cool. Would be nice not to get another hit today though.' Ashley answered Mike smiled.

'Well it is all part of the game our young ones learn it from a young age and I can tell you it is a tug-of-war between how parents feel and what the sport requires.' He answered.

'Its not like I haven't had it or anything but yeah, was just kind of weird that is has happened twice.' She remarked.

'Go on.' Mike said encouraging her to continue she had a look around all the players continued to muck around and do their own thing.

'It's a bit silly like its not as though I don't expect getting injured and stuff, it is part of the sport but like yeah my old coach had always insisted on making sure the other guys playing with me did their jobs and you know just stuff like that.' She answered.

'So do you think the others aren't doing this job well?' he asked Ashley let out a horrid yet quiet gasp her eyes wide.

'I-I-no I didn't mean it like that,' she stammered a little embarrassed Mike smiled softly he shook his head.

'No panic I certainly didn't mean anything by it. All players especially new to an environment like this will take a bit of time to get used to way it all works, and just as you will become more and more accustomed to the style these guys play they will to you. I have no doubt then, you will see some god changes for yourself game-wise.' He replied Ashley just nodded her head she knew exactly what he meant but there was something else he seemed to be saying underneath she just couldn't make it out.

'Right everyone take a seat we've got some plans to run through quickly so I hope you're all paying attention.' Dave said walking into the room Scotty passed him in quick strides to the large whiteboard plastered against the far wall and he picked up two whiteboard pens one red and one black and at this point Mike got up from his seat next to Ashley and left the room as all eyes followed Scotty's hand on the whiteboard.

'The Rangers play a very fast and up-tempo game, and much like us they move the puck very well especially in the neutral zone.' Scotty said he made a number of lines and arrows with crosses and arrows.

'I want all of you to play very smart especially at the start and close of each period. We cant afford to let them dictate the pace of the game in our end as well and it is very important we don't give them the room they need to make plays.' He added he stopped writing on the whiteboard and turned around to face his players proper Dave handed him his usual clipboard.

'I have decided to make some changes to the lines for this game though this shouldn't be too much of a surprise for anybody as we have been running our practices this way leading into this game.' He answered Ashley gulped feeling the nerves from earlier in the day start to seep back into her body. At one of the earlier practices in the week Scotty did mention he was taking her from her usual line mates in Brent and Doug, and she even wasn't going to be playing with Kris and Kirk. Instead Scotty insisted she would be playing with Steve and Brendan. She recalled being speechless the minute he'd told her, but she had to get over the shock of it pretty quickly because almost immediately he had his new line combinations practice together. Now, though it was time to take that practice into a game and Ashley knew she wasn't going to be hiding in the background down the pecking order, being on the top line meant even more attention and a lot was expected, in most cases the first line's work and presentation in a game is expect to show what the team will do overall. She let out a breath hoping to try and calm her nerves she sat up a bit straighter on her stool and continued to listen to Scotty's instructions'.

'Ok everyone I will see you outside for the warm up. Like the last game just take it in your stride and try to relax.' He added he gave a nod and handed the clipboard back to Dave; the coaching staff together walked out of the dressing room the players started up their chatter again the medical staff and trainers went about their business attending to player requests. Ashley slowly got up to stretch she had been stuck sitting on the stool for a while now and her legs felt she had cramps.

'So you all ready for another big day?' Brent asked suddenly appearing next to her.

'Yeah I think so.' She replied he arched his eyebrows.

'You think?' he asked she made a face.

'Ok, ok I am ready.' She said he nodded inching a smile.

'Glad to hear it. Now we expect you to get out there in the first shift of the game and show those Rangers exactly what you got, they will have taken some notes from the Blues game so watch your back out there.' He said.

'I will.' She agreed.

Both the Rangers and the Red Wings were out on the ice for warm ups and the crowd inside of the Joe continued to pack in and the word was it could be a packed house by the time the puck dropped. Just as she did in the last game she kept her own warm up a little bit separate from the group she inched a bit towards centre ice ignoring the Rangers in their own zone and did some stick handling work.

'Good hands.'

Ashley turned around face to face with Rangers Mark Messier, one of the most talked about players in the league with a lot of respect from players and critics off the ice. Accompanying him was Rumun Ndur, Stephane Quintal and Michel Petit. Ashley gulped she had no idea of what to say to him she had not expected to have to run into him now, even more knowing he was playing in a pre-season game.

'Um…hi.' She remarked he nodded at her with a smile.

'So how are you enjoying things?' he asked.

'Um…yeah its pretty cool I'm just enjoying it.' She answered.

'Well have a good one but not too good.' Michel said giving her a wink.

'Thanks.' She said though feeling slightly concerned she wasn't sure at all what he meant by his comment.

'If you ever want some outside suggestions don't ever be afraid to ask.' Mark added.

'Ok.'

He and his team mates moved on back to continue their warm up Ashley just watched them her head confused, she hadn't quite been expecting them to be so polite especially after her encounter with the Blues.

'A bit star-struck?' again startled she noticed Joey just skate past a smug grin on his face he had seen the little exchange she was sure the others did too she shook her head.

'No, no it was just a bit weird is all.' She answered.

'Yeah, sure.' He said taking control of a puck and firing it loosely at Chris standing in-goal. Ashley just shrugged it off and went back to focusing on her own though it wasn't long before she heard her name being called and this time when she looked to where the sound came from she spotted a young guy, in the crowd, he looked about the same age as her and he was pressed up against the glass holding a sign. _* I wonder what is written on it * _She thought struggling to see it properly. It made her curious so she skated over to the side and the guy looked excited that she was coming near him.

'Ok,' she muttered under her breath after reading the sign. It was written in bold bight red with a black outline and words were short and simple: _Will you go on a date with me?_

Ashley had no idea what to say or do she had never come across anyone putting up any banners especially in relation to her.

'Looks like you have quite the admirer.' Kris answered he stopped next to her.

'Yeah.' She remarked.

'So why aren't you a bit more excited about it?' he asked.

'I don't know its kind of weird for me I've never had anything like this before.' She said.

'Like how am I supposed to react to it?'

'Well giving the fans some acknowledgement is always a good start,' he answered. Ashley took her eyes off the sign and paid attention to the young guy; he in turn stared back at her with a hopeful look in his eye the wide smile still on his face. She lifted her hand and waved to him tentatively and that alone got the young guy all excited again he waved back and even started to point this out to the people around him.

'See now that wasn't so bad.' Kris said.

'I guess so.' She said.

'Anyway I think he is just being friendly. Fans are always bringing different kinds of banners to games and it is all good for a laugh, all the guys always enjoy seeing what they come up with and I can tell you we have seen a number of funny ones over the years,' he replied they heard Scotty calling for everyone back to the bench as he had would have the traditional final words of instructions for them.

'Have you guys ever had really strange banners like that before?' Ashley asked.

'Oh yeah plenty of times but we definitely don't take it seriously after all fans are fans, there is no rule to say we have to do anything about it though and even if they are being serious we know it is a line we shouldn't cross.' He said now looking a bit more serious.

'What does that mean?' she asked but he shook his head.

'I will tell you more about it later.' He answered they re-joined their teammates by the bench.

'I want everyone to go out there and have a good time and enjoy the game, just be careful and watch your opponents and remember to look after each other.' Scotty answered and Ashley wondered if his words had anything to do with the game against the Blues when Chris caught her off-guard with the hit.

The referee blew on his whistle indicating it was time the crowd broke into loud raptures of clapping, screams and whistles though almost being drowned out by the loud music and the benches got sorted out with all the players off the ice except for the goaltenders and five players from each side and of course the officials. Ashley followed Steve, Brendan, Nick and Larry towards centre ice she glanced to the Rangers players and they had Christian Backman (defence), Derek Armstrong (centre), Brandon Dubinsky (left winger), Rico Fata (right winger) and Maximum Galanov (defense). All of them players Ashley didn't know much about she just hoped she could figure them out quickly; she had confirmation they were going to pay some attention to her when she saw them congregate near centre ice talking quietly and making hand motions in her direction.

'Great like I need anymore of it.' She said she shook her head and went over to her own line mates.

'How are you coping with everything so far?' Brendan asked.

"Fine, fine just kind of want to get on with it now you know. I hate all the waiting and stuff.' She said.

'Yes that can be frustrating but it won't be long.' He answered.

'All right guys we have got to stay focused here.' Steve said.

'They will want to start hard and fast and we've got to be prepared for it. We must try and limit their opportunities' as much as we can so remember to watch their puck movement,' he replied.

'Right everyone move in let's get started.' The referee called he moved into position and his fellow linesmen also got into position. The players also moved into their respective position Ashley came up against Rico he smiled sly at her.

'Why are you smiling?' she asked.

'You will find out.' He remarked. The referee looked around at the players to make sure they were ready he returned his attention to the two centre men.

'Good game boys.' He said and dropped the puck Steve and Derek got tangled up as they fought over possession of the puck before it eventually squeezed out behind Derek giving the Rangers control of the first possession. Their players immediately spread out in the neutral zone as the Red Wings backed off a little waiting to see what their plan of attack would be. Brandon had control now as he surveyed over his options sending the puck cross-wise to Rico and he easily cut through the neutral zone this put Ashley in two minds, she could opt for trying to attack him head on and getting the puck free otherwise maintain her defensive stance and give him the room.

'Back it off!' Steve yelled making the decision for her she accepted it and let Rico skate through without interference in the neutral zone. When he got to the blue line he faked a wind-up shot and instead dropped the puck down between his legs where Derek picked it up and shot it deep into the zone Larry picked it up just behind the net and started up ice though his path was immediately blocked by Maximum and he was able to get the puck lose, but smart play from Steve saw the Red Wings regain the puck continuing on into the Rangers zone. It forced the Rangers deep with the two defensemen opting to stay close to their goalie while the three forwards hung around the centre of their zone and they did a pretty good job of keeping the Red Wings on the perimeter. Ashley noticed a way to get through and being the smallest any gap she saw she liked to take advantage this also hadn't gone un-noticed by Nick and Brendan.

'Stevie!' Brendan yelled.

'Go back door!'

Steve nodded his head he shifted the puck to the blue line for Larry then made a rush to the net drawing Derek to follow him, this opened up a bit of space for Larry he wound up a fake shot though it did enough to cause Rico to go down on a sliding block shot creating even more space at this Brendan skated right through the middle though the Rangers two defensemen wouldn't be so easily sucked in. By now Steve had reached the other side of the zone he put his stick in the air calling for the puck, Larry quickly passed it over to Nick as Brandon tried to make an intercept on the puck, Nick though had full control of it he could see his captain wanted the puck but he also saw something else. Ashley had followed Brendan through the centre of the zone the both of them getting the Rangers defensemen involved, but Ashley managed to get away from Christian and this is where Nick saw his chance he pulled a hard low slap shot. The puck glided effortlessly across the ice it hit Christian's skate; but before he could try and stop it the puck's change of direction had it land right near Ashley's stick. She didn't waste a second flicking a wrist shot though without too much force giving Kirk McLean an easy save immediately the referee blew on his whistle. Scotty whistled from the bench when they looked over he had gestures with his hand for them to come in so the five players skated over.

'Good job guys you started well but be mindful of your communication with each other.' Scotty said he took the whiteboard from his assistant he'd already made numerous drawings on the board arrows pointed in one direction.

'This is the play I want you to run next as long as you stay in their zone, if it goes back to our end then run the 3-2 umbrella.' Scotty said. Ashley looked at his scraggily drawn arrows for the offensive play she scrunched her eyebrows together it was a play she wasn't at all familiar with and she recalled the first line practice but without her and instead they had a different winger in Sergi (F) the most likely playing in the first line. She was about to comment on this but the referee then indicated it was time to resume the game and they skated back to the Rangers zone.

'I've got no idea with what I am supposed to do.' She said Steve just winked at her.

'That play is mainly for us, you just need to follow your own instincts and do what it tells you, this is the time where you just let yourself go for a bit and play what you see is In front of you,' he answered she stared at him wide-eyed she was speechless; none of her coaches with the exception of Michael at the Steamrollers ever told her to play her own game. Most of the time she just did it without thinking but this wasn't something she expected with the Red Wings. To her, they were always very organized and had their plans set in place and they didn't change the structure unless it was necessary.

'Don't worry all you need to do is relax and have fun.' He added approaching the face off circle everyone got into position. Ashley still wasn't sure if this made any sense to her, she worried she could do something wrong and stuff it up for the team. She knew making good impressions was important and this was her only focus she didn't want to be the one making up a big mistake and it was the only thing people would remember. _*** Well they've given me the go-ahead so it must be all right. * **_She thought.

'You're up.'

'What?' Ashley asked shocked to find the referee pointing in her direction she looked back at him in puzzlement Steve skated over.

'Get in and win this one.' He replied it was then she realized he had been tossed out of the face-off circle she didn't know the reason why but she was being asked to do the face-off. She just nodded her head at him and tentatively she moved to the centre dot the Rangers centre man shook his head though he kept his mouth shut and she was glad she had bigger things to think about than getting involved in a verbal battle. The referee had a quick look around at the other players making sure nobody would break before the puck dropped.

'Are you ready?' he asked turning back to the two Ashley nodded her head and her opponent also gave a nod. The referee dropped it and Ashley made a dive for it she just managed to get her skate in front, she felt somebody push their stick from behind trying to get it.

'I got it!' she heard Nick's voice so she loosened her grip and he immediately skated away and the scrum in the face-off broke away. This time though the Rangers obviously had a plan they played a very up-in-your-face style of defensive and were soon able to get the puck away from the Red Wings forcing them to regroup. The Rangers tried to maintain pressure in the neutral zone they were looking to force a mistake and turn the puck over, but the Red Wings were quick to counter attack and kept the puck away from their zone. After a bit more effort the Rangers gained better control of the puck and edged their way into the Red Wings zone.

'Watch them!' Scotty yelled from the bench.

'Spread out!" Steve called he waved his arm and pointed in different directions with his fingers. Ashley wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do as everyone else on the ice moved to their position as they had practiced every day. She opted to stay around the centre of the zone in front of the two face-off circles the Rangers kept the puck moving back and fourth they were having a bit of trouble trying to penetrate further in the zone Ashley watched them carefully she saw a chance as they kept passing. The right-side defense had his stick in the air he was looking for the one-time shot and the winger made a hard flick pass and it got through but hit the back heel of Ashley's skate. She quickly gathered the puck with her stick and sprinted out of the zone only receiving a whack from somebody's across her back. She was into the Rangers zone and making her way towards the goal but instead of playing what was direction in front of her she instead dropped the pass behind her the goalie was surprised by this he went to look for it and perhaps try to cover the puck, but he was caught out of position as Nick had been following this play. He got to the puck before the Rangers goaltender, flicked it up over him with some force. The goaltender turned around and scrambled quickly back to his crease but the puck dropped down and slid easily over the line; instantly the red light slammed on the crowd cheered loudly with those down in the front seats banging on the plastic glass and Ashley left a little surprised and within moments she had the Red Wings players crowded around her and saying 'well done'.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

On the Monday following the game against the Rangers Ashley went back to school; it was quite a big contrast between the two lifestyles where one minute she was in the surroundings of a pre-season NHL game to everyday normality of school. She should have been used to it already though again when she had only played on a smaller scale in Auckland this was quite a different situation. Warren slowed down his van as he made the turning into the school car park area.

'Wow.' Ashley remarked. In front of them and surrounding much of the car park was a hoard of reports and photographers and even some curios on-lookers and school students wanting to see what the fuss is all about she sighed.

'Um-what are we going to do?' she asked Warren scratched his head in his line of work he has seen some crazy things but this appeared to go to another level.

'You, just need to relax and stay with me it will be fine. Don't say anything to anybody and keep your head down. From what I have heard the Red Wings want to make sure nothing is said without their permission.' Warren answered he honked on the horn and made gestures with his arms trying to get the crowd to move. Ashley shrank back in her seat as Warren edged the van forwards still blaring the horn he saw the photographers pushing their way to get closer to the car.

'Put your head down.' He answered, one of the photographers managed to get right up close to the van and started snapping photos instinctively Ashley put her head down at this point a group of security guards presumable from the school took charge ordering the crowd to move away. Once they were able to clear out a path Warren got the van into the nearest parking space he jumped out Ashley went to do the same but he was at her side immediately.

'Come quickly.' He said she pulled her bag across her shoulders and keeping her head down she allowed Warren to maneuver her past the van onto the walkway she heard people yelling out asking questions but their voices soon faded away she and Warren left the car park area and towards the main school building. From the corner of her eye Ashley noticed the other kids looking at her some of them curious others frowned. _*** Like I need even more people to hate me. * **_She thought.

'Here.' Warren remarked they had stopped right inside of the building only a few students buzzed up and down the corridor as did teaching staff and office workers.

'Thanks.'

'Try to stay out of trouble if you can, I know it could be difficult because there will be people wanting to talk to you but for the time being my concern is to ensure those people in the parking lot don't come in here.' He explained she nodded.

'Ok I can do that. I think.' She replied.

'Good.' Warren strode back outside of the building he paid no attention to the students staring at him and he headed straight for the car park. Ashley sighed heavily she wished none of this had even happened as now it appeared whatever she did everybody wanted to know and get involved, and all she really wanted to be a normal kid doing what she loved.

'Ashley!'

She looked back over her shoulder seeing Nicole, Jessica and the rest of the group rushing towards her they looked exceptionally excited.

'Hey guys.' She said.

'Can you believe what is going on out there? It is crazy!' Michelle exclaimed a look of excitement crossed her face.

'It is all for you too.' Alex remarked Ashley just sighed.

'Yeah, well its stupid.' She answered.

'Oh, come on Ashley. It is not stupid people like you that is good.' James said she shook her head.

'Some how I don't think it is about liking me.' She replied.

'Excuse us kids.' A rough voice spoke they turned around seeing four more men dressed in security guard gear step past them each man had a walkie-talkie in their hands.

'Wow.' Phillip said.

'This is definitely way cool. We have never had anything like this at school ever.' He added.

'Can we go?' Ashley asked she didn't want to stand here any longer let alone keep talking about the crazy crowd out in the car park.

'Actually I'm going to go out there and take a closer look.' James said.

'Me too.' David agreed.

'Wait for us.' Michelle and Alex said rushing out to catch up with the guys Nicole and Vickie looked at each other both shrugged their shoulders.

'I bet they won't get far cause those big security guard guys will probably just tell them to leave.' Nicole remarked Ashley laughed.

'You are probably right. Come on we'll go to class first.' She added.

Throughout the day Ashley knew the other students were getting more and more curious about her; a lot of people had watched the two pre-season games they knew what was going on and even the teaching staff become just as curious. Warren had come by during the lunch break to inform her they had managed to get the crowd of journalists and photographers away from the school car park, and he was going back to the house to make sure nobody would try and camp there before he brought her back. Ashley also had to put up with Geoff during the day as well since he and Jessica was still a hot item all the kids talked about them and Ashley was beginning to wonder if maybe those two would stay a couple Geoff did seem really interested in Jessica and she was already smitten with him.

'So like do you have any games still to play with the Red Wings?' David asked Ashley groaned inwardly she didn't want to talk about it especially with Geoff hanging around them; she glanced sideways at him, but he showed no interest.

'I don't know. They have two more pre-season games on the road. One is in Boston and then Los Angeles. I might be staying here probably play with the Griffiths they haven't told me.' She replied.

'Los Angeles, that would be so cool. I've never been there, and it is like where all the famous people live too,' Michelle answered she had the dreamy look on her face.

'Yeah we know Mich you always tell us, how one day you will be heaps famous and move to Hollywood and be in all those big movies.' Nicole answered she rolled her eyes Michelle glared at her.

'At least I have ambitions of what I want to do.' She snapped.

'Right because you have all that fantastic talent being in all the school plays and taking tons and tons of drama classes,' Nicole added the others looked towards one another they were beginning to feel slightly uneasy Michelle and Nicole always found something to argue over and this was going to be one of their episodes.

'Well what about your stupid idea of a dream job?' Michelle asked.

'My dream job is not stupid!' Nicole cried.

'Yes it is.' Michelle said.

'At least I know I will get work! Unlike you and your stupid dream!'

Nicole hastily jumped to her feet and ran away from the group.

'Great nice one Mich now look at what you did.' Alex replied.

'She started it.' Michelle said Alex shock her head she saw Ashley was about to get up to follow Nicole.

'Its' ok Ashley I'll go and check on her.' She remarked.

'Oh ok.' Ashley said a little surprised she hadn't seen Alex do anything out of her way for anyone at least not recently.

'Oh, Ash do you reckon you can ask your friends, you know the hockey ones if you can go to the game in LA?' Michelle asked Ashley glared.

'Why?'

'Well, it is LA of course, and if I want to make an impression I need to be there.' Michelle explained.

'It is not up to me sorry.'

Ashley didn't want to hang around Michelle any longer so she got up and taking her backpack she headed across the grass back onto the pathway she didn't look at anybody while she walked.

'Hey!' somebody shouted she stopped wondering who was calling after her, she turned around slowly. _*** What is he doing here? * **_She thought.

'Hi.' She said the guy smiled approaching her she noticed he was a bit taller with light brown hair, he had it spiked up with gel and he was dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt.

'Do you remember me?' he asked she was a little surprised he was being this forward.

'Um—yeah a bit I guess.' She answered.

'I was the one holding the sign.' He said.

'Oh.' She replied trying not to blush she quickly shifted her eyes.

'So, what do you think?' he asked eagerly.

'About what?'

'Well-you know-the—uh-date?'

Ashley didn't know how to respond this was the first time she had ever been faced with this, and she didn't want to make him feel bad but she was nowhere near ready.

'Excuse me young man!'

She sighed, inwardly relived to hear Warren's voice he approached them with quick strides but this young guy didn't appear to be bothered by the security man in fact he ignored him and looked back at Ashley.

'What do you say we ditch that old man and do our own thing?' he asked eyebrows raised she stared at him confused.

'What?'

'Come on, it will be heaps of fun.' He added she shook her head.

'I don't know you sorry,' she said he huffed.

'So you would rather hang out with that goon instead of me? Guess you aren't so special after all. Bet all this is just a stupid cover anyway!' he yelled making sure the other students around them heard eyes were now looking in their direction. Warren stepped in grabbing the guy by his arm.

'Young man you are coming with me.' He said.

'Hey let me go.' The guy answered.

'Now, listen here boy. We can do this quietly without any trouble or we can make a bigger scene and you will be escorted properly.' Warren explained the guy shook his head and mumbled under his breath Warren smirked.

'Good.'

He began to lead the guy away from Ashley and she watched them both walk away and wondering what had just happened. One minute the guy seemed polite enough and the next it was as though he was demanding her to do things his way she shook her head.

'That was really weird.' She replied. Since Warren was probably only coming to intervene Ashley figured he had something else to do and wouldn't come back for her until school was finished, which was in a little over two hours, for now she had a bit of time to herself so she kept walking towards the school's indoor rink. She didn't know why she was going there but it seemed like the best place to hide out away from nosy people around the school. _Beep! Beep! _She dug out her phone from her backpack having had to put in there after being told off by her teachers. The screen showed she had received at least three messages in the last half and hour she frowned realizing she never heard her phone going off before now. She was just about to open up her phone inbox to read the messages before she again heard Warren's voice.

'Miss. Pearson,'

She looked up at him.

'Is something up?' she asked.

'I've just informed by one of your friends to be at the rink as soon as possible.' He answered Ashley burrowed her eyebrows and wondered if the messages she had received were also in relation to this piece of news.

'Ok I guess. I just need to tell one of my friends' so they can do something for me about the classes I have left for today.' She replied Warren only nodded his head.

'I'll take your stuff to the car first.' He said she obliged handing him her backpack and while he made his way towards the car park Ashley jogged back to her friends. They were still sitting at their place Alex and Nicole had now re-joined them Geoff disappeared and this was of great relief for Ashley, she still wondered if really cared about Jessica despite their constant public display of affection.

'Hi guys.' She said.

'Hey, Ashley we saw what happened with that guy.' Michelle said.

'Yeah it was ok Warren sorted him out. Listen can you guys do me a favor?'

'Sure.' James remarked.

'I just got to go somewhere and I can't get to class.' She replied.

'Oh?' David asked.

'Yeah, I can't really say much cause I don't know but I have to go.' She answered.

'It's ok Ash you go ahead we'll do what we can.' Nicole replied she was walking back towards them along with Alex and she didn't look quite as upset.

'Thanks Nic.'

Ashley left her friend alone and jogged off towards the car park getting there she was glad to see it was empty just as Warren said. He was stood by his van talking on his phone she approached him and he ended the call.

'Get inside we're leaving right away.' Warren answered she just nodded her head and moved over to the front passengers' side opening the door and getting in Warren followed a few seconds later.

When Warren drove the van into the parking lot outside of the rink she was a little relieved to see there was no sign of any journalists but there were a few cars parked.

'Do you know if everybody is in?' she asked.

'Some are not all. The ones here haven't yet been told the news and the ones not here have already been informed.' He answered.

'What news?' she asked.

'They didn't specify it to me.' He said he had the van parked in a spot close to the back door entrance the same one she had been using on a regular basis now, and just like all other times there was a security man stood outside.

'Hey Jack everyone inside already?' Warren asked the security guard named Jack gave a nod of his head.

'Head on in they haven't started.' He answered Warren and Ashley went in and headed down the corridor it was pretty quiet in this part of the building so she figured whatever it is everyone was here for wasn't going to happening on the ice.

They were at the top level of the corporate suites and offices passing by each one Ashley could feel herself getting nervous and she wondered why all of a sudden she was being asked to join in.

'One guy told me that Mike wanted to see you in person first.' Warren said.

'Ok.' She answered; they approached Mike's office she could see through the glass and saw him speaking to Kris. Warren tapped on the door the two men paused their conversation and Mike motioned for them to come in.

'You head on in.' Warren said pushing the glass door open Ashley cautiously stepped inside she was greeted with warm genuine smiles from both men.

'I'm sorry to have taken you out of school Ashley.' Mike said he motioned for her to sit down in the chair in front of his desk.

'It's ok.' She remarked.

'I wanted you here because as you know I've been in discussions with the coaching staff with regards to the team's make up for the next few pre-season games,' he said she nodded her head. Mike paused for a minute before speaking again he glanced at Kris and he nodded his head Kris slipped out of the office Ashley wondered why he left.

'How has your schooling been?' Mike asked.

'Ok. It is a bit different to what I was learning at my old school.' She replied.

'What about making friends?'

'There are a few people I know.' She said.

'All right that's good. It seems to me you have settled in pretty well.' He remarked.

'So our next two games are with the Kings and Ducks next week and I have arranged for the team to leave late tomorrow night.' He said Ashley nodded her head she wasn't entirely sure why he was giving this information to her because as far as she was able to tell this didn't have anything to do with her.

'What do you think about going with them?'

'What?'

Mike leaned back in his chair his arms folded across his chest his lips twitched at the corners of his mouth almost as though he wanted to burst into a huge smile.

'As I was mentioning before I had been in discussions with the coaching staff over the team they want to take but I have also been speaking with the players as well.' He explained.

'All of them have given me a lot of positive responses about you.'

'Ok.'

'There is no need to feel embarrassed about it.' He said seeing the way she shifted around in her seat.

'I know. Its just-well-kind of strange.' She remarked this time Mike leaned forwards he rested his hands on his desk.

'Why strange?' he asked.

'Well I am used to just doing my own thing with training and then playing without all this other stuff. At home it so different because nobody really even talks to me and the guys on the team get most of the attention.' She said Mike nodded his head a smile on his face.

'You will get used to it, I know everyone has probably said it to you already or something similar but trust me it does get much easier. Right now people are just very curious about you but it will die down and they'll get used to you being around, it is just this initial stage for now.' He said Ashley nodded her head.

'I guess so.'

'Anyway.' He remarked leaned back again his hands were clasped together he looked at her briefly and then down at a piece of paper on his desk.

'How d you feel about joining the team in their West Coast trip?' he asked she now knew since he was asking her twice was definitely being serious.

'Sure I'd love to go.' She answered.

'Good. I will call the school to inform them to not expect you, and Warren will get you home to get some things packed for the trip. That is all you need to do and I will handle the rest,' he replied.

'Ok.' She said slowly getting to her feet Mike smiled reassuringly at her.

'All you have to do is relax and enjoy yourself on the trip with the boys and everything will flow easily. As long as you do what you do out there everything will fall into place.' He added. Ashley left Mike's office and met Warren in the corridor and he took her down to ice level they headed to the dressing room and she could hear laughter and chatter coming from inside. Warren stopped short of going inside he only held the door open she stepped inside and found Kris, Kirk, Darren, Nick, Joe, Mike K, Steve and Brendan all stood at their respective lockers.

'Hey, kid so I see you got the good news.' Kris said with a wicked smile on his face.

'Well yeah but obviously you guys already knew way before hand.' She remarked he scratched his head though the smile stayed on his face.

'I don't know what you mean.' He said.

'Ha, yeah right I saw you talking to Mike when I came in.' She replied.

'Yeah well we were talking about you so I'll take the credit for convincing him to include you in the travelling squad.' He added she rolled her eyes.

'Oh so I am meant to heap loads of praise on you now?'

'Maybe.'

'Ashley, sit down we're going to have a bit of chat among just us. The others coming on the trip will be filled in later.' Steve answered she moved across to her locker and sat down while Steve walked to the front of the room to where the move-able white board was stood, it had been cleaned after its last use during the preseason games.

'So we've got a couple of games against the Kings and Ducks in California so there will be a bit of distractions with activities but we can't forget our main goal. Scotty and I have discussed the importance of improving on our game from the last two we had here. On the road trip though we will have the chance to give some of the young guys a chance to play and see how far they've progressed.' He said.

'This one doesn't need to impress she's done loads of it.' Kirk answered nodding at her Ashley pretended to sigh and folded her arms.

'Would you stop that already? It is all uncomfortable and weird enough without you guys pointing it out.' She remarked they all laughed.

'Ok, guys well like I said we want to improve on our previous two games because it is the only game time we have and then its back to training and practice leading into the new season.' Steve added.

'That is all for now I'll see you guys tomorrow.'


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

'Ashley can you come in here please?' Daniel called.

'I'm coming.' She said she placed a fourth pair of socks into the luggage; she still had a lot of packing to do before bed tonight and then getting up early for the flight across the country to Los Angeles. She wandered down the corridor to her stepdad's room the door was already open and when she entered he was sitting on his bed with papers laying all over the sheets. He looked up hearing her footsteps and smiled.

'I have some good news for you.' He remarked she gave him a quizzical look.

'What is it?' she asked. Daniel shuffled some of his papers to one side and picked up a think paperback folder he held it out to her for a second she stared at it blankly.

'Go on and have a look I think you will like what you see,' he remarked she took the folder flipping it open and she saw the heading in bold black writing:

**Marketing and Promotion: Warrior Hockey.**

Ashley looked up at her dad confused by what she saw.

'What is this about?' she asked.

'Well.' Daniel remarked he patted the space next to him she climbed onto the bed and sat down.

'Do you remember when I was away for work in New York and Boston?' he asked she nodded her head.

'This is why I was there; the head CEO of Warrior got in touch with me prior and asked to meet with me. They will be coming over soon, they've planned it for after you guys get back from the road trip.' He remarked.

'They feel very confident taking you on board with their products.'

Ashley continued to look through the pages that listed all of their products available and what they planned in the future and some of their current clients.

'I know it feels all very new and you're probably used to using what you have; but don't forget you're part of something very special now and it is very important you are up to date with a renowned sponsor.' He answered.

'Ok.' She said still feeling overawed.

'You go on and read that when you get time and while you're away have a think maybe ask the other guys and get their opinions,' Daniel answered. She left her stepdad alone to continue his work she headed back to her room to finish packing, looking at her skates it was only a year-and-a-half old bought from one of the designated hockey shops in Auckland. It had taken a while to find one she liked especially with the comfort level. These one were under the Reebok name and she found it one of the best.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have any extras just incase. It just sounds a lot to keep.' She said.

Warren came around to the house at 5:40am Ashley was a big grump being woken at such an early hour Daniel choose to come along for the drive to the airport. The drive there had only taken half an hour Warren parked the van outside the departure entrance; there was taxis and shuttle buses parked along the curbside.

'Why does it have to be so early?' she grunted Warren laughed quietly.

'You will get used to it. Depending on where the players need to be the time they leave also varies, morning flights are some of the best allowing plenty of preparation time.' He answered.

'During the season it is worse with the different time zones; sometimes they'll leave straight after a game and arrive at the destination between midnight and 2am even on game days.' He added Ashley groaned she was glad in her old team they only ever travelled around New Zealand and Australia it was easy to adjust and Australia was only 2-5 hours behind New Zealand.

'Remember no shopping.' Daniel replied she rolled her eyes.

'Oh come on dad! It is Los Angeles after all.' She said he smirked.

'A little but don't get carried away this is no holiday for you.' He said. They had the bags loaded onto a trolley and wheeled it inside of the airport; it didn't look like anybody was around just security guards and regular airport staff.

'Over here Ashley!' Brent called out the trio spotted him and several of the Red Wings players, the coaching staff, a couple of the trainers and equipment managers already lining up at the flight counter.

'Is everyone already here?' she asked when her, Warren and her stepdad joined in the queue.

'Not yet there is a few other guys still to arrive the flight is not until 7:30am.' Brent replied.

'I hate early mornings.' She said he laughed.

'You're not the only one.' He answered.

'I'll take the stuff you don't need.' Thomas Richards, the head equipment manager said when he walked over to her trolley; she nodded and pointed out which bags were and he grabbed them up and headed to the counter putting it with all the other equipment bags.

'Soon your stuff is going to be kept with everyone else' so you can't be all special soon.' Brent added jokingly.

'Yeah that would be kind of nice. Maybe then will people stop talking about me,' she said.

'Oh I doubt it kid.' Kris remarked appearing from behind them a sly smile on his face and he too still looked half asleep.

'Why?' She asked.

'Well, I think as long as you play the way you do and are around here it will always keep everyone interested.' He said and from the tone in his voice she had a feeling he was probably right she shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to play it down.

'Then, I guess I'll have to live with it.' She said.

'You really don't need to worry, peoples' interest does eventually go away once they are most accustomed to you. Besides you've already fit in with everyone inside the club well, nobody thinks any less of you and we're happy to have you around.' He added.

'Thanks.'

'But isn't it like kind of odd for you guys though?' she asked.

'What do you mean?'

Brent and Kris were looking at her slightly confused by her comment Ashley shifted on her feet thinking over her thoughts carefully, she glanced sideways at her dad seeing him talking to Steve and Nick.

'Well, this whole thing, you know of me being the only girl.' She said.

'Ah that.' Kris answered nodding his head.

'Yeah.'

'We haven't even thought about it.' He remarked she raised her eyebrows.

'You're being serious?' she asked.

'Yes. Sport as you know brings everybody together from all areas and it doesn't matter to us.' Brent added.

'Ok.' She said she wondered if they were being honest or just saying it for her own benefit.

'Guys get you things together we have to start checking in now, then we'll head to the waiting lounge for a bit before we need to board the plane,' Scotty remarked he strolled into view trailed by his wife and his bags in his hands. Everyone started lining up at the counter with their passports ready to go as a few more players began to trickle through the doors Ashley recognized many of them from the Griffiths team and they too didn't look too impressed with the early-wake up call.

'Ashley.' Daniel said she looked at her dad he had a bit of a worried look on his face.

'Just behave yourself and do your job and remember not to think too much.' He replied she nodded her head.

'Yes; dad don't worry I'll definitely do my best.' She said.

'Good so have fun and if there is anything just go to one of the guys or call me straight away.' He remarked.

'Thanks dad I will.'

Ashley headed back to the counter joining the guys; Daniel watched them for a few more minutes before quietly slipping away outside of the airport entrance Warren had followed him outside too and they got back into the van.

'So if you're not going with them who is going to watch Ashley?' Daniel asked.

'You don't need to worry about it everything has been sorted out, this trip is pretty short so I wouldn't expect too much trouble,' Warren replied Daniel remained silent he wasn't so sure; short trips or not he was still a bit worried especially with a place like Los Angeles. He had heard of the type of trouble young kids could get into when left to their own entertainment he recalled the trips taken by the Steamrollers team during the season to Australia, the boys on the team especially were known to stir up trouble whenever they got the chance.

'If anyone hasn't yet had the chance to grab something to eat for breakfast then wait until we're inside the lounge.' Dave added again there was a bit of grumbling from everyone although it went unheard by the coaching staff.

Ashley was jolted awake abruptly when she felt the airplane run across the runway and the noise level of the engine almost made her ears burst. Still half asleep she had a peek out of the window and saw the main airport coming into view as the plane slowed down to almost a crawl along the runway. The sky was a faint light blue as though the sun was only just coming up across the city.

'What time is it?' she asked.

'Just after 7am.' Kris answered.

'So its like 2hrs behind here?'

'Yeah.'

'Great.' She said she had never taken too well with time lapses even with the regular travelling she did because by the time she had adjusted she was off to the next destination. Ashley was also glad they had their own plane for this flight instead of having to travel with regular travelers she didn't need to extra pressure and nosy questions from more people she had never met.

The plane finally came to a stop at the correct terminal all of the players, training staff, medical guys and the coaches were up and out of their seats to collect their bags. Everyone was still a little grumpy especially the younger guys complaining again about the early-call out time and having sore necks from the uncomfortable seats. The cabin crew had the exit doors opened and they all began to disembark from the plane and headed up the covered tarmac and into the main airport. Ashley was a little taken back when she saw hoards of people through out the airport, scattered at the shops and food area, departure lounges right through to the baggage claim and customs there was people everywhere. She knew airports were always busy but the ones she visted looked nothing like LA's airport.

'Don't lag behind kid!' Brent yelled she quickly rushed to catch up with the main group; a few people mumbled seeing her brush past and shake their head she ignored them and followed the guys; and eventually they were right outside the departure area; and was immediately met by a blustery cold wind and light drizzle.

'Quickly get on.' Scotty said Ashley noticed a silver and gray Greyhound coach bus parked right in front of the curb it's compartment doors wide open and the driver stood next to the entrance to the coach. Everyone moved to put their bags in the compartment area and climbed onto the bus while the trainers went off in a different direction probably to get all of the equipment from the luggage area. Ashley found a seat around the middle part of the bus right next to the window; she listened as all the other guys found their seats talking as they went and the coaches came on board their discussions had become serious, now making plans for line combinations and if they wanted to have an extra defenseman or extra forward.

'Still sleepy?' Brent asked popping his head up from the seat behind her; she wearily looked up at him with a smile and had to hold back a yawn.

'A little bit yeah,' she answered he laughed and reached out with his hand to pat her head.

'Hey!' she said laughing and swatted away his hand, he moved his hand and moments later he handed her the front page of the LA times.

'What's this?' she asked.

'Have a read of the sports section.' He answered and turned around sitting back in his seat; she wondered why he was telling her to read it surely it wasn't something bad. She flipped the paper to the back sports page her eyes widen seeing a full page spread color photograph from the Rangers game and it just had to be the play she had made. On the left-hand side of the picture and written in white bold letters: **A new superstar?**

'Oh man' Ashley mumbled she slammed the paper shut and closed her eyes for a moment. This wasn't something she wanted; she never asked for it and hoped it would never happen, but now, ever since she set foot in the States things seemed to be getting crazy.

'What did you think?' Brent asked his head popped up from his seat once again, she sighed and folded the newspaper handing it back to him.

'I think it's stupid actually. I mean it is not a huge deal or anything. Like you guys aren't being talked about or anything.' She answered he laughed.

'There was a few of us whom were, I know its hard to believe but it's true. As we keep on telling you things will settle down and soon people especially those in the public will think of you as just 'one of the guys' you know.' He answered she smiled weakly.

'I hope so.' She remarked.

'All right then, so is everyone here?' Dave asked he was stood at the front of the bus, the driver had moved past him ad got into his seat the doors automatically closed and the engine started.

'Yes!' came the chorus of voices from around the bus Ashley frowned for a moment and her mind went back to the guys who had gone to pick up the equipment and was about to ask when she heard the door open and the trainers got in Dave nodded his head.

'That is better.' He remarked and turned to the driver, the door closed again and slowly the bus pulled away from the curb. Ashley leaned her head against the cool tinted glass her gaze only vaguely focused on the scene outside; she should be excited this is LA the big city full of life with such buzz and lots of celebrities roaming around yet she wasn't interested. All of her enthusiasm had vanished as son as she had read the paper and instead she was now filled with dread, the headline kept going around in her head. She was nowhere near anything like that and she knew, even if she ever got to play on the big stage things probably wouldn't turn out the way everyone seemed to think. It wasn't her fault she just happened to be good at the sport and it got people interested, as far as she could remember she just wanted to play and didn't care for anything else. Then Ashley got an idea she leaned over the headrest of the seat in front of her Brent was also reading the paper though it was a different section he looked up when he felt somebody behind him.

'Something wrong?' he asked she shook her head.

'No but I was kind of wondering if you could tell me who was the person writing the article.' She answered.

'Sure.'

Brent quickly moved to the sports section and found the page the article was written on he looked underneath the article's headline to read the name.

'David Mayer.' He remarked.

'Ok and like is there a way of you know getting in touch with the editors or something?' she asked he immediately frowned and looked at her.

'Why do you ask?'

'Um-nothing never mind.' She said now feeling a little embarrassed.

'If there is something you want to say about it like if they got something wrong or if it needs clarification then you should ask Brett to do it. It is part of his job and he'd be more than happy.' He said she nodded her head, and sitting back down she decided perhaps now wasn't the best time to be worried about any of this stuff. She knew the guys were probably right and it would all calm down soon she only hoped it was sooner rather than later.

The team was settled into their hotel in the districts of downtown Los Angeles; and they were under strict instructions not go out today, they were welcome to use the facilities within the hotel as they pleased since it was a day off. Scotty informed them they would be holding an optional skate later in the evening at the Staples Centre. Players only needed to take their bags to their rooms while the equipment staff dealt with everything else; for Ashley she wasn't as comfortable as the other guys about this since she had become accustomed to looking after her own equipment. She sat on the neatly made double bed her bags at her feet and rested her chin upon her hands; she couldn't even find it in her to enjoy the view from the 7th floor over looking the city skyline, her head still filled with confusion over the article.

'Why can't they just let me play?' she muttered she thought about it for a moment then glanced down at her bags, moments later she un-zipped it and grabbed her journal notebook glad to have the pen already attached to it then she scurried up further on the bed settling right in the middle and flipping the notebook open she nibbled on the top of the pen thinking carefully about what she going to write down and then it all came together. She put pen to paper and began to madly scribble down her thoughts but her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of her phone beeping indication of a received text message, Ashley pulled it from her pocket only taking a quick glance her stepdad just wanted to know if they had arrived safely in LA she obliged and replied to the message and sent it back she didn't get the opportunity to continue her writing before a knock occurred at the door she quietly muttered under her breath at the interruption and slowly got off the bed walking to the door. Ashley opened it up seeing the two cheeky grins of Brent and Doug in front of the door she raised her eyebrows and gave him a confused look.

'Something going on?' she asked.

'No, but what are you doing?' Doug asked.

'Nothing just writing,' she said.

'About what?' Brent asked curiously she shifted her eyes to the floor then back up at them forcing a smile to her face.

'Silly stuff you know just some random thoughts about the last few days.' She remarked.

'Ok well then some of the guys are going down to use the gym so you should come along even if you don't want to use any of the equipment.' Brent answered she gave it some thought, it might be a good idea; her stepdad had always told her if she avoided mingling with other people they wouldn't think too highly of her, although she did it a lot with her former teammates at the Snakes.

'Ok I'll come.' She answered Doug and Brent looked happy with her decision they stayed out in the hallway and waited while she went back inside to get organized and after a few minutes she re-joined them in the hallway and together they walked down to the lift.

'You weren't thinking of writing about the article you saw?' Brent asked.

'No.' she said quickly.

'Well, ok I considered it for a second but it probably wasn't worth it.' She answered he nodded.

'Good.'

'What was this about?' Doug asked.

'Something stupid.' Ashley said.

'I showed her the article from the paper where they said she's going to be the next big star,' Bret remarked she rolled her eyes and gave him a look Doug laughed.

'Well then I guess you had better not disappoint the public here,' he answered.

'Sure I can do that, ' she said sarcastically they stepped into the lift and headed downstairs though as soon as they got to the lobby and stepped out of the lift they saw Scotty and Dave stood right in the middle surrounded by reporters. Doug and Brent exchanged looks both of them nodded their head Ashley barely got a word out before they pushed her in the direction of the gym before any of the reporters could notice.

'Wh-what?' she asked bermused by the way they hurried her along both guys said nothing until they got into the gym and already inside was Kris, Nick, Steve, Tomas and Jamie.

'Sorry about that.' Doug said.

'Ok but why?' she asked.

'Well you wouldn't want those reporters to be throwing all sorts of questions at you.' Brent said she shrugged her shoulders.

'Guess so.' She agreed, Doug and Brent wandered off to chat to the other guys as they worked with the gym equipment Ashley was amazed at all the brand new equipment inside the gym it all looked like it was bought brand new and matched the shiny wooden floor and right at the opposite end of the room the window pane was spread from end-to-end made of tinted glass and it had a view of the street outside. She made her way to the window and looked outside she sighed inwardly she just hoped when the game came around all these people would appreciate watching and not judge her on anything but the way she played.


End file.
